Bleak Future
by zfj
Summary: Mirai Timeline- Gohan has suffered a lot. His friends and family have been murdered by the killer Androids. There seems to be little hope. This is his life. Piccolo, Gohan, and Mirai Trunks struggle through dark and hopeless times.
1. Can it get worse?

Excuse my poor grammar and writting skills. I love reading DBZ fanfics, so I thought I would give it a try. Please dont flame too much. I know I have a lot to improve on, but I hope you can enjoy it. I am in college, and will likely take my dear sweet time to update. If people like it, I will try to update ASAP. Enjoy

I dont own DBZ

"Stay hidden and don't say anything!" the green Namekian fighter whispered. It had been one week since the Androids attacked and killed all the greatest warriors except a select few. Krillian, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Vegeta, and even Master Roshi all saw their last moments in battle against the maniacal Androids. Once again, the Androids attacked us with no notice.

Only crying and sniffling came from the young boy named Gohan, that was hidden well underneath many heavy rocks. "Hey sis, do you think we got them?" "I'm not sure, all those other warriors including the guy that could change his hair to gold all died when you blasted them!" 18 yelled across what was left of the battlefield. All that was left within the immediate range were broken-up rocks from blasts caused by 17.

"I think we got them. Hey why don't we go to the next town and blast some more humans, what do you say sis?" "Sure let's go." 18 said with some excitement.

"Those horrible androids, they are attacking again" Gohan said angrily. "Keep your mouth shut kid, they are still close!" Piccolo said quietly yet loudly enough so that Gohan got the message. Piccolo looked out of the hole where the small crack of light was shining in. The Androids were flying away, all that could be seen now was a small dot far away. "Ok kid, let's get outta here."

Gohan and Piccolo began to make their way to the surface. "I'm sorry kid, but there's no stopping them. They are going to continue to kill." Piccolo said sadly. "There must be a way!" Gohan pleading not giving so easily. "Kid you don't understand, it's a matter of time before they get me. They still haven't found you. They don't even know you exist, but they do know I'm here." Piccolo said in his monotone voice. "Maybe if they did know I was here, we may have stood a chance back there. Why won't you let me fight, you make me hide behind a rock" Gohan said with anger. "Because you are too weak! Don't you understand, unlike you, I have been in many battles. I have fought your father, and many of your friends! I know what it takes to win, and currently you don't have it! It will take years of training before you even stand a chance against those Androids. Don't be a fool like Vegeta who went straight to battle taking this new challenge blindly." Piccolo said. Gohan knew it was the truth yet didn't want It to be. He knew he didn't stand a chance.

"Come on kid, let's go home" Piccolo and Gohan both flew off towards Gohan's mother. The flight was quiet. Both Gohan and Piccolo haven't gotten over Goku's death. Gohan thought 'Why is this happening. First my father then all my friends. This isn't fair!' Gohan continued to feel anger, sorrow, and pain. Piccolo was also thinking about Goku's death. 'After we have been enemies, here I am protecting your son. I wish your death didn't come so fast. Gohan doesn't deserve growing up without a father.'

As they began to close in, Piccolo noticed something that Gohan couldn't because of his Namekian vision. 'Oh great…' Piccolo thought. Gohan began to notice something also. Both stood in mid air in shock, complete utter shock. Gohan was the first to say something. "No, this cannot be. What happen…" Gohan began to sniffle trying to search for his mother's life force.

There was nothing left of the once beautiful house in the woods. It had been blasted. All that was there were ruins. Everything was gone. There was nothing left. Gohan began to cry when he felt a very faint life force in the rubble. Gohan immediately hit the ground and began going through the rubble. He came upon his mother, almost dead. "Go-Gohan?" Chi Chi said weakly. "Mom everything is going to be ok, I am here now." Gohan said with happiness.

Piccolo knew that his mother was dying and could die any minute. If only we had some senzu beans. Even that cat died along with that fat guy.

"Go-Gohan?" "Yes mom?" "I am so happy you are alive. I thought you had died." Chi Chi said with her last happy moment. "Yes thanks to Piccolo, he saved me. Let's get you out of the rubble." Chi Chi cried out in pain. "Leave her be, she can't move." Piccolo said. "Mom we have to get you out of here!" Gohan pleaded. "Gohan listen to me. I want you to become a great fighter, and take out those Androids once and for all" Gohan was surprised. He thought that his mom would have said 'I want you to become a great teacher or doctor one day.' "Ok mom, don't worry. I will save you" Gohan said with some happiness. Chi Chi coughed. "Mom!" "Don't worry about me. Make me proud Gohan and.." Chi Chi coughed again, spewing up blood. "Mom! Noo. Are you ok…" "listen gohan, I love.." Chi Chi had a hard time saying the last three words. "I.. I.. I love.. Gohan. I love…" Chi Chi didn't do it. She continued to smile, yet her heart stop. Complete utter silence.

"Noooo!! Arg" Gohan screamed…

Gohan's eyes were full of hatred. Suddenly a huge surge of power just came out of nowhere. Piccolo eyes bulged out of his head. Gohan's power just skyrocketed. Piccolo began to feel fear. Gohan's power level was far past Freeza's and yet he wasn't a super saiyan. 'Oh crap. Uncontrollable Gohan equals not good' Gohan's power level began to subside back to normal. 'Whew, that was close' Gohan began to start crying. "Why?Why? Why is this happening to me! What did I do to deserve this?"

Piccolo spent the next several minutes watching Gohan cry. Piccolo did something that he never does. He walked over to gohan to give him a hug. The hug lasted several minutes as Gohan continued to cry.

"Gohan, crying is ok. But as hard as it is to say this, now is not the time to mourn. Its time"

"It's time for what?" Gohan said with sniffles.

Piccolo puched a hole in the ground and picked up Chi Chi. He put her body in the hole. "Remember what your mother said. She wants you to make her proud. It's time to start your training again." "whaaa?" "We are going over to Bulma's to use her Gravity room. That's where you are going to live from now on."


	2. Training

A/N: Heh… Not one review. Not to worry, I wasn't expecting any reviews considering this is my first story and my poor writing skills. My brain thinks in math and science, not writing and literature. How and why I started writing? I am trying to answer that myself. Reviews are nice. I can't wait for my first review, whether it is bad or good. (If it ever happens) I will accept flames, however some critical analysis would be much better. And of course, any thoughts on how to make my story better are appreciated. For those that are reading my poorly written story, and crave more, it's all yours. Thanks again for reading.

It was a quiet and sad flight to Capsule Corporation. Gohan had just lost his second parent in the last year, one to a lethal heart disease and the other one to the killer androids. The killer androids have been on their reign of terror for a week now.

Tears continue to spill out of Gohan's eyes. All of his best friends, and his parents were now dead. All he had left was Piccolo and Bulma. 'mom, dad, all of my friends, I won't let your deaths be in vain.'

Piccolo continued to think about his life up to now and how he was enemies with the ones that he now or once knew close. 'After all these years, all my father's greatest enemies are all dead. If it wasn't for Goku, I would have never been born, and that I have to thank you for. I won't let your death go in vain. Gohan will be trained and he will achieve super sayin level.

Gohan began to make a small smile when he saw the big dome of Capsule Corporation in the distance. Seconds later he landed with piccolo. As they entered the building, gohan heard his stomach grumble. "Gohan, that your stomach? Why don't you bring Chi Chi over so we can enjoy a nice dinner, it's about time we had one…" Bulma said with some excitement. Gohan tried to hold back his tears, but it was impossible with what was going on. "Gohan why don't you go in the kitchen to get something to eat" Piccolo offered. Gohan slowly walked into the kitchen to get some food, with tears still falling from his eyes.

Bulma was about to follow Gohan to the kitchen wondering why he was crying, but there was a tap on her shoulder. "Gohan's mother died at the hands of the androids today. They surprise attacked us today. I'm sorry." Piccolo said. Bulma started to fight holding back tears, yet failed. Bulma began to cry, if not losing all her friends but Chi Chi was enough. 'Why! Why! Why!' Bulma screamed in her mind. She sniffled trying to comprehend what was going on. "Bulma, Im sorry this happen. We came too late. But now we have to remain strong. I'm going to train Gohan." Piccolo said with hope. 'There seems to be little hope, what are we going to do. Goku is gone, everybody is gone…' Bulma thought. "There is still hope, but we must stay hidden for now." "Hope!? Gohan is just a boy, he can't go out there and fight the androids. Oh, and I suppose you want to train trunks once he starts walking, huh Piccolo!" "Im sorry Bulma, but what are the other options?" Bulma thought to herself, ' there aren't any more option…' Bulma knew that she didn't have a choice in the matter, even though she was Gohan's godmother. "Bulma you must realize, that without the help of Gohan, we don't stand a chance. Im all that's left. I need to train Gohan. Keep in mind that this training will take many years, so he won't be fighting the Androids anytime soon. Now, we must remain hidden." Piccolo tried to convince her. "I know that's our only option, but promise me that you will keep Gohan alive at all costs" "I promise." Piccolo said with hope.

The smell dinner filled the air. Piccolo remained in the corner meditating and thinking about the recent horrific events. "Oh am I hungry" Gohan said with enthusiasm because he hadn't had a good meal in a while. "Here you are Gohan" Bulma said. "Gohan…" Bulma asked. "Yes Bulma" "Gohan, this is your new home. You know where your bedroom is. Get a good night sleep after dinner because you will be up bright and early training." Gohan blinked. 'She actually has no objections to me training. And here I thought she was just as bad as my mom.' Gohan thought. His face went from happy, or what could be considered happy in these times, to sad because of the thought about his mother. "Hey Piccolo, you want anything to eat?" Bulma said. "I don't eat earth food. I just drink water." "Oh."

Piccolo continued in his deep thoughts. 'This situation is dire and extreme.' Piccolo continued to have on his mind. 'Kami, can you hear me' Piccolo said distastefully. 'Piccolo is that you?' 'yes it is, listen, you obviously know what's going on down on earth.' 'Of course, the androids have already killed off a million humans; they have eased off the past few days, but I sense that they are going to continue to kill.' 'I have no choice but to remain hidden and train. We don't stand a chance for now, but perhaps that will change in the future.' Piccolo said through link. 'Yes. Good luck training.' 'Stay safe kami.' Piccolo ended the link.

"I have thought it over, Gohan and I are going to go to the mountains and train very hard." Piccolo said. "Please check in though! I can't be in the dark, not now. These times are already dark."Bulma said. "I will" Gohan said with some cheerfulness. "Ok Gohan. Get some rest, you will need it tomorrow" Piccolo said. "Okay."

Gohan left the table to head upstairs to his bedroom. Bulma finished cleaning the dishes. "Piccolo, where are you going to sleep? I have another room prepared." Bulma said curiously. "Don't worry about me Bulma, I require little sleep. For now I am going outside." Piccolo said as he began to walk to the door. "I think it's time for you to get some rest Bulma" Piccolo said in his monotone.

'It may very well be years until Gohan is strong enough to kill those androids. I can almost be sure it won't happen in my time. Hopefully Gohan will do it, and if not him, then Trunks. I am going to be honest with myself, I see little hope. The future is looking bleak. I hope my training will be enough. I don't see an end to the androids terror in the coming future. It may be a long ways off. Guess only time will tell…'

"Wake up Gohan!" Piccolo said yelling. "It's time to wake up" he continued. Gohan opened his eyes in fear and distress. "It's time we start your training! I will be outside waiting for you. Hurry!" Piccolo continued to yell. Gohan promptly got up and got dressed in Piccolo's old uniform. After Gohan got ouside, he saw Piccolo meditating. He opened his eyes. "I'm ready" Gohan said. "Alright, let's go."

They both flew off, and headed towards the snowcapped mountains west of West City. After a 20 minute flight into the mountains, far away from any civilization, Piccolo and Gohan landed. "This is where we will be training for the foreseeable future Gohan."

Without any notice Piccolo dashed towards an unsuspecting Gohan, just after landing. Gohan had absolutely no time to react and was sent into a huge rock. "Ow! Piccolo you didn't even warn me!" "There is no warning from the enemy. Be prepared at all times. I am training you now." Gohan just got back on his legs after getting pounded, only to get pounded again. Without any warning, Piccolo rammed his knee in Gohans stomach. Gohan was sent back to the rubble, but he was able to regain posture. Gohan quickly reacted and was able to barely see Piccolo's oncoming punches. 'Agh, he punches so fast' Gohan thought. 'How am I suppose to fight when the only option I have is to defend? I better act fast, Piccolo will knock me out if I don't watch it.'

It was one month later when Gohan wanted to return to Capsule Corporation. "Piccolo, I want to check in with Bulma." "That's probably a good idea kid, she will probably be mad, but if we wait any longer, she will be even madder" Piccolo said. "Alright, let's go." Gohan said. They both took off into flight back east towards West City.

"Where have you been!" Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs."Do you think I like being in the dark! Not knowing whether you have been killed by the androids! I told you to check in with me after a week, not a month! What do you have to say for yourselves?" "We're sorry Bulma" Gohan said. "Don't ever do that to me again! Your all I have left after Trunks. "What about your parents" Gohan said. Bulma looked down towards the ground sadly. "They were both killed when The Androids attacked a few miles off to the east a few weeks ago." Bulma began to tear up. "Oh no! I am so sorry." Gohan said. Bulma tried to hold her tears back, but it was impossible. How can one hold tears back. How can one hold tears back when their parents just died? Silence remained for the next several minutes.

"I have dinner on the stove, it will be ready in ten minutes" Bulma said. "Bulma." Piccolo said with sorrow. Bulma looked up at Piccolo. "Keeping Trunks alive is a must! We may need him." Piccolo said worried. "It's not going to be long before they attack here, and when they do, you need to go underground. A good chunk of the city is damaged. We flew over, and saw a lot of the damage." Piccolo said. "I will do my best to keep Trunks alive." Bulma said. "I see hope in Trunks. The androids are not going to fall in my time, but perhaps Gohan's or Trunks's time" "Don't even say that Piccolo! Do you really have no hope in your fighting skills? You are the strongest one here. You cant die!" Bulma said that with anger. "I am not going to hide behind the truth. The fall of the androids is not in my time. I feel it." Piccolo said.

Gohan had just gotten out of the bathroom. "Gohan, we are going to rest here for the next few nights. Get plenty of rest, because we will continue our training" Piccolo said. 'Finally rest.' Gohan thought happily. "Dinner is ready!" Bulma said cheerfully. "Oh boy!" Gohan said happily. They all went in the other room to feast, well except Piccolo. "I just drink water." Piccolo said in his monotone voice again.

A/N: Things are looking bleak for Piccolo and Gohan. What will happen? Next chapter hopefully will be up soon. I am very slow at putting them up, but I have quite a bit of free time these days. Once again excuse my poor writing skills.


	3. Things Continue Down Hill

To reviewers

Jakeub- Thanks so much for reviewing. It really means a lot to see that you took the time to review. I release that I should have looked at the reviews before continuing with the story. Too late I guess. Next time I will separate Characters into different paragraphs. I hope you like this chapter

DeathGoblin- Thanks for taking the time to review. I appreciate the advice. I will separate characters into paragraphs in the next chapter. I know the more you write, the better you get. It only comes with time. As for me, I am not a good writer now. I never thought that I would ever find myself writing. If you asked me 6 months ago if I was going to write fanfics, I would say 'yeah right, me write come on!' Never thought writing would be fun? I am more of a math science guy.

To everybody else- Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was much longer than I thought. I do plan on having Trunks in the fic soon. I will hopefully get the next chapter up in a week or two. I am still getting used to writing, something I never thought I would do. Thanks again for dealing with my poor writing skills. This chapter is 3000 words.

Ch 3- Things continue downhill.

"Bulma, thanks for the shelter, but it's time that Gohan continue his training." Piccolo said. "Train hard, but please check with me in one month! I cant be in the dark, not now." Bulma pleaded. Piccolo nodded his head and then headed upstairs to wake Gohan up for continued training. "Kid, its time to continue training" Piccolo said, without doing what he would normally do which of course is to kick the kid out of bed. "What time is it?" Gohan said. "Six in the morning." Piccolo said. 'Geez, bright and early, better not argue.' Gohan got up and headed downstairs after Piccolo.

Finally after a healthy breakfast, Gohan said with excitment, "Bye Bulma! See you soon!" Piccolo just nodded. Both warriors walked outside and flew off in the distance. Bulma continued to look off in the sky watching the two dots fade away. 'Come back soon, and stay safe' Bulma thought.

1 year later…

"Gohan, foresee my attacks. You are getting lazy!" Piccolo yelled while punching Gohan at incredible speed. Gohan was able to barely block the punches. 'Keep it up kid.' Gohan's speed and strength have increased significantly within the last month, however he was far from Super Saiyan status. Piccolo continued to throw punches as fast as he could, and Gohan was able to block many of them. Gohan, now 12 years old, and growing stronger every day. (A.N. I think that's right? 4 years from Freeza?)

"That's enough for today kid, it's time we check in with Bulma" Piccolo said. Gohan finally relaxed his muscles. The last few months have been rough. They both took off towards the city. At the outskirts of town, something was wrong. 'I sense life slipping away' Piccolo thought. 'It's gotta be the androids. I hope Gohan doesn't sense it, we don't stand a chance against them.' "Do you feel that Piccolo" Gohan said with fear. 'Oh crap.' Piccolo thought. "It's the androids." Piccolo said. "Then we have to help them!" Gohan yelled. "No Gohan. You have not had enough training to go up against them." Piccolo said. "No, we are stopping to help." Gohan said. Gohan started decending, however was interrupted by Piccolo's fist. Gohan had lost consciousness. 'You certainly have too much of your father's blood in you. But this is how it has to be. We are not strong enough to beat them.' Piccolo continued to fly on.

"Oh my goodness! Don't kill her!" one older man said. There were many buildings on fire nearby, and bodies piled up in the streets. "What are you going to do about it" 17 said with a smirk. "Stop!" 17 turned his head to look at the damaged building. A person came out. "King Chappa! You survived!" the older man said. "King Chappa, sounds like a mighty person to me" 18 said. (A.N. Remember him?) "I agree, let's make a fool out of him." 17 said with a smirk on his face. "Make a fool out of me? I will be the one making you look like a fool." King Chappa said. "17, you got the last one, Its my turn" 18 said. "Fine." 17 said with disappointment. "Heh, another weak warrior." 18 said. "I am anything but weak, I was once the champion of the World Martial Arts Tournament." King Chappa said proudly. "Oh wow, impressive." 18 said. Both warriors had smirks on their faces. "We beat Tien, he was a World Champion. What makes you think you will stand a chance?" 18 said proudly. 17 continued to watch on with interest. "What you beat Tien!" King Chappa said with supprise. 'That was the same tournament that Goku and I fought. If that's the case, what chance do I have?' King Chappa begain to sweat in fear. "Haha, so you realize that you stand no chance?" 18 said noticing the fear in Chappa's eyes.

"Enough talk, try out my 8 handed technique" King Chappa said. King Chappa charged 18. 18 actually had a look of supprise. 'Hmmm, interesting, he is much faster than most humans.' King Chappa was punching faster than the human eye could see, however 18 was dodging it with ease. Then out of nowhere, Chappa jumped back and tried to catch his breath. 'How? How can it be possible to dodge my 8 handed technique?' "Impressive, however you are not even close to my power. Now it's my turn." Even with Chappa's acute eye, he failed to even see 18 charge in. 18 Stuck his hand straight through Chappa's chest. Chappa fell towards the ground, not being able to sustain the blood loss. "He lasted longer than I thought" 18 said.

"18 do you feel that?" 17 said. 17 looked in all directions. "Up in the sky!" 18 said. There he saw one figure holding somebody in his arms. Piccolo continued to fly over the town, not realizing he had been caught. "Lets go" 17 said. 18 just nodded to confirm.

'Oh no!' Piccolo thought. Piccolo immediately threw the unconscious Gohan as far as he could towards the mountains. Before Piccolo was able to turn around and see where the androids were, they were both floating in mid air very close to Piccolo. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Piccolo" 17 said with a smirk. 18 was a bit more supprised. "Didn't we kill you last time we saw you?" 18 asked. Piccolo remained silent. "Heh, I see fear in his eyes." 17 said. It was no lie, Piccolo was scared. 'Crap, how am I going to get myself out of this one. I can't take on those androids.' Piccolo thought. "18, my turn" 17 said. Piccolo looked on with fear. "Very well, perhaps you can save a little fun for me" 18 said with hope. "Perhaps" 17 said. 18 knew she wasn't going to get any fun.

"You monsters! You are going to pay for what you did." Piccolo yelled. "Get real, you stand no chance" 17 said. Piccolo looked around, and saw that the town was in ruins,and most of the life had been destroyed. 'Guess this is it, I better make some effort. I only have to deal with one at a time, unlike the last time they slaughtered Vegeta, Tien, and Krillin. Guess it's now or never.' Piccolo began to power up. 17 smirked in his effort to best him. "Heh, this is going to be fun" 17 said. But before 17 put up a defense, Piccolo charged him at extreme speed and actually stuck the android. 17 hit an already damaged office building at a high velocity. The building fell to pieces. There were only chunks of what was left of the building.

18 had the look of surprised, expecting 17 to be able to see the attack coming. Piccolo descended near the pile of rubble. 18 also descended nearby. 'I am going to keep an eye on her. If I end up damaging this android, she may jump in. 17's death will have to be quick and swift, then I may be able to take on 18. That is the best of circumstances' Piccolo thought. 17 began to rise out of the rubble. His clothes were ripped and he had many cuts and scrapes. "Heh, your pretty fast. Didn't think you were going to play like that." 17 said. 17 began to put up a defense realizing that this may be harder than he thought. Piccolo was preparing for another attack. 17 and Piccolo charged each other at extreme speed and a violent clash was the result. Both were attempting to push each other. Then 17 decided to punch Piccolo furiously. Piccolo was able to defend himself but failed at one of the punches. He was sent flying towards a building but was able to regain his composure and bounced back from the building. Speed punches were being exchanged. 'Wow, he is a lot stronger than I thought.' 17 thought while defending himself from the punches Piccolo was throwing at him. 'This android is relentless, he's tiring me out to fast, I have to do something quick!'

Piccolo collide his elbow at 17's jaw, throwing him into another building but he bounced back. Then without any warning, 17 fired a powerful blast. Piccolo had very little time to react, and put up a defense. The blast hit Piccolo directly. 17 waited for the smoke to disperse. It took a second. 'heh, that probably did him in.' Piccolo's body remained intact. 17 was surprised. 'What!? Just a couple of scratches and bruises? Impossible.' 17 thought. 'The data in Gero's computer appears to be wrong' 18 said.

"Enough with this, its time you go down." Piccolo said realizing he may stand a chance. Then 17 began to laugh. Piccolo was not expecting this response. "Do you really think you have the upper hand? I am going to admit, I underestimated you, so now I think it's time that I show you my full power." 17 said proudly with a smirk. "Real strength? Yeah right, you would have used it earlier." Piccolo said with disbelief. 17 powered up quickly and caught Piccolo off guard. 17's arm was glowing as he made his charging attack. His arm sliced Piccolo's left arm off. Piccolo screamed in pain. 17 then backed off with a smirk on his face. "Haha, aww, is somebody missing an arm? Here let me lend you a hand and end your life!" 17 said.

"Arg!" Piccolo said. The pain was horrible as blood was streaming out. 'I need to buy time!' Piccolo thought. "It's time put your lights out." 17 said. "Wait!" Piccolo yelled. 17 stopped his attack. "What is it, you are only delaying the inevitable." 17 said irritated. "Please honor my last wish." Piccolo said. 17 looked at Piccolo, wondering what he is up to. 'He is losing power as we speak, he can't do anything.' 17 thought. After a minute of silence, 17 said, "fine." Piccolo said, "Please tell me, why are you doing this senseless killing. This massacre of the Human race doesn't make sense. Is there a rhyme or reason? If you have an answer, tell me now!" 17 pondered what to say. "Heh, we were created to kill Goku by Dr. Gero. Unfortunately, his death came faster than we thought. He was killed by a sickness. He gave us no orders after completing this task, so you might say it's out of pure enjoyment. If I am not mistaken, you did the same thing many years ago. Surely, you understand." 17 said. "I understand, however I realized that there was more to life." Piccolo said. Another minute passed. "This is the best life ever. I wouldn't change this for peace. I enjoy watching Humans scream, watching every futile effort they make to beat us. It brings pleasure. I am only seeking out the life that I want. Now let us continue what we were doing. If I remember correctly I was just about to end your pathetic life." 17 said. "Heh, now I know you have no life. You only want to watch the Human race live in hell, constant fear. How pathetic. What a waste of technology." Piccolo said.

"Hope you got to say what you want, because now your life is over." 17 said with a smirk. Piccolo began to laugh, then the laugh turned in to a yell. 17 then saw an arm sprout out of his body. 'Eww' 18 thought. "Wow, that's handy. I should have known you were up to something." 17 said with surprise. "You are going down android 17." Piccolo yelled. "I wouldn't count on it Piccolo, you have lost a lot of energy. I will kill you the same way I killed Vegeta. A honorable death, considering your power is the same as his."

Some distance away from the fight, Gohan was beginning to stir. He opened his eyes to watch the blur turn into a clear picture. He was in the mountains. "Ugh, my head hurts" Gohan said still waking up. He turned to see where he was, and trying to remember what he was going. "How did I end up here in the mountains, where's Piccolo?" Then all the memories were coming back. He remembered getting hit in the head by Piccolo in the city. Then he remembered the androids. 'Oh no!' Gohan thought trying to sense where Piccolo was. Then he locked on to his power. Gohan decided to fly towards his master.

"Say goodnight Piccolo!" 17 said. 17 began to yell and then charged Piccolo ramming him into a building. Piccolo jumped out of the rubble and hit 17 head on. 17 also crashed into a building, but along came powerful ki blasts. Piccolo was firing several ki blasts into the building. Then he powered up for one large Ki blast and fired it into the ball of fire. Piccolo watched the ball of fire explode. He was out of breath, tired of the long battle. 18 continued to watch. 'Perhaps it's time I jump in.' Piccolo thought 'What is he just standing there, watching 17 die.' The fire and smoke began to die and after a minute, the smoke began to clear. There was a pile of rubble. 'Did I do it? Did I do the unthinkable?' Piccolo was beginning to form a smile on his face. 18 looked at the pile of rubble. 'Where is he? He couldn't have been killed by such a pathetic attack' 18 thought.

Then instantly, a body jumped out of the rubble and landed close to Piccolo. Piccolo looked surprised. 17 was damaged, with wounds, cuts and scrapes. Most of his clothes were destroyed. 17 was angry. 'Ok, now I'm pissed. He actually hurt me, and quite bad too. I didn't know he could fire such a strong attack. Not even Vegeta was able to fire such a powerful blast.' 17 thought. "Hey 17, you need help, you look pretty bad." 18 said. 'Now my sister is doubting that I can defeat Piccolo, how embarrassing.' 17 thought. "Of course not, he just got lucky." 17 said with pride.

Piccolo continued with the look of surprise. 'I put everything I had into that blast. I was sure I killed him! How can he get up after such a blast! There's no way I am going to make it out alive.' Piccolo thought. Before he knew, 17 had punched him furiously. Piccolo was able to dodge many of them, but because of the prolong battle, he was hit many times. 'How can this thing still have energy' Piccolo thought. Piccolo was also hitting 17, but his energy was draining. Then 17 kicked Piccolo into a wall. Piccolo's body fell towards the ground. He attempted to get up, but as he got up, a ki blast came and went straight through him.

Piccolo yelled in pain and fell towards the ground. 17 Began to walk towards Piccolo. "I am not going to make the same mistake, this time you're dead!" 17 yelled. 17 looked in pain, with wounds and scrapes. He had the look of anger, and began to power up for a blast. 17's smirk began to widen. 'Finally, I was worried he might have beaten me. Heh, he didn't stand a chance either way.' 17 thought.

'This is really it' Piccolo thought. Piccolo decided to open up a telepathic link to Gohan.

_Gohan can you hear me?_ Piccolo said in the link. _Piccolo!_ Gohan said enthusiastically. _Listen Gohan, you are going to have to continue without me. I have lost, I am about to die._ Piccolo said. _What! You cant die! What happen! _Gohan said frantically through the link. _I have been attacked by the androids. This is it, you are going to have to continue without me. Continue your training, remain hidden at all costs. You arnt strong enough to defeat them! _Piccolo said. _What! No! Let me come and help you. Stay there I am coming! _Gohan said frantically and began to fly faster towards the battle. _No! You will not come! Stay away, that's an order!_ Piccolo said. _No! I am coming. Stay right there. _Gohan said, then realized that the telepathic link closed.

'Oh no! he didn't die' Gohan thought. Gohan made a quick check to see if his master was still alive. 'Whew.' Gohan thought.

'I hope they kill me quick and leave!' Piccolo thought. 17 continued to gather energy. 'It's time' Piccolo thought. Piccolo felt Gohan flying as fast as he could towards the battle. He opened up the telepathic link one last time.

_Listen, take care of Bulma. Keep training, you cant win yet. Train hard, very hard. Remember what they have done. When Bulma's son gets strong enough train him. Vegeta asked me to do that, but I can live up to his wishes. Remember… I know that there is still ho… _Then the link went dead.

Off in the distance a massive explosion, that filled the sky with a bright light went off. "No!" Gohan yelled. The explosion was huge, sending the shockwave towards Gohan. He felt the strong wind from the shockwave. He attempted to say something in the link. That failed. He tried to sense his life force. Nothing. Absolute darkness.

Gohan couldn't sustain flying and fell towards the ground. He punched the ground, angry that he couldn't stop the androids. He began to cry, then sadness began to turn in to anger. He yelled and screamed letting out anger. Then the unthinkable happened. His hair began to turn gold. He turned into a Super Saiyan.

Next chapter- Will Gohan train? Will he be foolish and head straight to battle? Who will give him advise now? Master Roshi? Hehe Maybe…


	4. Stories and Old Friends

Reviewers

Death Goblin- Yes it was sad. Didn't think my first FF would be so dark. It will end happy thought. Oh well  
jakeub- Thanks so much. Slightly changed my writing style. I separated each person talking into a different paragraph. Let me know if you think it's ok. Thanks again, hope you like this one.

A.N.- If you made it this far, then you must have some interest. I hope you find this chapter up to par with the last few. I truly am thankful if you leave a comment. This is my first fanfic, so it's not going to be perfect, probably far from perfect. I know my grammar won't be no good and my speling wil suk. But the show must go on!

Ch 4- Stories and Old Friends.

The power was immense. Goahn looked around wondering how he was able to produce so much power. But once his anger subsided his hair began to turn jet black again. Gohan continued to stare in confusion. 'Wow, so that's what it feels like.' Gohan continued to have a questionable look on his face. Then reality hit him, Piccolo had died. Tears continued to stream down his face. His master had died, the one that taught him about everything. After what seemed like forever, Gohan was able to pull himself together. He began to lift himself off of the ground. As he turned to see the ruins of the city off in the distance, the small mushroom cloud began to subside.

He began to fly towards the city, tears still pouring out of his eyes. He needed closure, and seeing where his master's last breaths took place may help. As he got towards the large crater that was left in the middle of the ruined city, he began to see what looked like somebody down there. He decided to go check it out. He saw his Master, or what was left of him. One could hardly recognize him. 'His body somehow survived.' But the truth is that he was dead, and there was no way of bringing him back.

Gohan looked at his surroundings. He was in the center of a huge crater. All that was left was a demolished city, devoid of all life. If everybody didn't die from the androids games, the powerful blast did. 'Piccolo, you were always there for me. What will I do now?' Gohan thought. He was all that was left. Nobody could guide him in fighting. He picked up Piccolo's mangled body and took off in the sky.

The flight to Bulma's was a sad one. Memories of when he first trained for the Sayians flooded his mind. Piccolo taught him how to fight, he was a father figure, a master, but most of all, his best friend. The last few years have been very dark. The world is falling into complete chaos and darkness. Once Gohan touched down in front of Capsule Corp, he laid Piccolo's body on the ground. Tears began to fall from his eyes again.

'Oh no!' Bulma thought looking outside at what was left of Piccolo. Bulma ran downstairs and quickly opened the door. "Gohan, I am so sorry." Bulma had actually become closer to Piccolo over the last year because of Gohan. Gohan has now been adopted by Bulma. Those were Chi Chi's wishes if something ever happen to her. It was a sad sight. "He fought well, and it appeard that he was winning for a brief time, but as normal he was slaughtered by those Androids." Bulma actually became teary. "I hate them all!" Gohan yelled. His eyes began to flicker.

"Calm down." Bulma said getting worried. She knew Sayians to well. She had been around them for most of her life.

"It's time! I am sick of these Androids!" Gohan began to powerup. "Their time has come! I am not going to sit around waiting until all of Earth's population is destroyed!" Gohan yelled.

"Don't Gohan. You know you can't defeat them!" Bulma said an an attempt to calm Gohan. She knew that she had little chance of doing so.

"Listen, I don't care if I die. I am sick of living in this time. I am leaving now" Gohan yelled.

"No! Gohan you stay right here!" Bulma yelled back. But it was too late, he began to start running.

"Stop!" Gohan stopped wondering whose voice that was. Bulma too was curious. Out came from the trees was an old master. Bulma thought 'Now theres a face I haven't seen in a long time.'

"Master Roshi?" Gohan said curiously.

"That's right Gohan. I know how you feel all too well." Master Roshi said.

"How can you possible know what I am dealing with now? Piccolo was my best friend and my master!" Gohan said slightly irritated that he could compare something with that.

"I too went through something just as bad if not worse." Master Roshi said remembering back.

"What can that possibly be?" Gohan said with some curiosity.

"These are not the first dark times in which fear, chaos, and turmoil was the likely fate" Master roshi said. "Heh, Bulma you have heard this story, but Gohan has not." Master Roshi said. "Long long ago, far before your time, your grand fathers time, even before Master Gohan, times were worse than these times. Life was in complete chaos. There was a powerful army of monsters, created by King Piccolo."

"King Piccolo!?" Gohan said. 'I think dad mentioned something about him a long time ago' Gohan thought.

"Yes King Piccolo. He created hundreds of monsters that were terrorizing the world. They killed off a majority of Earth's Population, and had little opposition." Master Roshi said. Bulma and Gohan listened with interest.

Gohan listened, never hearing the history of Piccolo. 'I knew he was evil, but I didn't know something of this magnitude occurred. I always thought it was a rivalry between my dad.' Gohan thought.

"Decades of darkness continued, until the monsters attacked a sacred temple. Here is where I learned how to fight, where my master taught me. The monsters came without warning. Our school, of 30 or so warriors fought hard. Many monsters fell that day, and more great warriors. At the end there were only two warriors left, and still many monsters. Myself and the Crane Hermit." Master Roshi said.

"Crane Hermit?" Gohan said.

"He was Tien's Master, and once my good friend. The monsters still had energy left, and they were about to take us out with a blast. Thankfully because of our immense training, we were able to catch the blast and with any luck, reflect it back to them. Thankfully it was a success. All the monsters were killed. But unfortunately, it was the opening act of King Piccolo himself. He immediately dismissed us with one of his powerful blasts." Master Roshi said.

'Wow, how could Piccolo do that? That's so evil.' Gohan thought. "So King Piccolo is Piccolo, right?" Gohan asked.

"No and yes. King Piccolo is the father of Piccolo, but Piccolo has the same memories of King Piccolo. Basically its him re-incarnated." Master Roshi said.

'How awful' Gohan thought. "So what happened next?"

"Well, My master was away but came back in time. He came back to all of his students dead. He attempted to fight King Piccolo, but failed. Due to his failure infront of his Pupil's, Master Roshi and Crane Hermit, he couldn't bare it. He left just a few days later. Crane Hermit also left. I was all alone, so I head towards the mountains. I trained alone in the mountains for many years. But then one day, my master came back. His time away had been useful, as he tried to find a way to beat King Piccolo. Once out in battle again, my master successfully captured King Piccolo into the Evil Containment Jar. Unfortunatly, because my master used up all his energy he died. I honored my master's last wish to throw the jar into the ocean. Finally that chapter in history was closed. Evil, darkness, terror, turmoil for many decades had finally been vanquished."

'Wow, I never thought that Master Roshi had to go through all of that.' Gohan thought.

"The one thing that kept me training for the possible defeat of King Piccolo was hope. If I let go of that, I would have been killed. Over 50 years, I kept on to hope, and one day it worked. That is why you should do the same Gohan."

'Hope. Those were Piccolo's last words' Gohan thought remembering the telepathic link. "His last words were 'I know there is still hope'." Gohan said.

"He is right, so don't go out there blindly trying to kill the androids. Going in blindly, only powered by hate and anger leads to ones death. That's not what I did" Master Roshi said.

"That's right gohan! You can't go out there, your all I have left after Trunks" Bulma said.

"By the way Bulma" Roshi said with 'hope.'

"What…" Bulma asked wondering what he would want, possibly knowing.

"Well, since we haven't seen each other in years, how bout welcome back smooch kiss on the lips!" Roshi said with hope.

"Eww!" Was the only thing Roshi heard, before he was slapped in the face. 'Some things never change!' Bulma thought angerly. "How can you even do that in these times!" Bulma yelled angrily. Gohan just watched on.

"I was trying to lighten the mood." Master Roshi said.

Gohan knew what Master Roshi said was true. 'Piccolo would never rush into battle. He didn't even rush into this battle, until he had no choice.' Gohan thought. His thoughts began to turn to sadness remembering his best friend. Tears continued to slide down his face.

"Hey Master Roshi!" Bulma said with excitement. "Why don't we use the Evil Containment Wave!"

Roshi looked towards Bulma. "The likelyhood of that working is practically 0." Master Roshi said. Bulma looked down, hoping that may have worked.

"Their power is million times stronger than me. The wave has its limits. Plus, there are 2 androids, and the wave can only do one at a time. By the time I get one in, I will have probably passed on." Master Roshi said with disappointment.

"By the way Bulma, how old is Trunks?" Master Roshi asked curiously.

"Huh? Oh, he just turned two." Bulma said.

"I am going to bury Piccolo back at his favorite waterfall. I will be back within the hour" Gohan said sadly.

"Alright Gohan, but you be careful, remember you are the only person I have left." Bulma said.

"Be careful Gohan, avoid the androids at all costs. I still have something I want to show you" Master Roshi said.

"Ok" Gohan said. 'I wonder what he has to show me.'

'Heh, that should keep him from going out to the androids anytime soon. He is prone to anger, which turns to hate, then blind rage, then most likely death.' Master Roshi thought.

Gohan was just a dot in the sky. "Come inside join us for dinner Master Roshi." Bulma said.

"Puar and Oolong will join us too" Master Roshi said. Bulma smiled.

Gohan had finally made it to his favorite waterfall where he spent a lot of time before the androids. He looked around, it was quite quaint. The androids hadn't reached this remote area. The birds were chirping, it had just rained therefore it was damp. Animals were venturing out after the rainstorm. Nearby was the waterfall. This is where his master meditated, and spent days if not weeks at a time here.

Gohan jetted his hand out at incredible speed. The shockwave put a large hole in the ground. He silently put Piccolo's body in the hole. The location was right underneath a tree, within feet of the waterfall. He silently began to put dirt in the hole to fill it. Once the hole was full, he put rocks around it, so he would remember where it was next time he came to visit his master.

Gohan walked around the area. This was close to where he trained with Piccolo before the Saiyans arrived. It was just over the mountains. His eyes remained teary, remembering the great times he had with his master. He was still close to the waterfall when he noticed something. It was a high power level. It was close. 'Oh no, it's the androids.' Gohan thought, but then realized something. 'Wait, the androids don't have power levels. Who could it be? Nobody knows I'm out here.' He looked around, trying to find the power level. He began to hear some noise. Out came a figure.

"Mr. Popo?" Gohan said, seeing the figure clearly.

"Gohan" Was all Mr. Popo said. He looked off towards the disturbed ground. "So, that's where you buried Piccolo?" Mr. Popo asked.

"Yes, he died just a few hours ago in the city. We were headed back to Bulma's when we were ambushed. It was a horrible battle. At one point Piccolo almost was ahead, and may have won." Gohan said looking down at the ground.

"Yes, I felt the battle going on. Kami was up there with me, but he was part of Piccolo. He died when Piccolo died." Mr. Popo said.

"Oh, I forgot, he died as well, so the dragon balls are out of the question" Gohan said.

"Yes, it's unfortunate. We really need them, but the dragon died when Kami died." Mr. Popo said.

"Wait. Why didn't we use the dragon balls earlier?" Gohan pondered.

"Remember, the dragon attempted to get your father back, but he couldn't, even with his power he couldn't grant that wish. One that dies of natural causes can't be brought back. He used his power, but it didn't work. So we let it go. We didn't foresee this catastrophe, so we didn't think much of it" Mr. Popo said.

"Oh, so all hope is lost." Gohan said sadly.

"There is always hope, you just have to believe in it." Mr. Popo said

"It's so hard to believe that there is hope in these times. It just doesn't seem possible" Gohan said angrily.

"You are going to have to believe. I know it's there." Mr. Popo said.

"I guess you're right, by the way Mr. Popo, why are you out here?" Gohan asked?

"I came to pay my last respects. Kami is part of Piccolo, so when he died they merged back together in the mind. I was also curious to know where you buried the body of Piccolo. I spent my entire life with Kami." Mr. Popo said and began to make his way over to the grave site. He kneeled down, tears falling from his eyes. After many minutes of silence, Mr. Popo broke it. "Listen, train hard, you are the only one left. I will continue to keep an eye on the look out. Its time I returned." Mr. Popo hopped back on his magic carpet, and flew off.

Gohan watched him fly off, then looked back at the grave site. 'I won't you die in vain.' Gohan thought, then turned around and flew off back to West City. Part of West city had been damaged by the Androids, however Capsule Corp remained untouched. As he landed, he was greeted by his father's old friends Puar and Oolong.

"Hey guys!" Gohan said with excitement. It was good to have what was left of the group together. Master Roshi watched as Bulma came outside.

"Why don't you all come in and have some drinks, dinner will be ready soon" Bulma said happily.

"Ok" Everybody said. Master Roshi, Gohan, Oolong and Puar made their way into Capsule Corp following Bulma. They all gathered into the family room. The T.V. was on. They were talking about the Androids.

"The androids attacked recently. This time they didn't leave part of the city intact, they destroyed everything." The newscaster said. He continued on to say "We have had some reports that a fight going on. Some reports even go to say that the Androids were damaged. That may explain why there have been no attacks when they usually attack, around dinner. There is a huge crater right in the center of the city. Nobody knows why it's there, however sketchy reports said that one of the androids caused it during the battle. Right now we have on the line, one of the few locals that fled the town during the fight."

"It was horrible. There was a huge green fighter that took on the black haired android. He allowed me some time to get my two children out of town. Both of them were firing light out of their hands. I think I owe my life to that green fighter" A local said.

"Thanks for telling your story. We will return after these messages." The newscaster said.

"Wow, so that was Piccolo." Oolong said.

"Yes, he fought very hard, at one point he was winning, but the Androids got the best of him" Gohan said starting to look down at the ground due to sadness.

"Listen Gohan, let's not talk about the androids. Let's talk about old times." Master Roshi said.

Gohan nodded, then heard Bulma say "Alright boys, let's eat!" Everybody piled into the dining room. Everybody got their food and sat down. It began quiet and awkward, but then Master Roshi said "So Gohan, how old are you now?"

"12, turning 13 in a month." Gohan said.

"They grow up so fast" Master Roshi said. He continued on to say "I remember when you first came to my island. I can't believe it was that long ago."

"Yeah, I was supprised that Goku had a kid. He just seemed so young, and I still thought of him as a Kid." Bulma said.

"Yeah, it sure surprised us to hear that Goku had a kid." Oolong said.

"Yeah, those were the good old days." Puar said.

Dinner continued on with conversations filled with old times. It was good to have these conversations. Everybody was rather happy, considering the events that had occurred as recently as today.

"Ah. I am so stuffed. Thanks Bulma!" Oolong said.

"Yes, me too, thanks Bulma." Gohan said.

"Well, it's time we fly back to the island. Even with the fastest Capsule Corp. jet, it still takes us nearly 2 hours to get back. Bulma thanks for everything."

"Sure it was my pleasure. It was about time we did this, it's been way to long. Say, how bout we plan to get together on the same day next month?" Bulma said.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Puar said.

"Ok, then we will see you next month." Oolong said.

"Hey Master Roshi?" Gohan Asked.

"Yes sonny?" Master Roshi said.

"Weren't you going to show me something?" Gohan asked.

"Why yes I was. I had something that belonged to your fathers. Why don't you come around tomorrow morning and I will show you." Master Roshi said.

"Ok!" Gohan said with excitement. 'Hmm, I wonder what it is' Gohan thought.

Gohan and Bulma saw their old friends off. "We will see Bulma in one month then, and I will see you tomorrow Gohan." Master Roshi said.

"Ok! Have a safe trip back!" Gohan said. Bulma waved.

"Ok Gohan, its time you take a bath, you haven't taken one in weeks I assume." Bulma said.

"Yeah, I am going back upstairs, I am still hungry so I'll be down in the kitchen after my shower." Gohan said.

"How can you possibly be hungry after eating all that dinner!" Bulma said. Bulma continued on to say "Oh yes, that's right, you're a Sayian, how I forget is beyond me."

"Ok. Be back down in a few" Gohan said as he walked back inside the house and upstairs.

A.N.- Thanks for reading this chapter. What will happen next? Long ways to go. What does Master Roshi want to show Gohan? As of now, I don't know when I will update, could be within a few days or possible a week. Thanks again and your comments are appreciated.


	5. Close Call

Reviewers

DeathGoblin- Thanks for the review. Master Roshi is one of my favorite characters. He can be very serious when he needs to, yet is mellow and funny when not.

Flare Knight- Thanks! I feel that Gohan is very unstable considering what has happened to him. He is very strong, and with power comes great responsibility. He needs all the help he can get. Of course this story isn't a very happy one, yet I hope there will be some happy times as more hope comes. Thanks again.

Ch 5- Close Call

"Kid stay out of this, you will only get in the way" Piccolo yelled as he went to attack one of the androids.

Gohan was sitting down, feeling useless. 'Whenever I go and try to help, I always screw things up!' Gohan thought.

Piccolo was getting pounded into the ground by both androids. Piccolo was fighting off 17 when Gohan made his move again. 'There!' Gohan thought and flew into battle at enormous speed. But before he made it to 17, 18 grabbed him and held him tight. "Arg!" Gohan yelled in pain. Android 18 was crushing him. Android 17 knocked piccolo towards the ground.

"Hey 17, look. Pipsqueak was going to try and help his friend" 18 said with a smirk.

"Let me go you monster!" Gohan yelled.

"Haha, what makes you think I'm going let you go. I will let you live for now, and you will watch your green friend die at the hands of my brother." 18 said.

Gohan closed his eyes. He couldn't bear watching his master die.

"Keep your eyes open!" 18 yelled. Gohan slowly opened his eyes, and saw Piccolo lying on the ground. 17 was gathering energy to give him the most painful death possible.

'No! I got to do something' Gohan thought. He struggled to get out of the death grip, but it was useless. 18 was just too strong. Gohan struggled and struggled, but nothing happened. 17 was just about to release his energy.

"Nooooooo!" Gohan yelled. He looked at his surroundings. 'It was just a dream.' Gohan thought while still sweating because of how real the dream seemed. He looked at his clock. '5:17 AM' it read. He then turned to look out the window. It was dark and quiet, the window was slightly ajar. There was a little light off in the distance, indicating that the sunrise was to come. The breeze was soothing considering how he was sweating.

Gohan attempted to go back to sleep, but the dream felt so real. 'What an awful dream, though it felt so real.' Gohan thought. He rested in his bed for the next few hours, not really getting back to sleep. The clock now read 7:30, and Gohan thought he had enough rest. He got up, and put some clothes on.

Bulma always woke up pretty early, so the smell of breakfast filled the air. Gohan came down to see what was being cooked. Mr. and Mrs. Briefs were both in the kitchen talking to Bulma when Gohan came down.

"Oh Gohan!" Mrs. Briefs squealed.

Gohan smiled. 'How she knows it's me is beyond me. She never opens her eyes' Gohan thought.

Breakfast was served. It was nice to have a warm breakfast, as Gohan hadn't had a good breakfast in some time. He was always training, and never had time to make a good meal. Everybody sat down in the kitchen and stuffed themselves silly. As soon as the conversations died down, Gohan got up and prepared himself to go over to Master Roshi's island.

"Bye Bulma! I will be back soon, I think." Gohan yelled.

"Ok, be safe, and don't be gone for long' Bulma yelled form the kitchen.

Gohan took off from Capsule Corp. He was now high in the sky. 'Hmm, I wonder what Master Roshi has to show me. He said something about whatever it was belonged to his father.' Gohan thought during mid flight.

Soon he was flying over water. After 10 minutes, he saw the small island in the distance. As soon as he landed, he saw the turtle sitting out soaking up some sun. "Gohan!" the turtle said. (A.N. does it have a name?)

"Hey turtle!" Gohan said. It was another voice he hadn't heard in a while. "How are you?"

"Im ok, just getting older. Not much has changed" the turtle said.

"Do you know if Master Roshi is up?" Asked Gohan.

"Yes, why don't you walk in, he is making breakfast" said the turtle.

Gohan walked inside the small quaint house. Indeed Master Roshi was making breakfast. "Gohan! You came right in time for breakfast." Master Roshi said.

"I already had Breakfast, but I could use more!" Gohan said.

"Your father was just the same. He would ransack my whole fridge in the morning. Launch was constantly going back to the mainland to get more food. The good old times" Master Roshi said.

Oolong and Puar soon joined Gohan and Master Roshi at the table to eat breakfast. Breakfast was a bit lighter than what Bulma cooked up, however it was still did a decent job of filling a Saiyan's stomach. As soon as breakfast was over, Gohan asked "So Master Roshi, what did you want to show me?"

"Ah yes. Follow me, this may come in handy when training." Master Roshi said. They both walked up stairs. Roshi was rummaging through a closet in the hallway trying to find what he was searching for. "Ah here it is." Roshi said. Gohan couldn't see because Roshi hadn't pulled out whatever it was that he was trying to show.

Master Roshi used both hands. Whatever it was seemed heavy to Gohan. "Arg! Give me a second here." Master Roshi said.

He pulled out what looked to be a shirt and for some reason Master Roshi was using both hands to carry it. "This is what I wanted to show you." Roshi said.

"You wanted me to see a shirt?" Gohan asked, slightly peeved.

"This. This belonged to your Father. It's not any normal shirt. Here see." Master Roshi said. He threw over the shirt to Gohan. Gohan put out his arms and attempted to catch it and toppled over. It was heavy, very heavy.

"Agg. What is this thing made of!?" Gohan yelled finally actually using energy to hold the thing. It was extremely heavy to any normal human, but to Gohan it wasn't too bad. It had to weigh about a half a ton.

"This definitely belonged to your father. He wore this shirt, arm and leg bracelet every day. His power increased immensely when he wore this. He spent three years, and his power more than doubled." Master Roshi said.

'Wow, incredible' Gohan thought. He wasn't aware of this weight training.

"In fact, these weighted clothes are similar to how I once trained my pupils. What I want you to do is wear this for some time to come. Every day you wake up wear it. I don't care if you're training or not. Try not to take it off, its much more effective if it stays on all day. I have nothing that I could teach you, but perhaps your power level will increase due to weighted clothing. Your master did the same." Master Roshi said.

"Wait, you're telling me that Piccolo used weighted clothing?" Gohan asked.

"Why yes he did. In fact he got this shirt from Kami himself. I know that you can handle this weight no problem, but over time you will see a difference" Master Roshi said.

"Wow, thanks Master Roshi. I am going to put it on right now!" Gohan said.

"Good do that. I know I am pretty much useless in the battle field, but you are not." Master Roshi said.

"Quick! Come here, the androids are attacking West city!" Oolong said frantically.

Master Roshi and Gohan rushed into the kitchen where the radio is.

"Take shelter now if you haven't! The androids are attacking West City. Stay out of the streets, hide yourself. This will increase your chance of survival!" The radio caster said.

"What!" Gohan yelled. 'Oh no! That's where Capsule Corporation is! I have to get back and protect my friends!' Gohan thought. Gohan immediately grabbed the arm and leg weighted bracelets. "I am going back. I have to protect Bulma!" Gohan yelled while heading outside.

"Wait!" Master Roshi said.

"What is it? I have to go!" Gohan yelled.

"Promise me that you won't go into battle. You won't be able to win." Master Roshi said.

"I don't have a choice. I have to protect Bulma and Trunks!" Gohan said back.

"Trust me, Bulma has taken shelter. The androids only kill people, they don't care to much about buildings. Bulma is safe, I can feel it." Master Roshi said.

"What! How can you possibly sense her from here!" Gohan said.

"I just know it. Now calm down and think things through. If you go into battle now, you will die and there will be nobody else left to protect earth." Master Roshi said.

"I can't just stand back while they kill my friends!" Gohan said while tears began to fall from his eyes.

'This is not good, I have to stop him somehow.' Master Roshi thought.

"Bye, if I don't come back…"

"If you don't come back, there will be nobody to train young Trunks! Think about what Piccolo or Goku would do in this situation! Tell me! What would they do?" Master Roshi said in an attempt to make sure Gohan would think things through.

"They wouldn't go out into battle." Gohan said while looking down.

"That's right, they always have a plan before they go into battle." Master Roshi said. 'There, much better.'

"But what if they attack Bulma and Trunks!" Gohan said.

"Hate to tell you the truth, but you are more important than they are at this point." Master Roshi said.

"How can you possibly say that? If they find and kill Trunks, then there is nobody after me to carry on the battle." Gohan said.

"I know horrible to say such a thing, but I only speak the truth. Listen, Bulma is very smart. She would find a way to survive. If you were to die, which you would if you went into battle now, then there is no hope for the future. You see, you are the light at the end of the tunnel, you are the hope in today's dark world." Master Roshi said.

"It would seem the androids have moved on." The radio caster said. There was a sigh of relief. "The city is damaged severely. Downtown was hardest hit. The scientific research center, Capsule Corporation was severly damaged, however it's still standing."

'Oh no! what if Bulma died' Gohan thought.

"Bulma and Trunks are still alive." Master Roshi said.

"What! How do you know that?" Master Roshi said.

"Stop. Calm down. And think. Trunks's power level is by far the highest power level even if he is only 2 years of age. I can sense that Trunks is alive and well and you can be assured that Bulma is with Trunks, likely far underground where many of Capsule Corps scientific research is done."

"Oh." Gohan said. 'Well that makes since. I can sense trunks, so that means things are still ok.' Gohan thought.

Master Roshi took note of the calming facial expression on Gohan. 'Ah good. That is something we have to work on. He is volatile to anger, not a good sign.' Master Roshi thought. "Now go back to check if they are safe." Master Roshi said.

"Ok, I will see you soon." Gohan said as he was flying out the window.

Master Roshi let out a sigh of relief. 'What horrible times.' Master roshi thought while looking at the waves out the window. It calmed the mood.

Gohan was far away from Master Roshi's island headed back towards West City. After a 20 minute flight, he had made it to West City. There he saw that the city was severely damaged, especially the center of town and south. Capsule Corporation was in the south. Gohan made his way towards Capsule Corp. When he got there it was barely left standing. He went into a crack and saw the kitchen. The kitchen was still intact. His acute saiyan ears heard crying. 'Trunks.' Gohan thought. He made his way down. 'Master Roshi was right, they are down below.'

"There there trunksie. Its ok. Those big mean androids are not going to kill us anytime soon." Bulma said. Trunks was still crying. Then Bulma heard something coming. She quickly turned around frightened. It was Gohan.

"I heard what happen on the radio." Gohan said.

"Oh Gohan!" Bulma said and went over to hug Gohan tightly. "I am so glad your alright."

"Likewise, Master Roshi told me you would be ok, and here you are." Gohan said.

"I think the androids are gone." Bulma said.

"Yeah, they are long gone. Those monsters just left a path of devastation." Gohan said sadly.

Bulma let out a sigh of relief."Whew, ok lets go back upstairs to see the damage." Bulma said.

They made their way upstairs, Trunks in Bulma's arms. They saw a large crack near the kitchen that went outside. They got a ladder and climbed out. There Bulma was stunned. Her entire house had been severely damaged. The main part of the structure remained, however the upstairs living space was unlivable. "Oh my god!" Bulma said. She looked around, hardly recognizing the alien landscape. "I am so glad my Mother went to Orange Star city to pick up some papers." Bulma said with a sigh of relief.

Bulma quickly pulled out her cell phone and called her parents. "Mom!?" Bulma said.

"Bulma dear. I am glad you're safe, I heard what happened in West City. By the way, how did Capsule Corporation come out harmless? " Mrs. Briefs said.

"Unfortunatly not. A major part of Capsule Corp. is destroyed. The living quarters are in bad shape. Trunks and I just came out when Gohan came back from Master Roshi's." Bulma said.

"That's good dear. We will be back in a few hours." Mrs. Briefs said.

"Ok, bye mom and stay safe." Bulma said back and closed her phone.

"Well it looks like my parents are safe" Bulma said, taking a look at what was left of her home. 'How horrific' Bulma thought.

"What are we going to do now?" Gohan asked.

"Well. We will live downstairs. It was not damaged, just the top floors were damaged. By the way, what did Roshi have to give you?" Bulma said.

"It was dad's shirt. He trained in it. I am wearing it right now. It weighs a lot more than a normal shirt." Gohan said.

"Ah yes, I remember that one. He was wearing it during a lot of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. I remember him having trouble taking it off when he was fighting Tien, but once he took it off, none of us were able to see him because of his speed" Bulma said, remembering the good old days.

"Listen Bulma. I have done some thinking, and I am going to go train in the mountains. I will be back in a month to see you and Roshi at dinner. I need to have some time by myself and think." Gohan said.

"I don't want you to, but I don't have a choice. I know it's for the best. Just promise me that you won't go and fight the androids." Bulma said.

"Yes I promise. I am going to grab a few clothes and then head off" Gohan said while walking into what was left of his room.

Bulma continued to look at what was left of her house while holding Trunks in her arms. 'What am I going to do. I wonder if Gohan will ever train Trunks. Trunks is a saiyan, and will surely want to learn how to fight. Will Gohan actually take my child on as a student? Do I really want that? I probably don't even have a choice in the matter. That's what I get for having a kid with Vegeta. Vegeta would be so dishonored if his son didn't grow up into a warrior. Hmm…' Bulma thought, but was then interrupted by Gohan.

"Ok, I got my things. I will see you in a month." Gohan said.

"Alright. Don't die out there. Your all I have left. Remember that I love you" Bulma said.

"Love you too." Was all Gohan said before he flew off.

Bulma walked back into her house to do some cleaning. She put trunks back in his crib and decided that she would first clean up the kitchen. 'Trunks, my only son. I don't want him to train, but I know he has to. I wonder what he will grow up to be like. Will he be soft and loving like Goku, or will he be arrogant and prideful like Vegeta was, or perhaps a bit of both.' Bulma thought while cleaning up.

Gohan was in mid flight. He was headed over to the mountains where he trained with Piccolo. Just like Bulma, Gohan was thinking about Trunks. 'The only saiyan left besides me, well hlf-saiyan. I wonder what he will grow up to be like. Will Bulma let me train him? How will he be like growing up in dark times such as these?' Gohan continued to think while flying towards the mountains.

Once he got to the mountains he began to do a little sparing. 'Perhaps it's best I don't try and fight the androids now. My father and Piccolo wouldn't, so why should I?'

A.N.- Thanks for reading yet another chapter of my Bleak Future series. What will Gohan do? Will Trunks get training? (What do you think?) Will I continue to write horrible dark chapters? Is there light at the end of the tunnel? I still haven't decided whether I should shift the 'main character' over to Trunks once he gets older. Thanks again for reading, and your comments are really appreciated.


	6. Failed Attempt

To Reviewers…

FlareKnight- Thanks for the review and ideas. I have yet to decide whether I should let trunks take over. I really like Gohan, and this is mainly his battle. But I don't want to leave Trunks out of it. I don't know whether Gohan should stay alive for the entire fic, or should Trunks have to go through the same thing that Gohan had to with Piccolo. Either way there is light at the end. I don't know how far I will go into the timeline, I was thinking till Trunks goes back, but what do you think?

DeathGoblin- I plan on doing few year skips, but no huge time jump. I plan on having a few sub-plotlines during this fic. Thanks for your review.

Ch 6- Failed Attempt

_It had been nearly 4 years. The now almost 17 year old Gohan continued to train in the mountains, not making nearly as much progress as he wanted to. It had been true what Master Roshi said, the weighted clothes helped for the first few months of training, then it had little effect. Gohan had now been able to transform into super saiyan at will for quite some time. He showed up to Capsule Corporation rarely, perhaps every few months, and only stayed for a few days._

Gohan had decided that his training had come to a stall. He was barely making any progress, and without the aid of Piccolo or his father, his will to succeed and save the world had began to fall. He was the only person that was capable of protecting people.

'Perhaps it's time I go back to Capsule Corporation. Maybe I need a break from all this training.' Gohan thought.

Gohan took one last look around. He was sitting down resting, very close to where he buried Piccolo. He looked around 'So quaint.' Gohan thought. The birds were chirping and animals were roaming around as if no evil androids were killing people.

Gohan decided it was time. He picked himself up, and took off in the sky. He headed towards the closest town to him. It was far away back towards West City, located in the foot hills. The town only had a few hundred people, and was far away from other civilization. The next closest town was a few hours in a car.

Gohan needed to use the bathroom. Living out in Mother Nature wasn't exactly easy. He landed just out the outskirts of town. He walked towards the center, made his way into a store and took care of himself.

As Gohan was walking out of the bathroom, he head some screams. 'That can't be the androids, they don't come into small towns like these.' Then he heard several explosions. He immediately ran outside to see what all the commotion was about.

He saw several buildings on fire, and there he heard more screaming. He quickly ran around the corner to see what was going on. It was the androids. 'Oh no! What are they doing all the way out here!' Gohan thought. He quickly snuck back around the corner. 'What should I do?'

"Ahh!" A young girl screamed.

"Look what we have here, more humans." Android 17 said.

Android 18 was watching his brother have fun. She didn't want to even go into this small town. 'Hes such a kid.' 18 thought watching 17 laughing evilly at the young girl.

"Your actually really pretty, so you will get lucky. I will give you a three options on how to die. One, I can throw you thousands of meters high in the air. Two, I can throw you at the mountains over there. Or three, I can watch you try to escape when your efforts will all be in vain. Please pick three!" 17 said with a smirk on his face.

The young girl was now crying. Before 17 was about to make his move a very heavy metal bat collided with his neck. 17 turned around to see who interrupted her.

"Leave her alone you monster!" a man in his 50's said.

17 turned around with a proud smirk on his face. "I can't tell whether this is bravery or stupidity, what do you think 18?" 17 said.

18 looked at the frightened man. "Would you just finish, we have been here to long! I wanted to try on clothes in the city today, but no… I have to watch you have fun!" 18 said.

"Aww, your no fun 18" 17 said.

Right after saying that, a metal bat collided with 17's head. "Do you really think you will help the girl? You should worry about your own life now" 17 said.

17 took the bat; both the man and 17 were holding the bat, one at one end, another at the other end. The man was trying to get the bat out of the androids grip, but it was useless.

"Ha! Game over old man!" 17 said. He took the bat and was about to make his move when kick collided with 17's face. 17 went flying off and hit the ground. 18 took a double take.

17 got up quickly and took a look the man that kicked him. "Who are you?" 17 asked.

'They don't recognize me' Gohan thought. Gohan put up his guard. 'Good, perhaps I can surprise them and take them out.' Gohan thought.

"Heh, no matter, you are as good as dead. Nobody does that to me and gets away with it." 17 said with a growing smirk on his face.

Gohan powered up into Super Sayian. Android 17 had a look of surprise 'What a second, is that Vegeta?' 17 thought? By now the man and girl had escaped, and Gohan made note of that.

"Vegeta?" 17 asked? Gohan had a look of surprise

'They think I'm Vegeta' Gohan thought. "No, it's your worst nightmare." Gohan said.

"Wait, you're not Vegeta. I know your voice. You were the pipsqueak we defeated when we first arrived. You were with Piccolo, I see you survived. Good, I was worried I wouldn't have somebody I could pound into the ground." 17 said.

"Your time has ended! You will pay for what you have done to this world" Gohan said, getting angry.

All Gohan heard was a laugh. "Haha, this is just too funny. Do you really think you stand a chance?" 17 said with laughter.

Gohan's anger then turned into a smrik. "You will soon see." Gohan said.

"You crack me up kid. What makes you think you will succeed where Vegeta and Piccolo failed?" 17 asked.

All 17 saw was a smirk plastered on Gohan's face. 'This is going to be so fun. The satisfaction out of this will be so good.' 17 thought.

"Alright Gohan, let's see what you got." 17 said.

Right after 17 said that, Gohan charged him at full speed. 'He's quick' 17 said. Gohan fired a barrage of punches at the android. Even at the incredible speed that Gohan was punching him, 17 still managed to block all the punches. Gohan was just about to punch when 17 disappeared in front of Gohan's eyes.

Gohan immediately turned around to see a foot head his way. He attempted to block it, but failed, and was kicked. He was sent flying into a house. Gohan instantly got back on his feet, and charged 17. 17 continued to have a smirk on his face while Gohan was flying straight for him.

They both exchanged punches at incredible speed in mid air, when 17 grabbed both of Gohan's fists and threw him higher into the sky. Gohan regained composure and looked down to see 17, but saw nobody. It was then another kick hit Gohan into the head. Gohan came crashing back towards the street.

Android 17 landed on the ground to see Gohan mangled up. Gohan was lying on the ground. 'He's so strong! How am I going to make it out of this one' Gohan thought.

"Haha, and this is how you are going to make me pay?" 17 asked.

Gohan got back on his feet, blood dropping out of his nose. He had many scrapes and scratches on his body, and had yet to land a punch on 17.

"Piccolo and Vegeta did much better than this. How disappointing." 17 said.

"How dare you mention those names! You are going to die!" Gohan said, charging 17 blindly.

Gohan was enraged. His anger was taking control. Not that the anger didn't help his strength, it weakened his technique. Gohan was punching 17 as fast as he could. His fight was now only powered with anger. It was then Gohan actually hit 17 in the face. 17 flew back a bit. Gohan also flew back. Both put up their defenses again.

"Impressive Gohan, you actually managed to hit me, something only Piccolo and Vegeta could do. I applaud you." 17 said.

"I am going to kill you!" Gohan yelled, still angry. He blindly charged 17. 17 dodged his punch, and rammed his knee in Gohan's stomach. Gohan coughed up blood and then collapsed to the ground. He had yet to lose conscious.

Gohan was now sprawled out on the ground, severely damaged. He was in server pain.

"Arg, your not going to get away with this." Gohan said. 17 began to walk over to Gohan's body. Gohan then concentrated all his energy on his fist and surprisingly picked himself up he hit 17 with all his strength. 17 went flying up into the sky.

It was then, Gohan began to gather all his energy once again this time for his finishing move. "Ka-me Ha-me Ha!" Gohan screamed. A huge ball of energy came out of his hands going straight for 17.

Unfortunately for Gohan, 17 regained his composer. 17 looked at the ball of energy coming. He put up his guard. 'That's right monster, stay right where you are' Gohan thought. Gohan then began to smirk.

Right as the blast was about to hit 17. 17 pulled out his fist, and threw it towards the oncoming blast. He successfully hit used his fist to reflect the blast. The blast then went flying into the mountain.

'Impossible!' Gohan thought. After the light cleared, he saw nothing. 'Huh? Where is the android?' Gohan thought.

17 appeared right behind Gohan, and before he had a chance to react. 17 threw a powerful punch at Gohan's head. Gohan collided into a building.

"Hah! That takes care of him" 17 said. But with another surprise, Gohan jumped out of the rubble and charged 17. Because 17 had dropped his guard, he wasn't prepared for the oncoming kick. Gohan's kick successfully hit 17, sending the android into a building.

18 continued to watch this latest development. The dust cleared from the rubble, showing what was left of the building. 'Yes I did it! I did it! Theres no way anybody could survive that. I directly hit him in the head, without any guard up.' Gohan thought.

"Finally! That monster got what he deserved!" Gohan said. He was so happy.

"What is he so happy about 18?" 17 said picking himself out of the rubble.

"I don't know, something about what we deserve" 18 said.

"Oh, do we get a gift?" 17 said with a smirk.

"Would you just finish up the job! I still want to get into town, and all this dust is making me dirty!" 18 said.

"Geez, no need to be such a downer. I am just having a little fun." 17 said defending his position. 'I never get any fun' 17 thought.

Gohan came to his senses. 'What! How?' Gohan thought. 'This is not good.'

"Gohan, I think we have some unfinished business" 17 said.

'Damn, I thought that last kick did him in. What am I going to do now, I used up all my energy.' Gohan thought.

"Prepare to die" was all 17 said before he charged at Gohan again. Gohan put up a defense, but because of his tired, aching, damaged body, his defense was defenseless. Right before 17 came in contact with Gohan, he disappeared.

'Where did he go' Gohan thought, then realized he was behind him. 17 hit him dead hard in the head knocking him out. Gohan fell towards the ground.

17 began to walk back over to 18. "Well that takes care of him" 17 said.

"What do you mean!? He is just knocked out, kill him already!" 18 said.

"Listen sis, if we kill him, we are never going to have fun fighting him again. Let him train, and see if he can fight better next time." 17 said.

"Fine, let's get cleaned up and then we are going to shopping!" 18 said.

"Fine" 17 said, as they both flew off.

As the androids left, the remaining survivor of the city came out of their damaged homes. "Quick! Our savior is still alive!" A woman said. Several men and woman came outside to look over to see their savior.

"He doesn't look so good" one man said.

"Is he still alive, somebody check!" Another man said.

"His heard is still beating, he is alive!" A woman said.

"Quick, help me get him inside of my house. I have an empty bed!" A man said.

Several people dragged Gohan inside of a man's house.

A few hours later, Gohan started to stir. Gohan opened his eyes. 'Where am I?' Gohan looked at his surroundings. He was in a house, on the second room in bed. He quickly sat up, remembering the androids. 'The androids! Where are they!?' Gohan thought. He attempted to get up fast, but his body told him otherwise. 'Agh, my whole body is in pain.' Gohan thought.

Gohan's next attempt at getting up was much more slowly. He was able to stand on his feet. He walked into the bathroom in the hallway to clean himself up. His blood stained the bed sheets. 'Where am I exactly?' Gohan thought as he splashed water on his face to clean himself up.

Gohan walked out of the bathroom and saw stairs. He heard voices downstairs and decided to check it out. He walked downstairs very slowly, making sure that they didn't hear him.

"Hello?" Gohan said.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked to see who it was. There was a Man, a Woman, and a young girl.

"You're awake!" The woman said.

The man and girl smiled. "Are you feeling ok?" The woman said.

"Yes, and thank you for letting me rest in your house." Gohan said with a smile.

"It was my honor. You saved our village from more casualities. If you didn't come, my daughter would have been killed. We are eternally greatful." She said.

"Oh my, where my manners? My name is Celia, and my husband is Sakro, and my daughter is Lisa." Celia said.

"My name is Gohan, by the way, how long was I out?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, it has been about 2 hours" Celia said.

"Sorry about your sheets, my blood kind of stained them." Gohan said.

"Oh don't worry about that, why don't you have some lunch we were just about to eat." Celia said.

"Oh thank you, but I can't stay long, I am suppose to be back in West City today." Gohan said.

"Wasn't West City damaged severely by the androids?" Sakro said.

"Yes in fact it was, however many survivors are still living in the city. A lot of the city survived the androids." Gohan said.

They all ate dinner. It was the first actual dinner he had on plates in a long time. He had been out in the wilderness training, so this type of luxury was appreciated. After about 40 minutes of eating and talking, Gohan decided to get back to Bulma and Trunks.

"Thanks for everything!" Gohan said.

"Bye, come back again!" Lisa, the young girl said.

Gohan waved and flew off into the sky towards West City. 'I am lucky to be alive. Why didn't they finish me off?' Gohan thought as he was flying towards West City. 'Bulma is going to throw a fit when she finds out that I fought the androids.'

'Well, Capsule Corp. is still in shape it would seem' Gohan thought as he was about to land. Right when he landed he was tackled down by 6 year, almost 7 old Trunks.

"Gohan!" Trunks said, while jumping up and down. Trunks didn't get to see much of Gohan, but he looked up towards him. Trunks didn't have anybody else around except for his mom. It was way too dangerous for him to go out into the world and explore it. His mother kept a pretty tight leach on Trunks.

'Heh, I wish I was as happy as him. Good thing he doesn't have to fight.' Gohan thought."Hey there kid, how's it going?" Gohan said.

"Good! Did you come back to play with me?" Trunks said with excitement.

"Not exactly, maybe later" Gohan said.

"Ok!" Trunks said while running back into the house. "Mom! Gohan's back!" Trunks yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Bulma said back to her son.

Bulma came down to see Gohan, and was surprised. "What happened to you!?" Bulma practically yelled in Gohan's face.

"Well, I ran into the androids." Gohan said.

"You promised me you wouldn't go and fight the androids!" Bulma yelled.

"Well sorry! I couldn't help it, they were about to kill young girls, and I didn't exactly go and fight them. I accidently ran into them in a small town far to the west." Gohan said slightly irritated.

"Sorry about that, I just can't deal with loosing you too." Bulma said looking down to the ground.

"Do you have any senzu beans? I need to get rid of these cuts and scrapes." Gohan said.

"Yeah, there are some right here." Bumla said while handing Gohan a bean. "Your so much like your dad." Bulma said.

Gohan smiled, than ate the bean. "So, how is life?"

"Life could be better like always. My parents died a month ago by the androids." Bulma said with sadness.

"Oh no! I am so sorry" Gohan said.

"It's ok, I am mostly over it" Bulma said."Listen Gohan, stay here longer this time, you need a break. Trunks and I need somebody else around for a little while, how bout it?"

"That was what I was thinking, but before I made back here, I was attacked by the androids." Gohan said.

"So tell me, how was the fight with the androids." Bulma asked? Young Trunks also listened on, always interested in what Gohan had to say.

"It was horrible. The androids were attacking a the small town, killing everybody in sight. I couldn't bear watching them die so I stepped in. I was able to get a few hits on 17, but he knocked me out, and I guess left me to live. I was sure I was going to die." Gohan said.

"Well, I am sure glad that you survived. Your father was just like that, always surivivng whatever came his way" Bulma said.

"But he couldn't survive a stupid heart virus." Gohan said with sadness.

"Sorry Gohan, but let loose for the next few weeks, relax a little." Bulma said.

"I will try" Gohan said.

"Good, I gotta get back to work. I have spent the last few weeks working on a new project. Its called Project Hope."

"Project Hope?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah. Its going to take many years to complete, but it's going to be my way of helping to get rid of these androids." Bulma said.

"I think it's stupid. It's never going to work, everybody know's time travel is impossible." Trunks said. Bulma just smirked.

"Time travel?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Yes, time travel. I am building a time machine so you can go back into time and warn your father about the androids." Bulma said.

"Wouldn't that alter the time, possibly opening another time dimension or something?" Gohan asked.

"It might, but think, any different time would be better than this." Bulma said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Gohan thought skeptically.

"Well, I will be in the lab if you need me." Bulma said

"Ok" Gohan said. "So Trunks what have you been doing lately?"

"Playing with my toys and training" Trunks said.

"Training?" Gohan asked? "Why would you be training."

"I want to become just as strong as you!" Trunks said with excitement.

'Heh, that kid, why does he want to train? I hope he doesn't want to go and fight the androids.' Gohan thought. Trunks just continued to have a smile on his face. 'Heh, I wish I was as happy as he is'

"Listen Trunks, having power these days is not as fun as you might think it would be." Gohan said.

"I know! But I want to fight the androids and help along side with you" Trunks said.

'Hah, I knew it, that kid doesn't even know what he's getting into.' Gohan thought. "Trunks, those androids are monsters, very bad scary monsters. Why would you want to fight them?" Gohan asked.

"They killed my dad, and I want to make him proud!" Trunks said.

'Wow, there's that pride thing. Must be a typical Vegeta trait. I have to somehow convince him that he shouldn't train. I don't want him to have to go through what I did when I was a child. Nobody should have to deal with what I have to.' Gohan thought.

"Gohan, will you train me?" Trunks asked.

Gohan was a bit taken aback. He wasn't expecting this question, at least not now. 'Uh oh. Hes to young to train, I don't want him to deal with what I have to' Gohan thought. "No." Gohan said.

"Aww, why not!" Trunks asked.

'Huh? I sense Bulma very close, I thought she went down to her lab' Gohan thought. 'Ah there she is. Listening to my conversation with Trunks. Surely, she doesn't want me to train Trunks.' Gohan thought.

"You would just get in the way. This isn't just a game, these androids are killing everybody. If you went into battle they would kill you." Gohan said.

"I don't want to keep sitting around and being useless. My mom said that you would train me eventually!" Trunks said. Bulma bit her lip.

'Huh? Bulma said that? She must have been not thinking, surely she doenst want her 6 year old child to train' Gohan thought.

"No, and that's my final answer." Gohan said.

Trunks started to tear up. 'I thought mom said that Gohan would train.' Trunks then turned around and ran back upstairs to his room. He shut the door. 'I feel so useless.'

Back down stairs Gohan was in deep thought. 'Why would Bulma say that? Theres no way that I am going to train that kid. I am not even fully trained myself. How would I even train him?' Gohan thought. Then he remembered that Bulma was hiding behind the corner.

"You can come out now Bulma" Gohan said.

Bulma was a bit ashamed at being caught. She slowly came out. "Why do you go so hard on the kid? He just wants to follow his dreams." Bulma said.

"Wait a sec. You actually want me to train the kid?" Gohan asked?

"Well, he is Vegeta's son. I know hes not going to hold out much longer. He feels useless, something that Vegeta hated." Bulma said.

"But still, he's only 6 years old! I can't train him."

"Weren't you only 5 when Piccolo started to train you?" Bulma asked as she walked out of the room back towards her lab.

'That's right, I was only 5 years old, but still these times are different. I will not train the kid, at least not yet, maybe when he becomes a teenager, if I'm still alive.' Gohan thought.

Back up in Trunks room, Trunks was crying. 'Why won't he train me? I was sure he would! I feel so useless. How will I make him believe in me? There just has to be away' young Trunks thought.

A.N.- Uh oh, What is Trunks going to do? What will Gohan do? We will see…

Thanks again, and comments are greatly appreciated.

It might be a week before I update, possibly more and of course it could be a mere day.


	7. Hope Renewed

To reviewers…

FlareKnight- Thanks for the wonderful review. Really helps in wanting to write more. I took what you said seriously. Thanks again. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

DeathGoblin- Thanks for pointing out that I made mistakes. To be honest with you, I have yet to actually read over my work. In this stage of fanfic writing, I am too embarrassed to read what I have written. I only hope that people like you like it. For this chapter, I decided to read and hopefully fix mistakes. I will be fixing up the last several chapters, because I am sure I made plenty of mistakes. Also really appreciate going easy on a first time author like myself. I plan on making Gohan stronger than each android individually eventually. He is still young, and he was fighting the Androids well into his 20's right? Gohan is the main character in this fic, but Trunks will begin to take that role (maybe). Hope you like this chapter.

A.N.- This chapter is 6000 words, far longer than I thought it would be. A lot was packed into this chapter, so I hope you don't get lost or anything. The first chapter is like 1300 words, and the last chapter was around 4000, now this is 6000. I was hoping to have chapters around 3000-4000, but it seems like I am taking it a bit too much. Are these huge chapters ok? Maybe they are not so huge after all, it's just being a nooby first-time writer.

Ch 7- Hope Renewed

Six year old Trunks was still in his room, crying. 'Why doesn't he train me? Am I not worthy enough? I already have trained a little bit.' Trunks thought. It had been true that Trunks had some training. Master Roshi was often over, teaching Trunks about the Kamehame wave and Mr. Popo had taught him a few tricks the few times he was over. 'He thinks I'm just a kid! I am no kid, I am stronger than most people!' Trunks thought.

Bulma had just gotten back to her lab. 'Honestly, I don't want my son to train, but is that really my decision to make? He is a saiyan, training will only fulfill his desires. I don't want him fighting the androids, but I do want him training. I truthfully thought Gohan would accept my son as his student.' Bulma thought as she grabbed some tools to continue working on Project Hope.

Gohan too was thinking about what Trunks and Bulma had just said. 'He is just too young, and he wouldn't be able to handle such intense training. Bulma doesn't actually want his son going into battle, does she? If anything happened to him, I would never forgive myself.' Gohan thought.

Due to natural saiyan impulse, Gohan went outside to spar, even though this was supposed to be relaxation time. Gohan was kicking the air at incredible speed, sparing with himself.

Trunks was looking out of his window into the backyard watching Gohan train with himself. This was one of the very few times he saw Gohan actually training. He did most of his training off in the mountains. 'Wow! I can't even see what he is doing, he's so fast! I want to be just like him when I grow up!' Trunks thought. It was true, Trunks idolized him. When Gohan said he wouldn't train Trunks, it hurt Trunks deep inside. Trunks was still in tears while watching Gohan train.

Gohan looked up to see Trunks staring at him in the window. Immediately Trunks ducked, not wanting to be caught watching him training, however it was too late. Gohan saw Trunks lavender hair slowly pop back up and when eyes locked with each other, his head ducked down again.

'Did I really hurt him by saying what I said? Maybe I should train him. Wait. No, I promised myself I wouldn't.' Gohan thought. Truth be told, even though he promised he wouldn't train the young demi-saiyan, he still was thinking about it.

For the next several hours, Gohan continued to train. Bulma was slaying over her machine. Trunks was still in his room, wondering how he should get Gohan to think he was worthy enough for training.

'I know! I will rescue people in the city from the androids, and when those monsters come looking for me, I will run back home!' Trunks thought. 'I will save as many people as I can, and when it gets to dangerous I will run. Once Gohan sees that, he will no longer think that I would just get in the way. Now the question is, when should I do it?'

As Trunks was thinking, Gohan came back into house, and sat down on the couch. He turned on the TV.

"Today marks a sad day in the death toll. 50% of the world's population has died from the killer androids. There seems to be little hope, but I do have some good news. We are now interviewing the world renowned Mercenary Tao. So umm, Mercenary Tao, do you think you can kill these androids?" The news caster said.

There stood Mercenary Tao. 'Where have I heard that name?' Gohan thought.

"I have done nothing but intense training for the past 3 years. I will slaughter the androids. Killing the androids will come at a price though." Tao said.

"What makes you so sure that you can kill those monsters?" The news caster said.

"You obviously have no idea who I am. Nobody has ever been able to beat me, and it won't happen this time." Tao said.

"What happen to your body?" The news caster asked?

"That is none of your concern, but if you must know it was an accident. My fee is very very expensive. Normally, it would cost you 10 million zenni, however because I am having an 80th year anniversary, each killing is half off. That's right people of earth, just 5 million zinne per head. So total it will be 10 million zenni, a fair bargain, considering how powerful these androids are." Tao said with pride.

'What an Idiot, does he really think he could kill those monsters?' Gohan thought.

"That is what the government promised you, so do you mind me asking, how are you going to do it?" The news caster asked? In truth, the news caster had wet his pants. 'Ugh, why do I always have to do the life threatening interviews?' He Thought.

"Heh, just leave that up to me." Tao said.

"Any idea when you might fight the Androids?" The news caster asked.

"I don't fight, I annihilate! But to answer your question, I should kill them within a month."

"O-Oh k… Thanks for coming on air Mercenary Tao." The news caster said.

"Anytime, now it's time to get back to my training. I have to do what you pathetic people cannot." Tao said and then left the stage.

'And arrogant to, how foolish could he possibly be?' Gohan thought.

"There you have it, the infamous Mercenary Tao. Now on to other news, what is the likely hood you will die within the next year by the Androids? We will tell you how to improve your odds of surviving in these times after these messages." The news caster said. 'I need to get a new job…'

Gohan turned off the TV. There was not much to watch these days. Everybody was too scared to go out and have fun. One couldn't even go to the mall or go to the movies anymore. Gohan let out a sigh and decided to go up to his room and take a nap, it had been a long day. Gohan went up to his room. His room was right next to Trunks's. He went into his room and shut the door behind him.

Trunks crept out of his door once Gohan shut his door, wanting to avoid Gohan. Trunks wanted to talk to somebody. Normally, he would talk to Gohan, but because it involved Gohan, he went to his mother. Trunks went downstairs, towards his mother's lab.

He entered the lab, and saw his mother working on the machine. Bulma heard footsteps, and because she hadn't had any other human contact in several hours, she jumped up, scared. "Oh Trunks, it's you. You sacared me there." Bulma said.

"Mom, why doesn't Gohan like me?" Trunks asked.

"That's not true son, Gohan loves you." Bulma said.

"Then why does he push me aside like I'm nothing?" Trunks asked.

"Don't worry son, he will come around. He has had a very hard life, and the thought of putting you in his life scares him." Bulma said.

"I thought you said he would train me." Trunks said with sadness.

"Don't worry Trunks, he will come around. Just give it time." Bulma said.

"I want him to train me now!" Trunks said.

"Patience Trunks. He will train you, I will be sure of that. Your father would kill me if you didn't become a warrior." Bulma said.

"Oh… Mom? Can you tell me about dad?" Trunks asked.

Bulma was a bit taken aback. Trunks rarely wanted to know about his father. 'Should I really tell him? I can't, not the truth, not now' Bulma thought.

"Trunks, your father was something else. He was a cold, arrogant, proud man, yet deep inside he had emotions and loved you and I, I know he did." Bulma thought as a tear began to slide down her face. 'No, not in front of Trunks' Bulma thought.

"Was he a good fighter?" Trunks asked.

"Heh, you didn't even know the half of it. He was so strong, he was able to go against the androids one on one, but two on one, he was no match. Did you know Trunks, your father is the prince of all saiyans?" Bulma said

"Prince of all saiyans? Is that good?" Trunks asked.

Bulma smiled. "That means, your father's father was the king of all the saiyans. He ruled over the saiyans a long time ago. You know what that makes you? It makes you a Prince son." Bulma said.

"A prince? Cool!" Trunks said with excitement.

'I miss you so much Vegeta. Why did you leave us? I know you may have not been the greatest father, but I truly wish you were here to watch your son grow up' Bulma thought. More tears began to bleed out.

"Mom, why are you crying?" Trunks asked.

"These tears are from memories of great times. They are happy tears"

"Happy tears?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, happy tears. These tears show how much I miss your father. He was a great man, deep inside. I miss him so much." Bulma said. "Let's go back upstairs, I gotta put dinner on the stove."

"Yeah, I am hungry!" Trunks said.

'Certainly a saiyan.' Bulma thought. They both headed upstairs. Trunks sat down on the table with some paper and started to draw.

Forty minutes later, Gohan came down after a short nap. He walked down stairs, and saw Trunks at the table drawing. "Hey kid, what are you drawing?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing really!" Trunks said, with a hint of anger.

'Oh, he is mad, better let him relax a little' Gohan thought and headed towards the kitchen. His nose guided him. Once in the kitchen, he saw Bulma making a huge feast.

"Hey, guess Trunks is still mad." Gohan said to Bulma.

"Yes, you hurt him badly deep down. He really thought you were going train him" Bulma said.

"You actually want me to train your son? Have you lost all sense?" Gohan said.

"No, I have not Gohan." Bulma said, still with a smile.

"I first started training with Piccolo when I was 5. It was very tough. Piccolo was a relentless trainer. It was a painful year before the saiyans arrived. Once they did arrive, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Choutzu died. Then once we got to Namek, there was more trouble. After Freeza, the androids came. This has been my life. Do you really want me to throw your son into that life, a life of terror and turmoil? All that came from my skill in fighting." Gohan said.

"You know how mad Vegeta will be if Trunks isn't trained." Bulma said avoiding what Gohan said, even though it may be the truth.

"I never said I wouldn't train him, not now, maybe in 5 years or so" Gohan said.

"You began training when you were 5 years of age. If you don't start training trunks early, then it will be too late." Bulma said.

"I can't believe I am hearing this from you. You want your one and only son to train for battle? These androids are killers! I speak through experience." Gohan said with a little anger.

"Do you think I want this? Do you think I want my son to train and fight? Of course I don't! But that isn't my decision to make! He is a saiyan. Fighting is in his nature. That's what I get for sleeping with Vegeta! Think about what he would say, what your father would say, what Piccolo would say. You know, by Trunks's age, your father was already fighting and training under Grandpa Gohan." Bulma said.

"I am not Piccolo, Vegeta, or my father. If he wants training now, he's not going to get it from me. That's final." Gohan said and walked out of the room.

'I wish you would realize that I need my son to be strong warrior. Trunks needs it in these tough times. He needs it, but most of all Gohan, you need it. You are losing hope, perhaps you will find it in my son.' Bulma thought.

Gohan continued to walk into the family room. Trunks was nearby at the table in the same room. 'I can't believe she said that. I don't want trunks to have to go through what I did. It was just too much. She isn't speaking from experience, I am!' Gohan convinced himself.

Dinner went without much talk. Bulma attempted to spark up a conversation, but it didn't work. Both Trunks and Gohan had thinking to do, and both were somewhat angry. After Dinner, Gohan was still tired, so he went to sleep early. Trunks continued to draw.

Bulma went to tuck her son in bed a hour alter. "Good night Trunks"

"Do you really think Gohan will train me?" Trunks asked.

"I know he will! I just want to you know I love you." Bulma said

"I love you too." Trunks said.

It was finally late at night, Trunks was fast asleep. Bulma was just about to go to sleep. She was still working on the time machine. Project Hope was very difficult because there are no blue prints or anything. Bulma was doing this off her knowledge and the limited materials in her house. The world was in turmoil. Little scientific research was going on. Everybody feared for their lives. She continued to work late in the night.

It was finally the next morning, and Gohan felt completely refreshed. 'Ah, I am feeling a lot better today. Now, what should I do today, perhaps I can help Bulma out on that machine.' Gohan thought. It was true; Gohan was very smart because Chi Chi drilled knowledge into Gohan's brain when he was younger. He had mostly kept up with reading and studying, a habit he never got rid of after Chi Chi's death. Gohan took a shower, brushed his teeth and was ready for some breakfast. True to his thought, his nose began to smell breakfast in the making.

He walked downstairs, and of course walked into the kitchen. Bulma was making another saiyan appetite sized breakfast. Bulma had gotten very fast at cooking a lot of food. Gohan and Trunks practically inhaled their food.

"Hey Bulma, did you ever get to sleep last night?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, I was working on Project Hope until around 2:30 in the morning. How did you sleep?" Bulma asked.

"Oh, totally feel refreshed. By the way have you seen Trunks this morning?" Bulma asked?

"No, I just got out of the shower a few minutes ago." Gohan said.

Bulma shrugged it off, because she knew Trunks liked to go outside and play in the park. Gohan also shrugged it off, not thinking too much about it. But in truth, Trunks was going to carry out his plan today.

Trunks was not in the park, or in the backyard. He was in a city far away from West City. He was in East City, a city that hadn't been affected by the androids. 'If I know right, the androids will attack here today.' Trunks thought.

There was little going on in East City. Most people were at home, scared to even venture out. Every now and then, an occasional car past by, or a person, but for the most part, it was very quiet. Perhaps one might say it was an eerie quite.

It appeared that Trunks was right. The androids were attacking, in the north part of East City. Trunks was in the south. He heard explosions off in the distance.

'Huh? That's got to be them! Alright, time to do what I came here for' Trunks thought.

It was a good thing Mr. Popo taught Trunks how to fly. Trunks was still getting in the hang of flying and using energy attacks. He was exceptionally strong of his age, but not even close to how strong Gohan is.

He flew off towards the north part of the city. Once he got there, he saw several buildings on fire, and many others completely destroyed. He heard screaming and crying. 'I better land here, and see where the androids are.' Trunks thought.

Back at Capsule Corporation, Gohan was eagerly awaiting breakfast. Bulma was still cooking, knowing that if she didn't cook enough, both demi-saiyans would freak out.

Then a thought hit Gohan. 'Hmm, something is out of place, I can't figure out what it is.' Gohan was about to shrug it off, but a question popped up in his mind. 'Hmm, where is Trunks? I know he wouldn't miss breakfast, even if his life depended on it' Gohan thought. "Hey Bulma, have you seen Trunks lately?" Gohan asked.

"No, but knowing him, he will be inside any minute gobbling up breakfast." Bulma said.

'Hmm, let me try and sense where he is just to make sure.' Gohan attempted to sense where he was, but nothing was coming up. 'Hmm, where is he? Why can't I sense him?' Gohan thought.

"I can't sense him. Are you sure he's in the park?" Gohan asked?

"Hmm, that's weird, try again." Bulma said, mostly shrugging it off.

Gohan did try to sense him again, this time broadening his sensing range, just to see if he is farther than he thought. 'Hmm, nothing.' "I don't sense him still." Gohan said.

Now Bulma was beginning to worry. "Do you think he has his power level pushed down?" Bulma asked.

"I didn't think he knew how to do that." Gohan said.

"I don't know, he has been training with Master Roshi and Mr. Popo from time to time." Bulma said.

"Ah I see." Gohan said. 'Hmm, let me broaden my sense a bit more, just in case' Gohan thought.

"Don't worry about it Gohan, I'm sure he is just playing in the park, why don't you go and check" Bulma said, trying to push back that worry in her stomach.

'Hmm, nothing' Gohan thought. "Good idea, be back in a few" Gohan thought.

Once out of the house, Gohan flew at fast speeds towards the park. Unlike Bulma, Gohan was a bit more worried. 'Hmm, I sense and see nothing out here. Where on earth is he?' Gohan thought.

He flew back to the house to inform Bulma. Once back in the kitchen, Gohan said "He is not at the park, and I didn't see him on the way back home" Gohan said.

Then the emergency radio came on.

"Residence of East City, the androids are attacking. Get to shelter immediately!"

"Aww crap, not the Androids." Bulma said.

"I hate those beasts. When will they stop!?" Gohan said. 'Wait a second' Gohan thought. He attempted to sense Trunks to see if he was in East City, a preposterous idea, but one nonetheless.

"What the! He's in East City!" Gohan yelled.

"What? No way. He wouldn't be there. It's too far away!" Bulma said.

"I know he is there! I can sense it." Gohan said frantically.

"Oh no Trunks, what have you gotten yourself into" Bulma said.

Gohan was about to run out the house. "Gohan! Be careful. I need you. I need Trunks. Come back safely." Bulma yelled.

"Don't worry, I have no plans on dying." Gohan said and then flew off.

Bulma watched the small dot get smaller in the sky. 'What have you done Trunks?' Bulma said, forgetting all about breakfast.

In the sky, Gohan was flying like he never had before. 'I have to get there fast, else there may be no trunks left to save!' Gohan thought.

-In East City-

Back in East City, Trunks was looking around the corner of a building. There was an old guy yelling. "How dare you kill my son you monster!" The man said.

"Heh, if I said I was sorry, would you forgive me?" 18 said with a smirk.

The man pulled out a pistol, and shot 18 in the head many times.

"Heh, that tickled" 18 said.

"Hey 18, why don't you fight fire with fire" 17 said while throwing over a gun toward 18.

"Good idea 17" 18 said as more bullets were hitting her face.

"Oh no!" The man said. He was out of bullets. "Please don't shoot!" He said.

"Sorry gramps, you shot first!" 18 said as she was about to pull the trigger. Then a loud boom. A bullet came out at incredible speed, but it didn't hit the man, it hit the building behind him.

"What where did he go!" 17 said.

"Over there!" 18 said looking up in the air.

'Good, saved one person, better put him down.' Trunks thought. He was about make his move but 18 flew up to meet this new fighter.

"Why hello." 18 said, looking at the kid.

17 flew up next to her. "Wow, what a young brat." 17 said.

"Hey kid, what are you doing way out here, trying to save these people, wouldn't you rather save your life?" 18 asked.

'Oh no! I didn't think they can move that fast. What am I going to do now?' Trunks thought. Trunks pride began to do the talking, even if he was 6 years old, he was still Vegeta's son. "You don't scare me you monsters!" Trunks said.

"How funny. If I don't scare you, that means I am not doing my job, better get back to work" 18 said.

Before Trunks could even see, 18 was behind him. 18 threw a baby punch at trunks sending him down to the ground but amazingly, trunks regained control.

18 was surprised. She didn't expect him to regain control. "Hey kid, where do you get your strength?" 18 asked.

"None of your business!" Trunks said and charged 18.

18 found it amusing. 'Haha, this is just too funny. Does he really think he can defeat me?' 18 thought as she was dodging all of Trunks's punches.

18 disappeared and reappeared some distance away. "How amusing. I must say, I will give you credit to your bravery, or is it stupidity? Either way, it's time to die!" 18 said.

'Oh no! What am I going to do? I don't stand a chance against this thing!' Trunks thought. 18 was just about to fire a blast. Trunks closed his eyes. Right before she was about to release the energy blast, she was kicked very hard in the face, flying straight into a building.

17's eyes went as huge as saucers. "What!?" 17 yelled.

18 got out of the rubble to see who kicked her.

"You again!" 18 said as a smirk began to grow.

"Wow, back so soon? We didn't think you would come back so soon, thought you might train a little bit and then try and fight us." 17 said as he got up from sitting on a chunk of leftover building.

"I thought you would be a little more fun than this. You should have stayed home and trained, then you may have been more fun. Too bad." 18 said.

Gohan looked over to see Trunks on the ground. It was a look of anger. Trunks looked down to embarrassed at the situation. It was a painful stare Gohan was giving him, a stare of disappointment, of betrayal, of hurt. Trunks couldn't bare it, he began to tear up and cry.

"Oh, so you know the brat" 18 said.

"You pick on little kids too? How horrible are you?" Gohan said with anger.

"He came to us, we didn't come to him. No matter, it's time we put both your lights out for good." 18 said.

Gohan powered up to super saiyan. Trunks looked in awe. He had never seen a super saiyan before. 'Wow, cool!' Trunks thought, then remembering the situation he was in.

"You two will pay for your crimes!" Gohan yelled.

"It's you that is going to pay. This will be your last fight." 18 yelled.

'God damn it Trunks, run already!' Gohan thought as he glanced over to see Trunks watching with excitement.

Gohan didn't have time to tell trunks as 18 charged him. 18 and Gohan were exchanging punches. 'I can't fight them, I won't win, I have to somehow escape with Trunks' Gohan thought.

18 was throwing punches at a good fraction of her strenght. 'Interesting, he's actually stronger than yesterday, but how?' 18 thought.

18 decided to get somewhat serious. She disappeared and reappeared in top of Gohan. She threw a kick, striking him. Gohan fell tumbling towards the ground, but regained composure.

They both landed on the ground. Both put up a defense. 'I cant do this, I am not strong enough. I got to get out of here, but how?' Gohan thought. A horrible battle was about to begin, to the death. 'Wait a second, I know what I can use!' Gohan thought as a realization hit him.

Gohan quickly put both hands on his face. 17 and 18 looked at Gohan curiously. "Trunks shut your eyes!" Gohan yelled extremely fast. "Solar Flare!" Gohan yelled!

The brightest light one could possibly imagine lit the sky. It was so bright. The light blinded anybody that saw it.

"Ahh! My eyes!" Both 17 and 18 said.

Gohan quickly grabbed Trunks and flew off in the sky holding him by his arms.

After a few minutes, the light subsided. "Curse that brat!" 18 said.

"Where did he go?" 17 said?

"I don't know? He must have escaped somehow with that blinding light!" 18 said.

"I blame this on you, you should have attacked earlier!" 17 yelled at her sister.

"Me!? Me!? How can you possibly blame this on me? You couldn't have done any better." 18 yelled back at her brother.

"You should have attacked earlier, but no matter. We will just make the most painful death possible for him next time." 17 said.

"Curse that brat, he's going to pay!" 18 said.

"Looks like the bratling got a way" 17 said.

"Obviously the older brat had some connection with the kid. I wonder who he is." 18 said.

"Who cares, let's get back to terrorizing the world!" 17 said with excitement.

"That's the spirit brother!" 18 yelled with excitement.

Back in mid air, Gohan was flying Trunks back home. It was a silent flight. Trunks felt very embarrassed and ashamed that his plan went wrong.

Gohan was in thought as he held trunks, flying back to Capsule Corporation. 'How can he do that to me? There is a reason I said he couldn't train.' Gohan thought

'I can't believe I did that. Now Gohan is never going to train me' Trunks was thinking.

Once he got back to Capsule Corporation, Gohan brought Trunks into the kitchen to face his mother. Gohan had yet to say a word. Bulma saw that both trunks and Gohan had a few scratches. Gohan was slightly more damaged, yet both were intact.

Gohan dropped him off in the kitchen and headed back up to his room. He had a lot to think about.

Trunks on the other hand ducked his head, awaiting the yelling and punishing.

"Trunks!? I am so glad you're alive!" Bulma first said with a smile.

Trunks was a bit surprised. He wasn't expecting that. Bulma came over and hugged her son as hard as she could. Then Bulma remembered what her son actually did.

"Trunks how could you? You betrayed me and Gohan. Worst of all, you lost Gohan's trust." Bulma said.

"Im sorry mom, I thought that if I helped, then Gohan might train me." Trunks said.

"Be lucky if he ever trains you, he looked very upset with you." Bulma said.

"Are you mad with me?" Trunks asked?

"You bet you. You're on big punishment Trunks! I haven't decided what, now go to your room and don't come out. I will call you in when I think of one" Bulma said with anger.

Trunks hurried up his room. 'I can't believe I screwed up like that. I am never going to get trained now.' Trunks thought as he shut the door behind him. He sat on his bed, glad to be alive, but ashamed that he broke his trust with his best friend, Gohan.

In truth, Bulma didn't want to punish his son. He was sure the punishment of lost of trust with his best friend and thought to be master Gohan was enough. Bulma continued to pile the breakfast that she made back into the fridge.

Gohan however was in deep thought in his room. 'I can't believe he did that. What did he think I meant when I said I wasn't going to train him. I meant that for a reason, and then he goes behind my back to try and fight the androids. I am lucky to be alive, I would have died, along with Trunks if I didn't think about Tien's attack. What a savior' Gohan thought.

He looked out of the window up into the clouds. 'Oh dad, I wish you were here, you would know what to do.'

"_If I was there, I would train Trunks, that's what I would do"_ A voice said in Gohan's head.

"Dad?" Gohan asked, not believing it could possibly be him.

"Dad is that really you!?" Gohan said outloud. 'It can't possibly be him.'

"_Yes it's me son."_ Goku said

"But how!?" Gohan said, not believe the impossible.

"_I am talking through a link that King Kai made. Piccolo and Vegeta are both here too."_ Goku said through the link.

"I can't believe it's really you! I miss you so much! How is everything up there?" Gohan said.

"_Everything is great up here. They have after world tournaments even. It's really cool, but I hear things aren't going to well down there."_ Goku said.

"No things are absolutely horrible down here. The androids are killing everybody in site. 50% of the world's population has died, and nobody can do anything about it!" Gohan said with sadness.

"_Nobody?"_ Goku asked trying to throw hints at his son.

"Yeah nobody, I don't stand a chance against them. What's worse, is that Trunks, Bulma's son tried to fight the androids today, and I barely saved him. I can't believe he did that, after I told him that he would just get in the way if he did try and fight." Gohan said.

"_He didn't go off to fight the androids, that was not his plan. His plan was to save people from the androids, and then run, but obviously it failed." _Goku said.

'He was just trying to save people?' Gohan thought with a glimmer of Pride.

"_Yes he was."_ Goku confirmed.

"What!? You can read thoughts?" Gohan said.

"_I can hear everything whether it's in your mind, or coming from your mouth through King Kai's telepathic link"_ Goku said.

"Vegeta and Piccolo are there?" Gohan asked.

"_Yes they are"_ Goku said.

"_Hey kid, see your having some difficult times down there" _Piccolo said.

"Piccolo! It's so great to hear you! How are you up there?" Gohan said.

"_Things are fine, but more importantly, you're having trouble down there."_ Piccolo said.

"Yeah, things are bad down here, and without the rest of your training, I can't do anything against those androids. I barely lay a hand on them. I wish we completed our training, and then maybe I can make a difference" Gohan said.

"_Your training was complete with me. By the time I died, I had taught you everything. You just haven't been training properly the past several years."_ Piccolo said.

"But. I can't beat them, not without your help!" Gohan said, not believing that his training was done.

"_You can, I know you can. I know I trained you better than that! You have to believe you're going to win, with this attitude you don't stand a chance!"_ Piccolo said.

"I really wish you were here Dad and Piccolo. My world feels so empty without you here, I miss everybody." Gohan said.

"_I know you do son, but you need to believe that you can beat them, like Piccolo said, and put away your differences with Trunks, train the boy"_ Goku said.

"_Kakarot! If anybody is going to talk about my son, it's going to be me! Now step out of the way you third class warrior."_ Vegeta said through the link.

"Vegeta! You up there with Goku and Piccolo!? How?" Gohan asked.

"_Of course I am brat! Now listen and listen good, I am going only say this once! I told Piccolo to train Trunks, and he promised he would, but he died before he could even do it. Now you brat, will train my son, you hear me! I will not sit here watching my son, the prince of saiyans, getting neglected from his purpose!"_ Vegeta said with anger.

'Wow, I didn't know he felt so strongly' Gohan thought.

"_Of course I feel strongly! Did you get that! You will train him, or I will come back to life and beat you so bad, you will wish that you listen to me!"_ Vegeta said. Gohan's sweat dropped.

"Ok, ok, I will think about it." Gohan said.

"_Wrong thing to say brat. You will do it, or else."_ Vegeta said.

"_You know he's right Gohan. You should train him."_ Piccolo said.

"I can't believe I am hearing this. He betrayed me today, and went to fight the androids without even telling me! How do you think that makes me feel? I can't train him. I don't want him to have to go through what I did." Gohan said.

"_Listen Brat, You wil…"_ Vegeta said, only to be interrupted by Piccolo.

"_Gohan, think this over for a second. He is a saiyan also, he craves for battle. You did the same when you were young, even though you didn't realize it. Put yourself in his shoes. He wanted to impress you today, but failed. How do you think he feels? Now is not the time to be selfish, it's time to think and do the right thing. As your master, I am telling you to do it. I would have done it, Goku would have done it, Vegeta would have done it, and any of the z-senshi would have done it, so why aren't you doing it Think it over for a bit, the right decision will come to you"_ Piccolo said.

"_Guys, I have to wrap it up soon, Grand Kai is going to kill me if he finds out, and he probably already found out! Say your goodbyes"_ King Kai said.

"_Brat you hear me, you better train him. And tell Bulma I miss her so much, tell her that I love her, along with Trunks."_ Vegeta said.

Gohan was astounded. He had never seen Vegeta display emotions in front of people. "Alright Vegeta, I will" Gohan said.

"_Hey Gohan, never got to say hi, hopefully you remember me, I miss you bud, See you soon, or hopefully not to soon…"_ Krillin said.

"Krillin!" Gohan said.

"_Piccolo and Goku, say goodbye already!"_ King Kai said. He sounded irritated.

"_Bye Gohan"_ Krillian said.

"_By kid, talk to you later"_ Piccolo said.

"_Bye son, Keep tabs on your life, I can't wait to hear it when you pass. Good luck with the androids and good luck training Trunks."_ Goku said.

"Bye guys, I miss you so much" Gohan said.

"_See you son"_ Goku said, then the line cut.

Gohan was so happy. He got to talk to his father and Piccolo. Gohan began to cry, cries of happiness. He sat there and thought about it. 'I guess I will train Trunks, we will see how the first few months go. If I train him, I have to submit to him until I pass in this world. I hope Trunks is ready…' Gohan thought.

"Gohan! Lets finally get to that breakfast!" Bulma yelled hoping Gohan heard it.

"Coming!" Gohan yelled back.

Gohan walked down the stairs, still happy. I will tell Bulma when she's alone. Gohan sensed Trunks was with her.

"Ah man, I'm hungry!" Gohan said.

"Dig in." Bulma said, still angry at her son. 'Why is he so happy all of a sudden' Bulma thought.

Trunks was still embarrassed and ashamed at what happen earlier this morning. He was quiet throughout breakfast. After 10 minutes, all of the food Bulma made was gone.

"Do I have to go back to my room?" Trunks asked.

"No. Son you don't" Bulma said.

"Hey Trunks by the way, be prepared tomorrow."

"Why is that Gohan" Trunks asked?

"Tomorrow is when we start your training" Gohan said with a small smirk.

"WHAT!?" Bulma practically yelled. 'Who or what changed his mind!? I can't believe he's actually going to do it!'

"Really!?" Trunks said with a growing smile.

"Yes Trunks, this is your last day of fun. Every day except weekends, we will be doing intensive training." Gohan said.

"Yeah!!! Cool! I can't wait!" Trunks said with excitment. 'Yes! Finally! I can't wait to begin training.' Trunks thought as he hopped back to his room.

"Your actually going to train him?" Bulma said

Gohan just smiled at her. "Yes, Yes I am." Gohan said proudly.

A.N. That concludes chapter 7. I must say, it was the most fun I have had writing a chapter. Over 6000 words, incredible, well at least for me. Thanks so much for reading, and your reviews are very much appreciated.


	8. Training and Memories

Reviewers…

Sonicwind123- Thanks, glad you like it. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.

FlareKnight- Thanks so much for another long review. I hope you got my PM. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.

A.N.- Am I quick or what? For everybody else reading 'Beak Future,' I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Ch 8- Training and Memories

It was several hours after 6 year old Trunks found out he was going to receive training from none other than Gohan. He was ecstatic. He had no idea why he did it, but he wasn't thinking about why. This had been Trunks's dream ever since he remembered, and now it was actually happening. Bulma was still hard working in her lab, asking herself questions of her own.

'Why? Why did he all of a sudden change his mind? Surely he was mad, something must have hit him in the head.' Bulma thought.

Bulma was working on a major part to her machine. The part was suppose to stop the time traveler from aging back or forward while on the trip to the past. She had been working on this part for quite some time.

Bulma continued to wonder. 'Maybe what I told him sunk into his mind. He was awfully stubborn about it, so why the sudden change, and right after he saved Trunks after he disobeyed. I wish I knew. I wonder if he is willing to talk about it. Something just doesn't seem right.' She thought.

She was slaying over papers and math calculations. She could barely figure this out herself, yet she had to try. 'Now, how do I calibrate this part?' Bulma thought. She had her glasses on, dressed up in a white suit, all alone down in the deep depths of Capsule Corporation. Very few knew about this part of the lab, where some her finest work was done.

"How it coming?" Gohan asked

A very startled Bulma turned around to see who interrupted her. "Oh it's you. I was just working on the time machine, what are you up to?" Bulma said, to scared to approach the question she was dying to know. 'If I ask him why, he may not go through with it. I should just be lucky that he is willing to train my son.' Bulma thought.

"Oh, just came down to see what you were doing. I haven't seen you in several hours." Gohan said.

"Well, working on this project takes extreme concentration. By the way how did find me, I didn't know you knew of this part of the lab" Bulma said.

"Easy, I sensed where you were, and came down to see." Gohan said.

Bulma made an uneasy laugh at her stupidity. She was extremely bright, but sometimes she slipped up like just now.

"Is that all you came down for?" Bulma asked.

"No, not exactly…" Gohan said. 'I was sure she would wonder why I decided to train her son.' Gohan thought.

"Well then what is it?" Bulma asked as she put down her tools and looked up to Gohan.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were ok if I trained your son. This isn't going to be a walk in the park training It's going to be very intense." Gohan said.

'Perfect' Bulma thought. "You don't think I know? I want you to train him the hardest you can!" Bulma said.

"This training will be similar to what Piccolo did to me. I don't know if our friendship will last through it." Gohan said.

"He looks up to you much more than he does to me. He wants this, just stick with it." Bulma said.

"I will try. I have never trained anybody before. This is totally new to me." Gohan said.

"Relax, I know you will be able to do it. By the way, why did you suddenly change your mind, especially after what my son did?" Bulma asked.

"Do you really want to know the truth?" Gohan asked.

"Of course I do, what do you think?" Bulma said with a little laugh.

"Well… to put it lightly, I talked with my father." Gohan said.

Bulma had a look of skepticism. "Oh really? How did you do that, considering he's not alive?" Bulma asked him.

"I talked to him through King Kai. King Kai was able to open up a telepathic link to me, similar to what Piccolo did before he died." Gohan said.

'I don't know why I believe him, but I do.' Bulma thought. "Well, what did he say?" Bulma asked.

"It wasn't what my father said that made me change my mind it was..." Gohan said, and then stopped to think. 'I hope she takes this well.' Gohan thought.

Bulma continued to stare with a questionable look on his face. 'Why did he just stop!?' Bulma thought. "It was what?" Bulma asked.

"It's not what it was, it's who it was." Gohan said.

"What do you mean who? Who else was there? Was it King Kai?" Bulma asked.

"No, it was actually Vegeta and Piccolo." Gohan said.

"Vegeta!?" Bulma asked, wondering if Gohan was making this all up.

"Yes Vegeta." Gohan said with a serious tone.

"Oh I get it; you were remembering what Vegeta said to you probably before he passed." Bulma said. 'He must have been hit in the heads to many times by the androids' Bulma thought.

"No. I talked with Vegeta. Vegeta made me promise to him that I would train his son." Gohan said.

"Oh" was all Bulma said. 'He must have said that to him before he died.' Bulma thought.

"I know what you're thinking. I talked to him right after saving Trunks in my room." Gohan said.

Bulma was beginning to believe what Gohan said. 'So he talked to Vegeta. To give Gohan such a duty must have been hard for him to say. Telling your enemy's Son to train his own son must have been hard to spit out. I wonder how his afterlife is. I wonder if he even loved me, I never heard him say it, but I know it has to be true.' Bulma thought. Silence was in the air.

"There was something else he said, it was about you." Gohan said.

'Really about me!? He actually remembers me?' Bulma thought with a hint of sarcasm and truth.

"He told me to tell you that he loves you and Trunks and misses you deeply." Gohan said.

'Yeah right!' Bulma thought. Bulma was sad knowing it wasn't the truth, but once she looked up to Gohan's face, he saw that he was completely serious. 'No way! Could it possibly be true?' Bulma thought.

"He says he misses you greatly, and wishes he could be with you." Gohan said.

A tear began to slip down Bulma's face. Gohan left the room to go back upstairs to think about how he was going to train Trunks. 'I hope Bulma believes me, by the look on her face, I take it she did. I will tell her about the entire conversation later.' Gohan thought.

'Can it be true? Does he actually love me? I know Gohan wasn't lying, but it's just so hard to believe he said that.' Bulma thought. She looked over to one of the very few pictures he once had of Vegeta. It was of him with a scowl on his face. He absolutely hated the fact that Bulma actually took a picture of him.

Bulma rubbed her thumb on the picture. She hadn't looked at this picture in many years, yet she knew where it was like the back of her hand. More tears began to bleed out.

'He misses and loves me.' Those words echoed in her head. Bulma looked down at the picture that was making it so hard to believe that it was actually true. He was standing with his arms crossed with his typical scowl.

She continued to stare deep into the picture. Those eyes were staring straight at the camera. 'I remember how mad he was when I got that picture of him' Bulma remembered.

She continued to stare into the picture. Out of the few pictures that she had of Vegeta, she did not have one where he was remotely happy. 'Oh Vegeta, I miss you so much. I really wish you can be here to see your son grow up. Can't you see you just left us? I need you.' Bulma thought deeply as she stared into the picture down in the deep depths of Capsule Corporation. She was crying more due to the fact she just found out a wonderful truth.

Back up towards the surface of Earth, Gohan was also thinking. He was outside staring off into space. 'How am I going to even train him? I know I have to be difficult, but how hard should I train the kid? I wish I asked Piccolo.' Gohan thought.

Gohan was walking around in circles. 'Hmm, if I'm not hard on him, he won't get good quickly like I did when Piccolo trained me. Question is do I have what is it in me to train a kid so hardly?' Gohan thought.

'No. I have to train him as hard as possible. From now on, that is my purpose. I must avoid the androids and train Trunks.' Gohan thought reassuringly.

"Gohan! Trunks! Dinner!" Bulma yelled.

Both Gohan and Trunks washed up, and headed to the table. There was of course another saiyan sized feast.

It wasn't until a few minutes into dinner till somebody said something. "So Gohan, your really going to train me?" Trunks said with excitement and a mouth full.

"Trunks! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Bulma said.

"Ok mom" Trunks said.

"Yes Trunks, tomorrow morning we will start." Gohan said. Bulma just smiled.

"I can't wait!" Trunks said.

"It's not going to be as fun as you think" Gohan said.

"No it won't! I can't wait to be as strong as you!" Trunks said.

'Hmmm, with great power comes great responsibility. That is something I will need to teach him…' Gohan thought. "Listen Trunks, you are not going to like the training, I can assure of that" Gohan said.

"I know it's going to be tough, but I can't wait to become strong!" Trunks said still with excitement.

Dinner continued on, with normal conversations, well at least as normal as they could get during these times. Once dinner was done, Trunks headed up to his room to play with his toys.

"Bulma, do you need help with the dishes?" Gohan asked.

"No that's ok, but I do have one question." Bulma said as she began to wash the dishes.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Gohan asked.

"I still never found out why you changed your mind." Bulma said.

"I told you, Vegeta insisted that I train Trunks." Gohan said.

"And you listened to Vegeta? Didn't you say Piccolo and Goku were there too?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, I was feeling really bad after what Trunks did, and I still feel somewhat bad, but I am mostly over it. I just feel like we're at a lost cause. I feel as if there is no hope to be had." Gohan said with a hint of sadness.

"Goku would never give up. He would fight those things for the next 100 years if that's what had to be done." Bulma said.

"Yeah, I know. I really wish he was here to help." Gohan said.

"Gohan, you're going to have to stop thinking about how to kill the androids. It will come in time. Training Trunks is now, killing those monsters is off in the future." Bulma said.

"Yeah, I don't know how long it will take to get Trunks up to a super saiyan, but that is my ultimate goal." Gohan said.

"So tell me, were you happy you got to speak with your father?" Bulma asked.

"You bet! It was really good to talk to him." Gohan said.

"So, how is he doing?" Bulma asked.

"I didn't get to talk to him very long. King Kai was breaking the rules when he was letting me talk to him. It appeared that Vegeta and Goku were able to stand each other in other world. Goku said he was competing in other world tournaments, similar what we used to have, the World Martial Arts Tournament." Gohan said.

"Heh, he will never stop fighting" Bulma said as she continued to put the dishes away.

"Yeah, and so will I" Gohan said.

The evening went by. Trunks was asleep by now. Bulma of course was down in her lab working on the time machine, and Gohan was wondering how he would begin training with young Trunks.

It was finally next morning.

"Wake up Trunks, today your training will begin!" Gohan said.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Trunks asked still half asleep.

"Its 6:00 AM, now get up and meet me down in the kitchen" Gohan said.

Because of Trunks's excitement he did get up. After a few minutes, he was in the kitchen just like his new master said.

"Alright Trunks, we are going to go to the mountains to the west of here. That is where Piccolo trained me, and that is where I am going to train you." Gohan said.

"Cool! But can we eat breakfast first?" Trunks said.

'Oh yeah? How can I forget!?' Gohan thought. "Yeah, let's get some breakfast, but keep it light." Gohan said.

They both ate at lightning speed. After about 5 minutes, they were both ready. "Alright Trunks, I know you can fly, so follow me" Gohan said.

"Ok master" Trunks said.

'I don't like being called a master, I certainly shouldn't be one.' Gohan thought. "Hey Trunks, can you just continue to call me Gohan?"

"Ok Gohan" Trunks said as they were taking off.

It took about 20 minutes and they didn't get very far. 'This is taking too long, Trunks can't fly that fast yet.' Gohan thought.

'I can barely keep up, how on earth am I going to make it there?' Trunks was thinking.

"Hey Trunks, I see you are not up to speed on flying, don't worry we will get you up to speed in no time" Gohan said.

"Sorry Gohan." Trunks said.

"Don't worry Trunks, you are much further along than I was at your age. Here hop on my back." Gohan said.

"Ok!" Trunks said with excitement. 'Aww, I wish I was as fast as Gohan.' Trunks thought

Once they touched down, Trunks began to look around. "So this is where you have been training?" Trunks said as he looked around.

"Yes, and over there that's where my Master is buried." Gohan said as his eyes lowered to where Piccolo's grave was.

"Don't worry about that. It won't happen to us. Now let's start our training." Gohan said.

"Ok!" Trunks said.

Gohan was in deep thought. 'Well I guess I should see where his power level is.'

"So uhh… Gohan, what should I do first for my training?" Trunks asked.

"Power up as high as you can." Gohan said.

"Ok" Trunks said. He began to power up, with an intense scream. The scream could be heard from faraway places. His power began to sky rocket.

'Wow, not bad! How did he get so strong?' Gohan thought.

Trunks had topped out. "So Gohan, what do you think?" Trunks said with pride.

"Very good, but not nearly good enough!" Gohan said with a smirk.

Trunks's power level came down back to normal levels. 'Not good enough? I'm going to change that' Trunks thought.

"Tell me Trunks, how did you get so strong?" Gohan asked.

"Master Roshi and Mr. Popo" Trunks said.

"They trained you that well?" Gohan asked. 'Wow, didn't know that they could train somebody to that level. He's got to be as strong as Vegeta was when he first came here, incredible!' Gohan thought.

"So uhh.. What now Gohan?" Trunks asked.

"Just fight back." Gohan said.

"Just fight back?" Trunks asked. He was a little worried. 'What does he mean?' Trunks said then Gohan disappeared.

Trunks looked in all different angles to try and spot Gohan. Then Gohan reappeared behind young Trunks and kicked him into the rocks.

Trunks got up from the pile of rocks. "Oww! Gohan you meanie! You didn't tell me that you were going to start! No fair!" Trunks said with anger.

"Never trust the enemy" Gohan said.

Trunks was in tears. "Well you're not the enemy." Trunks said.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Gohan said with a smirk.

"This!" Trunks said as he charged Gohan.

'Keep it up kid' Gohan thought as he was dodging all of Trunks kicks and punches as if they were nothing.

'Why can't I hit him!?' Trunks thought. Then Gohan disappeared again. Trunks looked around and found nothing, and then on the opposite side of where he was looking, Gohan kicked him again into the rocks again.

"Quit using your eyes, feel me out Trunks!" Gohan said.

Trunks got back on his feet. "What do you mean feel me out!? I don't get it!" Trunks said slightly irritated.

"Sense where I am" Gohan said as he disappeared again.

Trunks didn't know what he was talking about so he ended up in the pile of rocks again.

"Listen Trunks, there's no way you are going to be able to fight me if you don't know where I am without using your eyes." Gohan said.

"How am I supposed to know where you are?" Trunks said.

Gohan tried to think of an answer but couldn't. 'Man, this is harder than I thought. Hmm, how did I learn to sense where power levels were?' Gohan thought. Then an Idea popped in his head.

"Trunks, take this" Gohan said as he took out a piece of fabric out of his pocket.

"What am I suppose to do with that?" Trunks said.

"This." Gohan said as he rapped it around Trunks's eyes.

"I can't see a thing, how am I supposed to fight if I can't see anything?" Trunks asked.

"Feel me out. Search my energy, use your feelings" Gohan said. "Now, I am going to spin you around and you are going to try and find me"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Trunks said as he was spinning.

"Now try and find me, without using your vision" Gohan said.

The rest of the training was spent trying to find Gohan. Trunks never really got the hang of the sensing thing.

"That's enough for today Trunks." Gohan said.

"But I didn't learn anything." Trunks said.

"You did, but you don't realize it. You will master your sensing ability before we start the real training." Gohan said. "Now let's go back home."

"Ok" Trunks said with sadness. 'We didn't do anything today.' Trunks thought.

"Don't worry Trunks, I promise you will become strong like me, it just takes time. Patience my young friend. This sensing ability doesn't come naturally, you have to work on it. We will work on it more tomorrow." Gohan said.

"Ok!" Trunks said.

"Ok, hop on my back and let's go home" Gohan said.

They both flew back to Capsule Corporation. What would have taken an hour if Trunks flew by himself, took less than 20 minutes.

"Mom we're home!" Trunks said.

"So how was the training Trunks?" Bulma asked.

"It was good" Trunks said as he headed up to the bathroom to wash up.

Gohan walked into the kitchen to greet Bulma.

"So Gohan, how did Trunks do?" Bulma asked.

"He did ok. He is much stronger than I thought which is good. The first month is going to be boring as I am going to master Trunks's sensing ability" Gohan said.

"Good, keep it up kid" Bulma said.

"Hey! I am not a kid anymore, or not in this time at least." Gohan said.

"That's true, I have something to show you Gohan" Bulma said changing the subject.

"Oh? What's that?" Gohan asked curiously.

"I found this old photo album boxed away. It has pictures of everybody back when we were all younger." Bulma said as she opened it up.

"You can take a look at it while I cook dinner." Bulma said as he walked back into the kitchen.

Gohan opened the book up to see Goku on the first page. It was a picture of him right after he won the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Goku was standing there, with Chi Chi leaning up against him. They were both so happy.

"Hey Gohan, what do you have there?" Trunks asked.

"Oh this? It has pictures of all my old friends and family." Gohan said.

"Oh really? Cool, can I see it?" Trunks asked.

"Sure, let's sit on the couch so we can both see it." Gohan said.

They both sat on the couch. "Is that Goku?" Trunks asked.

"Yes that was a picture of him before I was born, back at the World Martial Arts Tournament. That is my mother in the picture next to him." Gohan said.

Gohan flipped the page and there was a picture of Krillin and Goku, both kids, both punching each other fists, both happy, glad to be best friends. "Here is Krillin." Gohan said.

"Who's Krillin?" Trunks asked.

"Krillin was my father's best friend and one of my best friends. He was also a great fighter. Back when they were kids, both my father and he were rivals, training under Master Roshi together." Gohan said.

"Didn't he go to Namek with you?" Trunks said curiously.

"Yes, they both went to Namek to get the dragonballs because some of our friends died when the saiyans first came"

"What saiyans?" Trunks asked.

'I can't tell him, not now' Gohan thought to himself. "A really evil guy named Nappa" Gohan said.

"Was he as bad as the Androids?" Trunks asked.

"No, not even close." Gohan said.

"Who's that?" Trunks asked looking at the next picture.

"That right there is a picture of Choutzu and Tien." Gohan said.

Trunks looked on with interest. "Were they fighters too?" Trunks asked.

"Yes they were, Choutzu had incredible telepathic abilities, able to stay in contact with Tien at all times. Tien was a very strong warrior. He even beat my father at one of the tournaments." Gohan said as he flipped the page.

"Who's that? He doesn't look to happy." Trunks said.

"That was my master." Gohan said.

"Really? That was Piccolo? He looks scary." Trunks said.

"He was very intimidating. I never found him scary, but most other people on this planet did. He was an excellent fighter, almost as strong as your father Trunks. He was able to fight the Androids 1 on 1, but Piccolo was soon overpowered by their limitless energy. He also fought against all the strongest enemies alongside my father. He and my father used to be enemies. Piccolo actually used to be evil, but he became a good guy after a little while. I miss him a lot." Gohan said.

"Did he go to Namek too?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, in fact he was a Namekian. He was able to fight with Freeza at one point 1 on 1, but then Freeza transformed and was too strong for even him." Gohan said.

"Was Freeza as bad as the Androids?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, he was actually worse. He was an evil tyrant that blew up planets and he wanted to make a wish to become immortal so he could rule the universe." Gohan said.

"Who is that? I know that's Puar." Trunks said.

"That guy with the scare on his face was Yamcha. He was also a warrior who fought alongside my father. He knew your mother very well." Gohan said.

Trunks turned the page to see more pictures. There was a picture of Vegeta, a very pissed off Vegeta.

"That right there is your Father. He never liked to smile, so that's why he looks so mad." Gohan said.

"Mom always tells me that he was super strong and was able to fight one on one with an Android." Trunks said while looking closely at his father.

"Yes, he was super strong, perhaps even stronger than my father before he died. He was actually stronger than one of the androids, but when both of them fought, he wasn't much of a match. It's too bad, he would have been able to kill the androids by now." Gohan said.

"Was he able to make his hair gold and have super strength too?" Trunks asked.

"Turn into a super saiyan? Yes he was able to. He was even stronger than me, even now." Gohan said.

"This is everybody you knew right?" Trunks asked pointing to another picture.

"Almost everybody but missing two important people. This was a picture of a one of the last get-togethers that everybody had including my father on Master Roshi's island. Your father and Piccolo didn't show up, of course because they were pretty antisocial people." Gohan said.

"What does an-ti-so-cial mean?" Trunks asked.

'Heh, such a free spirit. I can't believe I am actually training him to become a warrior' Gohan thought. "It means when you don't like to hang out with people and talk to them. They didn't have many friends." Gohan said.

"Dinner!" Bulma yelled form the kitchen.

"We will look at the other pictures later." Gohan said as both of them got off the couch and headed to the kitchen to have dinner.

"So boys, what were you doing? Looking at pictures?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, I was telling Trunks about our old friends." Gohan said.

"Ah, I miss all of them." Bulma said.

"Yeah me too. I truly miss them. I wish they were still here." Gohan said.

Trunks, Bulma, and Gohan all sat down at the dinner table with plates full of food.

"So Gohan, are you going to train with Trunks again tomorrow?" Bulma asked.

Trunks looked up to Gohan to see what he was going to say. "Yes, we will be up bright and early again tomorrow to train." Gohan said. Trunks smiled.

"Good. Thursday is Trunks's Birthday so I want to spend the day together with you and him, ok? Master Roshi, Puar, and Oolong will also be joining us." Bulma said.

"Ok, so the day after romorrow, is Trunks's Birthday." Gohan said and asked.

"That's right." Bulma said.

'I have to do something for Trunks that day, but what?' Gohan thought.

Dinner went on with casual conversation about old friends. Trunks learned a lot that evening. He hadn't really learned much about his Mothers old friends.

After dinner Trunks and Gohan went back to the couch to look at more pictures.

"Ahh, so where were we?" Gohan said.

"You were talking about the get together on Master Roshi's island" Trunks clarified.

"That's right. Let's see what else is in this old book." Gohan said.

That ends chapter 8. Gohan is remembering the good old times as Trunks learns about the great friends that he will never get to meet. How awful. So how will Trunk's training go? Will he succeed? Most certainly yes.

If anybody wants me to include anything in this Fic, let me know via review please. I value your ideas, and I would be honored to use them if they fit well with the fic. Thanks again for reading, and please review.


	9. Tao's Struggle

A.N.- Heres chapter 9. Thanks for all the reviews folks! Reviewers…

DeathGoblin- Very interesting idea. It will occur sometime in the future. Perhaps some closure to Gohan and Trunks. It will be interesting to see their reaction to android 8. Thanks for the idea, and also thanks for reviewing!

FlareKnight- Thanks for the review. I am not sure where exactly this story will go, but I will keep you updated.

Chapter 9- Tao's Struggle

After an intense day of training, Gohan and Trunks came home. It was a rough day of training, as Trunks was beginning to get the hang of the sensing ability that all the other z-senshi possessed. Both boys were tired and went to bed after dinner. It was now the next day, Trunks's 7th birthday.

"Gohan! Wake up! It's my birthday!" a hyper 7 year old Trunks said while jumping onto Gohan.

"Ahh! Trunks!" Gohan yelled, waking up faster than anybody else in the world.

"Wakey Wakey Gohan!" Trunks continued to say as he was jumping on Gohan.

"Ok! I'm getting up! Just give me a minute" Gohan said slightly irritated.

"Mom said that I could open up one present before we go to Master Roshi's, but she said you have to come down first." Trunks said with excitement.

Gohan came down stairs half asleep. Bulma was in the kitchen making breakfast. 'That kid tires me out so quickly.' Gohan thought as he was beginning to wake up on his way to the kitchen.

"Can I open my present now?" Trunks asked.

"Sure, only one present" Bulma said, as she was getting her camera.

Trunks began ripping through the paper. Once he got through all the paper, he saw what he got.

"Cool! Thanks mom!" Trunks said.

"I thought you would want more drawing pencils and paper, you really enjoy art. Why don't you get close to Gohan so I can take a picture?" Bulma said.

"Aww mom, come on!" Trunks whined.

"NOW!" Bulma yelled.

"I hate it when she does this." Trunks said. He then complied and stood with Gohan. Then there was a bright flash.

"There! That wasn't so hard, was it?" Bulma said.

"Master Roshi said that he always comes over, so he's wanted to make lunch, so we will go over there after breakfast." Bulma said.

After breakfast, Gohan and Trunks got ready. About 30 minutes later, everybody was ready.

"Ok stand back" Bulma said as she threw a capsule. Out of the tiny capsule came Capsule Corp's fastest family jet, a jet that is note even on the market.

"Aww Mom, do we have to take this? Cant Gohan just fly us?" Trunks whined.

"No! You don't want to make poor Gohan carry all of us, and for once, I want to actually look normal, so pile into the jet now!" Bulma said.

"Ok… This is going to take forever" Trunks said.

"Son, this jet will get us over to Master Roshi's island in about 45 minutes. Now get in, I will be there in a second." Bulma said as she remembered she needed to bring all of Trunks's presents.

The flight consisted of a hyper Trunks which made things hard for Gohan and Bulma. "Finally we are there!" Gohan said.

'Finally' Bulma thought. "Hey Turtle!" Bulma said as she got out of the jet.

"Bulma, Gohan, Trunks!" the turtle said in his deep voice.

"How are you?" Bulma asked.

"As good as an old turtle can get, just lying around soaking in the sun" the turtle said back.

"That's great, is Master Roshi home?" Bulma asked.

"Of course he is Bulma!" Gohan said. "I can smell the food!"

'Ugh, just like his father. Don't think I will ever get used to it' Bulma thought.

"Yeah, he's in the Kitchen, the door is unlock, just walk in" the Turtle said.

Bulma, Trunks, and Gohan walked in. "It smells so good" Trunks said and whined.

"You all made it!" Master Roshi said coming out of the kitchen, with an apron on.

"Hi Master Roshi!" Trunks said.

"Trunks, you have gotten taller!" Master Roshi said.

"Yeah!" Trunks said.

"It's so nice and warm here. I should have brought my new bikini I have been dying to test out" Bulma said.

'Damn, when will she remember!? I think I deserve one little peek, I have been such a good boy!' Master Roshi thought.

It was then Bulma realized what she just said and to who. 'Oh no!' Bulma thought. "Yuk" Bulma said out loud, and headed off to the bathroom. Trunks went outside to see the island he was so unfamiliar with.

"So Gohan, how goes the training with Trunks?" Master Roshi said.

"What? How did you know I was training Trunks?" Gohan asked. 'Maybe Bulma told her?' Gohan thought.

"I'm not that old, I sensed both you and Trunks together for two entire days off in the mountains where you once trained with Piccolo. I put two and two together." Master Roshi said.

"Oh" was all Gohan said. 'Do I make myself that noticeable?' Gohan thought.

"Last time we talked about this, you said you weren't going to train Trunks until he was a teenager, so why did you change your mind?" Master Roshi said.

"Well it was actually a person." Gohan said.

"What? Did you talk to Goku?" Master Roshi said.

"But how? Did Bulma tell you?" Gohan asked.

"No, Goku has talked to me from other world before." Master Roshi said.

"What!? He talked to you also?" Gohan asked.

"No, no, this was a long time ago when you were just a little kid. He talked to me when he needed to return to Earth to fight the saiyans. I remember I was in the bathroom when he talked to me, via King Kai." Master Roshi said.

"Really?" Gohan said.

"Yes, that was when you were training with Piccolo. That feels like yesterday, but infact it's been over 10 years. So tell me, what did Goku say?" Master Roshi said.

"It wasn't what my father said. It was what Vegeta and Piccolo said. Vegeta really wanted me to train his son. I didn't know it meant so much to him, so I decided that I would fulfill his wishes" Gohan said.

"Vegeta asked that of you? Interesting…" Master Roshi said.

"Yeah, I could hardly believe it myself." Gohan said.

"So, how is the training? I spent a little time showing the kid how to use his energy" Master Roshi said.

"Yeah, hes much further ahead than I thought. We just started a few days ago, so it's too early to tell how he is doing. Either way. I will turn him into a super saiyan. That is my goal" Gohan said.

"Unfortunately that is not enough, he's going to have to take it a level higher."

"You think you can get stronger than a super saiyan?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know, but Vegeta was stronger than you are, even now, so I know you can get stronger." Master Roshi said.

"Well, one of these days one of us will get strong enough to kill those monsters. I don't know if it will be in my time, but if it's not, Trunks will have that honor of fulfilling hope to our devastated world" Gohan said.

"That he will, but let's not talk about the androids today. Today is supposed to be a happy day." Master Roshi said.

"I know, but it's so hard not to constantly think about those monsters." Gohan said.

"I know." Master Roshi said.

It was finally lunch, and Gohan, Bulma, Trunks, Master Roshi, Oolong, and Puar gathered at the table. It was nice for everyone to get together.

"Mom? When can I open my presents?" Trunks asked.

"After lunch Trunks" Bulma said.

Lunch was very good. Both Gohan and Trunks gobbled up everything. Master Roshi was surprised, thinking that he made way to much food. It was very helpful to Gohan to have these happy get togethers. Even though the 'group' had dwindled down to about 6 people, it was still fun. Hanging on to memories of all of the other z-senshi brought tears, but also great memories. Even at points, Gohan was able to put the androids so far in the back of his mind, that he actually was able to have a good time.

It was finally over. 'I can't believe they ate all of that.' Master Roshi was thought.

"So mom, can I open presents now?" Trunks asked.

"Ok fine, let me just get the camera" Bulma said.

"Yay!!!" Trunks said. He was practically running around the table.

"Man, Bulma what are you feeding him?" Master Roshi said as he was worried Trunks would break a hole in the wall.

"Way too much, but even that is not enough." Bulma said as she was coming back to the table with her camera.

"Cool! I want to open Gohan's present first!" Trunks said with excitement.

"Here you go kid." Gohan said.

'Aww it feels like clothes, I wanted something cool!' Trunks thought as he was unwrapping it while plastering a fake smile on his face.

"What the? Wait are these…" Trunks said while being interrupted by Gohan.

"Those were my clothes when I was training with Piccolo." Gohan said.

"Cool! Wow, I get to be just like you!" Trunks said as a realistic smile came.

"Piccolo gave me those a long time ago, before you were born." Gohan said.

"Cool!" Trunks said.

"NIMBUS!" Master Roshi yelled.

Gohan recognized exactly what Master Roshi was yelling at. Bulma also remembered. Trunks had a questionable look on his face.

"Come outside" Master Roshi said as they followed him.

"Whoa! What's that!?" Trunks said.

"This Trunks once belonged to Goku, Gohan's father." Master Roshi said.

"Heh, you still have that thing" Gohan said.

"Trunks, if you can get on it, it's yours. However, it's very picky and will only let people with a pure heart ride on it. You seem to have a free spirit. I'm sure you will be able to ride it. Give it a go." Master Roshi said.

Trunks jumped on the cloud, and he didn't fall through it like Bulma and Roshi once did.

"Wow, you got on it. It's yours, give it a try. Go fly somewhere." Master Roshi said.

Trunks did exactly that. He flew off over the warm ocean waters. Everybody on the island was watching the cloud disappear from vision far off in the distance.

"Heh, I remember you couldn't ride on nimbus Bulma. Oh yes, I clearly remember that day, a day I will never forget." Master Roshi said.

"Well, neither could you and FORGET WHAT YOU SAW!" Bulma yelled back.

"It was too good to forget. It was a dream come true!" Master Roshi said.

All that was heard was a very loud slap that could be heard far away. Master Roshi was in pain, realizing that a nice imprint of Bulma's hand was on his face.

The rest of the day went by. Trunks was very happy at the end of the day, receiving a wide arrange of gifts. He couldn't ask for more.

_-One month later-_

"Come out androids! Its time you meet your death!" Mercenary Tao said.

There stood Mercenary Tao, alongside his brother, the Crane Hermit, or other known as Master Shen. Mercenary finally had trained enough to beat the androids, or so he thought.

"Ah there you are, no need to hide" Mercenary Tao yelled.

"Hiding? We were merely shopping for clothes for 18 of course" 17 said.

"What do you want? We were minding our own, then you come out of nowhere wanting to kill us." 18 said.

"Yes, that is precisely what I am planning on doing since everybody else is too weak to go against you, but I am not. I know your secrets." Mercenary Tao said.

"Tao! Would just get on with it! I don't know why you dragged me all the way out here to watch you beat some androids!" Master Shen said.

"Patience brother" Tao said. Then Mercenary Tao thought, 'The real reason I have him out here is to help me if things get to rough. I am no fool, I know how strong these things are, but he doesn't need to know why he's here.'

"Are you going to attempt to fight me or what? If you are, you're a fool" 17 said.

"Attempt to fight? Please, I don't fight, I annihilate, and when I'm done with you, there won't be enough scrap metal to make a toaster!" Mercenary Tao said.

"HAHA! I can't believe I'm hearing this! You idiot! Have you realized that stronger people have tried and failed?" 17 said.

"Oh like who? Obviously you have no idea who I am" Mercenary Tao said.

"You're the one that's oblivious. Nobody is stronger than us. Clearly you have been out of it the past 6 years. Nobody has beaten me." 17 said.

"Oh really 17? Piccolo came close" 18 said with a smirk.

"He didn't even come close, so what if I had a few scratches." 17 said.

"A few scratches? Please. If you didn't get lucky, he would have won." 18 said.

'Damn, I wish she wasn't there when I fought Piccolo. She's never going to let me live that one down' 17 thought.

"Piccolo!" Master Shen practically yelled.

"Yes, he was no match for my power, so certainly you aren't a match." 17 said.

'Oh no! That demon Piccolo couldn't beat these things? Why am I even here, I have to get out of here' Master Shen thought realizing the true power behind the androids.

"Piccolo shmicollo! I don't care who you have killed, you're still no match for me" Mercenary Tao said.

"As much as I love talking, I'm sick of waiting, prepare for death." 17 said.

"Death is many years away for me, but just minutes away for you" Mercenary Tao said.

'Tao, you idiot! He can stay here, but I need to go!' Master Shen thought.

"Die!" Mercenary Tao yelled as he was charging 17.

17 had a smirk on his face. "Come and meet your fate!" 17 said.

Tao was punching 17, but 17 was managing to dodge all of the punches as if they were nothing. 18 was watching the pathetic fight.

'Now is my chance to get away.' Master Shen thought.

It was then Master Shen lifted off of the ground, and began to fly away. Mercenary Tao was too preoccupied with his fight to notice.

"And just where do you think you're going?" 18 said reappearing right in front of Master Shen in midair.

'Oh no. I don't stand a chance!' Master Shen thought. "Unlike my brother down there, I know I don't stand a chance against you" Master Shen said out loud.

"Glad you realize your fate" 18 said.

'Oh no, I have to get out of here! But I can't!' Master Shen thought. "Fine, I know my fate, but please honor my last request." Master Shen said. 'Maybe if I buy some time, I can think of something'

"Oh? What would that be?" 18 said.

"Tell me, did you kill somebody the name of Tien?" Master Shen said. 'I want to know if she killed him.' Master Shen thought.

"I think 17 killed him, but there were so many, I can't remember and don't care." 18 said.

"Really? How do you know it wasn't somebody else?" Master Shen asked.

"I was programmed to kill Goku and his friends off, and Tien was one of his friends, so I have a vast amounts of knowledge about him.

"What! You killed Goku!?" Master Shen practically yelled.

"Unfortunately not, he was already dead by the time we were released from our chambers. Too bad, that is one pleasure I will never fulfill. I believe it was Choutzu who told me that he got sick and died." 18 said.

"What! You killed Choutzu too?" Master Shen said.

"Why, yes I did. I remember it, it was so fun. He was a fast one." 18 said.

'What, these androids killed both Tien and Choutzu. I don't care about those fools. They went against me, my school. But why do I get the feeling that I have lost somebody important! They were just fools, all of them, strong but all fools.' Master Shen thought.

"Hate to break your deep thoughts, but it's time for you to die." 18 said.

'Crap, what should I do?' Master Shen thought as he looked down to see how Tao was doing. 'Oh my!' Master Shen thought as he was watching android 17 holding Tao by the neck with one arm, punching him endlessly in the stomach with the other.

Unfortunatly for Master Shen, his eyes didn't catch 18 disappearing and then reappearing above his head. A lout crack the skull was head as he came smashing down towards the store that 17 and 18 were in.

"Well that takes care of him" 18 said as he looked over towards 17. "17 we were shopping! Kill him already!" 18 yelled.

"Let me just have fun, go find a shop, I will find you in a second!" 17 said slightly annoyed.

"Fine, I don't need your opinion on clothes always. You have no fashion sense." 18 said as she turned around to fly off.

"Finally she realizes!" 17 said out loud.

"I heard that!" 18 said.

Then a figure flew out of the rubble of a shop landing in front of 18.

"Oh, you're still alive." 18 said.

"Dodon Ray!" Master Shen said. Then a wave of energy came out of his pointer finger heading straight towards 18.

18 pulled her fist, and punched the ray, reflecting it. Then the ray headed straight back towards Master Shen.

"Oh no!!!" Master Shen yelled, attempting to get out of the way, but because it was reflected it increased speed due to 18's super fast punch.

Then it flew straight through Master Shen's stomach, piercing him like nothing. Master Shen collapsed to the ground. It was then that Mercenary Tao cracked open an eye, and was able to get out of 17's grip because he was looking at 18's beautiful work.

"You monster! That was my brother!" Mercenary Tao said.

"Hah! Like I care!" 18 said.

"That's it, prepare for my Super Dodon Ray!" Mercenary Tao said.

Mercenary Tao's mechanical hand fell off revealing a cannon. He gathered all of his energy inside of him, preparing to unleash it in a powerful blast.

"I don't have all day." 17 said.

"Fine, say goodnight!" Mercenary Tao said. "Hah!"

The huge blast came towards 17. "Haha" 17 was laughing. Mercenary Tao was still aiming straight for 17, despite 17's playful laughter.

Just as 18 did, 17 reflected it with his fist. But due to Mercenary Tao's mechanical body, he was able to jump out of the way.

"No way!" Mercenary Tao said watching the blast blow up a large building off in the distance.

"Heres a much more powerful blast!" 17 said as a blast came out of his hands instantly. Due to the speed, it hit Mercenary Tao effortlessly.

"Piece of cake" 17 said.

All that remained was a few metal parts. "Looks like he's the one for a toaster" 18 said.

"True, now let's go back to those stupid shops."

"Wait!" somebody yelled weakly.

"What now!" 17 said.

"Look at that, he's still alive." 18 said.

"Tell me. Did you kill anybody by the name of Roshi?" Master Shen asked.

"No, now die!" 17 said.

"Heh, my life is gone already, but you will realize that somebody will come and do what I couldn't. You will die one of these days." Master Shen said. 'Looks like that old turtle fool will outlive me.' Shen thought.

"Heh, it's about time the pesky little human shuts up. 18 would you like to do the honors?" 17 said.

"No way! I don't want blood on my clothes, you kill him." 18 said slightly irritated that 17 would think that she would be willing to get dirty.

"Fine." 17 said and fired a blast killing what was left of Master Shen.

"That was nice start to our day, now let's go shopping!" 18 said.

17 followed her. 'Her sensors need to be recalibrated. She must realize that her clothes shopping thing is meaningless.' 17 thought walking behind 18.

_-20 months later-_

"I can't do it!" yelled an 8 year old Trunks.

"Relax Trunks, it will come. I didn't turn into a super saiyan until my master died." Gohan said.

"I don't want that to be the cause of me turning into a super saiyan." Trunks said sadly.

"Your only 8, it will come eventually, but not now." Gohan said.

"Maybe I am just not cut out to be a super saiyan." Trunks said.

"Patience Trunks. My father and your father didn't become super saiyans until they were adults." Gohan said.

"I'm tired, can we go back home?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, it's been a long day. Let's go back home." Gohan said.

"Nimbus!" Trunks yelled.

"You really like nimbus huh?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, it's so fluffy and soft to ride on, and also fast." Trunks said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I have flown on it a few times." Gohan said.

"Race you home!" Trunks said while he was getting a head start on Gohan.

"Heh, you're on!" Gohan yelled as he flew off at an incredible speed.

20 minutes later…"I win!" Trunks said with pride.

"Only because I let you" Gohan said.

"Yeah right!" Trunks said back.

They went into the house, ready for a big meal. "I have worked up a good sweat Trunks. You are getting more powerful each day." Gohan said.

"Really?" Trunks asked. He was always happy when his master admired him.

"Yeah, now go take a shower. You have smashed your face in the ground to many times." Gohan said.

"Ok!" Trunks said as he ran up stairs.

'Crazy kid, he's going to become stronger than me someday.' Gohan thought as he went off in the other direction to wash up.

"Hey Gohan." Bulma said.

"Hi Bulma, how was your day?" Gohan asked.

"Good, still working on the time machine, how was training with Trunks?" Bulma asked.

"Good, he is actually tiring me out these days, guess I'm getting old" Gohan said.

Bulma just laughed.

"What!?" Gohan said not finding it amusing.

"Old? You're just a kid!" Bulma said.

"Yeah, whatever." Gohan said.

"Wash up, dinner will be ready in 15 minutes." Bulma said.

"Ok." Gohan said and walked off in the other direction.

Dinner came and of course with 2 saiyans, it didn't last long. After dinner, Trunks went to bed, because he was so tired of training. It was Friday, so he was looking forward to the weekend.

"Gohan, Master Roshi invited us to another get together tomorrow. You up for it?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, I kind of need it." Gohan said.

"Just be back around 3 in the afternoon, we are heading over there for dinner, and we may stay over for the night." Bulma said.

"I'm not going anywhere tomorrow before 3, to tired." Gohan said.

"Are you going to sleep?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, I think I will." Gohan said.

"Ok, I am going to work on the machine a bit more." Bulma said.

"You have to stop staying up so late every night! You're working on something that you don't even know if it will work." Gohan said, worried about Bulma.

"I have to do my part. You're doing your part, by training Trunks, I am doing mine. Think about it. If we were able to go back in time and warn your father of the androids and give him the antidote that just came out that cures that horrible heart virus he had, then all will be saved." Bulma said.

"Whats to believe that it will change our timeline?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know if it will, but don't you think we should stop it now, so that no other timeline have to deal with such dark times?" Bulma asked.

"It's a good idea, but there is no telling if it will work, or if it will open up a new timeline, messing everything up." Gohan said.

"No timeline is as worse than this one. Everybody is living under fear, not knowing if their next day is their last. Come on, you know that any other timeline would be better than this one." Bulma said.

"I hope so… There may be something worse; perhaps this is the fate of all timelines." Gohan said.

"Don't be such a downer, there are no worse timeline." Bulma said.

"I hope not, so what if we send somebody back and the machine breaks?" Gohan asked.

"Don't you think that's a risk worth taking? Did you also forget that I am the person building it? It won't break. Has anything broken that I made before?" Bulma said with pride.

"Didn't dad break the dragonball radar many times when he was a kid?"

"That radar was very delicate and if it was hit to hard or something, it would lose all its calibration. It wasn't my fault that I gave it a kid that was constantly battling. It was bound to break." Bulma said.

"And what if the time machine breaks?" Gohan said.

"It won't. Let's leave it at that. It won't break unless somebody blasts it or something like that." Bulma said.

"Fine, how much longer till it's done?" Gohan asked.

"Could be years. May even be decades, I don't know. If I were to guess, I'd say about 8 years. It's such a massive project for a scientist to do in this day and age. There is barely enough technology for it to be done." Bulma said.

"Oh I see… Well I'm going to sleep, good luck with the time machine."

"Project Hope will bring an end to fear, just you wait. By the way, how has Trunks's training been lately? I haven't asked you in a while." Bulma said.

"He is getting stronger every day. I can't believe how strong he is considering his age. He's going to become stronger than me some day, I just know it." Gohan said.

"That's good. Get some sleep, talk to you in the morning Gohan." Bulma said.

"Good night." Gohan said and went upstairs to go to sleep.

A.N.- Well that ends chapter 9. Next chapter will involve much more drama and angst. I am going to skip to when Trunks is 13 ish. That is where the next several chapters may take place. So… Will Trunks become a super saiyan? What will cause it and when? Will Project Hope be completed? The androids have killed off so many, how many more years can Earth take? We will see…

Thanks for reading, and look forward to chapter 10. Chapter 10 should be out by Sunday ish…


	10. The Truth

A.N.- This chapter is 10,000 words, 25 pages in Microsoft word. I can't believe I just wrote that long of a chapter. If this is too long, sorry about that. I hope you like this chapter.

Reviewers…

Projectsynapse- Thanks so much for reviewing. Can you talk more about the paragraphs? I am no writer, but I am trying to improve my grammar. Hopefully over some time I will improve. And yes the dreaded comma. I am working on that. Hopefully there is some improvement in the use of the 'commas.' Again, I really appreciate that you reviewed showing and helping my weakness in writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

DeathGoblin- Hopefully it gets more interesting in this chapter. Let me know what you think.

FlareKnight- Thanks again for the awesome review. I hope you like this one.

Chapter 10- The Truth

_-5 years later-_

It had been 5 years. Trunks is now 13 years old. 13 years of constant turmoil and fear. Gohan is now 23 years old. Most of Gohan's life has been with fear and terror. He hadn't spent much of his life in peace. There were the years between Freeza and the Androids. Those were some of the best times he had spent with his father and all of his friends. Now, most of the world's population has been killed. The latest estimates have set the death toll to be 80% of the world's population. That left most towns and cities completely destroyed and empty. The androids even went to towns far away from the big cities, because they were running out of people to kill.

Just like Gohan promised, he had trained Trunks in the same art of fighting that he knew. Trunks's power has risen to a very high level, but not quite to a super saiyan. Trunks has been slightly peeved that he hadn't reached super saiyan status yet. Gohan was still hanging on to hope but Trunks was having a hard time holding on to that hope.

"Gohan? Are we going to train again? It's been weeks since we have trained."

"No." Gohan said.

"Aww, why not?" Trunks asked.

"I need to train myself too you know so maybe next week. Why don't you enjoy your weekend for once." Gohan said.

"Come on Gohan! I want to train!" Trunks said.

"No Trunks!" Gohan almost yelled then flew off into the sky.

"Aww, what am I suppose to do today? Guess I will train myself." Trunks said.

Gohan was now far away from Capsule Corp. 'Finally, some time to think. I need to go and think for the next several days. I know there has to be a way to defeat those androids. How is the question?'

Back at Capsule Corp, Trunks was attempting to train. 'Ugh! Why doesn't he want me to be around him anymore? Am I really slowing him down?' Trunks thought as he was sparring with himself.

"Hey Trunks!" Bulma yelled as she was running outside to greet her son.

"Hey mom" Trunks said.

"What are you doing? Where's Gohan?" Bulma asked.

"He went off to train." Trunks said trying to hide the sadness.

"Why aren't you going with him?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know! It's been like this for the past week. I think I am slowing him down or something. He doesn't even want to be around me!" Trunks said.

'Is my son really slowing you down Gohan?' Bulma thought. "Trunks that's not true. Gohan just needs time alone sometimes. He lost so much. You have to let him have his time alone." Bulma said.

"Yeah I know, but the more we train the faster we will be able to get rid of those androids." Trunks said.

"Unlike you Trunks, Gohan had many friends and family members that were killed by those monsters. You have to give him his space. I am surprised he hasn't needed space earlier." Bulma said.

"Oh fine. I hope he won't be gone too long." Trunks said.

_-3 days later-_

Trunks was in his room wondering. 'I know why he doesn't come back. He's angry that I haven't made it to super saiyan yet. I don't know why I haven't. I have trained so hard the last 5 years, and nothing. He must think I am not worth it. He's probably given up on me.' Trunks said as he was trying to hold in tears. 'No, I know he will come back and train me again. He just has to!'

Bulma was down in her lab. 'Gohan, where are you? Why won't you come back? I hope you come back soon, I can't lose you too. Trunks and I need you!' Bulma thought as she was inserting another piece into the time machine.

_-3 days later-_

Trunks was training by himself where he and Gohan trained. Trunks was enraged. He hadn't sensed his master since the day he left.

Trunks was punching every rock in site, releasing his anger. 'Why!' Trunks repeated in his mind. He punched another large rock, turning it into thousands of smaller rocks. It appeared as if it was raining rocks.

"Why!" Trunks screamed and then collapsed on the ground punching it. "Why doesn't he train me!? Am I nothing to him!? Am I not worthy!? Is it because I haven't turned into a super saiyan!? Is he disappointed that I failed!?" Trunks yelled getting louder and faster so that the whole valley up to the mountain peaks heard. Trunks continued to smash rocks, having a lot of anger built up inside.

Practically half way around the world, Gohan is wondering some of the same things Trunks is. 'Why can't I turn him into a super saiyan? Is it true that it can happen only if something horrible happens? Like my master dying? Dad turned into a super saiyan because of Krillin's death. I turned into a super saiyan because of Master Piccolo. The question remains… How did Vegeta manage to do it? Trunks's power level is so high, yet he can't push it over the edge. I have to figure a way out to make him super saiyan without my death being the cause. Hmm…' Gohan thought. Gohan wasn't nearly as angry as Trunks, but he was slightly irritated.

It had been several hours, and Trunks had finally calmed down somewhat. Trunks still had many questions, and was getting sad that his master hadn't come back.

'I know he's holding a lot back. Wasn't my father a super saiyan? He would be so disappointed if he knew I hadn't made it. How did he do it? Why is there so many mysteries surrounding my father. I know, I will ask mom.' Trunks thought

A few minutes later, Trunks found himself in the lab where the 'Project Hope,' as Bulma put it, was being created.

"Hi mom!" Trunks said.

Bulma practically jumped out of her pants. "Oh, hi Trunks." Bulma said. 'They always manage to startle me' Bulma thought.

"You're still working on that thing? Don't you know it won't help any?" Trunks said as he looked at the time machine. It was beginning to look like something.

"How do you know it won't work?" Bulma asked.

"It just won't! There isn't enough technology. That's something that might come around in a thousand years or something, but now? Yeah right!" Trunks said.

"Well, you will be in for a surprise!" Bulma said.

"Yeah right, that thing won't be able to do anything, let alone travel back in time." Trunks said back.

"Well then Trunks, would you like to be the one to go back in time?" Bulma asked.

"As I said, it won't work. It will probably kill me in the process. It might explode while travelling back!" Trunks said.

"No it won't! It will work, just you wait!" Bulma almost yelled.

"Yeah." Trunks said somewhat sarcastically.

"Just think Trunks. You can give the antidote to Goku! You can save his life! You can save the future! You can save your father!" Bulma said with a lot of hope.

"Uhhh… No thanks. I will stay here and actually save this world." Bulma said.

"Think about it Trunks, you could meet all of them! You can meet your father…" Bulma said.

"Why would I want to meet them, when I don't even know them!?" Trunks yelled back.

"Fine, don't meet your father for all I care! Never see the ones that saved the world so many times! I will ask Gohan to do it." Bulma said.

"He won't do it either. It's too risky." Trunks said.

"He will! Unlike you, he wants to go back to see his dad and all his friends. He misses them so much. He would be willing to do it." Bulma said.

"He wants to see them again, but he knows it's too risky." Trunks said.

"He will and if he doesn't, I will!" Bulma said.

"Mom? Get real! Do you even know where the time machine will pop up on earth?"

"No, but it's a risk worth taking." Bulma said.

"Pff, I didn't even come down here to talk about that thing you're working on." Trunks said.

"Heh, I think you don't want to go back because you're scared, scared to meet them." Bulma said with a smirk.

Immediately Trunks said, "No I don't! Like I would be scared, come on mom, that's the most preposterous thing you have come up with." It was an attack to his pride and of course being the Son of Vegeta, he took great pride in himself.

"Just like your father! You say the same thing as him! It's amazing."Bulma said.

"That's the reason I came down, I want to talk about my father." Trunks said.

"Your father? What do you want to know about him?" Bulma asked.

"What was he like?" Trunks asked.

"Your father was something else. He was very proud and arrogant. He loved to fight, and he was very proud that he was the Price of all Saiyans. He said that constantly." Bulma said.

"Yeah yeah, I know all of that. I know there are mysteries that you know that I don't know, like about the whole Nappa thing. I know my father was somehow connected to him. Why won't you tell me?" Trunks asked.

'Oh no! He wants to know!' Bulma thought. "Well..." Bulma said and then at a loss of words.

"Well what?" Trunks asked. 'I have to know!'

'This is not good. He can't know about his father! It will make him so mad. I have to avoid it all costs. He's too young to find out!"

"Well… There isn't much about him, other than he was very strong, prideful, and arrogant." Bulma said.

"That's not true! I know there is something more about him! Why won't you tell me!?" Trunks yelled.

"Are you calling your mother a liar?" Bulma asked.

"I know there is more to what you let on! Why won't you tell me? I want to know the truth!" Trunks asked.

"Trunks, there isn't much about him. He was very secretive. Keep in mind, I only knew him for about 3 years and most of that time, he was training in his precious gravity room." Bulma said.

"Lies! I know there is more!" Trunks yelled.

"Trunks! How dare you call your mother a liar! To your room now! I will tell you when you can come out!" Bulma yelled along with a harsh glare.

Trunks just looked at her very angrily and then left without saying another word. Bulma watched her son march up stairs, towards his room.

'He can't know the truth. I can't believe I just lied to my own son but it was for the best. Its best he doesn't know. It would just add more grief and pain. He already has enough of that. I hope he understands when he is older and forgives me.' Bulma thought as she was staring where Trunks just standing, wanting to know it all. 'Gohan, when are you going to come back? Trunks needs you!'

Back up in Trunks's room, Trunks was very angry. 'I know there is a lot more to know about my father. Why won't anybody tell me? I tried to ask Master Roshi a month ago, but he avoided it. My mom avoids the subject. Heck, I even tried to ask Oolong, and he said that it was best left up to my mother.' Trunks thought.

Trunks was walking around in circles in his room. 'Let's see, I know he was arrogant and prideful. Any picture we have of him, it's where he's angry. He used to train all the time in that gravity room we used to have before the androids destroyed it. The only history there is about my father for some reason is 3 years before the androids came. Gohan said Nappa came when he was 7, and if I have things timed right, that was 3 years before the androids came. Somehow that saiyan Nappa is connected with my father, but how? Hmmm…' Trunks thought.

_In South City_

'Just my luck!' Master Roshi thought as he was carrying several bags of food. There stood the two killer androids. The male android was holding a guy by the neck, while the female android was watching his brother.

'Crap, I have to get out of here!' Master Roshi thought, as he was quietly backing away around a corner.

"Oolong!" Master Roshi whispered frantically.

"What? What was all that noise and why are whispering?" Oolong said a little bit too loudly.

"Shhh!!!" Master Roshi whispered.

"18, did you hear that? I think we missed a few. Let's check it out." 17 said.

Oolongs eyes popped out of their sockets. "Oh crap it can't be them! You hold them off while I run!" the pig said.

"You! What about me? I am more important!" Master Roshi said.

"No you're not!" Oolong said.

"Am too" Master Roshi said back.

"Are not!" Oolong said.

"Hello" 18 said interrupting them.

Both Master Roshi and Oolong turned their heads slowly to see what nobody wants to see. "He- Hello…" Master Roshi said weakly.

"We thought we killed everybody. I'm glad to see some alive. I wasn't done with my fun yet…" 17 said.

Oolong had wet his pants. Master Roshi was remaining calm trying to think. 'How am I going to get myself out of this one?' Master Roshi thought.

"17, I think it's my turn." 18 said.

"Very well. It's not like I didn't kill most people in this city. Here you can have these last two." 17 said.

"Crap, what are we going to do!?" Oolong said.

"I will tell you what you are going to do! You are going to die!" 18 said. Oolong continued to wet his pants.

It was then something clicked in 17's mind. "Wait 18, isn't that Master Roshi and Oolong?"

Master Roshi and Oolong looked at each other both confused.

"Why, I think your right 17." 18 said.

"How do you know us?" Master Roshi managed to say.

"You knew Goku didn't you? In fact, you were once his master weren't you Roshi? And you Oolong were a good of Goku? We know all of Goku's friends. I am surprised that we haven't killed you. You wouldn't have happened to be hiding were you?" 18 said.

"Hiding? You just haven't found us until now." Master Roshi said.

"No matter. This is going to feel great, killing more of Goku's friends. I am glad you are alive. We haven't killed anybody that knew Goku in a very long time. Actually the last person we killed that knew Goku was this guy named Mercenary Tao and Shen. You wouldn't have happened to _know_ them Roshi?" 18 said.

"You killed Master Shen and Mercenary Tao!?" Master Roshi asked.

"Why yes we did. Master Shen actually asked me if you had died yet when we killed him." 18 said.

"Oh… Really? Did they come to fight you or did you find them?" Master Roshi asked.

"They came to find us. It wasn't until we said we killed Piccolo that Shen freaked out" 18 said.

"He put up a good fight. I was surprised. But no matter, you will die just like he did." 17 added.

'Crap, this is the end of my long life. I don't stand a chance against these guys, and there is no way to escape. Perhaps if I give a distraction? No. I wouldn't get far enough.' Master Roshi thought.

Master Roshi took a small capsule out of his pocket. He stared at the capsule for a moment. 'The evil containment jar. Will it work? I guess I have to try' Master Roshi thought.

"Well you have lived long enough." 18 said.

Master Roshi powered up. He knew he wasn't strong. He put up a defense, which could easily be broken through by the androids without any effort. 'I need to buy some time…' Master Roshi thought.

Oolong watched, knowing that this may be the last few moments of his life.

Half way around the world, Gohan barely felt Master Roshi's power go up. 'Why did he power up? Something must be up. What is he doing in South City?' Gohan thought, but put those thoughts in the back of his mind.

In Trunks's Room, Trunks also felt Master Roshi's power level go up. He was a lot closer to South City than Gohan. 'Hmmm, what is going on? Master Roshi never powers up. Something might be up, just in case, I better check the radio to see where the androids are…' Trunks thought as he took the small radio out of his desk drawer.

Trunks turned it on to see if there was that extreme chance that Master Roshi somehow ended up running into the androids.

"The androids have been sighted in South City, but their whereabouts are unknown at the time. If you are currently in West City, seek shelter or evacuate if safe."

"WHAT!!!" Trunks practically screamed. 'Oh no! I have to go and help Master Roshi! Gohan, I need you!' Trunks thought frantically. Then Trunks remembered… 'Crap, Gohan told me never to go and fight the androids until he said so! What should I do? I can't just leave Master Roshi to die! I need to help him!' Trunks thought while flying out of his bedroom window leaving the radio on.

Trunks powered up and flew at very fast speeds towards South City. 'I need to get there quick, else Master Roshi might not make it.' Trunks thought.

Half way around the world, Gohan felt Trunks's power skyrocket. 'What now! Where is he going? Why is he in such a hurry!?' Gohan thought.

Then it hit him. 'Wait, why is Trunks flying towards South City where Master Roshi is? Something must be wrong. Master Roshi's power is at his top, and Trunks is flying straight for him.' Gohan thought.

"Wait the androids!" Gohan yelled to himself. 'Oh no, Trunks is flying towards the androids!' Gohan thought as he powered up to fly towards where Master Roshi. 'Kid, what are you getting yourself into? I told him to stay at home. He's going to get himself killed…'

As Trunks was flying in the sky towards South City, he felt his master's power go up. After many days, he finally knew where he was. The problem is, he's half way around the world.

'Finally! I hope Gohan can make it quick!' Trunks thought while piercing through the air.

_-In South City-_

It was quiet in South City. Both Android 18 and Master Roshi had their defenses up. Oolong watched in terror. There were buildings damaged around them and unfortunately they were in downtown South City.

'Interesting, what an incredible defense. I can't find any exposed sides. Surely he isn't that strong, but he has one incredible defense.' 18 thought.

'Huh? Is that Trunks I sense coming towards me? Oh no! It is. Trunks, turn around for your sake.' Master Roshi thought while staring straight into 18's eyes.

"18, what are you doing? Kill him already!" 17 said.

Without moving his eyes, 18 said, "Stay out of this 17, go blow up a building or something!"

'Well, I have to try the evil containment wave. I doubt it will work, but if it does, then there will be peace and tranquility in the world. Problem is… I don't think I can get both of them in the jar at the same time. If I get one, that will be great help to Gohan's and Trunks's struggle.' Master Roshi thought.

'Now or never!' Master Roshi thought. He took out a capsule and threw it on the ground next to him. Out came the Electronic Jar.

"What is that? Are you going to cook some rice for us? That's so sweet." 17 said.

"Not quite." Master Roshi said as his hands were dancing, preparing for the Evil Containment Wave. 'This time I won't screw it up.' Master Roshi thought.

"Ooh, we get a little show 18. Seems like the old man wants to entertain us!" 17 said.

"Oh would you shut up 17!" 18 said. 'What is that old man doing?' 18 thought.

"Come on 18, with the way you have been acting, I'd say you're worried." 17 said with a smirk.

18 didn't say anything while keeping an eye on Master Roshi. Oolong thought, 'What is Master Roshi doing? Is he buying time? I have to get out of here!'

"Evil Containment wave!" Master Roshi yelled at the unsuspecting 18.

"What the!" 18 yelled.

17's looked on in surprise. "What on earth is that!?" 17 practically yelled.

"Ahh!" 18 yelled, trying to figure what was going on. 'What is this!? I can't move!'

A huge blast with a tint of green was engulfing 18. Just then Trunks landed right behind Master Roshi.

"Whoa! What's that!" Trunks practically yelled.

"Trunks! Get out of here!" Master Roshi yelled.

"What? What is this!? How are you doing that!?" Trunks said in awe.

"What the! It's that kid that saved those people all those years ago." 17 said. 'Maybe it's time I intervene' 17 thought.

"17! What are you waiting for, kill him!" 18 yelled in pain, not being able to move because the blast was preventing her.

"Don't worry Master Roshi! I will hold 17 off while you take out 18!" Trunks said.

'No kid! You're going to get yourself kid.' Master Roshi thought even though he needed somebody to help him.

Trunks yelled and powered up. 17 rushed over to see what was going on with 18 when Trunks popped out of thin air in front of 17.

"Stop! You are going to have to go through me first!" Trunks said.

"Kid, you're going to wish you stayed out of this. I remember you from last time. This time you're dead!" 17 yelled.

"I don't think so! I am much stronger than last time!" Trunks said beaming with pride.

"Even if you were a thousand times stronger than last time, you wouldn't stand a chance! Now die!" 17 yelled and rushed Trunks.

Trunks put up a defense only to be punched into a building. (A.N. - Lot of buildings eh?)

Trunks got out of the pile of rubble in severe pain. 'Oww, I have never been punched so hard, not even in training with Gohan. How did he do that?' Trunks thought.

'I forgot about 18! I have to get rid of this kid!' 17 thought frantically. It was then Trunks rushed 17. 'Perfect.'

Right before Trunks reached 17, the android pulled out his hand with a enormous ball of energy and fired a large blast, engulfing trunks. The blast sent trunks into another building, exploding it. The building then collapsed. (A.N- more buildings)

'Oh no, not Trunks!' Master Roshi thought as he was about to bring the wave down into the electronic jar.

"This is it!" Master Roshi yelled as he brought the energy straight down heading for the open jar.

'He must be putting 18 into that jar. That's not going to happen.' 17 thought.

"Hah!" 17 yelled as a blast was headed straight for the electronic jar.

"No!" Master Roshi yelled as the jar exploded when the blast hit it.

Because of the loss of control of the Evil Containment wave, the blast hit the ground, revealing a unconscious 18.

'Whew' 17 thought.

"Oh no! I failed!" Master Roshi said. It was then Master Roshi collapsed onto the ground, not having enough energy to remain in conscious.

"That was a close one!" 17 said while looking around at the surroundings. All he saw was a pig that was practically screaming mommy.

"Looks like there is some unfinished business to attend to. Here piggy piggy, it's time for you to die!" 17 said.

"No! You can't hurt me! I'm no threat to you!" Oolong tried to say.

"I don't care if you can't hurt me. It's out of sheer fun." 17 said.

"No! No! No!" Oolong yelled looking for an escape.

"Bye bye!" 17 said as he fired a weak blast towards to Oolong. Then the blast was intercepted by another blast, knocking it off course, sending it towards a building.

17 looked to see who or what disrupted his fun. "What! You!" 17 said.

"That's right. I'm not done with you yet you monster!" Trunks said.

"Ooh, I am so scared." 17 said.

"You should be! I am going to kill you now!" Trunks said.

"Kid, you crack me up. Give it your best try thought. This is going to be fun." 17 said with a smirk.

"Oh I will, and when I'm done with you, there's not going to be enough scrap metal to make a toaster." Trunks said.

"Oh? Where have I heard that before?" 17 asked with a smirk.

"Now, die you monster!" Trunks yelled as he charged 17.

17 put up a little defense, smirking, and waiting for Trunks's attack. Trunks disappeared right in front of the android, appearing behind android 17. He struck him in the back. 17 almost lost balance, but regained it before he hit the ground.

"Heh, nice punch kid. You actually hit me." 17 said.

"There's more where that came from!" Trunks yelled. 'What? I put all my power into that punch, and it didn't even send him to the ground!' Trunks thought.

"Kid, I must admit, you are stronger than I thought, but don't let that get to your head. You may be one one hundredth of my strength." 17 said.

"Yeah right! If you were that strong, you should have seen that punch coming." Trunks said.

"Alright, enough of your cocky attitude." 17 said, disappearing right in front of Trunks's eyes.

Trunks looked around, not finding any android. It was then 17 reappeared behind Trunks and punched him sending him to the ground.

"Clearly you can see that my punch is much stronger" 17 said. Trunks's body didn't move. "I hope that one little punch didn't knock you out. We were just about to have fun, too bad…" 17 said.

Trunks still didn't move. 'Hehe, once he leaves, I can bring Oolong and Master Roshi back home safely. Please leave quickly!' Trunks thought, pretending to be knocked out on the ground.

"Well, looks like we still have some unfinished business. Roshi, your time has come." 17 said.

'No! Just leave you android! Please leave, don't kill him!' Trunks thought.

17 went over to pick up Master Roshi by the shirt. Master Roshi looked into 17 eyes, barely staying alive.

"Oh good, your still alive." 17 said to Master Roshi. "Now tell me old man, how did you manage to knock out my sister? If you have an answer, now is the time to tell me."

Master Roshi didn't say anything. He just continued to look into 17's eyes weakly.

'Kid, stay down! I know you're still alive and awake. Please just stay down, for your sake.' Master Roshi thought.

"Stop right there!" a voice called out.

"Oh… It's you." 17 said.

"That's right. Put him down, and fight me." Oolong said.

"Please… You really want to die?" 17 asked.

"On second thought… No! Put him down! I have a surprise!" Oolong said.

"Very well! I will put him down… For life!" 17 yelled.

'No!' Trunks thought frantically.

"Hah!" Android 17 yelled. It had been done.

Trunks looked to see what was going on, and the site he saw was the worse he had ever seen. 17 had just stuck his hand straight through Master Roshi's stomach.

"There, he's been put down." 17 said with laughter.

Master Roshi was coughing up blood, all over 17's hands. "Aww, now my hands are all bloody." 17 whined.

"No! Not Master Roshi!" Oolong sadly said.

"Nooooooooooo!!!" Trunks yelled.

"Oh, you're still alive!" 17 said to Trunks.

"ARG!" Trunks yelled. His power was skyrocketing. Going far past what his max was earlier. It was happening. The legendary transformation. Trunks's hair began to glow a distinct gold. He was screaming.

His hair was now golden and there was a golden aurora surrounding Trunks on all sides. Trunks was screaming out of anger and hatred.

Oolong began to back up, not knowing what was going on. This had been the first time he saw a Super Saiyan.

"Nooooo!" Trunks continued to yell as his power continued to rise.

In flight, Gohan sensed Trunks's power skyrocket. 'What on earth is going on down there? It almost seems as if Trunks's power level had tripled from his highest.' Gohan thought.

Back down on the battle field, Trunks had tears coming out of his eyes. He looked at Master Roshi, still being held by 17, and just barely alive.

"Good job Trunks, your power is incredible" Master Roshi weakly said then shut his eyes. It was then 17 dropped the body of Roshi to the ground.

It was then that Master Roshi's long life had come to an end.

"Master Roshi…" Oolong said in tears too.

Tears were still streaming out of his eyes, as he looked at the body of Master Roshi. Then his eyes slowly rose to the murderer.

Trunks's eyes were so full of hatred, revenge and anger. He was beyond angry. No emotion could explain what Trunks was feeling. This had been the first very close person that Trunks saw die at the hands of the androids.

'I better take this kid seriously. If those kid's eyes could kill, I would be dead. I better watch out.' 17 said.

Trunks didn't even give warning. He had disappeared. 17 looked all over to see any movement. All he saw was that pig scared stiff.

Trunks reappeared in front of 17. Trunks at incredible speed, punched 17 in the stomach. 17 felt the pain. It was immense. 17 bent over in pain. The android then looked up to see the kid nowhere in sight.

'Ok 17, you can do this. He isn't that strong. He is no stronger than all of those other golden hair warriors.' 17 thought.

Trunks reappeared just feet away from 17, in front of him.

"You think you're so tough. I must admit that punch did hurt. But even with your increased strength, you will still be no match. Now prepare for my full strength!" 17 said and then yelled to power up.

"Now die!" 17 said and charged Trunks at super speed. Trunks didn't even see him coming. He was then punched so hard in the head, he went flying into building.

Trunks jumped out of the rubble, ready for more action. 'I can't believe my strength. So this is what a super saiyan feels like. It's amazing. Even with this strength, I still couldn't see the android coming! I can't let Master Roshi's death be in vain. I have to beat this monster somehow.' Trunks thought.

Trunks charged 17 as fast as he could. 17 then flew up with Trunks following. 'I have to kill this kid somehow' 17 thought.

Trunks had caught up to 17. They were exchanging punches in mid air, at extreme speeds. The problem was Trunks was getting punched more than he was punching 17. It was then 17 disappeared only to have Trunks's punch hit nothing but air. 17 reappeared behind Trunks. Trunks saw this, and also disappeared.

17 looked for Trunks and saw nothing. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw the super saiyan coming at him at full speed. 'Now!' 17 thought as he prepared for a blast.

Unsuspecting Trunks continued to fly towards 17 at full speed. Once Trunks got close enough, 17 released his blast. The blast hit Trunks right on exploding on contact. The explosion blew up on Trunks in the middle of the sky. The whole city could see the explosion.

Trunks's body came falling fast towards earth. He finally crashed in the battle field where Master Roshi had died. Trunks hit the ground hard, still awake, but in severe pain.

'No! I can't fail now! I have to get up.' Trunks thought as he struggled to get up. He barely got on his feet, only to have 17 land, completely intact, near Trunks.

18 was now fully awake, watching the battle with Trunks and 17. "Glad to see you have everything under control." 18 said to her brother.

"Of course. What did you expect?" 17 said beaming with pride.

"I was surprised by that old geezer, but he's dead. Good job 17." 18 said.

"Thanks, but it's not over yet. I still have to finish off this kid." 17 said.

"Good, I need to clean up. That old man got me all dirty. Plus I am tired. He sure took a lot out of me." 18 said.

"Yeah, after this let's call it a day." 17 said.

17 redirected his attention back on the Kid. "Well, you put up a worth fight, so you deserve a worthy death just like your father!"

Trunks knew if he didn't do something quick, he was going to die. He was all out of energy, and seriously hurt because of that blast.

"Tell me before you die, has Gohan been training you?" 17 asked.

"None of your concern!" Trunks said back.

"Feisty little kid. Ok, suit yourself." 17 said.

'Crap! I need to do something!' Trunks thought. Before Trunks could really think of anything, 17 punched him into part of a left over building. Trunks collapsed to the ground, after making an imprint of himself in the cement wall.

"Finish him already. They are too dangerous to be kept alive!" 18 yelled.

"Relax! It was just the old guy that managed to do something. He was crafty old man. Good thing he's dead."

"Well, kill him already." 18 said with panic.

"Relax, I want him to be in pain for a minute before I kill him. Look at him. He is in severe pain." 17 said.

18 just crossed her hands on her chest, watching his brother act like a kid. 'I can't believe that old guy actually managed to do that. Whatever that was, I almost died. That was way too close for comfort.'

"Stop!" Oolong yelled.

"You again? What do you want? Can't you see the boy is in pain, and wants to die!?" 17 said.

"You can't kill him! He is just a kid!" Oolong said anxiously.

"He is just a kid but with incredible strength. Just imagine if we left him alive for 10 more years. Think about how strong he would be. It's best that he dies now!" 18 said.

"As you can see, I am not as worried as my sister here. She is blinded by what that weak old decrepit man did to her. Nobody on this planet is a threat to us. Isn't that right _18_!?" 17 said.

"Fine, don't come crying to me when you realize that they may be a threat." 18 said.

"Don't worry I won't. Now piggy, you are going to watch your friend die right now." 17 said.

"No! You have to fight me first! That's right, fight me!" Oolong said. 'Yep, I am dead…'

"Oh? I didn't know you wanted to die so fast. Wait your turn, you will be next." 17 said.

"Hah!" Oolong yelled. Suddenly there wasn't a little pig anymore. There stood a much bigger scary pig. He looked like he could crush any human.

"Whoa!" 17 said as his attention caught this latest development.

"Oolong" Trunks said weakly. "Listen, just run!" Trunks barely whispered.

"Running is a good idea, but why should I run from such a tiny little girl and boy!" Oolong said to 18 and 17. 'Hopefully they will get scared and run' Oolong thought.

"What happen to the little pig that wets himself?" 17 asked with a smirk.

"Wets himself! I show you!" Oolong said in his big mean scary voice. All of a sudden, his shape changed back into the little pig. "Oh no! I haven't practice shape shifting in a long time!" Oolong said worriedly.

"It looks like the big mean pig is back to his little self again" 17 said.

"Run!" Trunks whispered, still hanging on to conscious.

"Uh oh." Oolong said with a scared look.

"Uh oh is right. Maybe you should die first. Let me honor your wishes." 17 said.

"Say good night!" 17 said as he fired a blast. Trunks looked on with horror, knowing that he couldn't do anything to stop it. All of his energy was drained and he was in severe pain.

Then all of a sudden the blast from 17 was redirected by another blast. Everybody screamed "What!"

Trunks looked to see who it could possibly be. Then he saw the savior. It was his master, Master Gohan. "Go- Gohan" Trunks said weakly.

"Trunks." Gohan said and looked down to his student. Trunks had a smile on his face, even though he was torn up.

"Well well, look who we have here. Gohan came to save the day." 17 said with a smirk.

"Trunks, I am so proud of you. You achieved super saiyan. You did well, but now I am here. It's time for them to pay." Gohan said as he began to look at the killer androids.

"Time for us to pay? Don't you remember what happen last time Gohan?" 17 said.

"I do, that was 5 years ago. I have grown stronger and faster!" Gohan said.

"Please, as if any strength increase can do you any good. We are invincible!" 17 said with pride.

"It's time to end this dark chapter in time! You are going down now!" Gohan yelled and transformed into a super saiyan.

"That's what your little friend over there did. Look what happen to him." 17 said.

"I am very proud of my little friend over there. He did a good job, certainly enough to give you a few cuts and bruises. It's time for your life to end!" Gohan said.

"Where have I heard that saying? You don't honestly think you will kill us right here and now. Your power isn't even close to mine!" 17 said.

"We will see…" Gohan said.

"Yes we will…" 17 said as he charged Gohan.

Both 17 and Gohan extanged punches. Both were putting up a good fight. So far nobody had gotten punched yet but that all changed when Gohan kicked 17. The android went flying into a building and Gohan went after him.

17 came charging out of the rubble to meet Gohan. Both were going full speed at each other. Both fists met in an incredible clash. Again more very fast punches were being thrown at each other. Trunks looked on with awe. 'Wow, I can't believe how fast Gohan is fighting him. I can't even see them!' Trunks thought still lying on the ground. 18 was eyeing the battle closely, as she wasn't blinded by arrogance and pride like her brother was.

Both landed on the ground relatively close to Gohan and 18. Both put up a defense. It looked like a pretty even match.

"Heh, not bad Gohan. You defiantly improved over the past 5 years, but even your increased strength won't be able to save you. That's exactly what I told the kid and look what happen to him." 17 said.

Gohan didn't say anything and was actually in deep thought. 'He's right. He is too strong. I was using my max energy right there and we were equal. I can't use that amount of energy for long. I don't think I can stop these monsters yet. I need to get out of here.' Gohan thought.

"What nothing to say? So be it. Enjoy your last minute of your life!" 17 yelled as he charged Gohan again.

Gohan didn't move out of the way fast enough and was hit very hard. He went flying into a skyscraper, sending the massive building to the ground.

"Gohan!" Trunks whispered harshly.

After the dust cleared, the building was no longer there. Just a pile of rubble remained and Gohan had yet to come up from it.

'No! He was hit pretty hard! I hope he's ok.' Trunks thought.

"Hey Trunks. You don't look to good. We have to get out of here quick!" Oolong said as he crawled up beside Trunks.

"I wish I could. I can barely move a muscle…" Trunks said.

"What are we going to do? Gohan is losing!" Oolong said with worry.

"Yeah, it's not looking to good. Gohan is really good at getting us out of sticky situations. He is still alive in that pile of rubble. He will think of something." Trunks said still in somewhat of a whisper because of the pain he was in.

"Here let me help you and move you somewhere else, away from the battle field." Oolong said as he grabbed he pulled Trunks away.

"And where do you think you're going!?" 17 yelled.

"Oh no!" Oolong yelped.

"No need to go. You will stay here and watch your friend die by my brother." 18 yelled.

Before Oolong could say something a huge explosion occurred where the skyscraper once stood.

"I can't see where they are!" 17 yelled.

"Are they trying to make me dirty!?" 18 also yelled.

"Who cares if you're dirty!" 17 said.

"Oh no, you're not starting with me again!" 18 said.

"Forget about it, once the smoke clears let's kill them!" 17 said while coughing because of all the dust and smoke.

Once it cleared, there was nobody to be found. Even Master Roshi's body had been moved.

"Now look! Where did they go!?" 17 said.

"You should have killed him. All you do is have fun and now they are gone!" 18 said.

"Are you blaming this on me!? How would I know he wanted to escape? It was just getting fun!" 17 said.

"Ugh!" 18 said. She was angry. She couldn't hurt anybody for messing up her hair and clothes.

"Dang, they even took Master Roshi's body! Damn those insolent idiots!" 17 said.

Just within talking distance, Gohan, Trunks, Oolong were hiding along with Master Roshi's body. Gohan whispered a "shh" to Oolong and Trunks.

"Great! Now they are gone!" 17 said.

"How bout we fire some blasts. Who knows, we might get lucky!" 18 said.

"Good idea!" 17 said as they were fireing blasts.

Trunks, Gohan, and Oolong were scared, as they were hiding underneath a big cement block hoping that they wouldn't get struck by a blast.

"Let's go… If they are still alive, we will probably see them soon anyway." 17 said.

"Yeah, I need to wash up and put on new clothes." 18 said as they were flying off.

Gohan, Trunks and Oolong remained hidden, even after many minutes. They were all scared. Finally once it was clear, they slowly crawled out of their little safe haven.

"That was close." Oolong said.

"Yeah. Let's go home." Gohan said as he picked up Trunks who couldn't fly let alone stand up on two feet.

It took some time to get back home as Gohan was carrying Trunks and Oolong. He was also very tired, and about after 1 hour they had finally reached Capsule Corp.

Once they landed on the grass, Bulma came out running. "Gohan! Trunks! Oolong your alive! I heard that warriors were fighting in South City!" Bulma said and then saw a body.

"Oh no! Please tell me that's not Master Roshi!" Bulma said as tears were beginning to fall from her eyes.

"Yes, unfortunately Master Roshi died fighting the androids. He almost beat one of them, it was incredible!" Trunks said.

"Nooooo!" Bulma said as he saw the lifeless body of an old master. "He was always so lively even if he was so old."

"Yeah. Bulma? Do you have any senzu beans? Trunks is really beat up and so am I" Gohan said.

"Yeah sure." Bulma said as he handed both Gohan and Trunks a senzu bean. After a few minutes, Trunks and Gohan were back to their full energy selves.

"It's time we burry Master Roshi." Gohan said with a monotone voice.

"Yes, but where?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know, where was his favorite place?" Gohan asked.

"Well the island of course." Bulma said with a sad voice.

"Yeah, do you think we ask Puar if he wants to live at Capsule Corp? How bout it Oolong?" Bulma asked.

"Well, we have nowhere else to go. I don't want to live in that house just with Puar. It was always so lively with Master Roshi." Oolong said.

"Why don't you two live with us?" Bulma asked.

"Are you sure?" Oolong asked.

"Of course. It will be good to have old friends living at home with us. I miss everybody so much, and now Master Roshi is added to the list." Bulma said with sadness.

"I will bring back Master Roshi to the island and bury him there. I will bring Puar back here later tonight…" Oolong said.

"Ok" Bulam said while looking down at the body. 'It just doesn't feel right. How can somebody who has lived for hundreds of years just die? Curse those androids! When will it end!' Bulma thought.

"I will be back tonight" Oolong said as he threw out a capsule. The capsule hit the ground, bursting open to reveal a jet. He put Roshi's body in a capsule specifically made to hold bodies. It was a quite few minutes and then the jet took off towards the west.

"He was a great man." Gohan said.

"Yes he was. He has been through so much in his life. Its incredible that he is now no longer with us." Bulma said.

"He will always be with us" Gohan said.

Trunks just remained quiet. "Gohan. Whats going to happen now?"

"Well, we are going to train and your mother will continue to work on Project Hope." Gohan said.

"Yes. I don't feel like working on that time machine today. I need to think and take a nap. I will make dinner later so Oolong and Puar can join us.

"Ok" Gohan said as he watched Bulma quietly enter the house.

"Trunks. I am so proud of you. You reached super saiyan! That's one thing to be excited about!" Gohan said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah. It's too bad that it happen only because of Master Roshi's death! I hate those androids!" Trunks said angrily.

"Your father would be so proud of you right now. His son, a super saiyan. He is probably celebrating right now…" Gohan said.

"You think?" Trunks asked.

"I know…" Gohan said.

"Gohan? Can you tell me the truth about my father?" Trunks asked.

'He deserves the truth. Can he take it? I don't know…' Gohan thought. It took a minute for a response from Gohan. "Do you really want to know the truth? It's a truth you won't like."

"Yes I want to know! I have wanted to know for a long time. Whenever I ask anybody whether it be Master Roshi, Mom, or even you, everybody avoids the truth. I know there is more behind my father than everybody says. I know he was an arrogant and prideful man, but I want to know what he did that makes everybody's mood change when I talk about him. I need to know!" Trunks said.

"Trunks, I will tell you what you want to know, the truth. It's a very upsetting truth, yet it is the truth." Gohan said.

"Yes tell me! I want to know!" Trunks said. 'Finally I get to know the truth about my father!'

"Well let me tell you the history of your father. He was born on planet Vegeta, where all the saiyans lived. At a very early age, he learned how to fight. It was then, Freeza, a horrible tyrant, wanted to take Vegeta in as his own, so he could do the dirty work of Freeza. You need to realize that Freeza was a horrible person. He has killed probably trillion's of life forms, mostly intelligent life forms. So Freeza made Vegeta kill, and kill he did." Gohan said.

"What? No, there's no way! You said he was one of the good guys!" Trunks said.

Gohan went on to say… "Your grandfather tried to save his son, your father. He was the King of all Saiyans. He brought 20 soldiers with him onboard Freeza's ship where your father was living. King Vegeta tried to take his son back, but Freeza killed him. Vegeta didn't know he did this. He was lied to. He was deceived. He was brought up by Freeza. It was shortly after the King's death that Freeza blew up Planet Vegeta, killing off all the saiyans. Of course your father was deceived again, thinking that a comet or asteroid blew up the planet killing all the saiyans. All the saiyans died but three, Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa."

"Wait, wasn't Nappa the person who came to kill off the z-senshi?" Trunks said.

"I will get to that. So, Vegeta was forced to do all of Freeza's dirty work, thus making him evil. He was brought up by an evil tyrant, so he had evil ways. Even with those evil ways and what Freeza drilled in his brain, there was still good in him. It just took a long time to show that. But back to the story, Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz were forced to do Freeza's work. They killed, took over planets, sold planets, and even blew up planets." Gohan said.

"What! My father did that! He's no better than the androids!" Trunks said with anger.

"Wait, let me finish the story. Back on earth, Goku, my father, was growing up becoming a fine warrior himself. It wasn't until I was 5 years old, Raditz came to earth to basically kill my father. Goku and Piccolo fought hard"

"Wait, didn't you say Piccolo was once evil too?" Trunks asked.

"That is for another time. So Goku was killed by Raditz. Raditz was actually related to Goku. He was actually his brother. My uncle killed my father. Thankfully, Piccolo was also fighting and managed to kill Raditz. Unfortuntaly Raditz told Piccolo that stronger saiyans were coming. We had one year to prepare. After that year Nappa and… your father… came to kill the z-senshi. Nappa managed to kill Yamcha, Tien, and Choutzu, and Piccolo. Thankfully my father, Goku, came right in time to save us. He beat Nappa like nothing. After Nappa was beaten, Vegeta killed him because he lost to a 3rd class warrior, my father."

"My father was a killer?" Trunks asked with tears.

"Just wait… Vegeta and my father fought. My father ultimately won. It wasn't till we got to Namek to use the Namekian dragonballs to revive all of our friends that we saw your father again. Unfortontaly, your father wanted to wish for immortality. He failed in doing so, so my father and your father joined forces, well somewhat, to kill Freeza. This when your father first showed emotion." Gohan said but was cut off by Trunks.

"I can't believe I am hearing this! You're telling me my father was a killer, no better than the androids! I am a disgrace. I am the son of a killer! What does that make me!?" Trunks said with anger as his power level began to rise.

'Crap, I need to cool him down!' Gohan said as he began to undergo the transformation again.

"Trunks! Calm down this instant!" Gohan yelled.

"Why not! Why should I calm down? My father was a killer!" Trunks yelled.

"You haven't even heard the end of the story! You don't know anything yet till you hear the entire story! Calm down this instant, or I will force you to calm down!" Gohan said angrily.

"Fine. Finish this horrible story." Trunks said, calming down just a little bit.

"Good. We were on the battle field fighting Freeza, and my father was still healing from fighting some of Freeza's elite soldiers. Freeza was enraged at your father. He was constantly punching him. He was torturing him. We couldn't do anything, powerless to stop the evil tyrant. When my father was healed, your father was on the verge of death. Your father was finally telling my father the truth of the saiyans, and how Freeza forced the saiyans to do all the dirty work. He was in tears. No. He was actually crying. This was absurd. Vegeta crying? That was probably the first time he ever cried. The first time he ever showed his emotions." Gohan said.

'Wow. That still doesn't change him. He is a bloody killer!' Trunks thought.

"Freeza had killed your father. After a little bit, we revived him while my father was fighting Freeza. Just on a side note, my father became a super saiyan only after Krillin died, just the same way you and I transformed. But back to the story. It wasn't till we came back to earth, with Vegeta that he actually began to show emotions. He and your mother somehow got together and created you. It wasn't a romantic thing. After my father died, your father continued to train. My father and your father were serious rivals. They used to be enemies but it soon turned into a rivalry. My father was always one step ahead of yours. So once my father died, your father felt betrayed. Your father was so angry that he couldn't show my father just once, who was stronger." Gohan said.

'Wow, I had no idea my father had such a history. I can't believe Gohan can talk about him as if he was a great man…' Trunks thought.

"It wasn't until the androids came that your father showed more emotions. When everybody died, Vegeta and Piccolo were the only ones left. Vegeta went off to battle, but not before talking to your mother one last time. It was then your father told her that he loved her. He also told her that he was sorry. Your mother never found out what he meant about that, but if you think about it for him to say something like that, then he must have meant it. This was when he was truly fighting for your mother and of course you…"

"No way! After all of his life he actually fought for someone?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, he never fought for anybody but himself. This was a major step in the right direction. Unfortunately the androids killed him." Gohan said.

"Curse those androids! They killed off another great warrior!" Trunks said.

"That's not the end of the story." Gohan said.

"What? How could that not be end of the story? We are talking about dad here, right?" Trunks asked.

"Yes. The thing is… After you pulled that stunt when you were younger, 5 years ago, you remember right? Well, of course you do. You were trying to save people from the androids. Well after you went against what I told you, I went up to my room furious that you did that to me." Gohan said only to be interrupted by Trunks.

"I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to!" Trunks said.

"That's ok, you were a lot younger. Well, I went up to my room. I was thinking things over. That is when my father contacted me. It was great to talk to him, but I also talked to Vegeta and Piccolo. Piccolo insisted that I train you. It wasn't until your father said something that I decided to make my decision to train you. He said that he wanted me to train you. Now saying that to your enemy's son is very hard thing to do, especially for your father. Your mother probably told you your father never said that he loved you. Well, it was then that he said it. He told me that he was proud of you and your mother. He told me that he loved you and your mother, in front of his enemy or rival, Goku, and Piccolo, another sort of rival to your father. It was amazing hearing this from your father. I never thought I would see the day. He had officially become one of the good guys." Gohan said.

Gohan went on to say "He was even at King Kai's planet. To get to such a place is only reserved for the most pure hearted people like my father. It was amazing to see your father there. He wanted me to train you. So that's what I did and that's what I will continue to do. So starting tomorrow, we will continue to train!"

"Wow, thanks Gohan!" Trunks said.

"No problem!" Gohan said.

"So my father actually became a good guy." Trunks said.

"Yes, he became a good guy, now why don't you wash up, you look very dirty after all that fighting." Gohan said.

"Ok" Trunks chirped as he was headed inside.

'I can't believe it. My father, an amazing person. I never knew he did those horrible things, but he made up. I so wish I could meet him. Mom is going to flip once she knows that I know the truth. Now I know why everybody was avoiding this subject around me. I am so proud of you to father. I wish I could have met you…' Trunks thought.

A.N- Thanks for reading, and I really appreciate feedback. Next chapter should be up in within a week, but I can't promise anything.


	11. So Close!

A.N.- Come a long way with this fanfic. I am truly enjoy writing this fanfic. There is still quite a long ways to go. Here is the next chapter. Little bit long however not as long as the last one. About 8000 words… I am going to try and lower the word count back down to 4-6 thousand. I just want to keep this fic moving right along… Thanks for reading.

Reviewers…

DeathGoblin- Thanks! I really appreciate the help. I know my grammar aint no good, but this story is really improving it. Let me know if you see problems in this chapter. I really appreciate it. Hope you like it.

FlareKnight- I feel bad about Master Roshi's death. He was one of my favorite characters during the dragonball series. He was always so full of life, even if he was hundreds and hundreds of years old. Keeping Gohan alive is a good idea. I have to thank you for that. I plan to have Gohan and Trunks to go back. That will come real soon. Thanks again, and hope you like this chapter.

Ch 11- So Close!

'I finally know the truth about my father.' Trunks thought. He had wondered for quite some time. At times, he wanted to know so badly, he actually went around looking for clues about his father. He knew that there was something not right and now he knows the truth.

'Mom is going to flip! I see why she would not want to tell me about my father. I wish I could have met him.' Trunk thought but then realized something. 'Wait! The time machine! Wait a second… I have bashed my mother for making such a devise for some time. What are the chances that she would let me go back? Aww'

Trunks wanted to know his mothers reaction of finding the dark secrets of his father. Thirteen year old Trunks went to find his mother. After travelling down several flights of stairs down into the deep secret lab of his mothers, he saw his mother working on none other than the time machine.

"Hey mom" Trunks said. Bulma of course not expecting anybody to come down was startled. 'Once again, startled by my own son. Am I really that paranoid?' Bulma thought. "Yes Trunks?"

"I see your still working on the time machine." Trunks said trying to start up some small talk.

"Why yes son. The time machine that you say will be useless." Bulma said.

"Well… That's the thing… I kinda want to go back now…" Trunks said.

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Really" was all she said.

"Yes! I want to go back and meet my father." Trunks said, trying not to plead, but not giving up on going back.

"I have yet to hear one positive thing about my machine from you and now you actually want to use it?" Bulma said as she took of her glasses to get a closer look at her son.

"Mom. I want to meet them all." Trunks said.

"Why?" Bulma asked.

'On second thought, maybe she shouldn't know that I know about my father. Ahh too late…' Trunks thought. "Well, I have heard great things about Goku!" Trunks said half lying. It had been true that Trunks wanted to meet Goku because all he heard was good things about him. The main reason he wanted to go back was to see his father.

"You want to see Goku? Has Gohan been telling you stories about all of Goku's adventures?" Bulma asked. 'Why the sudden change?' Bulma thought.

"Yeah! I want to meet Goku!" Trunks said with excitement once again avoiding the real reason he wanted to go back.

"Well sorry Trunks, but the time machine can only bring back one person. That one person will be Gohan. He deserves to see his father once again." Bulma lied. 'Truthfully, I made it so two people could go back because I knew you would want to go back.'

"What!?" Trunks said a bit too loudly?

"What's wrong son? You have constantly said that you thought my machine was useless. You said it wouldn't work! Now you want to go back?" Bulma said.

"Aww come on! I know you can add another seat to the time machine!" Trunks whined.

"It's not quite that simple Trunks… It can only power person to go back." Bulma said.

"No! I must go back!" Trunks frantically said.

"Perhaps if you tell me the truth, I may reconsider…" Bulma said.

'What? How does she know! I just talked with Gohan!' Trunks thought. "Mom! I want to go back to see Goku!" Trunks said. 'I want to tell her the real reason, but perhaps its best that I don't. She would kill Gohan for spilling the secrets about his father. She might not let me train with him again!'

"If you forgot, you said you wanted to go back to see your father. Now tell me why?" Bulma asked.

"Mom! I want to see him too. I never knew him." Trunks said and looked down at the ground. 'So this is it… I won't be able to meet my father.' Trunks thought as his eyes began to water. 'No. Not in front of mom. She can't see my tears!' Trunks thought while fighting them back.

'Huh? Is Trunks actually tearing up? Why? It couldn't possibly be about his father! I didn't know he felt so strongly about it. He doesn't even know the truth yet!' Bulma thought. "Trunks… It's ok… I will make it so you can go back with Gohan…" Bulma said, even though she already made it so two people could go back.

All of a sudden, Trunks's mood changed. "What? Really!" Trunks said with enthusiasm.

"Yes, but please tell me, why do you want to meet your father so badly? He isn't a friendly guy son" Bulma said. 'Guess if he goes back, he should know about his father…'

'Guess I will tell her why…' Trunks thought. "Well… I know everything."

"What do you mean everything? Everything about what?" Bulma asked not understanding what Trunks was getting at.

"Well, everything about dad…" Trunks said reluctantly.

"Wh- What do you mean Trunks? Everything?" Bulma stuttered.

"Yes Everything." Trunks said as he looked up to his mother wondering what type of response she will make.

"You don't know the half of it Trunks." Bulma said. 'What does he know about Vegeta?'

"I know he enjoyed annihilating life. I know he destroyed many planets. I know he worked for Freeza. I know he came to try and kill Goku and everybody else almost succeeding. I know he wanted to rule the Galaxy. Gohan told me everything."

"What? You must not know everything! Why do you want to meet him if you know all of that!?" Bulma asked.

"Well, Gohan told me about the time that dad contacted us, about 5 years ago… Dad said he was proud of me and loved me." Trunks said.

"Gohan told you? Oh Trunks…" Bulma said happily. 'I thought if I told him the truth, he would be so ashamed of being the son of a killer…'

"That's why I can't wait to go back!" Trunks said.

"Trunks… It's not that simple. Even if you did go back, meeting your father won't be a pleasure. He won't even say hi to you. In fact, he won't even say anything nice to you. I wasn't kidding when I said he was arrogant, prideful, and an asshole." Bulma said.

"But dad said he loved me and was proud of me!" Trunks said.

"You need to realize that is in this time. He may come around in the past, but it will take many years. He finally was able to realize his true feelings and emotions after death once he realized that he wasn't going to see you or me anymore." Bulma said.

Trunks just muttered an "oh" hoping for more than just that from his father.

"If and when you go back, you want to go back to right around the time Freeza was defeated. That way, you will warn them with plenty of time. When you see your father at that time, he will be emotionless. He will be prideful and arrogant. He won't be friendly to be around with. All he will think about is himself. So don't expect much. So knowing all of that, you still want to go back?" Bulma said.

"Yes! I won't expect much, but I still want to see him." Trunks said.

"Ok Trunks. It's still going to be some time till the machine is done." Bulma said.

"Like how long?" Trunks asked.

"Could be up to five years, but if all goes well, it may be done in three years." Bulma said.

"I can't wait!" Trunks said with excitement.

"Don't expect much. The others will be friendly but not Vegeta or Piccolo." Bulma said.

"Ok! I am going to go back up to ask if Gohan wants to come to the past with me!" Trunks said. 'I can't wait to go back. I finally get to meet them. I have heard so many stories!' Trunks thought.

"Ok Trunks" Bulma said as she got back to work on the machine.

'I finally get to meet my father!' Trunks thought as he bounced up stair by stair. Once he got to the top, he ran outside to go find Gohan. "Gohan!" Trunks yelled happily.

"Yes Trunks?" Gohan said as he turned around.

"What are you doing?" asked Trunks.

"Not much. Just enjoying the weather we are having and resting." Gohan said.

"Guess what! Mom said she may be done with the time machine in three years! She also said that we could go back together! I can't wait to meet all of them!" Trunks said.

"Really? I am looking forward to it!" Gohan said. 'That is if I live till that long. I have to! I miss them all so much. But what is the point of going back when I can't even talk to them! If I go back, I will have to remain an alias. No matter, it will be good to see happy faces and good times again…' Gohan thought.

"Trunks. Get some rest. Remember we are going to continue with training tomorrow…" Gohan said.

"Ok!" Trunks said.

Trunks went up to his room and shut the door behind him. 'I can't wait to go back!'

Gohan remained outside thinking about all the good times. 'I can't believe you just left me like that Master Roshi! I am going to miss you. Now I truly don't have anybody to give me direction. I have to be the one to train Trunks now… There is nobody left in this world that knows how to fight… Wait... I wonder how Mr. Popo is doing… Guess there is only one way to find out.' Gohan thought.

Gohan took off in the sky, trying to keep his power level low. He didn't want Trunks to know where he was. Once he got far enough away from the city, Gohan increased his speed towards the lookout. He was finally in the forest region around the Lookout.

He began to see the slender pillar that went high in the sky. He began to fly upwards. He saw Korin's Tower up ahead. 'Hmm, I wonder if Korin is still living here. Guess there is only one way to find out…' Gohan thought as he was approaching Korin's Tower.

As he reached the Korin's Tower, he landed in the small abode high in the sky. He looked around the tower. When he saw a figure. "Yajirobe!?" Gohan practically yelled.

"Who are you?" Yajirobe asked.

"Don't be silly, that's Goku's son." Korin said as he came upstairs to see Gohan.

"That's Goku's son! No way!" Yajirobe said loudly.

"Hardly recognize you Gohan" Korin said.

"Yeah, it's been a long time." Gohan said.

"So how are you?" Korin asked.

"Not too good. Master Roshi died today fighting the androids." Gohan said.

"What!? He did? I am so sorry…" Korin said.

"It's ok, he fought well. He almost managed to get rid of one of the androids with the Evil Containment Wave." Gohan said.

"Really? I don't know if that would have worked. That wave is supposed to hold evil demons. I don't know whether it would work on a piece of technology. But I suppose it was worth a try on Master Roshi's part." Korin said.

"Yes it was. He caused Trunks to become a super saiyan." Gohan said.

"Really? Trunks became a super saiyan and at his age!?" Korin said.

"Who is Trunks?" Yajirobe interrupted.

"Trunks is Vegeta's and Bulma's son." Gohan said.

"I hope he doesn't take after his father" Yajirobe said.

"Believe me, he doesn't. It's hard to tell that Vegeta was his father." Gohan said. 'Well not any more…'

"That's incredible. Trunks a super saiyan at thirteen years old. He is going to become stronger than you if you don't watch it." Korin said.

"Yes, I know. I am so proud of him. To accomplish something like that, unbelievable." Gohan said.

"It's a good thing that Trunks didn't know his father…" Korin added.

"Yes and no. He really wants to meet his father and he knows the truth. The dark truth behind Vegeta." Gohan said.

"He does? Why would he want to meet him?" Korin asked.

"Well Vegeta contacted me several years ago, when Trunks was around six years old. He insisted that I trained his son. He even told him that he was proud of his boy and loved both Trunks and Bulma. For him to say that required a lot…" Gohan said.

"Wow, I never knew… So what brings you all the way up here Gohan?" Korin said.

"Yeah, that's what I want to know." Yajirobe said.

"Well I was going to check on Mr. Popo, but then saw your tower Korin and decided to stop." Gohan said.

"Good thing... Thought you forgot about me." Korin joked.

"Of course not! I didn't even know if you were alive considering how many people the androids have killed." Gohan said.

"Don't worry I know. The androids wouldn't come up here. We are well hidden." Korin said.

"Thankfully!" Yajirobe added.

"Korin, that reminds me. Do you have any more senzu beans? We are running low considering the many times we have run into the androids." Gohan said.

"I don't have too many, but here is what I have…" Korin said.

"Cool, thanks a bunch Korin!" Gohan said.

"There are twelve senzu beans in there. Use them wisely. I am making more, but they take a lot of time to grow." Korin said.

"That's good. I don't plan on fighting the androids. We actually plan on going back in time to warn Goku about the androids and give him the antidote for the virus." Gohan said.

"Oh? How are you going to travel back in time?" Korin asked skeptically.

"Bulma is working on a time machine, and she will be done in three to five years." Gohan said.

"That's a good idea. Perhaps that will save the future…" Korin said.

"I hope… I have to go up and see what Mr. Popo is up to. Talk to you later guys!" Gohan said.

"Alright Gohan, you stay safe!" Korin yelled back.

"Bye Gohan" Yajirobe said.

"Bye!" Gohan said as he flew off to go up to the lookout.

The lookout was a good flight upwards. It was by far the highest point on earth. Gohan began to see the lookout off in the distance. The object became larger as he got closer to it. Once he got to the top he landed onto the surface. It was a huge place, not damaged by the androids.

Gohan didn't see anybody when he first got there. He began to walk around, going towards the back of the lookout. It was there he saw Mr. Popo watering his flowers that grew up at these high altitudes.

"Mr. Popo?" Gohan asked.

Mr. Popo turned around to see who just said something to him. He hadn't heard any voices in many years. This was quite a surprise. "Gohan? Is that you? Look at you, your all grown up!" Mr. Popo said.

"Hey" Gohan said.

"How is life down there? I sense that the androids are still wreaking havoc on earth." Mr. Popo said as he put down his watering can to give his attention to Gohan.

"Yes. The androids have killed 80% of the world's population. That number continues to grow day by day…" Gohan said.

"That's horrible." Mr. Popo said.

"Yes, but how are you? Have you been all alone?" Gohan asked.

"Several years ago I talked with Korin. All and all, it's been peaceful up here. You are the first person up here in many years. It's so good to talk to somebody!" Mr. Popo said.

"What have you been doing all this time?" Gohan asked surprise somebody can just do nothing.

"Gohan, I have lived for hundreds and hundreds of years. I have gone through many years without seeing anybody. I just keep the lookout in place. I keep it looking nice. That takes up a lot of time. I also go into the deep depths of the lookout. There are still many mysteries that I don't know about this place. Even after many years, there are still little rooms and places I keep finding that had or have importance." Mr. Popo said.

"Oh, I see" Gohan said not really buying into that. 'How can somebody not do anything for so long!' Gohan thought.

"So what brings you up here?" Mr. Popo asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Gohan said.

"Oh thank you. It's so good to see that you are still alive in well." Mr. Popo said.

"Yes. I can't stay long. We have dinner plans tonight. You are welcome of course." Gohan said.

"Oh thank you, but I need to remain at the lookout. Since Kami has died, somebody needs to always be at the lookout." Mr. Poposaid.

"Ok, well good to see you." Gohan said.

"It was a pleasure to see you too. Come and visit sometime soon!" Mr. Popo said.

"I will!" Gohan said as he was flying off of the lookout. 'Awkward. How can he enjoy his life up there? Guess it's a lot better than what is going on down on earth.'

_That evening_

"It's so good to see you Gohan!" Puar said.

"Likewise" Gohan said.

"Gohan! Can you set the table?" Bulma yelled form the kitchen.

"Sure Bulma." Gohan said as he went into the kitchen to get silverware and plates.

Once dinner got going, old times began to surface. "I am so glad that you two are living here with us now." Bulma said.

"We are too. I didn't want to live on the island without Master Roshi. It would have felt too weird. Thanks so much for letting us into your home!" Puar said in his (A.N. ?) squeaky voice.

"Yeah. It's nice to see old faces again" Oolong added.

Once dinner was over, Gohan and Trunks went to sleep, as it was going to be along day tomorrow. Tomorrow came too soon as Trunks and Gohan were once again out in the mountains to the west where they had been training for the past several years.

"Trunks. I want you to transform into a super saiyan." Gohan said.

"Ok!" Trunks said as he began to yell and power up. After a few minutes, nothing happened. His power went up quite high, but he didn't transform into a super saiyan.

"Why can't I transform!" Trunks said angrily.

"Relax Trunks." Gohan said.

"How can I relax? Was it really a onetime deal!?" Trunks yelled.

"Trunks calm down. You aren't going to get anywhere when your all worked up like this." Gohan said.

"Ok… But how am I going to transform again?" Trunks asked a little more calmly.

"Take a few deep breaths. In and out." Gohan said.

After a few minutes of calming down, Gohan said "Now that your all relax, it's time to try again."

"Ok, but how?" Trunks asked.

"Remember how Master Roshi died?" Gohan asked. Trunks power immediately jumped up without him even realizing it.

"Damn those androids. I wish they didn't kill him." Trunks said angrily.

"Those androids not only killed Master Roshi, but they killed all of our friends. The ones that you will never know…" Gohan said. Again, his power went up tremendously without him even noticing.

"I hate those androids! I wish they were dead! I can't take this anymore!" Trunks said as his power continued to rise.

'Perfect…' Gohan thought. "Not only our friends, but they killed your father. They killed him. You never got to meet him. Your mother had to go through raising you without him all because of the androids." Gohan said, getting angry himself, but remaining calm.

"Arg!" Trunks said and then began to yell. Out of pure anger and revenge, his hair began to change color. A golden aurora began to encircle the young teen. His power skyrocketed to a point where he transformed.

"I hate those androids. Let's take them out right now!" Trunks said angrily.

"No!" Gohan yelled.

"Why not!? I can't stand this anymore." Trunks yelled back.

"Look at yourself. You transformed." Gohan said, pointing out the obvious.

"Whaaa? How did that happen! I didn't even realize!" Trunks said.

"That's how the transformation of a super saiyan happens. It happens through anger. Now it's time we control this anger, so that you can transform at will." Gohan said as he powered up into super saiyan too.

"How are we going to do that?" Trunks asked.

"We are going to train in super saiyan as long as we can!" Gohan said as he disappeared right in front of the teen's eyes.

The two super saiyans trained for about two hours until Trunks lost all of his energy. He couldn't bear training that intensely. He de-transformed.

"That was good Trunks" Gohan said still in super saiyan status.

"Good? How can that be good when you are barely out of breath!?" Trunks said.

"That is not true. You took a lot out of me. You really gave me a good workout Trunks. I am proud of you." Gohan said.

"Really?" Trunks asked. Trunks loved it when his Master was proud of him. He wouldn't admit that he was as happy as he was due to pride but it made him feel good

"Yes, really…" Gohan said.

"That's good." Trunks said. 'Wow, I can barely move a muscle and its only 10:00 a clock in the morning. How am I going to last through the day?' Trunks thought.

Pratically reading the boy's mind, Gohan said, "Don't worry Trunks. A super saiyan takes a lot out of you, especially considering this is your second time you were transformed. Lets rest today and get your strength back up."

"Ok!" Trunks said. 'Whew. I don't want him to know that I can't fight anymore!' Trunks thought.

"Ok let's go." Gohan said.

Trunks tried to gather enough energy to fly off, but couldn't. 'Crap, I can't even fly home. What is Gohan going to think of me when he finds out that I can't fly home!?' Trunks thought.

"That's ok Gohan. I think I am going to stay here and enjoy the scenery for a bit. You go on!" Trunks said frantically not wanting to sound like he couldn't even fly home!

"What? Really? Surely you must be joking. Wouldn't you rather come home and enjoy the rest of the day?" Gohan asked.

'Of course I do! But I can't move! He can't know that I am not able to get up from the ground, let alone fly home!' Trunks thought. "No really, go on. I will be home later." Trunks said.

'Weird…' Gohan thought as he gave a weird look to Trunks. 'Wait a second. Is he really that tired? His ki level is even lower than it should be? He must be worn out form all that fighting in super saiyan level. Wait a second. I remember when I first transformed! It took me months to be able to transform again! No wonder he's so tired.' Gohan thought.

"Listen Trunks. When I first transformed, it took me months to do it on my own. You did it after the first day. Why don't you just tell me you're too tired to move…" Gohan said with a smirk.

'What!? How did he know!' Trunks thought. "Well if you say it like that, sure can you fly me home?" Trunks asked.

"Sure." Gohan said. 'What was that all about? Wait a second, Vegeta's son. He has a lot of pride. He was probably scared to say he couldn't get up to his master! That's funny.' Gohan thought as he giggled.

"What are you laughing about!?" Trunks said a bit too loudly.

"Oh nothing Trunks." Gohan said as he grabbed Trunks and flew back home. 'Just like his father. He wouldn't ever admit he was too weak to do something.' Gohan continued to giggle.

_3 years later_

The evil androids were still wreaking havoc across the world. They have eased up on killing a little bit due to the fact that very few humans were left on this planet. Most were hiding from the androids. All of the major cities have been destroyed or damaged in some way. Even the smaller towns have not escaped the wrath of the androids.

This has been especially hard for Gohan and Trunks because they were helpless to stop them. They had avoided any fights with the androids within the last three years as they continued training.

"Hey 17! Check out this place! Look how huge it is." 18 said as he looked at the large dome of Capsule Corporation.

"Capsule Corporation." Said 17, as he read what was on the large building. "Do you think there is anybody alive in there?" 17 asked.

"I don't know. Where have I heard that name before?" 18 asked as they both walked around the area.

Back inside Gohan and Trunks were unaware that the Androids were so close.

Ding Dong

"That's weird. We never have any visitors anymore. Hey Trunks can you see who that is?" Bulma called out.

"Mom! I'm busy! Can't you get it?" Trunks yelled back.

"Fine!" Bulma said irritated.

Back outside 18 was standing near the entrance of Capsule Corporation with her brother. "Why don't we just barge in to see if anybody is there!?" 18 asked.

"Relax sis… Don't you want to surprise them?" 17 asked.

Back inside Bulma was coming down stairs yelling out "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

'I wonder who it is. We never have visitors ever since the androids have come!' Bulma thought as she approached the door. Bulma was unlocking the door when she thought a minute. 'Wait, better check to see who it is' Bulma thought with paranoia.

'Ah, it's probably just some random person, better open up…' Bulma thought as she began to turn the doorknob.

As the door open, it revealed none other than the two killer Androids. Bulma's eyes went as wide as saucers trying to figure out if this was some nightmare.

"Hello." 17 said.

Bulma looked to see both androids with smirks on their faces. Bulma didn't know if she was dreaming or not. This seemed too awful to be real…

"Mom! Who is it?" Trunks yelled from upstairs.

Bulma remained silent pinching herself to see if she was dreaming.

"It's so glad to see that people hide in their houses from us." 17 said breaking the silence.

"Wha-Wha-What a-are y-you do-doing here" Bulma stuttered out too scared to talk.

"We were flying over and we saw this large building and you know curiosity killed the cat." 17 said with a smirk on his face. He absolutely loved seeing humans too scared to even react.

'It can't be them! It just can't be! Is this a coincidence!?' Bulma thought.

"Mom! Who is it for the millionth time!" Trunks said as he came downstairs to see who it was.

Once he got downstairs his eyes became as large as saucers too. They quickly went back to normal as Trunks was trying to figure out what was going on. The sixteen almost seventeen year old teen rubbed his eyes to see if this was some bad dream. It clearly wasn't when the androids didn't disappeared when he opened his eyes again.

"Trunks! What a pleasant surprise…" 17 said.

"Oh look it's the brat" 18 added.

Bulma was still standing at the door too scared to react. Finally Bulma gathered her thoughts. 'Oh no! This is not good! I am practically done with the Time Machine! They can't find out! Good thing it's down in the lowest basement of Capsule Corp.' Bulma thought.

"Gohan! Come down quick, it's an emergency!" Trunks yelled.

17's smirk continued to grow as he watched the teen call out for help. "Gohan is here? That's a plus. It's been quite some time since we have had a fight. It's going to feel good to break all of your bones and watch you die painfully!" 17 said.

Gohan came running downstairs. He didn't know what was going on but once he got downstairs he turned his attention on what Trunks and Bulma were staring at. It was the androids. They had found their hideout…

"Gohan! What a surprise! We were just talking about how wonderful it is to see you again" 18 said with a smirk.

"WHAT!" Gohan yelled. 'How did they find us!? I have to get them away from this area. People are still living in this part of town!' Gohan thought.

"Go-Gohan." Trunks said in fear.

Gohan walked up to the androids right in front of Trunks and Bulma. "Let's take this outside." Gohan said angrily.

"Why we were just about to ask the same thing." 17 said as they walked outside. 17 and 18 were walking in front with Gohan and Trunks walking behind. Bulma followed not still in a shock like state.

"Mom!" Trunks whispered. "Go back inside! You have to decapsulize the time machine!" Trunks whispered frantically.

Bulma came back to her senses. She ran back inside finally realizing that this was not a dream. Trunks and Gohan continued to follow behind the monsters that were responsible for the massacre of humanity.

"So Gohan. I think it's time that you die today. This time we won't let you escape. Your time has come."

"I am sick of you androids. The world has lived in fear, constant fear. It's time that you be gone" Gohan said with anger. 'I need to get them out of town somehow!' Gohan thought.

"Go-Gohan! What are we going to do?" Trunks whispered.

"I will tell you what you are going to do. You are all going to die! You have lived to long. Its time you join your friends in the afterworld!" 18 said.

Gohan transformed into super saiyan with ease, then followed by Trunks. "Gohan! We need to somehow lure them out of town!" Trunks whispered to Gohan.

"Why I think you are right Trunks. It is way too crowded here. We will follow." 17 said with a smirk.

Gohan just nodded with a serious look on his face. Gohan and Trunks took off with 17 and 18 following right behind them. Trunks kept an eye on the androids, not trusting that they wouldn't make a move while they were flying. After a few minutes, they were out of town.

"I think this is far enough!" 17 said a little annoyed that it took so long.

Gohan and Trunks just landed on the hillside without saying any words.

"You are only delaying your fate. Its time you die just like the rest of your friend!" 17 said with 18 landing right behind him.

"My friend fought well! You monsters killed them all!" Gohan said with tears beginning to flow from his face.

"Yes, and you two are next on the list. Its time you die just like Piccolo and Vegeta!" 17 said with a smirk. He began to laugh.

Gohan was in rage. He wanted to kill them right here and now. 'Damn those androids! I think I might have the strength to kill them! We will see…' Gohan thought.

"You two will scream just like Piccolo and Vegeta did before they died! I can't wait to see the pain in your faces! It comes so natural for you." 17 said.

"You two will pay for all you have done. You two have turned our world upside down. It's time we end things right here!" Gohan said.

"I like how your thinking today Gohan. It is time to end things. That being your life. It's time to die… 18 let me take care of these fools!" 17 said.

"Trunks. Let me fight them." Gohan said.

"What!? I want to fight too! I deserve it!" Trunks pleaded.

"Trunks not now… If I need help, I will let you know… Just watch the battle. Your training is incomplete." Gohan said. 'That is not true. Your training is complete. Your power is so high at such a young age.' Gohan thought.

"Fine! But if things get to rough, I am jumping in." Trunks said with a smile.

"If you jump in, I will be forced to jump in also." 18 said.

17 began to power up. This was clearly going to be one hell of a fight and 17 wasn't going to play around this time. It was a fight to the death.

"Say good night Gohan!" 17 yelled.

Gohan made sure he was powered up to the max and put up a defense. It happen quick. 17 charged Gohan at very fast speed.

Gohan and 17 were exchanging punches while 18 and Trunks watched on. Trunks was very worried while 18 continued to have a smirk on her face.

"Good fight don't you think kid?" 18 said to Trunks who was standing rather close to the android, perhaps too close.

Trunks chose to ignore the android and kept watching Gohan and 17 fight. Trunks was worried, but he knew that his master's power had increased. He hoped it would be enough.

"Kid, you're lucky you get to watch your master die. Gohan didn't have that privilege as Piccolo fought alone…" 18 said turning his head towards Trunks.

This time Trunks decided to speak. "Privilege? You are monsters. You enjoy terror, turmoil, and fear! Its time this chapter in humanity ends!" Trunks said talking his eyes off the fight to see 18.

"I know. It's wonderful to see the fear in people's eyes. Just like your fathers!" 18 said.

"Don't you dare talk about my father…" Trunks said in a scary voice.

"Vegeta… He was something else. I remember fighting with him. He put up a good fight but I wanted him to scream and cry. That was the most pleasure I had fighting somebody. Seeing the fear in his eyes. The absolute terror…" 18 said as he watched Trunks's facial expression.

Trunks was angry beyond belief. They didn't deserve to talk about his father like that. "My father would never cry!" Trunks said furiously.

"Ah but he did… He was crying knowing that he couldn't do anything. He cried his self to death." 18 said.

"I hate you!" Trunks yelled. 'Stay calm Trunks… Remember they are just trying to get you.'

"Believe me, I know…" 18 said as she turned her attention back on the fight.

Trunks was angry. He knew that his father wouldn't cry. He died an honorable death by those monsters. He hated those androids. They killed every one of Gohan's friends. He would never get to know them. He was still excited to go back in time to see everybody but he wasn't thinking about that. That was far in back of his mind.

Trunks calmed himself down as he turned his eyes back towards the fight. What he saw surprised him. It almost appeared that 17 was having a hard time keeping up. 'What! No way! Gohan is wining!' Trunks thought as a smile appeared on his face.

It was true. 17 was having a hard time fending off Gohan's relentless attacks. One punch hit Gohan, two hit 17. They were both fighting at extreme speed. No human eye could see it. Trunks was even having a hard time seeing what was going on.

Gohan disappeared right before 17 eyes. 17 didn't even have time to react when Gohan's elbow collided with 17's head. 17 came crashing towards earth. 17's impact caused a crater close to where Trunks and 18 were standing.

"Whoa" Trunks let his mouth say. 'Incredible! I think Gohan is going to win this time! The future is going to be saved!'

Gohan landed next to the large crater that was caused by 17's impact. 18 began to worry. 'I knew we should have killed them last time we saw them. Now Gohan is actually as strong as Piccolo or Vegeta was. He might even be stronger. I may have to intervene at some point…' 18 thought as she peaked into the crater to see if her brother was still down there.

18 and Gohan both looked on opposite sides of the crater. They saw nobody down there. 'Where did he go!?' Gohan thought then heard the android charging from behind. Gohan saw it coming, and to 17's misfortune, Gohan avoided the charge moving out of the way.

It was then 17 was unguarded on all sides due to a failed charged from behind. Gohan made his move by kicking 17 in the side. 17 hit the ground rolling over several times right in front of 18.

17 was able to look at Gohan's face even though he was still on the ground. "Why you! That is one mistake you will live to regret!" 17 yelled.

"Let's kill him together." 18 said.

"Good idea sis." 17 said as he began to get up from the ground. He was injured quite badly but was still able to fight.

"That's it, I'm joining in then!" Trunks said as he powered up.

"Let's kill them!" 17 yelled.

"17 fend off Gohan, I need to take care of the brat quickly. I will be there to help you soon…" 18 said.

'Oh no! I have to kill 17 quickly before 18 manages to beat Trunks!' Gohan thought.

Gohan and 17 began to exchange punches and kicks again while 18 walked over towards Trunks.

"You ready to die brat just like your father!" 18 said.

"Don't you dare talk about my father!" Trunks said.

"I don't take orders from you. I will talk about him if I want!" 18 yelled back.

"Your kind is pure evil. Its time you die!" Trunks said.

"Time to die? Your father said the same thing. What makes you think you can beat me when your father failed?" 18 said.

'Ugh she's right. I will just buy time and once Gohan beats 17, he will help me!' Trunks thought.

18 had other plans. "You see, Gohan has gotten very powerful. More powerful than 17 or myself. But with the two of us, he is toast. So I am going to kill you rather quickly. You will thank me because your death will be quick and painless." 18 said.

"My death? Your death is going to be painful!" Trunks yelled.

"It's time to die!" 18 said charging Trunks. Trunks didn't even see her come. 18 kicked Trunks in the stomach. Trunk went flying into a tree snapping the trunk in half.

18 knew that if she didn't help 17 quick, 17 would die. 18 quickly went after to kill Trunks. To her surprise Trunks came out of the tree limbs and charged 18. She was caught off guard when Trunks kicked 18 in the stomach. 18 went flying but regained her composure unlike Trunks.

"Not bad kid. Guess I should handle you like a true warrior!" 18 said as she charged Trunks even faster than last time. Trunks tried to put up a defense but failed miserable as he went flying rolling on the ground several times. Thankfully, Trunks managed to regain himself as he flew up in the sky to rest for a second.

18 saw that he was in the sky and flew up and disappeared half way towards Trunks. Trunks tried to sense like his master taught but realized that the androids had no power level. They were machine.

Trunks looked around quickly but failed when 18 threw a blast straight towards trunks. The blast hit trunks sending him down the ground creating a crater. 18 went into the crater to see if the kid was still alive.

"Good, you're alive. I wanted to thank you for being fun but like all good things, they must come to an end. Its time you die…" 18 said.

"You won't get away with this!" Trunks said.

"Oh I think I will." 18 said but didn't realize Trunks was buying time for an energy attack. Trunks fired his attack directly at 18 who was just face lengths away. The blast hit her directly.

Once the smoke cleared 18 didn't even move. There were a few cuts and scratches on her but she was still within face lengths of Trunks. "Impressive attack, but not nearly enough to do me in!" 18 said.

"No! It can't be! You should have been killed. An attack that strong at such a close range! What happened!?" Trunks said.

18 continued to look on with a smirk.

17 knew if he didn't do something quick, he would die. It was then 17 made his move. He was able to dodge one of Gohan's relentless punches and kicked him as hard as he could. Gohan went flying towards the ground.

"Kill him now! I need you help! I can't beat Gohan alone!" 17 yelled.

"Finally admitting that I am stronger than you." Gohan said beaming with pride.

17 was surprised. "That kick should have done you in! What are you!?" 17 said.

"I am that hope that people hand hung on. I am the warrior that is going to put you where you belong. I am the person who is going to end your ongoing genocide." Gohan said with pride.

"You are? Don't you want to keep him alive?" 18 yelled up to Gohan as he held Trunks by the top of his shirt. Trunks was really beat up. He could barely move. He was no longer a super saiyan.

"Trunks!" Gohan said frantically.

"That's right. I think I am going to be the one doing the talking. I am the one in control!" 18 said.

"No! What happened?" Gohan said. 'I have to somehow keep him alive.' Gohan thought.

Trunks opened his eyes and managed to say a few words… "Go-Gohan! Do it! Don't worry about me. End the pain and suffering we have had to go through." Trunks managed to say.

"No! I can't do this without you!" Gohan yelled back as he landed near 18.

"You get any closer, and the boy is dead." 18 said as she had a blast prepared in one hand.

"Do it!" Trunks managed to say.

'I can't. I just can't… I need him alive. He deserves to go back and see his father and all of my old friends. He can't die! Not now!' Gohan thought.

"Do it! Think about all the people you are going to save! Don't worry about me Master Gohan" Trunks managed to say.

"Trunks, it's not that simple!" Gohan said. 'I need him!' Gohan thought as he prepared for an attack.

"I told you, you move he dies." 18 said.

Gohan put his hand in front of his eyes, elbows pointed out. "Solar Flare!" Gohan yelled. 18 didn't have a chance to kill the boy as Gohan grabbed Trunks and made a run for it.

"Arg! My eyes!" 18 yelled.

"Curse that brat! That is the same attack he used all those years ago!" 17 said.

The light began to fade as it revealed a battle field with craters but no Gohan or Trunks.

Gohan flew back towards Capsule Corporation while holding Trunks. Trunks was unconscious due to the pain and all the commotion.

Gohan landed on the Capsule Corporation field along with an unconscious Trunks. Gohan entered Capsule Corp. with Trunks. Gohan set Trunks on the couch while he went to get a senzu been from desk drawer.

"Oh my god! What happen to you! Did you kill them?" Bulma screamed when she saw the bloody Gohan and unconscious Trunks on the couch.

"Unfortunately not. I was able to fight one android and actually almost win but when the android threaten to kill Trunks, I had to escape." Gohan said then ate a senzu bean. He then walked over to Trunks to give him a senzu bean.

"Here Trunks, this will make you feel better." Gohan said.

Trunks swallowed the senzu bean. Very quickly, Trunks began to stir. Trunks opened his eyes to see Gohan smiling and hanging over him. "Gohan." Trunks managed to say.

"Relax Trunks, give it a few minutes to kick in. You are ok." Gohan said while Trunks lay on the couch.

"Gohan! I am so happy to see that you are ok. Do you think the androids will come back?" Bulma asked.

"I don't think so. I almost won so they are probably worried. I really damaged android 17, so he will probably be out for a while. I doubt they even remember where Capsule Corporation is." Gohan said.

"It's not like this building is small or anything…" Bulma said with a little bit of fear.

"That's true, but they were focusing more on us to realize how large the building is or where it is." Gohan said.

"I sure hope that's true…" Bulma said.

Trunks began to sit up. Trunks looked at Gohan and his mother talking. "Gohan you were awesome! You almost beat them! Next time I know you will beat them!" Trunks said with a smile on his face.

"Trunks… I can fight one on one, but two on one, I won't be able to win. That's why I need you alive!" Gohan said.

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon… Tomorrow can we train?" Trunks asked.

"Wait Trunks. I have really good news. The time machine is now complete!" Bulma said happily.

"What! No way! Awsome! I can't wait to see my father!" Trunks said anxiously and happily.

"It won't be all fun and games." Bulma said.

"I know…" Trunks said.

"So Bulma, when should we go?" Gohan asked.

"I was thinking tomorrow. The sooner we do it the better." Bulma said.

"That's fine. We will rest today and then we will go back in time tomorrow." Gohan said.

"That's good. You want to try and not disrupt the past timeline. I want you to go quick. You have to use aliases. They can't know who you are, else Trunks might not be born. My relationship with Vegeta was already hard enough…" Bulma said.

"I know. I don't want to change it that much. I still want my past self to be somewhat like me, but I want him to live in a happy time." Gohan said.

"So that means we can't tell dad who we are?" Trunks said sadly.

"Afraid so kiddo. We need to keep a low profile. We can't change that timeline. It might mess everything up. You will get to see your dad and meet him, but he can't know who you really are." Gohan said.

"That's right son" Bulma added.

"Yeah. I want to be born too…" Trunks said.

"Well that settles that. So tomorrow it is." Bulma said.

Well there it is. Chapter 11… Thanks for reading, and I would appreciate it if you reviewed. Please don't hesitate to say where I can work on in this fic. This is my first fic. Again thanks, and the next chapter should be up sometime before Wednesday.


	12. Long Lost Friends

Reviwers…

DeathGoblin- Thanks so much for reviewing. Its people like you that drive me to continue this fanfic. I hope you like this plot twist in this chapter.

FlareKnight- Thanks again for the nice long review. I have to thank you for your idea of having Gohan go back in time with Trunks. This chapter is for you and deathgoblin. You two are the ones that inspire me to continue to write. Thanks again

A.N.- Here is chapter 12. Over 10,000 words, 27 pages in word. I could have split it up in two chapters, but decided to leave it as one. There is an important A.N. at the end of this chapter talking about the future of this fic. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy.

Ch 12- Long Lost Friends

"Today's the big day." Bulma said as he looked at his son and his son's best friend Gohan.

"Today is the day we change history for the better" Gohan said.

"Yeah!" Trunks added.

"Well here she is. I just finished the last touches yesterday. Had to paint the 'Hope!!!' on it. It's time to give it a whirl." Bulma said.

Gohan looked up towards the machine. Here was the piece of work Bulma had worked on for the past several years. All this work went into this one day. "She's all charged up ready to go?" Gohan asked. Trunks was standing beside Gohan ready to go.

"Yes Gohan. The time machine can go back and forth between times only once. That's all it has charge for. So please don't go off in some weird time. The time is preset. All you have to do is press the big red button once inside the machine." Bulma said as she admired her fine piece of work.

"That's good." Trunks said worried it would be all complicated.

"Once back in time and you are ready to come back, just press the big red button once again and it will bring you back here." Bulma said.

Gohan nodded. "Good! I can't wait to see dad again!" Gohan said.

"That reminds me Gohan. You can't interfere with the past. We can only change the android part, but you mustn't mess things up. You only have one opportunity. You can't give out your real name. If you do, something might go wrong especially you Trunks. You want to be born right? So either go in aliases, or don't tell them who you are. This is the first time that anybody has done this, so I don't know how well it will work. We will just have to see…" Bulma said wondering if everything would be ok.

"I know I can't say anything to dad, but I still want to see him. Everything is always so happy around him. You feel that sense of hope." Gohan said.

"I can't wait to meet my father! It's going to be so interesting." Trunks said.

"Yes it will son but you have to promise me that you won't tell him who you really are. Also don't be surprised if he doesn't even say a word to you and completely ignores you. That's just how he is…" Bulma said.

"I promise. I can't wait! By the way, how long will it take to get there?" Trunks asked.

"Should be rather instant, but it may be a few seconds at most." Bulma said.

"We should probably get going. The sooner the better." Gohan said wanting to see his father again.

"Sure Gohan. The machine will arrive in the time right before Freeza comes. You should arrive that morning. Remember Goku will come down save the day and kill Freeza. Talk to him afterwards! Got that?" Bulma said slightly worried.

"Yeah, no problem! Finally the future will be saved. Let's get going Trunks" Gohan added.

"Yeah…" Trunks said with a hint of anxiety in his voice. 'Why am I so anxious!? I have waited for this day for a long time and it's finally here! I finally get to meet all of them. I get to meet my dad? Why am I sweating!? I have to make a good impression!' Trunks thought.

"Trunks? You coming?" Gohan asked?

"Of course!" Trunks said as he jumped into the time machine.

"Ok Bulma, wish us luck" Gohan said.

"Good luck! Enjoy the past!" Bulma yelled as the glass capsule began to close.

"Get ready Trunks." Gohan said. 'Why am I so nervous? I can't wait to see dad again? It's been so long!' Gohan thought as the capsule was now close. Bulma looked through the glass at Gohan and Trunks. She waved.

Gohan and Trunks waved back as Gohan pushed the red button. Within a flash, the time machine was gone. It looked like it just disappeared in thin air. Bulma watched it happen. 'Good luck, you're going to need it. I hope they come back soon…' Bulma thought.

It was very quick and bright, but before they knew it, they were in the past.

"Whoa!" Trunks yelled. "That was interesting."

"You got that right. Looks like we're here…" Gohan said.

"Where are we?" Trunks asked.

"I'm not sure the clock says we are at the right time. Let's get out of the time machine and figure out where we are." Gohan said.

The glass capsule opened to reveal peaceful picturesque times. They had landed in a mountain region, far away from any city or town it appeared. It was stunning. Everything was in perfect order. No craters form blasts and a world filled with people. There were pine trees, rivers running with water, and fresh clean air.

"Wonder what time it is." Gohan asked.

"Let me see my navigational watch. Wonder if it works here…" Trunsk said.

"Well, I sense all the power levels. We are pretty close to where I used to call home Trunks." Gohan said.

"Yeah, my watch says 9:30AM" Trunks said.

"Well, we are going to have to wait until dad comes back and defeats Freeza. That is when we can make our move. That is when we can talk to him." Gohan said.

"Hey Gohan? When do you think I can see my dad? I want to finally meet him." Trunks said anxiously.

"Don't worry Trunks. I am sure Vegeta is going to want to see my dad when he arrives…" Gohan said cautiously.

"I think I sense Freeza…" Trunks said.

"Your right, he is still far away from earth. I think he will be here within a few hours." Gohan said.

"Do the others sense him?" Trunks asked.

"I don't think so… None of them are gathering. I remember when we sensed him, we all went to Freeza's location only to find my dad who defeated him." Gohan asked.

"I don't sense your dad yet. Shouldn't we be able to sense him?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know. He's probably masking his power level so Freeza doesn't detect him on his scouters." Gohan said.

"What do you mean scouters?" Trunks asked.

"Freeza and his army didn't know how to sense power levels. They relied on scouters to provide them a power reading. It eventually became useless because we knew how to hide our real powers." Gohan said.

"How strange. Do you think we will see Freeza?" Trunks asked carelessly.

"I would rather not. I don't want to every see his face again. He is still very strong." Gohan said somewhat blindly still fearing the galatic tyrant.

"What are we going to do until your dad gets here? Are we going to just sit around for hours and hours?" Trunks asked.

"I have no idea. I guess we can go into a small town but we must stay away from the z-senshi." Gohan said.

"Alright let's go." Trunks said as he began to lift off.

"No Trunks! You can't fly!" Gohan yelled.

"Why not!?" Trunks asked somewhat irritated wondering why Gohan was reacting the way he did.

"They might sense you. We have to walk! If they sense you they may come out to see what is going on! You mustn't fly." Gohan said.

"Oh, guess you have a point." Trunks said.

The two half saiyans ran keeping their power level way down so nobody could detect them. Gohan was a bit more worried than Trunks. 'What if somebody sensed us? What if Kami sensed us? I wish Trunks didn't do that. His power level could have been way above the strongest human besides the z-senshi. He needs to watch it!' Gohan thought.

After running for what seemed hours, Trunks and Gohan finally made it to a main road. They followed the main road towards a small town in the mountains.

"Finally!" Trunks moaned. "I don't see why we couldn't just fly… It's not like they would sense us."

"Trunks you are forgetting something. Kami is alive here. His sensing abilities are much higher than mine or yours. He could have easily sensed you when you pulled that stunt back there. You need to be more careful." Gohan warned Trunks.

"Alright Gohan. I guess you know these people more than I do." Trunks said.

"You got that right Trunks. They taught me how to fight." Gohan said.

"So do you think we can get something to eat?" Trunks asked.

"Of course! I am hungry too you know!" Gohan said forgetting that they just ate one hour ago.

The two sat down at a restraint ordering a feast, which of course was just any normal meal for saiyans. They totally forgot about time, as they ate everything in sight. Everybody around them was looking at them like they were crazy. The two didn't even pay attention at the scene they were making, when they were trying to actually fit in and keep a low profile.

"Ahh that was good!" Trunks said with satisfaction.

"Yeah! I remember when people actually ate at restaurants without fear! The good old days!" Gohan said.

The two walked out of the restaurant ignoring all the stares they were receiving. Once outside Gohan immediately turned around.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT!?" Trunks practically yelled.

"That is Freeza! Where is dad!?" Gohan asked wondering what was going on.

"That's Freeza!? I didn't know he was that strong! He is as strong as a super saiyan if not stronger!" Trunks practically yelled.

"I forgot how strong he was! Where on earth is dad!?" Gohan said again.

"I don't know? Don't you think we would have sensed him by now?" Trunks said.

'What is going on here? Why isn't dad coming?' Gohan thought. Gohan realized that all the other z-senshi were flying towards the spot that Freeza was going to touch down. "Freeza will be here in 15 minutes! We have to do something!" Gohan said.

"But what!? Mom said we couldn't interfere with the past!" Trunks said frantically considering the situation.

"I don't know where dad is but we have to do something!" Gohan said as he took off in the sky.

"Wait for me!" Trunks yelled as he powered up and took off following Gohan.

Trunks caught up to Gohan. "Listen Trunks! We are going to stay back, but we will go to the battle field just in case! I don't know what is going on… Maybe dad is just hiding his power level but Freeza could be here at any moment." Gohan yelled at Trunks because of the high speed that they were flying at.

After a few minutes Gohan yelled, "Lets land, behind the rocks!"

"Ok." Trunks said as they descended. Trunks could feel the other z-senshi nearby. 'Wow, so that's the z-senshi that I have heard so much about. They gathered here also. What are we going to do?' Trunks thought.

"Listen Trunks. You have to stay back. If worse comes to worse, I will take out Freeza. Maybe dad is just a little behind schedule." Gohan whispered in an uneasy voice trying to reassure Trunsk. They were very close to where the other z-senshi were.

"Ok." Trunks said half disappointed.

'This is not good. I guess I may have to jump in! Where are you dad?' Gohan thought. "Listen Trunks, promise you will stay back. Freeza is more powerful than you think. At one point he managed to kill your father." Gohan said.

"Gulp. I promise." Trunks said as he saw a shadow appearing below them.

"Oh no! He's here!" Gohan said to Trunks.

"What!? He is going to land! Let's get out of here!" Trunks said worryingly.

"Good idea." Gohan said as they ran across an empty field to another rock.

The ship landed right where Gohan and Trunks were. Gohan was still wondering where his father was. 'This doesn't make sense. I remember my dad coming to save the day. What is going on?' Gohan thought. Gohan and Trunks looked out to a door opening on the top of the ship, revealing none other than Freeza and another larger figure.

"We are finally here." King Cold, Freeza's father said.

"Yes." An android Freeza said with a smirk.

"I don't see why we couldn't just destroy the planet from space!?" King Cold said a little irritated.

"Father, you fail to realize that I want to enjoy destroying all of Goku's Friends one by one! Haha!" Freeza said as he began to laugh.

"Well, do be quick about it. We haven't got all day." King Cold said.

Back behind the rocks, Gohan and Trunks peaked out to see Freeza and King Cold talking.

"What an idiot." Trunks said.

"A very strong idiot at that. Trunks, dad isn't coming, so I need to take care of him before he starts killing people." Gohan said nervously.

"Ok…" Trunks said as they turned their attention back on Freeza and King Cold.

A bunch of soldiers came out of the ship. Freeza and King Cold landed on the ground of planet earth.

"How quaint." Freeza said.

"So this is planet earth?" King Cold said.

"Yes it is. I can't wait to see all of Goku's friends. They are going to suffer beyond belief!" Freeza said.

"Do be hasty about it. I taught you everything I know. Use it and you will succeed" King Cold advised his son

"Yes, and you also taught me the sweet desire for revenge! I am going to kill them all!" Freeza said angrily.

Gohan and Trunks looked on with horror. "Listen Trunks. I am going to make my move any second. Stay back!"

"Soilders! I want you to find all of Goku's friends. Let me know when you find them by transmitting a message on the scouter! Now move out!" Freeza ordered his soldiers.

Before any of the soldiers could get very far, all of them were knocked out of the sky. It was then, Gohan landed on the ground just feet before Freeza.

"Hello." Gohan said with a smirk.

"Oh would you look at that, an unexpected visitor." King Cold said with a confused look.

"Your right father, let's make a fool out of him. You made a mistake of coming here. Now soldier, step up!" Freeza said.

"Yes sir!" A weird alien soldier said as he took a few steps forward.

"Show him no mercy. Show him what it means to mess with me" Freeza said as he turned his head away, to prideful to watch a grunt beat some random person.

"Freeza, you have no idea who you're messing with. If I were you, I would surrender immediately." Gohan said with a continued smirk plastered on his face.

Freeza turned his attention back on the stranger. He began to laugh. "You crack me up. I see that a person knows me all the way out here. I see that my presence is throughout the galaxy. Obviously you have no idea who I am; otherwise you would understand that this path you have chosen is suicidal." Freeza said beaming with pride.

"Believe me, I am not worried." Gohan said.

"Well, it doesn't say much for your intelligence. Soldier, what are you waiting for, kill him!" Freeza ordered.

"Yes sir!" The soldier said as he fired a weak blast out of his 'blast machine.'

Gohan put out one finger and colliding it with the blast, reflecting it as if it was nothing back towards the unsuspecting soldier. It hit the soldier turning him into a crispy BBQ. The soldier fell over face forwards, dead.

"What a pleasant surprise." King Cold said.

"Yes father, I think your right. Perhaps you do have some power." Freeza said as he brought his attention back towards Gohan.

"As I said, you should surrender or you will die." Gohan said coldly.

"Me die? Let me give you a piece of advice. He who acquire his skills quickly is he who is first to perish." Freeza said as he smirked.

"Thanks for the advice" Gohan said with a smirk.

"Why you fool!" Freeza said.

"Now listen up! I have some advice for you. Ignorance is bliss, and that is something you are about to find out when you fight a true super saiyan, and I not talking about Goku." Gohan said.

"Oh, so I take it you know that worthless saiyan. It's too bad that only one of us will be here when he returns." Freeza said.

"For once, I agree with you. Only one of us will be here. And that person is me!" Gohan said.

"You crack me up! Alright let's see what you got." Freeza said then turned around to his soldiers. "Attack him all at once. Now!"

"Yes sir!" The remaining soldiers said loudly.

All of the soldiers attacked Gohan. Almost instantly, all of the soldiers were dead.

Very close by were the z-senshi.

"Who on earth is that!? His power seemed limitless!" Yamcha yelled.

"I have no idea. What is going on down there?" Tien said.

"It's gotta be dad! He came to save us!" Chibi Gohan said.

'What Kakarot!?' Vegeta thought as he tried to sense who was down there.

Back on the battlefield, Gohan continued with a smirk on his face. Freeza did the exact same.

"So, you managed to defeat my soldiers. I congratulate you. Its time you die and it will be by my hands!" Freeza yelled.

"Now, it's time to fight a real super saiyan." Gohan said a bit more louder this time.

"A real super saiyan? Yeah right! You crack me up!" Freeza said.

Very quickly, Gohan's hair began to wave due to the energy he was releasing. It slowly began to change color as Freeza's eyes went as large as saucers.

"What!? Noooo…" Freeza said as he looked at the super saiyan.

Gohan continued to smirk. "Prepare yourself." Gohan said as he put up his defense.

"Die you saiyan!" Freeza yelled at Gohan as he fired a powerful blast. Gohan deflected the blast sending it into a rock. Unfortunately, because Gohan was caught up in the moment, the blast hit the large rock Trunks was hiding behind.

'What the! That blast is headed straight for me!' Trunks thought as he powered up to avoid the oncoming blast. Trunks made it out of the blast right in time and decided to land right next to Gohan .

"What are you doing Gohan! That blast almost hit me!" Trunks yelled and realized his mistake. He immediately put his hands on his mouth.

"Sorry wait what? Oh no Tru- I mean… be quiet!" Gohan said somewhat confused.

"Gohan?" Freeza repeated. "But how can you be that runt I fought back on Namek!?" Freeza was really confused.

"Life is a mystery Freeza." Gohan said sweating rivers down his back. 'Oh no! I better kill Freeza quick. The z-senshi can't find out!'

"I demand you to tell me who you are!" Freeza said.

"Why should I even listen to you? You are a killer! You deserve to die!" Gohan said enraged.

"No matter Gohan. I know exactly who you are. I don't know how, but I recognize you. You are the little runt I fought just recently." Freeza said with a smirk.

"Son! Would you just kill him already!" King Cold said

"Hey Tr- I mean how bout I kill Freeza while you kill his father. I am sure he is just as bad as his son. Can I trust you to do that Tr- I mean uhh…." Gohan said somewhat confused.

"Ok, don't worry I will take care of big old mean father here!" Trunks said.

Immediately Trunks turned into a super saiyan.

Freeza's eyes bulged out of their sockets once again. "What!? Not another one!" Freeza said. 'Oh no…' Freeza thought as he began to back up out of fear. He was immediately stopped by his father's harsh glare.

"So this is a super saiyan." King Cold said curiously somewhat ashamed that his son was scared.

"You got that?" Gohan said.

"Yes." Trunks said.

"Listen up Freeza. Your time has come! I am going to end your terror right here and now!" Gohan said.

"I can't believe you're that runt. Tell me how you grew up so fast?" Freeza asked curiously.

"None of your concern." Gohan said still peeved that his secret got out so easily.

"Very well, you are going to die either way. I can't wait to see Goku's face when he knows his son is dead!" Freeza said and began to laugh.

"I have had enough of you!" Freeza said as he continued to laugh. Gohan powered up and fired a powerful blast towards Freeza. Freeza continued to laugh even with the blast made impact on him. There was nothing left of him. Just dust in the wind.

"What!" King Cold yelled. 'My son! Dead by saiyans!'

Gohan landed near Trunks as his battle hadn't begun yet. "Let me take care of him." Trunks said.

"Well go on and do it! Such evil can't live on!" Gohan said still nervous after that slip.

"Wait." King Cold said. "I am not blinded by arrogance like my son. Let me make a proposition. How about you two come along side me and we will take over the galaxy together!"

"No way." Trunks said.

"Now, don't be hasty. Think about it. This and every globe can be under you control. You can have absolute power over the entire galaxy. Think this through, anybody would take this opportunity!" King Cold said.

"Not a chance! Unlike you, we believe in freedom, peace, and stability!" Trunks said.

"You're making a mistake boy!" King Cold said.

"It is you who made the mistake of coming here! Now surrender or prepare to die!" Trunks said.

"You need to realize that I am more powerful than my son. I won't go down." King Cold said.

"Then bring it on already. I don't have all day!" Trunks said beaming with pride ready to beat somebody because he hadn't due to the androids.

"Foolish boy." King Cold said as he charged Trunks. Trunks just powered up and fired a large blast towards King Cold. Strangely enough King Cold managed to get out of the blasts way. Trunks was caught by surprise as King Cold was too close to put up a defense from the oncoming attack. Gohan took this opportunity to kick King Cold out of the way.

"Why did you go and do that Gohan!? I want to beat him!" Trunks said.

"Trunks, don't be a fool. You still have a lot to learn. You don't mess around with these guys. They are just as bad as the androids!" Gohan said.

"You said I could fight him." Trunks said.

"Well kill him! He is worse than the androids. He has killed off entire species!" Gohan said frantically.

"Fine. I will do it now." Trunks said calmly.

"Nice shot there. Didn't a super saiyan would need help, but I guess I was wrong." King Cold said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh just shut up." Trunks said.

"Your friend is right. You still have a lot to learn. That's not going to happen as your life ends here!" King Cold said as he charged again.

This time Trunks was taking him seriously. He prepared an energy blast. Right before King Cold got to him, he fired the powerful blast. The blast covered King Cold ripping apart his body. It was all over quickly.

"Whew" Gohan sighed in relief. "We can't afford to slip up like that again Trunks. I sense them, they are coming right now." Gohan said as he turned around to look at the z-senshi floating in mid air speechless.

"We are going to meet Goku! You are welcome to come!" Gohan said politely and with excitment. 'Ugh, it's so hard to refer to my father by his name.' Gohan thought.

Gohan and Trunks began to fly off towards the east. The z-senshi didn't move. "Don't worry, we don't bie!" Gohan said as he was flying away.

'We don't bite? What type of fools are they? How did they become super saiyans! I must have it!' Vegeta thought with anger. He has yet to achieve his goal.

"Let's go." Piccolo said.

"What are you crazy? They could be new enemies!" Yamacha said anxiously.

"Aww, they are not enemies. They know my dad! Let's go!" Chibi Gohan said with enthusiasm.

"Let's go, but let's be cautious." Tien said. Vegeta was already far ahead with Piccolo close behind.

"Bulma be careful! We are high in the air. Quit fidgeting!" Yamcha said as Bulma was hanging on to Yamcha in mid air.

"Well, if you weren't flying so fast, maybe I would have to get a better grip!" Bulma yelled.

"Look, they are way ahead. We have to catch up to them!" Yamacha said as he picked up speed. Bulma just screamed as if it was some super high speed roller coaster.

Gohan and Trunks landed in an open area. Then Vegeta landed, then piccolo. Seconds after, the rest of the z-senshi landed.

"I demand to know how you got so strong!" Vegeta yelled at both Trunks and Gohan.

"Sorry we can't say." Gohan took the initiative to say something as Trunks was shy considering this was the first time he'd seen his father.

"Can't say? What type of rubbish is that? I demand that you tell the Prince of All Saiyans how you got so strong! And at you're ages!" Vegeta yelled.

"Uhh, sorry, we can't tell you." Trunks finally managed to say something. 'Wow this is my father! I see my mom over there! She looks so young. I guess that's Piccolo in the green. He looks scary…'

"I will tell you why you can't say! You're hiding something. You would be wise to speak up boy!" Vegeta yelled, directed at Trunks.

"Oh Vegeta, would you shut up!" Bulma yelled.

"Me shut up!? Your voice is the highest pitched squeal I have ever heard. You might break my eardrums!" Vegeta said.

"Ohh! That man! I hate him sometimes!" Bulma said.

"Like I care if some weak human woman hates me! Your nothing but a weak fool! Leave the work to the strong men like me! Now shut up while I figure out who people are!" Vegeta yelled at Bulma.

"Me weak? You would be wise to choose your words considering your precious Gravity Machine might ACCIDENTLY break!" Bulma said with a smirk.

"What! You wouldn't dare!" Vegeta said.

"Try me!" Bulma yelled back.

Everybody else was speechless. Bulma had Vegeta under a leach. It was unbelievable.

'Haha, Bulma already has him under a leach. I forgot about those two fighting I didn't realize it happen so early!' Gohan thought while he was grinning.

"And what are smiling about!" Vegeta said in a voice that would cripple any other person.

"Oh nothing Vegeta…" Gohan said.

"I demand that you tell me who you are! Tell me now!" Vegeta yelled at Gohan.

Trunks was getting some guts as he turned to his father. "Why should he tell you!? You are being incredibly rude!" Trunks said. 'Wow my dad is a complete asshole.'

'No! No! No! Trunks! You can't say that! You're going to get him worked up!' Gohan thought as he looked at Vegeta's next move.

"How dare you talk to me like that? I am the Prince of All Saiyans. I demand you to bow down before me and learn you place!" Vegeta said.

"How pathetic." Bulma thought out loud.

"What was that!?" Vegeta said in a rather loud tone.

"Oh nothing…" Bulma said. It was true that he had Vegeta under a leach, but it didn't mean she wasn't scared of him.

"That better have been nothing." Vegeta said in a much calmer tone with a smirk.

'I can't believe him. He is such a rude arrogant prick. How do they manage to even talk to him!?' Trunks thought.

'I can't have Trunks making another outburst like that. He doesn't know his father at all! I wish he would keep things calm!' Gohan thought.

Chibi Gohan walked up towards Gohan and Trunks were. "So is my dad really coming back?" Chibi Gohan asked with excitement.

"That's right. I am not exactly sure when, but it could be any time now…" Gohan said to his younger counterpart.

Piccolo took a close look at Gohan. 'Something isn't right here. Who are those two people? How are they super saiyans? That kid over there looks like he's seventeen years old or something. Something isn't right about this. Why haven't we sensed them until now? Something about that older person seems oddly familiar but what… I am going to get to the bottom of this…' Piccolo thought.

"Is it true that you were super saiyans?" Chibi Gohan asked.

"Yes it is." Trunks said looking down at the young Gohan. 'That's Gohan!? He is just a little kid!'

"That's a lie! There are only two saiyans left, Kakarot and myself. If you count the bratling, then there are three siayans left. There is no way you have saiyan blood!" Vegeta said angrily with that scowl plastered on his face.

"But you saw him! They beat Freeza and that big guy like they were nothing!" Chibi Gohan said to Vegeta.

"I am calling them lairs, not weaklings." Vegeta said.

'Why I outta! I didn't know my dad was this mean!' Trunks thought as he had the look of anger on his face.

'Ok, now that I have some time to think… Why didn't dad come!? Where on earth is he? Is he even on earth? No, he must still be in space. His spaceship must have slowed a bit. There is no way that he wouldn't stop Freeza if he could. How long am I going to wait? I don't sense him yet… Something is very wrong.' Gohan thought as he tried to sense his dad. 'Wait, I feel something. It's so weak… Wait a second… It's not that its weak, it's that he is so far away! Hopefully he will be here within an hour or two…' Gohan thought.

"I wonder when Goku is coming" Yamcha asked.

"He should be here within two hours." Gohan said.

"How do you know?" Yamcha asked suspiciously.

"I am sorry, I can't say…" Gohan said.

"Why not? Is your shoe size a secret too?" Yamcha said.

Gohan looked at Yamcha. "I said he will be here. I will stay true to my world. Just relax for the next few hours." Gohan said.

Yamcha just turned his head as he walked a few steps where Bulma was sitting.

"Hey, I have some drinks if you want some!" Trunks said as he threw out a capsule. Everybody was worried it might be some weapon so some took a defense. Out of the capsule came a refrigerator.

"Do you have my favorite, orange soda?" Gohan asked carelessly.

"Oh cool! Can I have orange soda too?" Chibi Gohan asked.

"Sure, I have plenty in here." Trunks said.

"Wow, orange soda is my favorite too! Cool!" Gohan squealed. This 'slip' passed by everybody but Piccolo caught it.

'Orange soda is their favorite? What are the chances of that? Something is very fishy about all of this, but what?' Piccolo thought.

"Wow cool! You have everything!" Krillin said as he and Yamcha grabbed their favorite sodas.

Bulma stood up and noticed something. "You have a capsule corporation logo on your jacket! Do you work for my dad or something?" Bulma asked.

"No, sorry, just a fan." Trunks said.

"Well why don't you tell me your name, and I will let you talk to my father!" Bulma said happily.

"Sorry, I can't do that. I know it's weird, but you are just going to have to trust me now…" Trunks said.

Piccolo saw that. 'A super saiyan wearing a Capsule Corporation jacket? Weird. This keeps getting more confusing. I am getting nowhere…' Piccolo thought.

After thirty minutes, everybody was done with their sodas and was sitting in the open area, away from any town or city waiting for Goku.

Krillin was playing with his soda can with his foot. He accidently dropped it and due to the long silence, Vegeta looked up with that scowl on his face. It pierced through any defense.

"Oops, sorry!" Krillin said as he looked at Vegeta.

Trunks was staring at his father. 'He is so tough and proud. I wonder if he will ever love my mother. I wonder if he will ever love me. Wait, I know he will love me. It will just take time.' Trunks though.

"Why do you keep looking at me boy!" Vegeta said at Trunks.

"Uhh, I like your shirt." Trunks said 'Whew that was close…'

"Yeah, you would…" Vegeta said.

"Hey master, can I talk to you for a second?" Trunks said towards Gohan.

'He called me master. That shouldn't blow our cover…' Gohan thought. "Sure. Hey guys, we will be back in one minute, stay here!" Gohan said to the z-senshi.

Piccolo nodded as he looked at the pair walking away. 'Master? That older person is the master, and the younger person is his pupil. Interesting…' Piccolo thought.

As soon as they were out of hearing distance from the z-senshi Gohan said. "Yeah Trunks? What is it?"

Piccolo tuned his ears so he could hear the conversation. 'Trunks? What type of saiyan name it that? Sounds like an earth name to me…' Piccolo thought.

"Hey Piccolo, any idea what they are talking about?" Chibi Gohan asked.

"I have no idea." Piccolo said.

"Oh…" Chibi Gohan said.

Some distance away, Gohan and Trunks were having a conversation, one that Piccolo could hear but they don't have to know about that.

"I can't believe how mean my dad is!" Trunks said.

"Well, didn't I tell you Vegeta would be like that?" Gohan said.

"Well, I just didn't think he could be that mean. How is my mom ever going to get with him?" Trunks asked.

"I truly have no idea. Bulma already has him under his leach. It will happen, but let's try not to mess it up. Is that you wanted to talk about? We have to go back quickly before they suspect something." Gohan said.

Piccolo's eyes went out of their sockets. He quickly calmed himself down trying to take in this new information.

"No, I wanted to ask how you knew Goku was coming back? I don't sense him!" Trunks said.

"I can sense him. He is masking his power level, but he is my dad. I can manage to pick him out if it's high enough. He will be here in less than an hour and a half. Let's go back." Gohan said.

"Ok…" Trunks said.

They walked back to the group, but were taken aback at the stares.

"So what was that all about!?" Yamcha asked.

"Relax, I just had to talk to my master. It's nothing." Trunks said.

'This is too hard to believe. That kid over there is the son of Bulma and Vegeta! Where did they come from! Those two don't have a son together! This doesn't make any sense. How can that be Gohan! He looks like he's in his twenties. Wait a second… two Gohans!? There can only be one possible explanation but that's impossible. They must be from the future somehow! What are they doing here!?' Piccolo though trying to remain calm.

Gohan picked up Piccolo's confused and panic looks. 'Uh oh! What is my master suspecting?' Gohan thought as he looked at piccolo. Both warriors locked eyes. Gohan quickly looked somewhere else, not wanting to somehow confirm what Piccolo might be thinking.

'I can't believe it! It's too incredible to be possible! Gohan all grown up! I can't believe he is a super saiyan! He looks like he has been in many battles in his life! What could they possibly be doing here in this time!? Something must be wrong in their time…' Piccolo thought.

After one hour, Piccolo decided to take some initiative. Piccolo opened up a telepathic link with the older Gohan. 'You will follow me. Make up some excuse…' Piccolo said through the link and then flew off away from everybody else

Gohan's head jerked up as he heard the thoughts and saw Piccolo take off. 'What the! Not good! He somehow found out something!' Gohan thought.

Trunks also looked up somewhat surprised. Trunks looked at Gohan. Gohan also looked at Trunks. Trunks nodded, signifying that he would stay here so that he could fix whatever issue that just came up.

Gohan took off in the direction towards Piccolo.

"Where is he going? Why did Piccolo just take off like that? I know he doesn't like to wait around, but you think he would stay here and wait for Goku to come back!" Yamcha said.

"It doesn't make sense…" Tien said.

"Don't worry about them. They will be back in a few…" Trunks said.

Chibi Gohan looked up wondering what was going on. 'Why did Piccolo just fly off like that and that other guy followed him?'

Gohan was flying in mid air. He was not looking forward to whatever his master wanted to talk about. 'How did he find out? We had a special link. He must know it's me somehow. The timeline is going to change if I don't watch it. What gave me away! I was so careful!' Gohan thought.

Gohan saw Piccolo standing on the ground with his back faced. Gohan landed sweating because of the situation. He was beyond nervous. Bulma had told him not to mess up the past and that was exactly what was going on.

"Uh, sir did you want to talk to me or something?" Gohan asked not realizing that he sounded exactly like he did when Piccolo in his time was still alive.

"Look at you, your all grown up. Grown up into a powerful warrior. I am proud of you Gohan." Piccolo said.

"Whaa!? Who is this Gohan?" Gohan said rubbing his hand on the back of his head, trying to fix his mistakes but realizing he failed miserably.

"You gave yourself away too easily. Did you think you could hide behind the person who taught you how to fight? I know it's you already. Thought you would be happy to see me." Piccolo said.

"Oh uh, guess it's useless for me to try and resist. Fine, I am Gohan but how did you find out?" Gohan asked.

"Well, my ears are really good, perhaps a little bit too good. Surprise you didn't know… I know that the boy over there is named Trunks and is the son of Bulma and Vegeta. How those two get together is beyond me. I also know that you must be from the future. That is all I have gathered." Piccolo said.

"Oh… uh sir, you won't tell anybody will you?" Gohan asked.

"What do you think Gohan? Have you forgotten about me already?" Piccolo said trying to give him subtle hints to tell him the truth of why his pupil was here from the future.

"Whaa!? How do you know you are no longer alive in the future?" Gohan asked.

"Well, I wasn't sure, but now you just confirmed it. So what happened?" Piccolo asked.

"We were attacked. Everybody dies except a few warriors. Let me tell you about it when my dad comes. I don't like repeating this horrible story of our lives. Please…" Gohan said with a dark cold voice.

"Very well Gohan. You are so strong, stronger than your father right now. I am so proud of you Gohan, I just want you to know that." Piccolo said.

"Thanks… Please don't tell dad who I am! He can't find out! It might change history. It's already bad enough that you know, but what if he finds out!" Gohan said worryingly.

"He may find out easily or he may be typical Goku and not see it even though it's so obvious. Don't worry about me knowing. I doubt the future will change just because of that…" Piccolo reassured his pupil.

"I hope so, we better get back before they suspect anything…" Gohan said.

"It's probably too late for that… but you are probably right, let's get back but I want to hear the entire story, got that?" Piccolo said.

"Of course" Gohan said happily. It was great to finally speak to his master once more. The two of them flew back Piccolo in front, taking the command like he always did. Piccolo soon landed where the other z-senshi were. Gohan was soon to follow. Gohan landed near Trunks. He just gave his pupil a nod signifying everything was ok.

The others were confused but wanted to know what was going on. They decided to remain silent about it, even Vegeta.

Piccolo went back to where he was earlier, behind Chibi Gohan. Vegeta was curious to find out what the Namek knew.

'What was that all about? The green bean somehow got those fools to follow him and tell him what he wanted to know! I deserve to know!' Vegeta thought.

About twenty five minutes later, Gohan picked up something very familiar. His father was finally coming home. 'He is just a few minutes from touchdown. I can't wait to see him!

Just on cue, a space pod came crashing down towards earth creating a large crater. The z-senshi ran over to look in the crater!

"You think he is ok! Hope he didn't hit his head…" Yamcha said.

"Relax, it's not like he hasn't hit his head hard before. The whole world could fall on his head and he will get up as if it was nothing." Krillin said jokingly.

"No joke there!" Yamcha said as he giggled.

'What idiots…' Vegeta thought as he didn't move, standing several steps away from the rest of the gang. He was too proud to actually go over there and greet his enemy.

After a minute, the dust cleared from the large impact crater the space pod made. The space pod was very small considering the crater size. The velocity at which the space pod hit the earth was large.

The pod opened up to reveal none other than Goku. The look on his face was nothing but surprise. Above him, on the rim of the crater he saw all of his old friends, and a couple of new faces watching him come out of the space pod. Goku ascended out of the crater to meet his friends.

"How on earth did you know I was going to land here?" Goku said with a very confused look on his face.

Everybody else continued to sheer, very happy that their good old Goku was home safe. Krillin was the first to talk. "It was these guys! They somehow knew exactly where you were going to land! Do you know them Goku?" Krillin said.

"I have never met them in my life!" Goku said with a confused face.

Krillin and everybody else besides Piccolo, Mirai Gohan, and Trunks looked surprised.

Goku looked around finding no sign of Freeza. "Who defeated Freeza? Was it you Piccolo or you Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"It was none of us! It was those two over there." Piccolo spoke up.

Krillin went on to add, "Yeah! They turned into super saiyans and picked Freeza and his dad apart! It was incredible!"

"Super saiyans? Both of them and at their age! Incredible!" Goku said as he had the look of amazement on his face.

"Kakarot! Aren't you forgetting something? You, your brat, and myself are the only saiyans left!" Vegeta said irritated.

"If they say they are super saiyans, then that's good enough for me. How else would they beat Freeza?" Goku said.

"Ugh, Goku, you were always too trusting…" Bulma said.

"Hey Goku… I need to talk to you, alone with my friend here." Gohan said, trying not to run over and hug his father who he hasn't seen in many years.

Trunks looked at Goku. He saw the happy face and how everybody else was so glad that he was back. 'Wow… This is the great Goku that I have heard so much about… Everybody is so happy. No wonder everybody is so happy. I already feel a sense of comfort around him.' Trunks thought.

Piccolo looked at his future pupil. Gohan nodded letting him know that he was welcome to join in on the conversation.

"Sure thing." Goku said to Gohan.

"What!?" Everybody else said.

"Don't worry, I will be back in a few." Goku said.

Goku, Trunks and Gohan flew off followed by Piccolo. Everybody else was surprised to see Piccolo follow when he wasn't invited. Vegeta was most annoyed. 'Curse you Kakarot! I hate not knowing what is going on! Why did green bean get to go and I couldn't?' Vegeta thought, but would never admit it to anybody.

After a brief flight Goku, Gohan, and Trunks landed followed by Piccolo.

"Piccolo?" Goku asked wondering why he was here.

"Don't worry d-… Goku, I told him he could come." Gohan said. 'Whoa! I need to watch it.' Gohan thought.

Being Goku, he didn't even notice the minor slip that the stranger made. But in a matter of seconds, he realized something. 'Huh? He looks just like my son but so much older!'

'I need to relax, but I haven't seen my dad in forever.' Gohan thought as a tear began to form in his eyes. He didn't want to go back to his future, not after seeing his dad again. He fought the tears in.

'He is sad? But why? Could he possibly be my son?' Goku wondered then thought for a minute. 'Wait a second, he almost said dad to me a minute ago! No way, that's little Gohan!?' Goku continued to think.

'I can't do this! This is too much!' Gohan thought looking at Trunks wondering if he was going to save him. "Excuse me for a second." Gohan said and walked in the other direction realizing that he couldn't hold back his tears. He fought very hard not to say dad or give him a big hug even though he seriously needed it.

Goku noticed this and began to follow his 'son.' It was then Trunks stopped him. "Don't worry about him." Trunks said.

Piccolo remained silent through the ordeal. 'Hang in there kid…'

"Don't worry, I know what I am doing." Goku said as he walked right pass Trunks.

He walked over to Gohan who was behind a rock, crying. Gohan couldn't deal with the pain. Having watched all of his friends dying and then coming back was hard enough, but when he saw his dad, he couldn't take it anymore. He watched them all die, not being able to save anybody and now he was back in their presence.

Tears of anger but most of all, sadness fell towards the ground. He was remembering it all. 'This is too much. I knew I shouldn't have come back.' Gohan though.

Goku made his way to his future son. Trunks was helpless to stop. He watched the great Goku go past him towards his son.

"Wai-…" Trunks said but was cut off when Piccolo put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Trunks." Piccolo said.

'What? How does he know my name? Must have been because of their talk before.' Trunks thought. "You sure?" Trunks asked. Piccolo just nodded.

Goku was now standing behind Gohan. He was on his knees crying. He was in deep thought, not noticing that his father was right behind him.

After a minute of sniffling and tears, Gohan noticed that he was being watched. He turned around to see his father. Once again he fought the longing to hug his father. He stared into his father's eyes. He was so calm and happy. Gohan was about to turn back when Goku said something.

"Well, aren't you going to give me a hug son?" Goku said putting his hands out ready for an embrace.

Gohan wiped his tears and immediately embraced his father. This was something he had wanted to do for years. Gohan continued to cry. "I have missed you so much dad!" Gohan said as he rested his head on his shoulder. It was quite a scene. Trunks and Piccolo watched from a distance at the reunion.

"Don't worry Gohan, everything is going to be ok." Goku said.

"No, everything is not going to be ok…" Gohan said through his cries.

"Yes it is! How bout we go back to Piccolo and that young man so we can talk it over." Goku said to his son.

"Thanks dad" Gohan said as he regained himself. The father and son walked over to Piccolo and Trunks.

"So Gohan, want to tell me what the problem is? I gathered that you are not from this time." Goku said.

"Yeah, Trunks and I came back because we have a major problem in our time." Gohan said.

"Ahh, so that's the young man's name. Glad to meet you Trunks" Goku said as he put his hand out.

Trunks took the opportunity to shake the all knowing Goku. "Likewise…" Trunks said.

Not wanting to waste time, because that's how Piccolo rolls, he went on to say, "Don't you have something to tell us?"

Trunks took the initiative to speak. "Yes. Gohan and I come from a very dark time. In three years form this date, two killer androids will attack an island nine miles south west of South City." Trunks said.

Gohan went on to add, "That's right. They came with no warning. Trunks and I am the only people left to help save the people. Over the last sixteen or so years, the androids have killed over 80% of the population. We live in fear, not knowing whether they will strike next! It's absolute terror!"

"Whaa? Where are the others!? Aren't they helping you?" Goku asked.

"No, everybody but Gohan and Piccolo died. Piccolo and Gohan barely made it out alive. Piccolo died soon after and the world has never been the same. Without Piccolo, the dragonballs are useless…" Trunks said as he looked up to Piccolo.

"What about me? Did I die fighting the androids?" Goku asked wondering what his fate would be.

"No, you died before. Within the next year or so, a new heart virus will reveal itself. It attacks the heart, killing the person from the inside. You fall to a heart virus." Trunks said.

"What!? So I wasn't able to help you guys! That's horrible! Man, I want to fight those androids now! Nobody deserves what you have to deal with." Goku said with anger.

"What? After everything we said, you want to fight the androids now?" Trunks asked. 'Wow, what a man…'

"Well, yeah. I never get a chance to fight them." Goku said.

"That is why we came back. Many years after you die, an antidote comes save people from the heart virus." Trunks said.

Trunks stuck his hand in his pocket to reveal a bottle with a purple liquid in it. "Here is the antidote." Trunks said as he tossed it to Goku.

"Wow! Nice, and its grape flavored too, my favorite!" Goku said grabbing the antidote.

'How did I ever end up with these people' Piccolo thought as he looked at the happy Goku.

"Some history is better to change. As you said, nobody deserves to have to deal what we have to. That is why we came back, to save the future. It was Bulma who made the time machine and thought we should go back and warn you." Gohan said.

"Yeah, mom really is helping out even though she can't fight." Trunks added not realizing his mistake. Trunks immediately looked up realizing his mistake and looked at Gohan. Gohan looked down at Trunks, somewhat irritated.

"Bulma is your mother? But you're a super saiyan!" Goku asked. 'Oh no! There is no way! I wouldn't betray Chi Chi like that!' Goku thought. The look on Goku's face was priceless.

Gohan looked at his dad to see the weird shade of red which was plastered on his face. Gohan put two and two together and realize what he was thinking. "Don't worry dad, you're not the father…"

"Well if I'm not the…. Wait Bulma and Vegeta!?" Goku practically yelled. He figured it out and began to laugh, not able to contain it inside.

This time it was Trunks who turned a shade of red. "Bulma and Vegeta!? Wow, those are the two feistiest people I know. How they ever get together, I have no clue…" Goku said regaining his composure from the laugh attack.

"You have to stay out of their rocky relationship. They will find their way together somehow, but if they find out, they may get wind of it. Promise me you won't tell them Goku…" Trunks asked.

"Don't worry, I won't. So you're the son of Vegeta and Bulma. You look like them, but I can hardly tell the resemblance. Vegeta is arrogant and cocky as ever and Bulma is… Wow, no wonder they get together…" Goku said.

Piccolo, being Piccolo, brought the conversation back into order. "So, we have three years to train and on this day two killer androids come and attack on an island nine miles south east of South City, right?" Piccolo asked.

"That's right. Living in my time is a nightmare, not knowing if your next meal is your last." Gohan said.

"So tell me, did Piccolo continue to train you son?" Goku asked.

"Yes, but it was all too soon that he fell to the androids. I have trained Trunks here since he was six years old. Even with all this time training, it's still not enough. I barely have hope left, but I have learned now from many people, never give up on hope. I know it's still there… And going back in time assures me that it will always be there." Gohan said.

"Good, you don't know how angry I would be if you gave up kid." Piccolo said to the adult Gohan.

"I haven't, you taught me to never give up on hope." Gohan said.

"Good." Piccolo said.

"Well, we better get going back to our time, the time of darkness and terror. Trunks and I will continue to fight to the end. Some day it will come." Gohan said.

"Good. Remember that we will always be there with you when you fight. Don't ever give up on hope son. Give me one last hug" Goku said as he opened his arms. Gohan of course hugged his father. It was like you were safe in those arms. No matter what would happen, Goku would always come to save the day.

"Hope is all we have left to fight for." Trunks added.

"Well, train very hard for the next three years. You're going to need it." Gohan said to his father and Piccolo.

"Hey Gohan, I left my fridge capsule with the others. Let me get it real fast." Trunks said.

"Ok, let me come with you. I know you…" Gohan said as looked at Trunks with a smirk. "You just want to see your father one last time."

"You know me too well Gohan" Trunks said with a smile.

"Let's go back. I will figure out some way to tell the others…" Goku said.

Piccolo nodded. The four powerful warriors flew back to the rest of the z-senshi. Trunks landed nearby his father. He wanted to get one good last look at his face. 'I know how proud and arrogant you are father, but somehow I know that you love Bulma and I. Deep down inside you will learn to love one day. I hope myself in this time will be able to grow up and live with you… It was great to see you father…' Trunks thought as he looked at Vegeta.

"What are you staring at brat! If you like the shirt that badly, you can have it?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

"Oh uhh, it's not that. I left my fridge over there…" Trunks said. Vegeta managed to scare everybody even his son.

"Well get it and get lost. I have had enough of you today." Vegeta said with the typical scowl back on his face.

"Uhh, right…" Trunks said as he walked over to get his fridge. He decapsulized it. Everybody was staring at Trunks as he walked past his father once more to get to Gohan.

As he approached Vegeta, he began to sweat. Vegeta took notice of it and grabbed Trunks's shirt before he could get past him. Gohan saw this and got worried. Somehow Vegeta was on to him.

Vegeta whispered, "Listen boy, I know something is not right about you. One of these days, I will figure that out. Save me the trouble brat, and tell me who you are."

"Vegeta, lay off of him!" the adult Gohan said.

Vegeta ignored him, and continued to whisper in Trunks's ear. "I think I know who you are…" Vegeta said and released Trunks for his shirt. Trunks quickly went back towards Gohan, taking in what he just heard. He didn't want to believe it. There was no way.

Nobody else heard what Vegeta said to the mysterious teen. Gohan took the opportunity and said his goodbyes. "Bye everyone." Gohan said and flew off. Trunks stared at his father one last time. His father continued to have a scowl on his face, but before he took off, he saw that it began to turn into a smile.

'That was weird.' Trunks thought as he flew off behind Gohan.

"What was that all about!" Krillin asked.

"I don't know…" Goku said with a confused look on his face.

Quite some distance away, Trunks and Gohan landed behind some rocks. "Trunks lower your power level. I don't want them to know where we are. It's time we leave to go back to our time." Gohan said.

"Right…" Trunks said remembering the little talk he had just had with his father.

"Want to tell me what Vegeta said to you?" Gohan asked curriously.

"I am not totally sure myself. He said that he thought I knew who I was." Trunks said.

"I doubted. He was just trying to get to you, believe me that is how Vegeta is…" Gohan said.

"Yeah…" Trunks said.

Gohan threw the capsule on the ground. Out came the time machine, called Hope. Trunks jumped in the machine. Gohan looked at the 'Hope!!!' painted on the machine. 'Hope, that is all we can hope for…' Gohan thought then jumped in the machine. After a few seconds, the time machine vanished form that time, and went back to the dark future.

**A.N**.- Well, another chapter done. Hope you like this chapter. I don't know where to end this fic. I could go on and on. I could have Trunks and possibly Gohan go back into the past and re-write the whole android/cell games saga. That would certainly be another 40k-60k words. I am not sure if I should do such a thing. I wouldn't stick exactly to the story of course. It's called fanfiction for a reason… If I go all the way, this fic will be huge. It already is huge considering it's my first fic. Right now, I plan on ending it sooner than suppose to later… But if you really want me to write the whole series out, I have quite a few ideas that are different from the actual story.

It's really your choice. I take every word you reviewers say. I would really appreciate your feedback. I know many of you have signed up on the email listing thingy… I would be grateful if I could have your opinion on the story. Please don't hesitate to mention anything you don't like about the story. Whether its grammar or the actual plotline, I am here to listen. I do except flames, but I would much rather have some constructive criticism.

The next chapters should get smaller. I don't know why my chapters end up being so large. I thought I would have a hard time making them long enough. This fic has taught me a lot about writing decent fanfics. I will continue writing. Next time, I will do something a little bit less dark. Just on a side note, I won't ever abandon this fic. It goes to the end, it's just you have a saying in it…

Again, thanks for taking the time to read, and your reviews are appreciated. The next chapter should be up no later than Sunday, but it may be up much earlier than that…

Thanks


	13. Gohan's Destiny

Wow! Thanks for all the reviews!

FlareKight- Thanks! I am glad Gohan is alive. I don't want it to end up just like any ole story. Want to spice things up a little bit. This chapter will spice things up too! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the review.

Jakeub- Oh I will! Enjoy this chapter and thanks for reviewing.

DeathGoblin- Enjoy this chapter. I am going to spice things up for the past, so it won't be like it was in the actual DBZ. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the review

SilverXy4- Hope you like this chapter! I will make the past different in the next few chapters.

A.N.- 7500 words. Enjoy this chapter, and I appreciate reviews.

Ch 13- Gohan's Destiny

Bulma saw the time machine materialize out of thin air in her backyard. She quickly threw down her book, and ran outside. It had been several hours since his son and Gohan had left to the past. She ran outside and saw the glass capsule opening.

"Gohan! Trunks! How was it?" Bulma asked happily. She was worried whether it would actually work. By the looks of things, it was successful.

"It went ok… There were some minor problems though…" Gohan said as he saw the happy face on Bulma turn into a more worried face.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Bulma asked.

"Well, quite a few things went wrong. First of all, dad didn't come back in time to save everybody from Freeza, so I had to step in. We waited for some time until dad got home, and Piccolo managed to figure out who I was. Dad also figured out who I was. And thanks to Trunks, dad knows about you and Vegeta!" Gohan said as he looked at Trunks. Trunks ducked his head out of shame. He was hoping to not have to talk to his mother about that.

"What! Trunks!? Aren't you worried about being born?" Bulma asked.

"It's not like you didn't mess up to, Gohan!" Trunks retaliated.

"Yeah, we had a few slips up, but I think the past will be ok. I warned them about the androids and we got the antidote to dad, so everything should be ok." Gohan said to a worried Bulma.

"You were supposed to not mess things up! Who knows what's going to happen now!" Bulma said.

"Well, we will go back there in three years and see if things are ok." Gohan said.

"I hope things will be ok. I can't imagine you not being born Trunks…" Bulma said.

"I don't think you have to worry about that Bulma. Dad and Piccolo promised not to tell Vegeta." Gohan said.

"What! Piccolo knows?" Bulma practically screamed.

"Yeah… I think everything will be ok, well from what I saw…" Gohan said.

"Let's hope… So how was it to see your father again? I guess he found out who you really are too, eh?" Bulma said.

"Yeah, it was very hard to keep a fake face on when I was talking to dad. He figured it out pretty quickly." Gohan said.

"So what did you think about your father Trunks?" Bulma asked in an amused voice.

"He was mean to everyone. I can't believe you actually find love in him." Trunks said.

"He was a tough cookie, but it eventually came. I hope it happens in the past even after everything you two did…" Bulma said.

"Yeah I hope…" Trunk said remembering what his dad said right before he left. 'What did he mean by that? There is no way he could have possibly known. I can't tell mom about that, then she will freak out.' Trunks thought.

_2.5 years later_

Deep in the mountains, far away from civilization, or what is left of it, android 17 and 18 had found shelter in a cabin. They have lived there for quite some time. Just because 17 and 18 are cold blooded killers, they sometimes enjoyed the more simple things in life such as being in the middle of nowhere, far away as possible from humans.

The two killer androids play in the day and come back to their 'home' at night. Nobody knew of their location, not even Gohan or Trunks. The androids have no ki, so it is impossible to detect them. Both of the killer androids have eased up on killing because there were not many humans left to kill. They were hoping that they would mate and bring more children into the world to kill, but lately there has been a decline in pregnancy. Many people have lost hope, trying to survive.

"18, how is dinner coming?" 17 asked ready for some food.

"It's coming along." 18 said flatly. Lately she has been worried because of their last fight with the two demi-saiyians. Gohan was stronger than ever before. She knew that if they didn't watch it, their next fight could be their last.

"Why such a long face 18?" 17 asked as he walked into the kitchen of their small cabin.

"How could you not be worried?" 18 asked.

"Worried about what? There is nothing to worry about." 17 said not catching on what she was saying.

"I am talking about Gohan and Trunks." 18 said.

"Not them again! I told you last time, that they can't beat us. We are invincible on this planet!" 17 said.

"Are you forgetting about what happen last time? Gohan is too strong! He has that darn kid that is getting stronger also. If we don't watch it, our next fight might be our last…" 18 said trying to make his brother realize that she was right.

"I am not going to lie. Their power has gone up significantly, but even with their great power, we will still win." 17 said with a more serious face.

"Oh? How do you suppose that? Last time Gohan beat us up. I can't even fight one on one with him anymore." 18 said.

"Listen sis, we will just take out the brat first. We will find him alone. Once he is out of the way, Gohan won't stand a chance against both of us." 17 said with a smirk.

"I hope you're right…" 18 said, still not buying into what 17 was saying.

"You actually think Gohan can take both of us on? Trust me, he can't." 17 said.

"Well, we better act soon. I bet they are training right now! We can't just lie around. One day he will become stronger than the both of us combined." 18 said.

"Since you are soooooooo worried sis, let's make that our priority. Take out the brat, and then both of us will go after Gohan. Got it?" 17 said.

"When should we act?" 18 said as she was putting dinner on the table.

"Let's spy on them tomorrow. We have to wait until they are separated." 17 said with a smirk.

"Now you're actually thinking. Did you recalibrate your senses without me knowing?" 18 asked with a grin.

"Shut up sis…" 17 said not impressed with that silly remark.

_That next day…_

"Do you remember where that capsule building was?" 17 asked her sister.

"I think it was in West City… I thought we destroyed all of West City." 18 said.

"No matter, let's keep a low profile and find those two, hopefully separated." 17 said.

The two killer duo flew from the mountains towards west city. They had changed their clothing attire so they would fit in a little more. 17 was wearing a long brown coat, while 18 just threw on a different tee-shirt.

They finally got to West City, floating quite some distance in the sky.

"Do you see that ridiculously large building 18?" 17 said as he was looking for the dome he remembered.

"I don't see anything yet. It should stick out." 18 said.

"Wait is that it!?" 17 said as he finally spotted a large dome with a few smaller domes surrounding it.

"I think so, let's land nearby." 18 said.

"Okay" 17 said as the descended towards Capsule Corporation.

The two landed behind some trees, perhaps 50 meters from the main building. The two walked around looking at the building for any activity. It was rather soon that the found the kitchen light on.

"Hey sis, I think they are in that room, the one with the light on." 17 whispered.

"Let's get in a little closer to see if they are in there." 18 whispered back.

The two walked up towards the wall, behind some bushes to see if they could hear any noise. After a few minutes of sitting in the bushes, they heard some noise. It sounded like a woman.

"I think I hear something!" 18 whispered.

In the kitchen Gohan, Trunks, Bulma, Puar, and Oolong were having breakfast. Bulma had cooked up a massive amount of food to feed the two saiyans.

"So Gohan. What are you going to do this weekend?" Trunks asked. They had a long week of training, and Trunks was glad it was finally the weekend.

"I am not sure, I think I am going to do some training by myself, but you are welcome to come." Gohan said with a smile. In truth, he did want a sparring partner.

"Uhh, no thanks. I kind of like my life and want to enjoy my weekends." Trunks said.

"That's fine, I don't think you would keep up with me anyways." Gohan said with a grin.

"What was that!?" Trunks yelled. If anybody hurt his pride, he would retaliate.

"I said-…" Gohan began to say but was interrupted by Trunks.

"I heard what you said, I hope you are ready to eat those words!" Trunks said.

"Son, don't you think you should enjoy the weekend? You can always train next week." Said Bulma.

"Yeah, I guess your right mom. You better be ready on Monday Gohan!" Trunks said.

"Don't worry, I will be." Gohan said with a continued grin.

Back outside, 17 and 18 looked at each other confused. "Well, that's weird. Let's wait till Gohan leaves, then we will strike." 17 whispered.

Back inside, everybody was eating their breakfast. Of course Gohan and Trunks were eating 99% of the food that was on the table. After about 30 minutes, everybody was done. A whole feast finished due to two saiyan's appetites.

"Alright guys, I am off to train. I will be back this evening." Gohan said.

"Gohan, you should enjoy your weekend for once…" Bulma said worried.

"Don't worry, I will take tomorrow off." Gohan said.

"I was thinking about going to the mountains today to have a picnic but I guess that's out the window." Bulma said as she threw her hands up.

"Oh really? More food? Well, in that case, I may stick around with you guys!" Gohan said.

"Really!" Bulma said. She wasn't expecting that.

"No, I need to train. I was only kidding." Gohan said.

"Oh… Maybe tomorrow?" Bulma asked.

"Maybe. Unlike all of you, I have not forgotten about why I am training and I am not going to stop training till those androids meet their death." Gohan said somewhat irritated.

"Gohan, you need to relax once! You need to let loose!" Bulma said hoping Gohan would reconsider.

"No!!!" Gohan yelled and walked out of the house slamming the door behind him.

"What was all that about?" Oolong asked.

"I don't know…" Trunks said.

'Oh Gohan… All this training is affecting you… I hope you actually get to enjoy what life has to offer…' Bulma thought as she stared at the front door.

Gohan walked outside. 'I need to train! I can't get distracted from my goal.' Gohan thought. He walked right past the androids, not realizing that they were hidden in the bushes. He powered up and flew off towards the mountains.

"Wonder why Gohan is all upset." Trunks said.

"He has had to deal with so much in one lifetime. He'll be ok…" Bulma said as he turned to his Son. "Hey Trunks, what are you thinking about?" Bulma asked.

"Oh me? I was just thinking about dad back in the past…" Trunks said.

"Oh? Worried?" Bulma asked.

"I was just worried about being born. I am thinking I messed things up to bad in the past." Trunks said as he looked down at the ground sad.

"I doubted, but you could always go back in the time machine, just to make sure. Then again, that might screw things up even more if you do that." Bulma said.

"Really! I could go back!?" Trunks said enthusiastically.

"You probably shouldn't. Trunks, I don't think you need to worry. I already had deep feelings for your father when you killed Freeza. I was the one that wanted him." Bulma said.

"So... I may have still screwed things up…" Trunks said.

"So… I mean that I did everything to make him notice me. It took a while, but then one night…." Bulma said.

"I don't think I want to hear this story mom!" Trunks said with disgust.

"Ohh, well then you were born." Bulma said with a grin.

"So you think things will be ok in the past?" Trunks asked.

"I know they will be." Bulma said. "So Trunks, want to help me rake some leaves?" Bulma asked.

"Sure." Trunks said as both of them grabbed a jacket and walked outside.

"It sure is cool outside…" Bulma mentioned.

"Yeah… Look at all the leaves on the ground! That happened fast. Wasn't it summer a few weeks ago?" Trunks asked.

"I thought so." Bulma said.

"Hello."

Trunks and Bulma turned their heads back towards the front door to see absolute terror.

Trunks immediately took a defensive position. "Androids!" Trunks said loudly.

Bulma was scared stiff. She immediately dropped her rake, and became petrified. These were the two killers you never wanted to run into. It meant death, a very painful death.

"What are you doing here!?" Trunks yelled.

"Trunks, no need to get all defensive. We just came to kill you." 17 said with a smirk.

"Ha! Did you forget what happen last time? You practically lost!" Trunks said with anger.

"Yes we did, but thankfully Gohan is not here right now to save his little brother!" 17 said.

"Yes, but I am! I am much stronger than last time. You two are going down." Trunks said.

"Puh-leez when will you learn? You don't stand a chance against us." 18 added.

"Mom, get inside already!" Trunks said to a petrified Bulma.

"Right" Bulma said scared.

Bulma ran inside, not being stopped by either of the two androids. Their attention was on Trunks.

"This is going to be fun." 17 said with a smile on his face.

"17, as much as I want you to play, we did come here for business. Finish the job this time!" 18 said.

"No need to worry sis, I got this." 17 said as he began to power up.

'I need to lure them out of town! I can't fight here!' Trunks thought.

"No need to worry Trunks, I know what you're thinking. You don't want to fight here. We will follow you. You have three minutes to take us wherever you want. Better start boy!" 17 said.

Trunks took this opportunity to power up and fly as fast as he could away from the city. After three minutes, Trunks landed in a grassy hilly region far away from town.

"Good Trunks. Now we can do this either of two ways. You can die quickly and lay back and accept it, or you can fight and die a painful death. Your choice Trunks, I would highly recommend choice one." 17 said.

"I think I will take choice three, that being I live and you die!" Trunks said loudly.

"Sure, we can add that to the choices, but don't get mad if we force one of the other choices on you, probably two." 17 said with a smirk.

Trunks's face became scared. 'I have got to win! I know I can!' Trunks thought.

"Prepare to die!" 17 said and charged towards Trunks.

Trunks quickly put up his defense and they began trading punches and kicks. It looked like an even battle, as 17 and Trunks had yet to be hit.

After a minute of trading punches, Trunks was able to strike a powerful punch right in 17's face sending him backwards. He almost fell over but regained his composure. During that time Trunks was charging 17. Once 17 regained his composure, he was met with another kick which sent him into the hill side. He rolled several times on the ground. 17 lay in the dirt, not bothering to get up.

"As you can clearly see android, you're no match for me." Trunks said beaming with pride. He clearly had a smirk on his face similar to Vegeta's as he watched 17's body lay in the dirt.

17 began to laugh as he was pulling himself up from the ground. He looked dirty from all the dirt on his jacket and body. He laughed while he took off his jacket and threw it on the ground. After a minute of laughing, 17 finally managed to say, "Wow, you're strong."

"Obviously. I am much stronger than you." Trunks said again with a lot of pride.

"Trunks, you fail to see some important things. You will learn them pretty quickly." 17 said.

"Oh? Like what?" Trunks asked with a continued smirk on his face.

"Don't worry, you will find out." 17 said as he powered up to max. "Now, watch and learn." 17 said as he moved so quickly that Trunks didn't even see him.

Before Trunks could do anything, his face was met by the foot of 17. Trunks went flying back but regained his composure. He fired a blast at the oncoming 17. 17 easily reflected it back towards Trunks. Trunks quickly dodged it, and watched the blast hit a nearby hill completely destroying it.

Then, 17 appeard in front of Trunks. 17 kneed him in the stomach. Trunks coughed up blood as he begun to fall forward, but was caught by 17's pointer finger on his forehead.

"Trunks, you should have known that I was not fighting at my full power. So tell me, how does it feel?" 17 said to Trunks's ear.

"I will tell you how it feels!" Trunks yelled and then kneed 17 in the stomach also. 17 felt the pain, but didn't fall forward. Trunks was still being held by 17's pointer finger.

"Please, is that the best you could do?" 17 said to Trunks.

"No! This is the best I could do. He quickly got out of 17's close proximity and threw a very fast and strong kick. The kick hit nothing but thin air. 17 had disappeared and reappeared a few meters away.

"That is the best? I didn't have much time to get out of the way, but clearly that is not in compare to what I could do." 17 said.

Trunks looked horrified. His strongest and fastest kick was not able to hit 17. 'Crap, I need to get out of here!' Trunks thought.

Trunks threw a ki blast towards a hill as he took one last glimpse at the confused 17. He powered up and flew off in the opposite direction.

"Would you look at that, he is running away. We were just about to have some fun too…" 17 said.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?" 18 yelled.

"Right…" 17 said as he flew off in the direction Trunks flew off to.

"He can be so childish sometimes. How I ever ended up with him, I don't know." 18 said to herself as she flew in the direction that 17 had flown off to.

_Far away on a tropical island…_

Gohan was meditating on a tropical island far away from West City. He opened his eyes as he felt some energy flying very fast close to West City.

"What is that!?" Gohan yelled as he felt some enormous power level. "Oh its Trunks. Where is he going and why the rush?" Gohan said to himself.

"Ugh, I just got here, and now there is trouble? Is it the androids?" Gohan thought.

He sensed that Bulma was in Capsule Corporation along with Oolong and Puar. Everything seemed normal enough. No massacres today that he could feel. "Then why is he going so fast?" Gohan said to himself.

"I wish there was a way to tell if it was the androids! Where is he flying to anyways?" Gohan said as he tried to feel what direction he was flying in. He was sort of flying in the direction that he was, but he couldn't tell. He was just too far away.

"Ugh! I guess I should go and check it out." Gohan said as he got up and began to fly towards Trunks's high power level.

_Near West City…_

Trunks was flying as fast as he could. He looked in back of him to see if the androids were following him. 'Good, I don't see anybody yet…' Trunks thought as he turned his head back in front of him.

'Wait? Is that Gohan? He is flying towards me! I need to go to him.' Trunks thought.

17 was gaining on Trunks, but Trunks didn't know that. 18 had caught up to 17 as they were flying together towards Trunks.

"17 we have to get to him and kill him quick! He is probably going towards Gohan right now!" 18 yelled in mid air to 17.

"Yeah! Let's pick up the speed!" 17 yelled back as they began to fly even faster than before.

Trunks was flying as fast as he could still. He looked behind him once more to see if any androids were following. He didn't see any. He had finally reached the ocean as he continued to fly towards Gohan. Gohan and Trunks were making an intercept course.

Gohan wasn't flying as fast as he was. Gohan didn't know what was going on. He just thought that Trunks wanted to talk to him or something.

Trunks looked back in front of him. "What!?" Trunks yelled as he hit the emergency brakes.

"No need to run Trunks." 17 said with a smirk.

"Kill him already!" 18 yelled.

'What now? How did they get in front of me! They can't be that fast!' Trunks thought.

"No need worry sis, he's dead." 17 said as threw a blast to distract Trunks. Trunks watched the blast miss him wondering why he did that. It became clear once a kick hit his head. He went flying into the ocean.

It was then 17 fired a barrage of blasts where Trunks fell in the water. 17 kept shooting ki blasts in the sea. It made a huge ball of light. After a minute, he fired his last powerful blast into the ocean causing the growing bulge of energy to explode. It made a huge explosion sending water far above the androids.

"Look what you did! You got me wet!" 18 said.

"It's not my fault the brat went flying towards the ocean." 17 said.

"This time you are making sure he's dead!" 18 said.

"Don't worry, there is no way he's alive. If he somehow survived the blast, he will come back up. That is when I kill him if he is not dead." 17 explained.

"Good, glad you finally have a plan." 18 said.

Trunks was indeed alive in the ocean. He was able to get some air before he fell into the ocean. He was able to defend from most of the blast's energy. 'I have got to hold my breath and hope that they go away!'

"It's been a minute, think he's dead?" 17 asked.

"I don't know yet. We are staying here for at least ten minutes. I would be much happier if we can find his body just to make sure." 18 said.

"Man, you sure are paranoid. I highly doubted that his body could survive all those blasts, and if he did survive, he is unconscious suffocating right now underwater." 17 said.

"I just want to be sure…" 18 said back.

"That's fine, it's not like we have anything else to do." 17 said.

Back in the ocean, Trunks could still see the androids floating above. 'I can't hold my breath that long! I hope the leave soon!' Trunks thought. Because he was half saiyan, he was able to hold his breath much longer than any human, but he still had limitations.

_Other side of ocean…_

"What happen to Trunks's ki!" Gohan said. 'He must be fighting with the androids. Where is he? Why can't I sense him! I better pick up the pace!' Gohan thought as he turned into a super saiyan and greatly increased his speed.

_Under the water_

'I need air! They are still up there! Arg!' Trunks thought as he was losing it. He had to get air soon else he would suffocate. It had been almost eight minutes. 'Why are the androids still here!?'

"See any sign of him?" 17 asked.

"No, I think he is finally dead." 18 said.

"He lived a long life. I think it's time we kill Gohan now. What do you think? He is surely going to come after us now that the brat is dead. He really is fond of the brat. Too bad he's dead now." 17 said.

"Yeah, and Gohan is going to be enraged. We have to work together. He may be very strong…" 18 said worried.

"Yeah no kidding, he has one hell of a temper." 17 said.

Under water, Trunks had finally had it. 'I can't take any more!' Trunks thought as his eyes were closed. 'I hope they are gone when I get up there!' Trunks thought as he was swimming as fast as he could to get to the surface before he suffocated.

"Alright let's go sis." 17 said.

"One down, one to go." 18 said happily.

"AIR!" Trunks yelled as he flew up from the water. He didn't realize he had just yelled. He was panting heavily, needing air. After a few seconds, he looked up to see if the androids were still there.

"17! He is still down there!" 18 yelled.

"What? No way!" 17 yelled. 'How did he survive my blast!? How did he mange to stay under water so long!?'

Trunks looked up to see the androids staring down towards him in disbelief. 'Oh crap… Oh good, Gohan is close.' The androids decended to the water to see Trunks.

"You really managed to impress me. How did you manage to survive that? There is no way any human could possibly live under water that long!" 17 said in disbelief.

"Incredible…" 18 said but then realize that he was still alive. "Finish you job 17!" 18 yelled.

"Don't worry, he is weakened. He doesn't stand a chance." 17 said.

"Well, do it already!" 18 yelled.

"Relax, it's not like Gohan is…" 17 said but then saw a figure coming to them.

"You were saying 17?" 18 said as he saw Gohan coming straight for them.

17 looked up. In truth he had not forgotten what happen last time. He was even a little scared, but would never show it to anybody including 18.

"Androids! Your time has come! I am sick you hurting my friends!" Gohan said.

"Our time? Please… When are you going to learn that you can't win!" 17 said.

While 17 and Gohan were talking, 18 had to finish his brother's job. 18 quickly powered up confusing Gohan, Trunks, and 17. Usually 17 was the one that fought Gohan.

She fired a powerful narrow blast straight at Trunks. Trunks didn't have time to get out of the way. The blast pierced straight throw his stomach sending Trunks back towards the ocean.

"There!" 18 said with a smirk.

"Well done sis." 17 said but then saw Gohan's face. He had the look of disbelief. It soon changed to anger and rage.

"You did not just…!" Gohan said as his power began to skyrocket. The androids didn't know if his power was going up due to the fact that they can't sense power levels.

"ARG!!!" Gohan yelled as he transformed into a super saiyan with ease. His muscles began to grow. He was releasing all of his power.

"You killed him!" Gohan yelled as 17 and 18 began to understand his power was enormous.

"You killed him!" Gohan repeated. His power was enormous. He charged 17 and 18 so fast. He quickly hit both of them with a kick. 17 and 18 regained their composure but were soon greeted with another blast.

The blast hit 18 directly. She went flying into the ocean but Gohan went after her in blind rage. 18 was now in the ocean and Gohan was going after him.

Gohan was now under water, punching and kicking 18. 18 couldn't defend herself as the kicks and punches were just too fast. It was then Gohan threw an uppercut punch directly into 18's jaw. 18 went flying up out of the ocean into the air. Gohan again went after her in blind rage.

17 watched 18 fly out of the ocean into mid air. It was then he went in the fight. He saw that Gohan was going to go after 18 again, but he quickly flew in front of Gohan. He fired a blast but it was reflected by Gohan, sending the blast in a different direction.

17 put up a defense from Gohan, but Gohan easily punched 17 out of the way. 17 went flying back. Gohan continued his blind rage as he caught up to 18's body. Gohan disappeared to get in front of 18. It was then Gohan powered up even more to prepare for a blast.

"Ka-me-Ha-me HA!" Gohan yelled. The blast made a direct hit on 18. The blast engulfed 18 as 17 regained his composure and watched the blast hit 18.

After the energy cleared from the blast, there seemed to be little bits and pieces of black metal falling. 18 had been disintegrated.

"You killed her!" 17 yelled. "You're going to pay!"

"Me!?" Gohan yelled. "How can you possibly say that? You killed Trunks! He meant everything to me!"

"Just for that, you are going to die! I was going to let you live for a little longer, but not now! You are going to regret that." 17 said with anger.

"It is you who is going to regret it. How dare you kill him! He was my pupil! He looked up to me! You two have killed almost everyone on this planet! You two deserve a punishment far worse than death!" Gohan yelled.

"We will see Gohan." 17 said.

Gohan powered up again and charged 17. 17 put up a defense but unfortunately for him, it was no match for Gohan's strength. Gohan punched 17 in the stomach sending him flying back, but he regained his composure.

The two warriors were exchanging punches and kicks, but Gohan had the upper hand. Gohan grabbed 17's neck.

"You are going to pay dearly! You will feel the same pain Trunks felt!" Gohan said as his grip got tighter.

17 tried to kick and punch him with his free arms, but when he made contact, it didn't affect Gohan.

"Arg!" 17 said as he was in pain by the vice grip.

"Listen 17! You two are the worst scum in the universe! I hate you! You kill for fun! We have lived under complete terror for almost twenty years! You should have known that your time would come! Evil never lives on, not while I'm here!" Gohan said as he began to prepare for an energy ball.

Gohan stuck out his hand right next to 17's chest. Gohan continued his vice grip on 17. "This is for Trunks, for Vegeta, for Piccolo, for Master Roshi, for Krillin, for Yamcha, for mom, for Tien, for Choutzu, and for everyone else you killed!" Gohan said with anger. The look on his face was pure hatred.

"Y-you ar-are go-go-going to d-die!" 17 said with difficulty due to the vice grip Gohan had on his neck.

"No. You are the one that is going to die, say good night!" Gohan yelled as he released his blast that he had been preparing for. It went straight through 17's chest revealing a large hole. Blood began to fall.

17 was still barely alive. "I, I wi-will get you f-for th-this Go-Gohan!" 17 said as Gohan continued the death grip.

"Good night" Gohan said as he threw the body and then fired a blast that incinerated what was left of him.

It was finally over. The two killer androids had finally died, but at a heavy price. Trunks was dead.

"I can't believe they killed Trunks! I hate them! He didn't deserve to die, not at his age!" Gohan yelled as he began to release energy again.

The death of the androids wasn't enough for Gohan. He wanted for them to suffer beyond belief. He released his anger in the form of energy. He powered up even higher than he was before. He was bleeding tears out at the same time. Someone as strong as him, crying.

He finally let go of his energy, and went back to normal state. He continued to cry.

He went underneath the water and saw Trunks's body laying there. 'He didn't deserve to die. I wish it was me that died.' Gohan said as he picked up the body and went back to the surface.

He slowly ascended from the water very sad. Then he felt something. Something was moving. It was Trunks. He was still alive, just barely.

"What!? No way! He's alive!" Gohan yelled as Trunks coughed up a mixture of blood and salt water.

'I have to get him back quickly or he might die!' Gohan thought. He didn't want to think of the worst case scenario. The bad thing was he was quite some distance away from Capsule Corporation.

He quickly powered up and flew towards Capusle Corp. Gohan was fearing the worst as he hadn't felt any movement in the last few minutes during the flight. He could barely sense Trunks. It was too hard to tell if he was going to make it with such a low life force.

After about ten minutes, he made it to west City. He saw the Capsule Corporation dome ahead. He landed in the front grass and quickly went indoors. Bulma was in her bedroom. He didn't have time to get her. He quickly set Trunks's body on the couch and went searching for the senzu beans.

After thirty seconds of tearing apart every drawer in the room, he couldn't find any senzu beans. "Bulma! Come down quick!" Gohan yelled in the most frantic voice possible.

Bulma came rushing downstairs. "Quick, we need to find the senzu beans before Trunks dies!" Gohan said worryingly.

"What! They are in this drawer! What happened!?" Bulma yelled as she searched in the drawer. There were no senzu beans to be found.

"Where are they!?" Gohan yelled.

"Calm down Gohan! I can't think when you are yelling!" Bulma said.

"Well if we don't find senzu beans fast, Trunks is going to die! He is wounded!" Gohan yelled.

"I think we used our last one up last time!" Bulma said.

"What!? Don't you have an emergency stash!?" Gohan said.

"Afraid not! The senzu beans are the emergency stash!" Bulma said.

"Fine! Put him on a life support system or something! I am going to Korin's Tower to get some!" Gohan yelled and flew out the open window.

Bulma quickly went over to the couch to see her son. "What happen to you son…" Bulma said with tears falling down.

It was then Bulma saw the wound. It was a large wound, still bleeding. "What did this to you!?" Bulma yelled as she got a towel to try and stop the bleeding.

Bulma quickly tried to feel his heartbeat. She didn't feel any heartbeat. 'What! Oh no!' Bulma thought, but then felt a heartbeat. It was erratic. 'No! That means he might die any second! He is holding on to a thin string!' Bulma thought. "Please Trunks! You have to fight it! You can't die!" Bulma said as he put her hand on Trunks's forehead.

"I can't lose you. I just can't…" Bulma said as she began to cry while holding the towel on his wound. The bleeding wouldn't stop.

After about ten minutes, Gohan came back from the tower. "Quickly give him this!" Gohan said to Bulma. She took a bean and stuck it in his mouth. "Trunks, eat this it will make you feel better." Gohan said as he kneeled down to see if Trunks was in fact eating it.

"Trunks you have to eat this!" Gohan said.

"He is not eating it! He is unconscious." Bulma said.

"Now what! How can we get him to eat it?" Gohan asked frantically.

It was then Trunks made a slight movement and attempted to eat the senzu bean. He swallowed the senzu bean and both Gohan and Bulma sighed.

Trunks ate it and his heartbeat returned to a normal pace. He continued to lay there. Gohan spoke up. "How long till he is awake again?"

"I don't know…" Bulma said.

"Oh… He is tough; he is going to make it." Gohan said reassuringly.

"I hope so… So want to tell me what happen out there?" Bulma asked as she turned her attention away from Trunks for a moment.

"Well, I guess Trunks ran into the androids…" Gohan said.

"I know that. They came here and Trunks lured them away from the city. I don't know what happen after that." Bulma said.

"I have no idea, but I managed to kill the androids." Gohan said.

Bulma dropped her cup of coffee she just picked up. "Whaa? You did?" Bulma asked.

"Yes I did. They are no more. They finally met their end." Gohan said.

"Gohan, please tell me your not kidding. Please tell me this isn't some weird dream! Tell me again that the androids are dead." Bulma said.

"They are dead. They fell by my hands." Gohan said with a serious but happy tone.

"Oh my god! You're not kidding! I can't believe it! After all this time they are finally gone!?" Bulma asked again, not buying into this disbelief.

"They are gone. I thought Trunks died out there, and that made me go crazy. I didn't know what was going on, but before I knew it, I killed 18. Then I killed 17. Finally after all these years they are gone!" Gohan said.

"Oh Gohan!" Bulma said. She was very happy. After thinking her son is going to die, this came as great news. In just a few minutes, she changed from perhaps mourning to happy as ever. They were finally gone.

Ten minutes later, Trunks began to open his eyes. 'Ugh, where am I? Last thing I remember, I was shot in the stomach by 18's blast. Am I dead?' Trunks thought, as the image became clear. He was at home. 'What? I am at home!? What happened?' Trunks thought.

Trunks turned his head to see a very happy face on his mother. Gohan was also smiling. 'What are they so happy about?' Trunks thought.

Trunks attempted to get up, but was stopped by pain. 'I can't move a muscle.' Trunks thought.

"Mom? Gohan?" Trunks said.

"Trunks!" Gohan and Bulma yelled. The two quickly rushed over to the couch to see that he was alive.

"You're alive!" Bulma said excitedly.

"But how!? I thought I was dead!" Trunks said with a confused face.

"Gohan saved you!" Bulma said with a very happy face.

"How did you manage to get away from the androids Gohan? They really wanted to kill us." Trunks asked with still a confused face.

"I killed them." Gohan said with a smile.

"Yeah right Gohan!" Trunks said.

"He really did kill them! I am so happy!" Bulma said.

"You killed them?" Trunks said coming to his senses. Gohan wouldn't joke around with the androids.

"Yes, they are no more. Both of them are dead. We can finally have peace and tranquility." Gohan said.

"Wow! You did it Gohan!" Trunks said very happily. He didn't remember a day where the androids weren't killing. It was finally over!

"They met their end. They deserved it." Gohan said.

"I can't believe it! You killed them! I am so happy!" Trunks said as he sat up. The senzu bean was kicking in.

"Can I have another senzu bean?" Trunks asked.

"Korin only had one Trunks. You are going to have to get better the good ole fashion way this time." Gohan said with a smile.

"Well, can I have the one senzu bean?" Trunks asked.

"I already gave it to you. How do you think you can move right now?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, I guess you're right. I still can't believe you defeated them. After all these years." Trunks said.

"I am going to alert the press! The world deserves to know!" Bulma said.

"Sounds good, but please don't tell them who killed them. I actually want to try and live in peace for the rest of my life." Gohan said.

"Sure whatever you want, we owe it all to you Gohan." Bulma said.

"No you don't. You owe it to all the people that were killed by those beasts. You owe it to Piccolo, without his help, I would have never made it. You owe it to Vegeta. Without him, I would have given up hope. You owe it to everybody else that fell to those androids. I was the finishing product, but nobody owes me anything" Gohan said.

"Oh Gohan. You're just like your dad." Bulma said.

"Yeah, I can agree to that!" Trunks said.

"Well, I am just glad it's over." Gohan said.

"Yeah, me too. I am going to tell everybody. You Trunks better rest, and you Gohan need to take it easy for once. I will be back in a few." Bulma said.

"Gohan, what are we going to do now?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know. We could go back in time and help them with the androids. They might need it." Gohan said.

"Yeah!" Trunks said happily.

Finally this horrible chapter in life comes to an end. Living in fear, terror, and turmoil is no more. Peace, tranquility, and freedom will now take its place. Finally people can go out and actually live. They can go out to eat without fearing their lives. Hope has won out. Hope is what saved everybody.

A.N.- This brings chapter 13 to an end. You probably didn't think that the androids would die now did you? I wanted to spice things up a little bit. This of course is not the end to the story. I may take a break from this story, or I might update in a few days hehehe. To hard to tell. What will likely happen is I will update within a week. As I am writing this author's note, I think I will update again quickly, but I don't know yet.

Trunks and Gohan's adventure does not stop here. What about Cell? In both the future and the past? What about Trunks being born? Did everything work out in the past? We will soon see. Thanks for reading.


	14. A Little Late

A.N.- I made a One-shot of Vegeta and Bulma's rocky relationship. It is in the same 'story-line.' I would recommend it if you are reading this fic. It is rated M for brief nudity scene. It is mostly about Vegeta.

As for this chapter- Around 6k Words. Next 2-4 chapters will be about the past. I will tell you right now, its not going to be the same as the actual Dbz, but the end result should be similar. Enjoy.

Reviewers….

DeathGoblin- Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter.

FlareKnight- Yeah, I wasn't expecting to do that too. I felt like killing them, those ruthless androids. It was not SS2. The androids in the future were not as strong as the androids in the past. I was thinking Gohan was not too far off from Piccolo's strength when he unites with Kami. It was more of his anger that caused the androids to fall. Hope you like this chapter and thanks for the review.

Jakeub- In yer dreams! Never! The show will go on! Hehehe. Hope you like it. I will spice things up in the coming chapters in the past. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for the review.

SilverXy4- Gohan was not a SS2. I was thinking he was close to Piccolo's strength. He was powered by anger. I will explore the future cell a bit more once Mirai Gohan and Trunks go back to the future after everything is done in the past. Hope you like this chapter and thanks for reviewing.

Chapter 14- A Little Late

The news quickly spread of the defeat of the androids. Everybody was excited. It was a time of change. The hope that earth held on to had finally come. It had been just over twenty years of terror and turmoil. Trunks was now 19 years old and now he was going to finally experience peace.

The news headline at six read 'It's finally over!' Trunks was relaxing on the couch with the television on.

'That's right folks! This is no joke! It's finally over! After twenty years of constant fear, we can finally live in peace again. The androids have been defeated and killed. The question remains how and who? We have received confirmation by Mrs. Briefs of the world renowned Capsule Corporation that the androids have been killed.

We know they were the warriors that have sporadically been fighting the androids over the past twenty years. Mrs. Briefs insisted that they didn't want to be known for their actions. One of the fighters was quoted saying "You owe it to everybody else that fell to those androids. I was the finishing product, but nobody owes me anything." Mrs. Briefs also said that the King Piccolo was one of the fighters that fought the androids to save the earth. We all remember his reign of terror decades ago. He did fight against the androids. No matter who, we are fortunate that we can finally have peace again.' The newscaster said in a very happy voice.

Trunks had a smile on his face. He was so proud of his master. He had done the impossible. Trunks continued to watch the news.

'Now that we are finally at peace, it is now time for the reconstruction process. The excitement is in the air. You can finally go to the movies, the mall, or even out to eat without worrying about your life. It is a time to rejoice. Again we want to thank the warriors so much for fighting.'

People were in the streets happy. People were crawling out of their hiding places within the wreckage of the city rejoicing. People were very happy even though all the buildings were destroyed.

When people got out of their hiding places they looked at what was left of the skyline of West City. Out of all the buildings, only a select few were still standing. The ones that were standing were severely damaged only showing perhaps the bottom half of the building standing. There were craters everywhere showing the many large blasts the androids caused.

The night of the androids death's, fireworks were going off in the city. Thousands of people gathered to watch the display of victory. Bulma, Oolong, Puar, Gohan, and Trunks decided to watch the fireworks. They were not transformed, so nobody would recognize them. The only thing sticking out about their small group was Bulma Briefs. She was renowned as one of the greatest scientists of the time, but people were mainly focusing on this wonderful day that many thought would never come.

The two demi-saiyans feasted at a very nice restaurant that reopened that evening in celebration of the defeat of the androids. The dark time was over. After that night, the group went back to Capsule Corporation to celebrate by themselves by staying up late and sharing memories.

"All this excitement and celebration because of you two!" Oolong said as he grabbed another glass of wine, savoring the moment.

"Yes, we can finally rebuild. Only 10% of the population lived though this dark time, but we survived. It's too bad that everyone else died." Bulma said remembering the dark time that had just changed that day.

"Yes. This is the time that we can finally rebuild after those beasts. I am glad it's all over for this timeline however Trunks and I still have work to do in the past…" Gohan said as he turned his head to Trunks.

Trunks nodded. "Yeah, the more fighters we have in the past, the more likely that we will defeat the androids." Trunks said.

"I just want you to be careful! I know you have to do it, but I really want you two to live." Bulma said.

"Don't worry mom! Gohan beat the androids in this time, so he can do it again in the past. Not only can Gohan beat them, but everybody else is training and preparing for them! There is no way we can lose." Trunks said with excitement.

"Yes Trunks, but even in the past, the androids are not to be taken lightly. They still have a chance of winning. That is why we will go back and reduce that chance to zero." Gohan said.

"What!? There is no way they can win." Trunks said wondering why his master was so worried.

"Don't ever presume to know anything when it comes to those ruthless androids." Gohan said.

"Right." Trunks said nodding his head.

"Yeah, but you're not going back yet? You should enjoy it here for a little bit!" Bulma said.

"We can't even go back yet. We have to wait till that day comes. I think we have another six months." Gohan said.

"Good. I don't want you fighting just yet!" Bulma said.

The rest of the group enjoyed the rest of the evening.

_Other World_

"I knew this day would come." Piccolo said in his typical monotone voice.

"What? What happen?" Goku asked in fear.

"They defeated the androids. Gohan killed both of them." Piccolo said.

"Whaaa? How do you know!" Goku asked.

"I just do. I can feel it…" Piccolo said.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku chirped with his typical grin.

Vegeta was sitting against a tree with his eyes closed. He looked up at Kakarots typical happy face. 'How I ever ended up with these fools…' Vegeta thought when the younger saiyan flew over to him with excitement.

"Guess what!!!" Goku said with excitement.

Vegeta didn't even ask. He was getting slightly irritated that he wouldn't just say what he wanted to say. "What!" He said in the gruff voice.

"They defeated the androids!" Goku said happily.

"What!" Vegeta asked very surprised. 'It's finally over? They defeated them?'

"Yeah! Piccolo said so!" Goku said with his happy grin.

"Who defeated them?" Vegeta asked.

"Gohan…" Goku said.

Piccolo went on to say, "He defeated them because Trunks almost died. Gohan thought he was dead, but he managed to survive. Gohan killed the androids in a matter of minutes…"

'I am proud of that brat, no not brat, Gohan. I know my son and Gohan's bond is very strong. I am glad it's finally over, and I am so proud of my son.' Vegeta thought as a smile grew on his face. This was rare.

Piccolo noticed the smile. 'Wow kid, you finally did it. You did what I couldn't do, what Vegeta couldn't do. I wish I was there to see this day happen.' Piccolo thought as a smile even occurred on his face.

Over the next six months, the two demi-saiyans took it easy. They couldn't abruptly stop training due to who they were. It was in their nature. They did however enjoy what life offered. It had been finally six months.

"Gohan? Trunks? I was thinking we could go out into town tonight? What do you say?" Bulma asked. It was two a clock in the afternoon.

"Sure, but can we check to see when I have to go back in time? I think it's coming up within the week. I can't remember which day…" Gohan said.

"Sure, let's go into the lab and check that paper." Bulma said as she began to walk downstairs to her lab where she kept the time machine in.

Once down there, Bulma opened up a drawer in a desk with a piece of paper and a small capsule which contained the time machine.

Bulma did a double take at the piece of paper. She was very surprised and worried. "Whaa? Something must be wrong here!" Bulma said frantically.

"What? What is it?" Gohan asked not wondering why she was so worried.

"It says that you went back three years ago on this day!" Bulma said.

"What!? Lemme see!" Gohan said and took the paper out of Bulma's hands.

"No! Crap! We were supposed to leave and meet them this morning! We have to go now!!!" Gohan said as he ran upstairs to grab Trunks.

"Trunks!" Gohan yelled as he went into the living room.

"Yes Gohan? Something wrong?" Trunks asked.

"You bet! We were suppose to go back this morning! We missed it! We have to go now!" Gohan said very worried.

"No way! I thought you were going plan it so we would be prepared!" Trunks said.

"I thought so too! Let's get out of here!" Gohan said as he began to run back down stairs.

"Right" Trunks said and followed him.

The two ran downstairs to a confused Bulma. "I can't believe we missed it. You two better go back just to be sure everything is ok!" Bulma said.

"Right" Both demi-saiyans said.

Bulma threw the capsule in the center of the room. Out came Project Hope. "Ok you two, be safe and come back soon!" Bulma said as the two crawled into the time machine.

"Right." Gohan said slightly worried. 'How could I have missed this? This is so important, and we missed the time.' Gohan thought as the glass part of the capsule began to close.

'Here we go. I hope I was born.' Trunks thought as he gulped.

After a second, the time machine disappeared in thin air. 'Good luck boys! You're going to need it…' Bulma thought.

As soon as they left, they appeared back in the past. The two immediately opened the time machine and both jumped out. Gohan pressed the button on the side, depcapsulating (a.n. That a word?) the time machine. Gohan let out a sigh of relief.

"It looks like everybody is still alive." Gohan pointed out.

"Yeah, so does that mean that they destroyed the androids?" Trunks asked.

"I think so, but we better make sure." Gohan said as he put the small capsule inside of his pocket.

The two took a second to figure out where they were when they felt something weird.

"WHAT on earth is that!? It's huge!" Trunks practically yelled.

"I don't know! Something is wrong. It feels like Freeza almost! I killed him already! Did we come back to the wrong time?" Gohan asked.

"No, the time machine is perfect in that regard. There is no doubt that this is the right time." Trunks corrected Gohan.

"Then how is this possible?" Gohan asked.

"I am not sure…" Trunks said.

"This is not good! Do you feel that power level! I have never ever felt a power level that high! There is no way we can defeat that!" Gohan yelled not knowing what to do.

"Gohan, what do we do?" Trunks asked his master.

Again a shock of surprise came. "Do you feel that? Is that Piccolo?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, but that can't be Piccolo. He is even stronger than that other mysterious power level! I know Piccolo isn't that strong! There is no way he could have gotten that strong! What is going on here?" Gohan said.

"I don't know, but we probably should check it out." Trunks said.

"Yes, but we have to remain hidden when we get there. We don't stand a chance against that power level!" Gohan said.

Trunks and Gohan both flew off in the direction of the mysterious power level.

In mid flight, Gohan continued to be confused not understanding any of this. 'What is going on? Piccolo is too strong. Could he have possibly prepared that much? He makes my power level look like nothing! At least I feel everybody. It seems like everybody except Piccolo is at Kame House. I feel Vegeta flying towards Piccolo! Vegeta achieved super saiyan status, but even at that, this new power is much stronger! And Piccolo is much stronger than Vegeta! Something is definitely wrong…'

"Hey Gohan!" Trunks yelled because of their extreme speed they were going. It was the only way to communicate.

"Yeah?" Gohan yelled back.

"I feel a lot of weird power levels coming from that thing or whatever it is!" Trunks yelled.

"Yeah! I am so confused! Let's just wait till we get there! Maybe Piccolo can tell us." Gohan yelled hoping that he was right.

After another five minutes, they had finally made it. Gohan looked at the wreckage. 'It looks like what the androids would do!' Gohan thought as he saw Piccolo. He landed right behind him. Trunks landed right next to Gohan.

"What is going on Piccolo?" Gohan asked. Piccolo turned his head and saw Mirai Gohan and Trunks.

(A.N- From now on, I will refer to Gohan from the future, Mirai Gohan. Therefore, I will call present time Gohan, Gohan. I will continue to refer to Trunks as Trunks. If I mention baby Trunks, I will be clear.)

"I will tell you everything once we kill him." Piccolo said as he turned his attention back on the creature.

Trunks and Gohan looked up at the creature. It looked like a dark green large grasshopper. It appeared that it had a long tail.

"What is that thing!?" Mirai Gohan said.

"Now, Now, Gohan. You shouldn't refer to living creatures as things. Didn't your mother teach you better than that?" The green creature said.

"What he knows who you are Gohan!" Trunks pointed out.

"Yes, and I also know who you are young Trunks." The green creature said.

It was then Krillin landed next to Trunks. Mirai Gohan looked over to see his long lost friend from the past. "Krillin!" Mirai Gohan said.

"Hey! It's you! You came back!" Krillin said.

"Yeah…" Mirai Gohan said.

"I hate to interrupt your little conversation, but I was in the middle of killing Piccolo. You are welcome to join him." The mysterious green creature said.

"Whoa! What am I sensing from him?" Krillin asked.

"I will tell you once we kill this thing." Piccolo said.

"You think you can kill me? Think again Piccolo." The mysterious green creature said.

"Face it! You are outnumbered and outmatched." Piccolo said.

'He's right. I can't beat him until I get the androids in me! How am I going to get out of here?' The green creature thought.

"I even feel Goku from him!" Krillin pointed out.

"Yeah watch it. He knows the Kamehame wave." Piccolo said.

"What!? That is impossible. He would have had to study under Master Roshi to know that technique." Krillin said.

"Not only do I know the Kamehame Krillin, but I also know a little attack called the sprit bomb." He said.

"Whoa! He knows my name." Krillin said.

"As much as I want to talk, I still have some unfinished business to attend to, so see ya!" The green creature said and then he used Tien's attack, the solar flare.

"Ahh!" Everybody said at the intense light.

The mysterious green grasshopper creature ran off in a different direction. 'I have to stay on ground, else they might sense me. I still have to get more energy until I can defeat the androids.'

After a minute of intense light, the blue sky could be seen again.

"Ugh, what happen!" Krillin said.

"He got away! Damn him!" Piccolo said.

"That was Tien's attack!" Mirai Gohan said.

"Yeah…" Piccolo said.

"Dang, he got away. Who was he!?" Trunks asked.

"I can't believe he got away! How could I have done that!?" Piccolo began to yell as his power level began to increase. He was powering up as high as he could go. His scream could be heard everywhere.

Vegeta saw this and had the complete look of surprise on his face as he began to land. 'No way! The Namek!' Vegeta thought as he landed.

"Vegeta is here." Piccolo pointed out as everybody turned to see him.

"Namek! I demand you to tell me how you got so strong! Speak now!" Vegeta said in his typical gruff intimidating voice.

"I will tell you everything once Tien gets here. He will be here shortly." Piccolo said and then turned his back on Vegeta.

'Damn him!' Vegeta thought. "Fine, but tell me how you got so strong. There is no way that the real Piccolo could be this strong!" Vegeta said angrily.

Mirai Gohan and Gohan looked up also wondering the same thing. It was then Krillin spoke up. "I will tell you. Knowing that he couldn't defeat the androids, he merged with Kami. It's the only way." Krillin said.

'What? Piccolo merged with Kami?' Vegeta though as the look of surprise was on his face. It was then Vegeta turned to the mysterious fighters from the future. Over the last three years, he had managed to figure out who they were. 'What!? They are here!? My son is here…' Vegeta though as he looked at his son features. 'Good, he's strong like me. No way my son is going to be weak.' He thought with a growing smirk.

After a few minutes of silence, Tien made his grand entrance. "What happened here?" Tien asked.

"I will tell you all everything now. Listen up closely, because I am not going to repeat this." Piccolo said.

"The green monster that you saw is named Cell. He has come from the future to absorb the androids. He is created by Dr. Gero, the one that created android 17 and 18." Piccolo said.

"Wait! You telling me that the androids are still alive!? Didn't you kill them?" Mirai Gohan asked.

"Shut up brat! Let the Namek finish." Vegeta said.

"We couldn't beat them. The androids are almost as strong as that creature you saw. I had no idea they were that strong! They tore us apart. That is why I went to Kami to merge…" Piccolo said.

"Get on with the blasted story! You are going off topic." Vegeta said in his intimidating voice.

"Let him speak, geez Vegeta!" Mirai Gohan said.

"Shut it brat of Kakarot!" Vegeta said. It was then Krillin and Tien looked up wondering what that was about. Mirai Gohan tried to pretend that he didn't know what was going on.

"What do you mean? Gohan isn't here now." Tien said.

"If you weren't all idiots, maybe you would realize. It's so obvious to the Prince of All Saiyans." Vegeta said with pride.

"As I was saying…. Dr. Gero created him to kill all of you. It is his grand creation. If we don't stop him from absorbing the androids, he will become far more powerful than he was today. He has all the cells from the greatest fighters on earth including all of you. That is what makes him so dangerous. We must stop him!" Piccolo said.

"Unlike you Namek, I look forward to a new challenge. You just want to go the easy out. Being the Prince of All Saiyans, I will take this challenge and destroy him." Vegeta said as he took off in the sky back to his training.

"Sometimes he really gets on my nerves." Piccolo said.

"Then what should we do?" Krillin asked.

"We have got to stop him. Let's get back to the house on the island." Piccolo said.

"Why don't we just find him! We can't have him going around killing innocent people." Mirai Gohan said.

"We can't. He has the ability to sense us." Piccolo said.

"Oh…" Mirai Gohan said.

"Umm, do you mind telling me what Vegeta meant when he said Goku's brat?" Krillin asked everyone there.

Piccolo looked over to Mirai Gohan and Trunks. Mirai Gohan looked down not knowing what to do. 'I guess they would learn sooner or later.'

"I am Gohan about twenty years into the future. I was the Gohan that survived." Mirai Gohan said hoping that everything would be ok.

"What!? That's incredible! Little Gohan is all grown up!" Krillin said.

"Wow…." Was all Tien could muster.

"Wait, then that means… no way, You're ve-ve-" Krillin was too surprise to even speak clearly when Trunks cut him off.

"Yes, I am Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta's son from the future." Trunks said as he looked up to Mirai Gohan. He nodded saying that it was ok. Their secret was out.

"Wow, you are nothing like your father, thankfully" Tien said.

"Yeah…" Trunks said.

"Krillin?" Piccolo said.

"Umm, yes?" Krillin said.

"Do you have one of those moving flying mobiles?" Piccolo asked.

"You mean a Capsule Plane?" Krillin asked.

"Do you have one?" Piccolo asked not enjoying being corrected.

"Yes, why?" Krillin said.

"Let's use it. If we find him that way, then he won't sense us coming. We would feel his power when he attacks cities." Piccolo said.

"Good idea!" Tien said.

Krillin threw out a capsule. Out came a large plane capable of holding a large group of people. They piled into the plane and took off.

"Ok, we all have to keep our power levels suppressed else he will sense us coming. When we find him, we will corner him and attack!" Piccolo said.

"Good idea!" Krillin said.

After many failed attempts at cornering Cell, they had given up and headed back to Kame House. Piccolo was irritated that they had failed to find them.

"Uhh, Gohan or whoever you are, Goku got sick and we gave him the medicine. He just got sick, so he is still ill… I thought he was suppose going to get sick earlier…" Krillin said.

"Whaa? Really? That is weird…. By the way, just address me as Mirai so we don't have confusion." Gohan said.

"Ok." Krillin said as they landed at Kame House.

They crawled out of the airplane. They didn't want Cell to know where they lived so they continued to keep their power levels hidden.

Yamcha and Gohan (a.n. remember this is Chibi Gohan now…) came running out to greet them.

"Uhhh.. Hey, it's you guys from the future. You came back!" Gohan said happily.

"Yes, it's us. Is Chi Chi inside? We have to talk to you two…" Mirai Gohan said to Gohan.

"Ok. Mom!" Gohan yelled upstairs where Chi Chi was looking over his husband. Chi Chi came downstairs to greet everyone.

"Oh hello…" Chi Chi said.

"Umm, this is going to sound really weird, but… umm…" Mirai Gohan tried to say what he wanted to say. He hadn't seen his mother since she died. He didn't see her when they had come back in time three years ago. Gohan truly missed her mother and was having a hard time with himself.

"What he is trying to say is that…. Umm…" Trunks couldn't get it out of him too. He was worried about the reaction. Telling them their identities in front of little Gohan and Chi Chi was tough.

"These two are Gohan and Trunks from the future." Piccolo said. Leave it to Piccolo to tell them of course…

Chi Chi had the look of surprise and once she figured out it was all true, she fell backwards and fainted.

"Mom!" Both Mirai Gohan and Chibi Gohan said at the same time.

"Uhh…" Gohan said.

"Yeah…" Mirai Gohan said.

"I can't believe that you are Gohan from the future! It's so amazing!" Yamcha yelled.

"Just call me Mirai everyone so we don't get confused." Mirai Gohan said.

"Right Mirai…" Yamcha said.

"Quick! Let's get Chi Chi on the couch." Gohan said.

Mirai Gohan and Gohan grabbed their mother and stuck her on the couch. Yamcha came in with some water and splashed it on her face to wake her up.

"Ugh.." Chi Chi began to wake up. "What happened?" Chi Chi said as she looked around. It was then she spotted her son from the Future.

"I can't believe it! Is that you little Gohan? Is that you honey?" Chi Chi said.

Mirai Gohan came over to give her mother a big hug. It had been nearly twenty years. "Wow it is you! Look how tall and handsome you have become. I bet the ladies are all over you. Grandchildren!" Chi Chi said in her dream like state.

"Mom!" Mirai Gohan said and blushed.

Trunks just laughed at the situation. It was rare when he saw his master in a situation like this.

"And what are you laughing at?" Chi Chi asked.

"Ohh, nothing…. I never get to see Gohan like this because you passed in the time you we came from…" Trunks said.

"What? How did you survive without me!?" Chi Chi said.

"Well, it was hard but we did it." Mirai Gohan said.

"So did you defeat the androids in the future?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes we did thankfully. It happened about six months ago.

It was then Goku materialized in the room downstairs using his instant transmission.

Everybody turned their heads at the now healthy looking Goku.

"Hey guys!" Goku chirped.

"Dad!" Both Gohan's said.

"Hey your back! Good, looks like we need help this time… I heard about everything when I was asleep. Earth is in for it again!" Goku said.

Piccolo looked at the healthy Goku. 'Good, we have a lot of powerful fighters here. We are going to need it. The androids and Cell are roaming the streets. This is going to get real ugly…'

"Wow Piccolo. Your strength is amazing." Goku said inspecting his old enemy.

"Yes, Kami and I were once together, and it was said that if we rejoined, our power would go up immensely." Piccolo said.

"Yeah… Listen guys, I want us to go up to the Lookout. Meet me up at the lookout. We have some training to do…" Goku said.

Piccolo nodded, knowing exactly what his old enemy was saying.

"Goku!!! You can't leave again! You just got healthy!" Chi Chi said.

"But Chi Chi, the world needs me. I promise once this is all over, we will live in our happy little house as a family again. Don't worry; it will all be over soon, I hope…" Goku said.

"You better be careful." Chi Chi said.

"Why don't you all go up to the lookout, but I want to talk to Mirai and Trunks for a bit. We will meet you up there soon.

"I sense something wrong. Cell is headed towards the androids… I don't know where the androids are, but I will hold them off, and hopefully kill them…" Piccolo said.

"You be careful Piccolo. We will need you against Cell…" Goku said.

"Yeah…" Piccolo sad worried about this whole situation.

"Ok, everyone else but Piccolo head up to the lookout. I will be there shortly…" Goku said.

Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin and Gohan left towards the lookout.

"Ok Mirai and Trunks, let's go…" Goku said.

"Be careful!!!" Chi Chi said waving his husband off.

The three powerful warriors were now in flight. Mirai Gohan and Trunks were following behind Goku.

"Dad, you mind if I ask where we are going." Mirai Gohan asked.

"Well, first we are going to get Vegeta and then we will go to the lookout. There is a room where you can train for one year in twenty four hours earth time. It's pretty cool! Just think, one year in twenty four hours heh." Goku said in midflight.

"Whaa? I never knew of such a room…" Mirai Gohan said.

"Yeah, it's well hidden. Very few have used the room." Goku said.

"Umm, why are we going to Vegeta?" Trunks asked with a little fear. He wasn't too sure about seeing his father again.

"You will see…" Goku said with a small smirk. 'Time for some father son bonding time!' Goku thought.

After a short flight Goku, Mirai Gohan, and Trunks found Vegeta. He was on the edge of a jutted out rock over the sea. He was focused with his eyes close.

"You two stay here. I am going to talk to him." Goku said to Mirai Gohan and Trunks.

Goku instant tranmissioned over to Vegeta. Vegeta cracked open his eyes.

"What do you want Kakarot?" Vegeta asked not to happy to see Goku.

"I know what you're trying to do. There is a room at the lookout where you can train one year in twenty four hours. Think about it, one year in twenty four hours…" Goku said.

"What!? Take me to this room!" Vegeta said.

"Not so fast… Only two people can use it at a time. I am going in with my son, so you can go in with yours." Goku said with a grin.

"What! Fine!" Vegeta said. 'Oh great…' Vegeta thought.

"Let's use instant transmission to go there." Goku said happily grabbing Vegeta's arm while Mirai Gohan and Trunks held on to his dad's shoulder.

"Wait! KAKA!!! Vegeta said and then materialized on top of the lookout. "ROT!"

"Ahh we are here…" Goku said.

"I want to go in first!" Vegeta whined.

"Very well, Mr. Popo, can you show them the room?" Goku asked.

"Sure, right this way." Mr. Popo said. Goku, Trunks, Vegeta, and Mr. Popo went inside the building on top of the tower.

The walk took five minutes and it felt a lot longer with a cranky Vegeta. "Are we finally there!?" Vegeta asked in his grumpy voice.

"Yes. It's nothing fancy. The fridge has a ton of food in it." Mr. Popo said.

"This is no vacation! We are here for intense training, now out of my way!" Vegeta said as Mr. Popo opened the door for him. Trunks followed Vegeta into the room.

"Once I close this door, the time will start. You will be in here for one year, but only twenty four hours will go by in the real world. Good luck." Mr. Popo said.

"Just shut the blasted door already!" Vegeta yelled.

"Good luck Trunks!" Goku said with a grin.

"Umm, thanks…" Trunks said worried. 'How do I get myself in these things? This is going to be rough…'

Once the door closed, Vegeta went to inspect the surrounding area. The living quarters was small and quaint, but if you walked away from the living quarters it was completely empty. It was all white, not an object in sight. It looked very intimidating.

"We are going to be in here for a whole year! Look at this place!" Trunks said, trying to hid his fear but failing miserably.

"Scared boy?" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"No, of course not. It is just overwhelming! How anybody can live in this place is beyond me." Trunks said.

"Too much for you!" Vegeta said with a continued smirk.

"No, let's get to training." Trunks said.

'How am I going to do this? I can't show him that I am scared! He can't know! I have to make a good first impression… Just remember everything that master taught me. I should be fine… I hope…' Trunks thought.

Outside the room, Goku and Mr. Popo looked at the door.

"Think they will be ok?" Mr. Popo asked.

"Yeah, they will be just fine…" Goku said with a grin.

"Let's go back out to the others." Mr. Popo suggested.

"Right" Goku said.

Goku and Mr. Popo walked out of the building on top of the tower. Outside, the rest of the z-senshi was waiting.

"Well, we have one day. Its best that we stay up here" Goku said.

"I am going back to protect your wife and Master Roshi." Tien said.

"Ok, but be careful." Goku said.

"I think I will too. I don't belong up here with you saiyans… Tien and I will make sure everything is ok back at Kame House. What about you Krillin?" Yamcha asked.

"I think I will stay up here for now…" Krillin said.

"Alright, see you all later!" Yamcha said waving them off.

"Stay safe…" Mirai Gohan said.

Yamcha and Tien flew off the lookout back towards Kame House.

"This is going to get bad…" Tien said.

"Yeah I know… " Yamcha said with a worried face.

The two human warriors flew over the ocean towards Kame House. In the distant, the tiny island became noticeable. The two warriors landed.

"Piccolo? I thought you were going to get in the way of the androids?" Yamcha asked.

"I can't figure out where they are! Cell somehow knows where they are but I don't…" Piccolo said.

"Not good! Let's look on TV and see if the androids have attacked anywhere." Tien said as he turned on the TV.

'The city just vanished like that! We have no idea what happen, but the military is investigating. The military is also investigating the mysterious disappearance of thousands of civilians. All that's left are their clothes. It's as if their body is taken out of their clothes.' The reporter said.

"Damn that Cell!" Piccolo said when he felt someone land on the island. The water in the glass began to move indicating that some sort of high energy being had landed on the island.

Piccolo was the only one to notice this and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello" 17 said.

Android 17 and 18 were outside of the Kame House front door both with their arms crossed. 16, an older looking android, was standing some distance behind 17 and 18.

"Oh crap. Yamcha! Tien! Get over here!" Piccolo yelled.

Yamcha and Tien came running over to see what all the commotion was. Both of their eyes went as wide as saucers.

"Tell us where Goku is or else." 17 said.

"Let me handle this guys. He is not here, but maybe I can take his place." Piccolo said.

"No thanks, but if you tell me, I will reconsider your death." 17 said.

"You and me, on the islands south of here." Piccolo said.

"Have it your way." 17 said.

Piccolo went flying towards the islands with the androids following close behind. After a five minute flight, they landed on a chain of islands. Piccolo, 17 and 18 along with 16 landed.

A.N.- Next chapter will explore Vegeta and Trunks's training more. The father son bonding. Also how will Piccolo do against the androids? What about cell? It's not going to be the same as the series, but the end result should be similar.


	15. Father Son Bonding

To reviewers…

FlareKnight- Wow! Thanks for the review. I have no idea how the story will proceed. Hopefully it will be good. I am at a loss, but the show must go on! Not totally sure who is going to train with who at this point. Thanks for the ideas though! Gohan would not want to have that public image. He wants more of a simple life. Just like in the Orange Star HS times. There is so much to cover! I could easily have another 50K words with the amount of stuff to cover.

SilverXy4- Not totally sure what's going to happen. Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter.

DeathGoblin- Aww! I kinda like the whole 18/krillin crush! Isn't it cute or what? Obviously you think not. Hehe. Don't worry, I will try to keep that at a minimum. I kind of thought that there were two timelines. They could have gone back to before but then what would have happen to that other timeline. I was thinking it was exactly three years between the timelines. I am not totally sure though… Thanks for the review, and I hope you like this chapter.

Jakeub- Yeah, you are probably right. I probably should have made it into a sequel. Oh well… Thanks for reviewing.

6100 words

Ch 15- Father Son Bonding

'How do I get myself into these things? I have to take out the androids before Cell gets to them. I know Cell has been gathering energy from the humans. I have to destroy the androids here and now. I don't even want to think about what might happen of Cell gets his wish.' Piccolo thought while flying through the sky.

The androids were flying right behind Piccolo. They had been flying over the blue waters for the last five minutes, making good distance.

"Stop" 17 said.

Piccolo along with the androids stopped in mid air. 'Guess it's now or never.' Piccolo thought.

"We have flown far enough. We land here. You're only delaying fate." 17 said pointing to a large island.

The four warriors landed on the island. "He's yours" 18 said indicating she didn't want to fight.

"What about you 16?" 17 said as he looked at the large android.

The mysterious android didn't say a thing and sat down against a rock to enjoy the scenery. "So be it." 17 said and turned his attention back on Piccolo.

"You do realize that you don't stand a chance. I am willing to reconsider your fate if you tell me where Goku is." 17 said.

Piccolo smirked and began to take off his weighted clothes. He threw the heavy cape off to the side. It landed creating a loud noise lifting up the dust and also creating a few cracks in the ground. 17 looked at that somewhat surprised.

"So be it. I thought you were smarter than this Piccolo. Don't you remember what happened last time?" 17 said.

Piccolo remained silent as he powered up. 17 had no idea how strong he really was because he lacked sensing powers.

"You don't stand a chance! Nobody is stronger than me! Nobody!" 17 said with pride.

"I sense a great power from Piccolo." 16 warned 17.

17 was surprised that the quite android spoke up, but didn't have time to think much of it. Piccolo fist collided with 17's face sending the android flying towards a large rock. The rock instantaneously fell apart producing many boulders.

18 looked surprised not expecting the Namek to move that fast. 16 also looked on with interest. His sensing powers were able to pick up the increased strength in the Namek.

Meanwhile Krillin had flown back to Kame House knowing that he was no use up on the lookout.

"Krillin!" Yamcha said as the fighter landed on the island.

"Where's Piccolo?" Krillin asked.

"The androids came! They were looking for Goku, so Piccolo went off to the islands south of here to fight them." Yamcha said.

"What!?" Krillin said surprised.

"Yeah! I hope he does ok." Yamcha said worryingly.

"I know he's strong, but those androids are killers! I hope he comes back alive!" Krillin said.

It was then Master Roshi opened the front screen door walking out side. He looked off towards the south. "I sense disturbances out there." Master Roshi said as the waves crashed on his tiny island.

After a moment of silence, the phone broke it. "I'll get it." Krillin said rushing in the house. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Krillin is that you? It's Bulma."

"Yeah. We are having some bad problems out here. The androids found Master Roshi's house. Piccolo went off to the south to fight them on some islands!"

"Relax Krillin. I have good news. I made a remote that will disarm the androids and shut them down!"

"That's great! What are you waiting for?"

"Problem is, you have to be within three meters to use it."

"What!"

"Can I trust you to go there and disarm them?"

'Why me… I have to get that close to disarm them? That's too close! What if they find out?' Krillin thought.

"Fine. I will do it."

"Good. I am coming over to the island as we speak."

"That's to slow! I will fly towards you. It's faster"

"Oh, think you can go faster than my plane? Think again!"

"No time for jokes. I am going to meet you soon!" Krillin said and hung up the phone.

Krillin ran outside and was about to take off when Master Roshi stopped him

"Where are you going!?" He said somewhat angry that Krillin wasn't telling anyone his plan.

"Bulma made a remote that can disarm the androids. I am going to meet her!" Krillin said as he was already flying.

Back on the battle field Piccolo had his arms crossed as he watched to see if there was any movement from the rocks. It had been nearly a minute since the dust and rocks settled.

After another minute of waiting, there was finally movement. The android lifted up without making a scene. He came out of the rocks and landed near Piccolo. The expression on the androids face was of anger.

"There you are. I didn't think you would die that quickly." Piccolo said with a smirk.

"You just made a big mistake. I was going to let you live, but you leave me no choice now but to kill you." 17 said in a deep angry voice. Nobody had hit him that hard before.

"17 watch out! This is not the same Piccolo we fought on the road. He is a lot stronger!" 16 said with panic.

Piccolo looked at 16 with interest. 'Hmm, he has sensing abilities. Interesting.'

"Relax. He may be strong, but he's no match for me. Really. I am the strongest person on this planet!" 17 said with pride.

16 stayed back knowing he couldn't pierce though 17's pride. 17 dusted himself off and looked at Piccolo.

"You surprised me. I wasn't expecting you to be that fast, but now that I know, I will fight you for real." 17 said as both warriors got into fighting positions.

The two warriors locked eyes. After a short silent break, 17 went on the offensive. He charged Piccolo flying towards him at great speak. 17 threw out his fist in an attempted to hit Piccolo. Piccolo blocked the oncoming punch surprising 17.

Piccolo took advantage of 17's surprised look and disappeared right in front of the android's eyes. 17 attempted to find him but failed as a kick hit him hard in the back sending him flying towards the ground face first.

His body dragged through the dirt faced first as he created quite a trail. It measured some length after he came to a still. His face was still in the dirt as Piccolo put himself back in normal standing position.

17 got up spitting the dirt that got in his mouth. "How. How did he manage to do that!?" 17 said mostly to himself. 17 got up from the dirt and looked at his ripped clothes.

"You can't win android." Piccolo said.

"That's what you think" 17 said as he flew towards Piccolo. It was then both warriors exchanged punches and kicks at lightning speed. After what seemed quite some time, 17 managed to get a punch in Piccolo sending him towards the ground, however he managed to regain himself. 17 charged Piccolo and caught him off guard. Piccolo went flying towards another large rock sending it into shambles.

Piccolo didn't waste time and got up from the rocks immediately. He charged 17. 17 didn't expect Piccolo to get up so quickly so he was caught off guard. Piccolo threw an uppercut to the android. The android went flying up in the air while Piccolo was following him.

17 regained himself as he tried to punch Piccolo. He failed miserable as Piccolo disappeared. He appeared above 17 so quickly, 17 didn't even get a chance to even see where he disappeared to.

Piccolo fired a blast sending the android towards the ground. The android created a crater. After a few seconds, 17 flew up from the crater towards Piccolo. It was then another sparring battle came to see who would make a mistake first. 17 was trying to wear down the Namek, but he didn't expect it to take this long.

Just because he was an android, didn't mean he didn't experience pain. He was once human, so he could feel the pain that Piccolo was giving him.

After about five minutes of sparing 17 managed to get a hit on Piccolo sending him flying to the ground. He landed on the ground feet first. He was out of breath. That five minute spar in mid air had really worn him down.

"Look at you. You will wear out before you can beat me." 17 said with a smirk.

"You will make a mistake before that time comes." Piccolo said.

'This is dragging on way to long! I didn't know the androids were this powerful! They are even more powerful than Cell was when I fought him a few days ago. Cell has probably sucked more humans up, making him even stronger. He has most certainly sensed my energy. I have to kill this android quick before he comes here! Not only that, I have to kill those other two. Who knows how strong that big guy is…' Piccolo thought as he was regaining his breath.

"Well. It was a good fight, but its time you die." 17 said as he quickly charged Piccolo.

Piccolo threw him a surprise punch that he didn't see coming sending him back to where he was. Piccolo flew after him but before he got to him, 17 regained composure and threw a fist at Piccolo. Once again, Piccolo avoided it by disappearing and reappeared behind an unsuspecting 17.

Piccolo kicked him sending him flying in the air. 17 regained his composure in mid air. Piccolo fired several blasts in the air. 17 was dodging all of them without much of a problem.

'His aim is pathetic.' 17 thought as he continued dodging.

"Is that the best you can do!" 17 yelled down to Piccolo.

"No! This is!" Piccolo fired more blasts. 17 continued to dodge them. "Haha! Your aim is pathetic! Can you use something else!? This is getting boring!" 17 said with a smirk.

It was then Piccolo stopped. 17 continued to watch the last several blasts stop right in front of him.

"What!?" 17 said wondering what was going on. 17 looked around him realizing that it was a trap. All of the blasts that Piccolo had fired didn't go straight past 17. They encircled 17. There was no place to go.

"What have you done!?" 17 said with panic.

"This!" Piccolo said as all the blasts now came to the center object, that being 17.

"NOOOO!!!" 17 said as the blasts hit him creating several explosions and one large ending explosion lighting up the bright blue sky.

"17!!!" 18 screamed. 16 just watched with amazement. He was utterly surprised that Piccolo could pull of such a stunt.

The explosion continued to light up the blue sky as Piccolo fired many blasts. After a few minutes the smoke cleared revealing a very alive 17.

'What!? He survived!!!' Piccolo thought. He hid the surprise look on his face, not wanting to let the enemy know that he was worried.

17 landed near Piccolo. It wasn't that the android was in pain. The blasts actually did quite a bit of damage. 17 was bleeding all over the place with many cuts and scrapes. The blast had really stung. 17 was to prideful and powerful to let Piccolo know that he was pain.

"Not too bad Piccolo, but not good enough." 17 said beaming with pride.

"Ha! I still have a lot more up my sleeve." Piccolo said.

"Sure you do." 17 said not believing Piccolo.

Piccolo was staring off into space, or so it would seem. The expression on Piccolo's face was of fear. Piccolo began to sweat.

17 was watching the expression change from 'I am going to win' to 'We are doomed!' 17 had no idea what had just happened.

"Hello"

17 immediately turned around and saw what Piccolo was so worried about. Standing on the top of a large boulder, was the creature known as Cell.

"I will have to thank you Piccolo for all your hard work at bringing all the androids together for this wonderful occasion." Cell said with a smirk. His 'tail' was spinning around.

16 and 18 looked at the creature that was interrupting.

"Hey! We were in the middle of a fight! Buzz off!" 17 said.

"Oh I know you were in the middle of a fight, 17." Cell said.

"Who are you? You are interrupting us." 17 said.

'They don't know who he is! This is not good!' Piccolo thought.

"His name is Cell! He has come here to absorb you with that tail of his! He was created by Dr. Gero! This is his ultimate creation! He came for you two androids!" Piccolo yelled as he pointed to 18 and 17.

_______________________________________________________

Meanwhile in a different dimension altogether, Trunks looked around the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Boy! I hate to interrupt your precious sightseeing, but I came here to train! So you better leave me alone! You will just get in the way." Vegeta said with a dark cold voice.

"What?! It's just overwhelming that we are going to live here for the next year!" Trunks said. 'Look at this place! I don't know if I can do it!'

"Boy, if you are not man enough to deal with this, you should leave now." Vegeta said.

"Of course this isn't too much for me!" Trunks said.

'Good. So he has a little fight in him. This is going to be interesting…' Vegeta thought as he looked at his future son.

"This shouldn't be much considering the world you live in. I expected more from you boy." Vegeta said being as vulgar as he could be.

"You have no idea what I have had to live through. So don't assume you do!" Trunks yelled back.

"Boy. I am only going to say this once. If you can't take this, leave. Leave now. I would much rather train alone without having somebody that will slow me down!" Vegeta said.

"Slow you down!? I have been training my entire life!" Trunks defended.

"Trained by the son of a third class fool." Vegeta corrected him.

"You have no idea. Gohan was better than you could ever be." Trunks said.

"That brat of a third class fool!? Please! That's the most absurd thing I have ever heard of! I can't believe my son was trained by that idiot." Vegeta said with the typical scowl on his face.

Trunks looked surprised. This had been the first time Vegeta had referred to him as his son. He wasn't expecting that. Trunks tried to hide his surprised look.

"What? Don't think I knew that you were my son?" Vegeta asked.

"Of course I knew." Trunks said.

"Well boy, don't act so surprised." Vegeta said.

"You would never understand my master. He fought so hard and killed the androids, something you couldn't even do!" Trunks deafened his master.

"The androids are more powerful in this time. Isn't that what your master said?" Vegeta said.

"Yeah…" Trunk said.

"Very well. I have spent enough wasted time with you. Its time I do what I came here to do. Stay out of my way boy." Vegeta said as he flew off to the other side of the only building in the chamber.

Trunks looked at his father fly towards the other side of the chamber. 'Curse him. I don't need him. I can train by myself.' Trunk said as he began. He got down on the ground and began doing pushups. He needed to increase his strength.

Vegeta landed on the other side of the building. 'What a fool. I can't believe he was trained by that brat. He doesn't even deserve to be called my son.' Vegeta thought as he began to train himself.

_1 month later (in time chamber)_

Vegeta avoided his son during the last month. He had convinced himself that his son would slow him down and he didn't need him. Trunks would try to get close to his father, but every time he tried, his father would just ignore him.

Trunks found his father to be very cold and he didn't have a heart. He hated everything that he liked. He hated his master. He hasted his master's father. He hated all of Gohan's friends. The father and son only encountered each other when they were going to sleep because they both slept in the same place.

Trunks truly wanted to get to know his father. Even though he was a cold heartless bastard, he was still his father. He had just woken up and ate some food in the fridge. Today was the day he would try to get closer to his father. Trunks was tired of being ignored by his father.

After an hour of warm up exercises, Trunks began to walk over to his father's side of the chamber. Over the last month, both son and father had made an imaginary line that wouldn't be crossed. They hadn't admitted that the line was there, but they both knew that it was there. Vegeta was glad that it was there, but Trunks wasn't. It was the only thing separating them.

Trunks was worried as he was walking towards his father's side. He didn't know how his father would take it. He was planning on asking his father for a spar just to be able to have more contact. He wanted this. This was one of the main reasons he really wanted to come back, to get closer to his father.

He had officially crossed the imaginary line separating the two. He saw his father sparring by himself not too far away. He walked over nervous. His father stopped to see what his son was doing on HIS side of the chamber.

"What are you doing here?" His father asked in a cold dark tone.

"Umm, I was wondering if you wanted to spar with me." Trunks asked hoping that he would say yes.

"No, now go away." Vegeta said.

"Wait. Come on, just this once. Please?" Trunk said in a last ditch effort to get his father to spar with him.

"No, now go!" Vegeta said.

"No!" Trunk said loudly. 'Oh crap…'

Vegeta turned his head towards his son. "What did you just say?"

'Gulp… Guess it's now or never!' "I said no." Trunks said.

"Be smart boy. First you wouldn't stand a chance. When I spar, I spar to the death." Vegeta said.

'He wouldn't kill his son? Would he? I don't think he would. I am going to go through with it…' Trunks thought. "Soo… Are you saying you're worried about my life?" Trunks asked with a small smirk.

"Of course not! Your mother would throw a fit if I killed you. Leave! Now!" Vegeta yelled.

"No! Tell me, are you scared to fight your own son?" Trunk sasked. He knew he was walking on thin ice, but he was tired of being ignored!

"Boy. Don't be stupid. Think this over carefully." Vegeta said. He really didn't want to have anything to do with his son.

"I have thought it over! Think about it. If we spar, it will make us stronger!" Trunks said trying to persuade his father.

"No. I train better alone." Vegeta said. 'What is he doing? Cant he see that he will slow me down?'

"You are going to spar with me no matter what." Trunks said.

"I take orders from no one. Now leave, before you regret staying." Vegeta said.

"Absolutely not." Trunks said as he powered up into super saiyan and charged his father. He knew he had to be the one to make the first move.

Vegeta was completely surprised by his son's moves. He wasn't expecting him to be this extreme in his decision making. He quickly powered up to super saiyan also.

Trunks threw punch after punch towards Vegeta, but Vegeta managed to dodge all of them like they were nothing.

"Is this how good you are!? Don't make me laugh!" Vegeta said.

Trunks got angry and began to punch even faster. Vegeta still continued to dodge all of his punches.

With a smirk plastered on Vegeta's face, he threw a punch so fast, Trunks didn't even see it. It hit trunks in the face throwing him to the ground.

"How pathetic." Vegeta said with a smirk.

Trunks got back up and charged him blindly. He was full of rage. He threw punch after punch and kick after kick, but had yet to lay one attack on Vegeta. Vegeta was laughing by now, just dodging his attacks.

Again, Vegeta punched his son in the stomach. Trunks bent over in pain. Vegeta then power kicked his son sending him tumbling on the ground.

"I didn't know you were this weak! You don't even deserve to be called my son! How pathetic. Guess that's what you get when you are trained by a third class idiot!" Vegeta said laughing.

This hurt trunks deeply. He heard it all. The 'you don't even deserve to be called my son' really hurt the most. Not only that, he had to put Gohan in the picture.

Trunks tried to hold back his tears because of the pressure that he was under. Vegeta was laughing his ass off.

Trunks got up, turned around and began to walk back towards his side of the chamber.

"Where do you think you're going boy? You have to learn to finish your battles. More importantly, you should learn who to choose your fights with." Vegeta said.

"You made it clear you don't want to have anything to do with me." Trunks said not bothering to look back as he continued to walk.

It was then Trunks felt a kick in the back sending him to the ground.

"I never let the enemy walk away, no matter who it is." Vegeta said with a smirk.

Trunks got up from the ground with blood all over his face. Vegeta continued to smirk. "I gave you more than one chance. Too bad you didn't take it." Vegeta said.

Trunks continued to walk back to his side of the chamber. He was too hurt to even talk to his father. He practically disowned him right in front of him. Even though he should have expected it, he wasn't prepared by such a heartless man.

"Boy, you're not going anywhere. If you don't fight your battle, you will never fight again! Turn around this instant!" Vegeta yelled.

Trunks continued walking ignoring the pain he felt on the outside. The pain inside was much stronger. He was warned by his mother how horrible Vegeta was. He was warned by Gohan how bad he was, but he never expected this.

He continued walking only to be blasted in the back by Vegeta. The blast threw him to the ground. Trunks got back up painfully and continued walking ignoring the stinging pain in his back.

It was then Vegeta disappeared and reappeared in front of his son blocking his way of passage.

"Why don't you just let me go!!!" Trunks yelled. "You have made your freakin point! Now let me go in peace!"

"No." Vegeta said and kneed his son in the stomach sending his upper body falling. Trunks coughed up blood. He had never felt so much pain in his life. Not even the androids. The pain combined with the inner pain was enough to kill somebody.

"You will never challenge me again." Vegeta said in the darkest tone possible. Vegeta knocked his son out cold with a punch in the head. He threw his son's body over the center building back over to his side. He landed with a thump that could be heard throughout the chamber, out of sight of Vegeta.

Many hours later, Trunks woke up with a painful headache. It all came back to him. The fight. The disowning of himself.

He looked like a mess. There was dried blood all over his skin. His clothes were torn by the fight with his father. But most of all, it was his feelings that were so deeply hurt.

He walked over to the house. His father was still training on his side. He could hear his sounds of trying to get stronger. Trunks decided it was time to clean up. He was acting on physical need, not on emotional need. He was an emotional wreck.

After his shower, he got some food. He took his food out towards his side, not wanting to have a confrontation with his father. He ate in peace, yet he was more hurt that one could possibly imagine.

Vegeta continued to train. 'I don't need him! I can train perfectly fine on my own. He would only get in the way!' Vegeta thought. This thought was however only a distraction what he was really thinking.

This had been the second time he had ever felt this emotion. The last time was when he almost killed Bulma while he was training for the androids. He continued to train and convince himself that his son was of no use to him. It was all a distraction though.

'Damn it! What is going on! He is barely my son! He was not even trained by me. He is not my son. He is my son from a different timeline. I don't need him. Curse these stupid emotions the woman put in me! I wish I never came to this earth! These emotions will be the death of me one day…' Vegeta thought as he continued to spar with himself.

The feeling of regret continued to make its self apparent in his mind. He was trying to push it away, but failing. He continued to spar trying to push the war between 'good' and 'evil' inside of him.

After a few hours, Vegeta looked at the clock. It read 12:00 AM. He hadn't gotten much training done because of his emotions. He was distracted. Trunks had already gone to sleep. Vegeta went into his bedroom and began to fall asleep. 'I will train better tomorrow. Hopefully those emotions will be gone by tomorrow…' Vegeta thought as he fell asleep.

The next morning, Vegeta woke up at 5:00 AM. He didn't sleep well, waking up several times. He brushed off the emotion and got some food. He inhaled the food and prepared to train. Trunks was still asleep. Vegeta was trying to avoid his son. He wanted to make sure this emotion wouldn't rise up and defeat him.

He tried to spar with himself, but the feeling of regret was even more prominent than yesterday. 'I will not suffer the humiliating defeat! I will not apologize to my son! He deserved it!' Vegeta thought. He was surprised that he even had to think that. This was the most absurd emotion he had ever felt.

'This is all the woman's fault! If I never stayed at her place, this would have never happened! I don't deserve this!' Vegeta thought.

Trunks got up around 7:00 AM that morning. He already could feel that his father was training. What he didn't know is the battle that was going on within him.

'I have to be strong. Everybody told me that my father wouldn't show emotions, but they said that he loved me deep inside! I don't see any of that. No. I will just have to never know my father. I have to train! I can't let everyone down…' Trunks thought. He grabbed some food and headed out to his side of the chamber.

Trunks got down on the ground and did some pushups. He was still an emotional wreck. He had hoped to get a little close to his father. He tried and failed. It's not like he could just go over and talk to him. His father didn't want to be a part of his life. He was just going to have to get past it, even though he knew he couldn't.

'Mom said he wouldn't want to get close to me! I am glad Goku gave me the opportunity to train with him, but it didn't work. I wish something would come of this.' Trunks thought as he continued with his pushups.

Vegeta was having a very hard time concentrating. 'If I say sorry to my son, it would signify my end! I have to be tough! I can't forget what my father said! I will become the strongest saiyan in the universe! It will happen!'

Vegeta was punching the air in midair. 'But these stupid emotions are holding me back to my goal! How can I get rid of these emotions? Damn… That's where I come to a halt. If I can't defeat these weak emotions, how will I ever become the strongest?' Vegeta thought.

'That's it. I will have to put my training on hold and figure a way to defeat these emotions! I am getting nowhere and unless I do something fast, these emotions will take over me! Curse the woman! Curse the brat!

How am I going to defeat these emotions? I don't even know where to begin. Maybe I should try that meditating thing the Namek does. He always seems to get stronger doing that! I have to calm myself down first…'

Vegeta calmed himself down and sat down on the white surface. He closed his eyes. What he didn't realize the more he thought about his emotions, the stronger they would get. After a while, he got in a sleep like state.

_In dream…_

A blast pierced through his son's stomach. He watched it happen. His son collapsed on the ground coughing up blood.

Yamcha ran over to him. "He doesn't look good. He is going to die!" Yamcha said.

The unknown creature stood there laughing. "Oh I hit Trunks. How awful…" The creature said sarcastically.

Vegeta just stood there. His son had just been blasted. 'No. No! No!!!' Vegeta thought.

"Who are you!? What have you done to my son!?" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh Vegeta. I thought your monkey sized saiyan brain could figure that one out. I just killed your son." The unkown creature said.

"Oh no! He's dead!" Yamcha yelled.

"What!?" Vegeta practically yelled. 'My son!? Dead!? There must be some mistake… This isn't true! This can't be true!'

"There, there Vegeta. It's only your son. You shouldn't care." The unknown creature said.

"You killed him! How dare you kill my son! How could you! I hate you!" Vegeta yelled in rage.

"You care? You have emotions? I thought you didn't have emotions? They only make you weak!" the unknown creature said.

"You of all people. Reduced to care for your son. How pathetic. He's only your son, and not even from this timeline!" The creature said.

"He was of my blood! He was the new prince of all saiyans! And you killed him!" Vegeta said in a blind rage.

"Would you forgive me, if I said I was sorry?" The unknown creature said and then began to laugh.

"How dare you!" Vegeta said with tears flowing from his eyes. He charged the creature. He blasted the creature with his famous final flash.

"FINAL FLASH!!!" Vegeta yelled as the huge blast came barreling towards the unknown creature.

The creature caught the blast and sent it right back to him.

"WHAT!?" Vegeta screamed. The blast got bigger as it headed towards him. "NOOO!!!!" Vegeta yelled.

_End dream…_Vegeta's eyes flew wide open. He was sweating, scared stiff, still sitting in the same location as he was earlier. He tried to calm down as the dream felt so realistic. He was so positive it was real.

After a few minutes of calming down to a decent level, he looked at the clock. 'It's been five hours!' Vegeta thought.

'It felt so real!' Vegeta thought once again. He kept thinking that. He knew he was done with training that day. He could barely concentrate. That dream felt so real to him. He was surprised by the way he acted.

'What have I done!? My son… No! I won't say sorry to him! I have got to do something fast before I fall apart!' Vegeta thought.

The only problem was, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't stop himself. 'Curse everyone! My son didn't deserve what I did to him! God damn it! Why can't I just ignore these emotions!?' Vegeta thought. He was watching his legs betray him as they wanted to go over to his son so his true self could apologize.

'No! I admit that he didn't deserve that! But that doesn't mean I should say sorry! What did I do!? I just told him that I didn't want to train with him.'

'You told him he was disgrace to be your son. You disowned him, right in front of his face.'

'What!?' Vegeta said as he was remembering back to that incident that happen yesterday.

'I can't believe I said that…' Vegeta thought.

He had disowned his son. 'What have I done?' Vegeta thought. He didn't even want to begin to think what his son was going through.

The fight was over. The emotions won. He had to do something. He had to say sorry to his one and only son.

He walked around the back of the building to see if his son was training. He wasn't training. 'Where is he?' It was only 2PM in the afternoon in the chamber. Vegeta sensed the immediate area to only find nothing.

He broadened his senses and sensed a larger area. 'What is he doing way over there? Doesn't he know that if he goes too far away, he may not find his way back to the entrance of the chamber?' Vegeta thought.

He flew over towards his son. He was some distance away.

Trunks picked up his father's power. He felt it coming towards him. 'What the!? Why is he coming over here! Is he going to finish me off!?' Trunks thought.

'I have to get out of here! I don't know what to do!' Trunks thought as he got himself off the ground and flew further away. It was then, Trunks felt his father again, and he was closer than ever! Trunks looked in back of him to see if he was there. Nothing.

Trunks turned his head forward and there he saw his father floating in mid air. Trunks came to a screeching halt.

"Just do it. Finish the battle that you started." Trunks said.

'Ouch… That hurt…' Vegeta thought. It was a weird emotion that filled his body. "Listen Trunks…" Vegeta said then didn't know what to say afterwards. He wasn't an expert on this subject.

'He called me by my name? That's a first…' Trunks thought. Now Trunks really wanted to know what his father wanted to say. This had been the first time he ever came to him.

"Look. You are my son, and you will always be my son. You are the prince of saiyans, so let's get back to training so you can show Kakarots brat who is better!"

'Dang! Why can't I say I'm sorry!?' Vegeta thought.

"Thanks dad" Trunks said.

"Let's get back. I want to spar with you." Vegeta said.

"Yes!" Trunks said.

A.N.- Well there's chapter 15. I am going to be away from my computer for the next week. So the next chapter may be up in one week to possibly two weeks. Sorry for the delay in advanced. Hope you like this one! Thanks for reading.


	16. Past Going Downhill

AN- IM ALIVE! I said that this chapter would be out weeks ago, even months. I failed to bring the truth. Life gets in the way of things unfortunately. Not that I didn't have time, I will also admit that I have lost some interest, but not enough! This will continue to the end! Thanks for all the reviews you have given me on my first fanfic. May the story go on, and on, and on…

Reviewers…

Flareknight- Thanks again for the review. Afraid this chapter won't be as big as planned. 4500 words. I wanted to get something out sooner than supposed to later. When I sit down and write, I like to write one full chapter, then look over it over and over. There are still several more chapters left. Thanks again for your patience.

Deathgoblin- Thanks for the review. I am trying to work on my vocabulary. Don't know I mentioned this, but English is technically my second language, German being the first. Didn't start learning English till elementary school. Thanks for the tip. Next chapter I will try and use that more.

Xdevil- Sorry for it taking so long. Hope you enjoy…

Chapter 16- Past Going Downhill

Tien looked off into the horizon on Master Roshi's island almost seeing the battle happening some distance away. His eyes closed as he felt a much stronger force appear where Piccolo was fighting the Androids. 'This is not looking good for Piccolo. What is going on out there?' Tien thought. After a minute of thought he immediately jumped in the air, powered up, and headed to where Piccolo was.

"Wait!" Krillin yelled towards a Tien who didn't look back and continued his flight towards the battle.

"Darn him!" Master Roshi said as he saw the receding figure in the sky.

'I have to help Piccolo!' Tien thought as he pierced through the wind.

Back on the battlefield, the ugly green grasshopper monster known as Cell jumped from the highest rock that he landed on closer to the androids.

Piccolo stood there sweating. The situation was quickly going downhill as he began to feel the depths of Cell's true power. He stood there scared ready to attack if he moved any closer. 'I don't know what to do! I hadn't counted on him coming this soon. I was certain I would be able to take out the androids before he got here.' (AN- ignore that line. I can't seem to get rid of it, without getting rid of the paragraph)

"Thank you for not running away all. This is a great day because the perfect battling machine will finally be born!" Cell yelled in joy as he eyed the androids. He looked as if he wanted to eat them and in some ways he did.

"What is that green freak talking about?" 18 asked not scared in the least bit.

'They don't know. They don't know!' Piccolo thought as he was trying to assess the situation. "He has come here to kill you! Watch out!"

Immediately after Piccolo said that, Cell charged at an unsuspecting android 17. Cell stuck his fist out and it collided with 17's face. 17 went flying into a mountain reducing it to boulders. 18 looked shocked. She just saw who she thought was the strongest person on the planet crash helplessly into a mountain.

Cell looked at what was left of the mountain with a smirk. 'Perfect, perfect' Cell thought. After a few seconds of silence 17 jumped out of the pile of rocks and flew towards Cell. He powered up preparing for a powerful attack. His fist shot out at an incredible speed towards Cell, only to hit nothing as Cell disappeared in front of his eyes.

Cell reappeared at the side of 17. He prepared his attack. He then charged at 17 who couldn't find Cell. Cell flew his leg out towards 17 but was hit by Piccolo who attacked him from behind. Cell went flying towards the ground. He rolled over many times before coming to a complete stop. He got up rather quickly showing that he was not injured.

"Thanks Piccolo" 17 said.

"We have to kill this thing right here and now! If we fail to stop now, he will become far more powerful than you can possibly imagine!" Piccolo yelled frantically at the unsuspecting androids.

"That is correct Piccolo. It is time for you 17 and you 18 to accept your fate and help become the strongest warrior in the universe. It is a very painless process. I will suck you up!" Cell said as he rose his tail preparing.

"I will never become a part of you!" 17 said.

"It's inevitable. Just lay back and accept it. It's fate. Dr. Gero wanted this. Don't you want to fulfill his desires?" Cell said trying to persuade the androids. 'Stubborn fools…' Cell thought.

"I am me. I have no desire to become a part of you." 17 said.

"Then so be it…" Cell said charging 17. Before Cell could reach 17, Piccolo kicked him once more sending him towards the ground.

"Ha! With all the z-warriors cells, and you still fail at the most basics of fighting!" Piccolo said with a smirk.

"You will pay for that Piccolo. I was going to let you live for a bit longer to have the honor of seeing the most powerful being in the universe born." Cell said with anger.

"17, let's take this fool out together." Piccolo said hoping to get a yes. 'I know it's a risky alliance, but there is no way I can go one on one with that freak.'

"Very well, but that doesn't change our past. I am still after Goku and when we kill this beast we will duke it out to see who is number one. I still give you the opportunity to tell us where Goku is possibly sparing your life." 17 said as he looked at Piccolo.

"Don't you see!? The only future you have is with me!" Cell said trying to get 17 to accept it.

"Heh, let's talk after we kill this thing." Piccolo said ignoring Cell's interruption.

"Deal!" 17 said preparing for battle.

"No planning will make a difference. Your fate is sealed!" Cell said as he charged the two powerful fighters.

Cell and Piccolo alongside 17 exchanged punches and kicks. It appeared that 17 and Piccolo had the upper hand, however one fighter was not satisfied with the progress of the battle.

After a few minutes of battle, 16 spoke up. "You should leave." He said.

18 looked away from the battle going on above towards the silent android. "What do you mean? I think Piccolo and 17 have this in the bag." She said.

"According to my data, Piccolo and 17 will not succeed in bringing down Cell." 16 said in his monotone voice.

"But look! Cell is wearing down!" 18 said.

"Cell is learning of their moves, applying them to his skill, and then using it against them. It's only a matter of time." 16 said.

A few minutes later, 16 appeared right. 17 and Piccolo were beginning to take on more damage. Cell was beginning to have the upper hand.

Piccolo just got up from a pile of rocks. He looked up towards 17 and Cell facing off in mid air. 'If I don't stop this monster now, we are all finished! Nobody can defeat this thing once he takes 17 and 18's power.'

It was then 17 went flying down back towards earth after a crashing punch to his head. He went flying into a rock.

'Oh no!' Piccolo thought as he watched helplessly. Most of his energy was drained. Then he saw Cell disappear and reappear right in front of himself.

"What!" Piccolo yelled only to be punched at extreme force in the stomach. Piccolo bent over in agonizing pain. Cell grabbed Piccolo's neck only giving Piccolo more pain.

"As you can clearly see you don't stand a chance against me. Any hopes of surviving are out the window!" Cell said laughing.

"You're wrong" a voice behind Cell said. Cell turned around only to be hit in the face. He went towards the ground rolling over several times. Piccolo fell towards the ground. He opened his eyes to see his savior.

"It's you…" Piccolo said weakly.

"According to my data, Cell and I are evenly matched. I would recommend that all of you evacuate and get as far away as possible. I will stay here and finish off Cell." 16 said.

"16! We can't leave you here alone!" 18 said from a distance away.

It was then, 17 appeared from the pile of rocks that he was sent to by Cell. He was bleeding all over his body. He could hardly walk. He walked over slowly towards 16 and Piccolo. "16!" He said in surprised, not expecting 16 to be the one fighting Cell.

Piccolo managed to get on his feet, holding his hurt arm in place. 18 then walked over to the rest of them, waiting for Cell to get back on his feet. It appeared that the last punch really hit hard for Cell.

"I would recommend that you get as far away as possible. I will hold him off while you escape." 16 said with panic.

Piccolo stared into the silent warrior who just spoke up. 'How strong is this android? He managed to send Cell to the ground. He's not even moving. Could he be the solution to all of our problems?' Piccolo thought, staring into the androids eyes. 'Huh, another power level close.' Piccolo thought as he looked around to see if it was Cell. He looked above to see the fighter known as Tien hovering above.

'It looks like everybody is still alright. What is Piccolo doing with the androids!? Does he have an alliance with them? Is that Cell?' Tien thought as he saw the body lay on the ground with no movement. Tien then landed near Piccolo not to close to the androids.

"Piccolo!" Tien said as he was assessing the situation.

"You were to remain at Kame house. Why did you come out here Tien?" Piccolo asked.

"I didn't realize the androids and you were on the same team." Tien said.

"Hardly on a team. Just a short alliance until we defeat that" 17 said as he pointed towards Cell.

"I see…" Tien said as he looked at Piccolo.

"I still recommend that all of you evacuate from here." 16 said.

"Run away? Please, Cell can't beat all 5 of us. Let's destroy what's left of him right now!" 17 said beaming with pride, as he looked over to Cell.

Everybody looked over at Cell, or so they thought. He vanished. "Where did he go!?" Everybody asked.

"Here!" Cell said right behind 17. 17 didn't even have a second to act as Cell's vacuum tail began to suck 17 inside.

"No! I won't let that happen!" Piccolo said charging Cell. Cell disappeared along with 17 to a safer and further distance away.

"Hahahaha!" Cell laughed as he sucked 17 inside of him. Piccolo attempted to charge but it was all too late. The transformation was beginning. Piccolo stopped in fear. 18, 16, Tien, and Piccolo looked in fear. The killer android

After what seemed forever, the transformation was complete. Piccolo's power now was nothing compared to Cell's. Piccolo was now scared. It was true. Whatever chance they had before was now gone. 'This it. We are through! There is no way we can last long against a power like that!' Piccolo thought. Cell looked at Piccolo scared look. He smirked seeing the Namek cower in fear. Piccolo then landed on the ground near 16, 18 and Tien.

"You took away my brother! You are going to pay dearly for that." 18 said in a rage and charged the almost perfect Cell. In complete blind rage, 18 attempted to punch Cell. As soon as the fist collided with Cell's new shiny armor, 18 thought that she succeeded in striking Cell. 18 saw no response from Cell. He didn't even budge.

18's mouth went open in complete shock. It was then Cell baby punched 18 in the stomach, knocking the wind of her. She bent over in pain only to be caught by Cell.

"And now you next." Cell said with a smirk.

'What!? No!' Piccolo thought as he prepared for an attempt of saving 18's life. Preoccupied, Cell was beginning to suck up 18. 18 couldn't do anything because of that crushing punch that Cell gave to her earlier.

'Perfect' Cell thought with a smirk. With only a few seconds to go, Cell prepared for the ultimate feeling of satisfaction. He had waited his entire life. 'Almost done' Cell thought. Within a second, Piccolo appeared in front of Cell. Cell couldn't do anything because he was trying to suck 18 up.

Piccolo put everything that was left in his power in that punch. He hit Cell directly on the face, sending the powerful enemy back. Only back a few feet. It was enough to get 18 out of Cell's tail. 18 went crashing towards the ground. 16 ran towards her trying to see if she was still alive.

Cell regained his composure with an angry face plastered. "How dare you! I should have killed you earlier! I am going to make you suffer beyond belief!" Cell said.

"Run!" Piccolo yelled only to be hit by a piercing blast. The blast went straight through Piccolo. His body went flying back towards earth. He hit the ground and rolled over a cliff into the ocean.

"No!!!" Tien yelled.

Cell then landed right in front of 16 who was caring for an injured but not dead 18. 16 gritted his teeth in anger and attempted to punch Cell. He failed and was blasted just like Piccolo in the head. 16 went flying back towards a rock because of the blast.

Tien assessed the situation. Piccolo was now gone, along with 17 and 16. 18 was hanging on for life on the ground in front of Cell. Tien was the only one left. 'I have to try, that's what Goku would do in this situation.'

Tien then saw Cell getting ready to suck 18 up. 'Not this time!' Tien thought. He flew into the air and prepared for his most deadly attack. The Tri-beam attack.

Cell looked in the air sensing a power building. 'What does that fool think he's doing? Doesn't he realize any efforts are futile?' Cell thought wondering what he was doing.

All of a sudden, Tien's power level skyrocket. "Tri… Beam… HA!" Tien yelled. The blast went straight towards Cell. 18 was tossed to the side and Cell was crushed under ground.

"Impossible!" Cell yelled as he tried to get up, only to be tossed back down in the depths of earth.

Back on the lookout, Goku, Mirai Gohan, Gohan, Mr Popo all turned their heads feeling Tien's power skyrocket.

"What!?" Mirai Gohan said out of confusion.

"Darn it! What is Tien doing down there!? We had a plan. He's not even supposed to be there!" Goku yelled in frustration realizing the situation was going downhill.

Back on the battlefield, 18 managed to get on her own two feet. Her body was aching in pain. It felt like a train ran over her. She immediately looked over towards what was left of the battle field. She saw Android 16 sitting upright against a rock with part of his head missing.

"16!" 18 yelled as she attempted to run over there only tripping in pain. She fell towards the ground but she pushed herself to her feet and walked over to 16.

"Get out of here while you still can…" 16 said.

"Can't you see I am buying you time!?" Tien yelled as he continued to use more energy with his Tri-beam attack. "Get out of here before I lose all my energy!"

"Come on 16, we have to get out of here!" 18 said.

"I don't think I can. You go on without me. Leave while you still can." 16 said.

"I can't leave you behind. You have to come with me." 18 said.

"I can't fly." 16 bluntly said.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!" Tien yelled in agony trying to keep alive even though his energy level was rapidly going downhill.

"Fine, let me get you" 18 said as he grabbed 16 and carried him while flying. 18 slowly flew trying not to damage an already damaged android.

Cell could feel the androids escaping. "NO!" Cell yelled. 'How is this weakling holding me back! Where is this power coming from?' Cell thought attempting to rise out of the huge hole Tien had made for him.

"HA!" Tien yelled once again pushing Cell back. Cell went flying down the huge hole that kept getting bigger every time Tien used his attack.

Tien landed on the ground, not able to continue his relentless attack. 'Hopefully he is knocked out down there' Tien thought as he was also thinking of a way to get off of this island before Cell woke up. "I am all out of energy, I can't even fly." Tien said.

'Maybe I can fly, let me give it a try' Tien thought as he began to life himself off of the ground slowly. Just as Tien was about to make his escape, Cell raced out of the large hole and stopped right in front of Tien.

"Going somewhere?" Cell said furiously. Cell had looks that wanted to kill. Not only had his 'prey' gotten away, but he was stopped by a low level weakling.

Tien was floating in mid air scared out of his mind. He thought for sure that attack was enough to knock out Cell. He had used most of his life force to hold him back, and still there was hardly a scratch on him.

"Scared stiff? You should be considering I am going to tear you apart. Do you know what you did to me!? YOU STOPPED ME FROM BECOMING COMPLETE! How a low power level like you got the best of me, I don't know. It's humiliating. Enough talk, its time you die the most painful death possible!" Cell said frustrated.

Tien's mouth was wide open. He couldn't even speak. He didn't even have time to think, because Cell charged him at unbelievable speed, kicking him in the stomach sending him flying towards the earth. He landed with a loud crash creating a large crater.

Cell then fired a moderately powerful blast towards Tien in the crater only making the crater larger. Once the dust and smoke cleared, Tien still had his body. It was scratched up bleeding all over. The pain was throbbing and stinging. Tien yelled in pain.

'This is it. I tried my best Goku!' Tien thought as his life flashed before his eyes. He thought about all the times he had spent with his friends. Even the pain that he was feeling did not stop him from enjoying his last moments.

"It's time we end this." Cell said as he was landing in the crater. He landed some distance away from Tien, still in the crater. He looked around happy with his new strength. He saw what that small blast did. Not only did it scare earth but it seriously injured one of the best fighters on earth.

Cell looked at the body that lay in the center of the crater. 'It's time we end this.' Cell said while he began to power up for a blast. The energy was forming in his hand. Tien managed to open one of his eyes looking at the creature that was about to kill him. Tien only got a short glance at the monster only to have a powerful blast coming towards him.

The blast hit creating a lout thunderous noise. The crater was even larger. Cell's eyes were satisfied. Just a second later, he felt something. 'Huh, a power level, but how?' Cell thought. He looked around seeing smoke clearing. Once the smoke cleared he saw the fighter in the orange Gi, Goku.

'Am I seeing things? Is that Goku?' Cell thought. He then confirmed the case as he saw Tien's body hanging over Goku's back.

"Goku?" Cell asked still not sure if he was seeing things.

"I take it you're Cell then!" Goku said. He was not happy. One of his great friends almost fell to the monster.

"It is you Goku. Well, I am glad you made it right in time to save your friend, but it makes no difference now. Prepare for death." Cell said.

Goku saw the incoming Cell. Cell flew straight towards him, preparing his foot for a powerful kick. He was just about to execute his attack only for it to hit thin air.

'What? Where did he go!? Impossible.' Cell said looking in all directions to find Goku. He did after a second. He saw Goku against the edge of the island bending down to grab a figure. "What!? Piccolo!" Cell yelled. 'But how!? I killed him. How did he survive!?' Cell thought.

Cell then prepared for another attack. He charged Goku who was now carrying two warriors. He prepared a punch only for it to hit thin air. "What?" Cell said confused. 'How is it that anybody moves that fast…' Cell thought. "I have to learn that technique…" Cell said outloud astounded by the speed of that disappearing act.

Cell looked around for many seconds only to find nothing. He attempted to sense where Goku was, but nothing. "No matter, they can run all they want. My priority is to find the missing android. They will all suffer…" Cell said out loud as he began to fly on his pursuit for his prey.

Goku reappeared with his Instant transmission technique on the Lookout. Gohan, Mirai Gohan immediately came out followed by Mr. Popo. "Oh no!" Mr. Popo said. "Let me get some senzu beans right away."

Mr. Popo went back inside the building on the lookout and grabbed some senzu beans. After a minute, he came out again and immediately gave them to Piccolo and Tien. Within Minutes, both warriors rose to their feet.

"Tien, I am glad you are alive. Same with you Piccolo," young Gohan said.

"Tien, don't go and do something like that again, we had a plan…" Goku said.

"I couldn't just stand there and let Cell suck up android 18 also!" Tien said.

"Yeah, I agree, but let's always stick with the plan even in these times. We need to be able to have a back up if necessary and we need you in the picture." Goku said.

"Right." Tien said.

Just then, everybody standing on the lookout felt two incredible powers emerge from the Time Chamber. Everybody turned to the entrance of the building. Vegeta and Trunks were walking out, Vegeta in front. They looked beat up with their clothes torn.

Both warriors looked ready from battle but scared from serious training that only those two will know of. Vegeta saw Goku standing alongside Piccolo, Gohan, Mirai Gohan, and Mr. Popo. Vegeta stopped right in front of Goku.

Vegeta looked at Goku. He was proud that he had finally gotten stronger than his rival. He had surpassed the Kakorot. "After this is over, you and I will settle the score and I will prove my superiority of the Saiyan race." Vegeta said looking straight into Goku's eyes.

"Right." Goku said seriously. Everybody looked at the two rivals feeling tensions rise again, not that they ever went away. After a staring battle, Everybody looked in the sky to see a small plane headed straight towards the lookout.

"Oh my…" Mr. Popo said. Nobody ever landed a plane up here. This tower was for the most part a secret. Everybody wondered who it was. The plane landed and came close to the warriors. The glass window opened up in front revealing Bulma. She jumped out to great everybody.

"Hey! How is everything going?" Bulma said with a grin. She was not in the least bit worried.

"Why on earth are you here woman?" Vegeta said.

"I came to give you some battle suits, you know the ones you wore on Namek. I made them!" Bulma said thowing out a capsule. It revealed a chest. She opened the chest and gave threw Vegeta a pair.

"What!? Battle armor? How on earth did you make this?" Vegeta asked.

"I replicated your Armor you had on Namek. What do you think?" Bulma asked.

"It will suffice." Vegeta said hiding his joy for new armor. In other words, it meant good job.

"Here Trunks!" Bulma said throwing his armor towards him.

"Here Piccolo and Tien!" Bulma said getting out more Armor.

"No thanks, I don't want to look like a Saiyan." Tien said.

"After what Vegeta did, I don't even want to dress the same way he does. It's despicable." Piccolo said eyeing Vegeta. Vegeta of course smirked at his triumphs.

"Oh come on! It's not that bad!" Goku said happily putting on his new armor.

"Let's go brat!" Vegeta said as angry as he could.

"Im coming, Im coming!" Trunks said.

"Listen Kakarot. I am going to do what you failed at Piccolo. I will kill this Cell creature. Stay out of my way. I won't be held responsible if you do get in my way." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Just watch your back Vegeta, he's a lot stronger now…" Piccolo said.

"Nobody is stronger than the Prince of all Saiyans. Out of my way." Vegeta said as he flew off the Lookout.

"Trunks, keep an eye on him, ok?" Mirai Gohan said. 'I don't trust him, not even now…' he thought.

"Right…" Trunks said.

"Good luck" Goku said.

"Right…" Trunks said and took off to catch up to his father.

"Well like father like son, well hopefully not." Tien said worried.

"Ahh, Trunks has improved so much. He may even be more powerful than his father…" Goku said.

"What?" Mirai Gohan said in surprised.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Goku said.

"Enough wasting time. Goku and Gohan get in the Chamber!" Piccolo said.

"Which Gohan?" Tien asked.

"Go in with young Gohan, I will go in with the future Gohan…" Piccolo said.

"Right" Mirai said.

"I wish you two good luck" Piccolo said to Gohan and Goku.

"Thanks Mr. Piccolo." Gohan said as his father began to walk towards the building.

After a minute both father and son were inside the Time Chamber. Mirai Gohan, Tien, and Piccolo remained outside keeping an eye on below.

"Do you think Vegeta and Trunks will succeed?" Mirai Gohan asked Piccolo.

"I don't know… I am very worried about Vegeta. Goku may be right about Trunks. He could easily be stronger than Vegeta now, although Vegeta is too blind to see that. Only time will tell…" Piccolo said.

"Yes, that boy, no young man has become truly powerful over the years…" Mirai Gohan said.

AN- Sorry it wasn't as long as it could have been. 4500 words. Next chapter should be longer because I will look into Gohan and Goku's time in the chamber and Piccolo and Mirai Gohan's time in the chamber. The next chapter will be the time between the big last battle. Should be much longer. 2 weeks is what I am guessing, but since I can't be trusted with this thing it could be longer, or hopefully shorter…


	17. Perfection

A/N- I am alive!!! Boom 9k word chappy for all of you that are reading this fic.

Reviewers…

Chaos_bardock- Account is? Thanks for reading. Yeah, I am working on my writing, and my other stories are better grammar wise. This fic just covers way too much time for one fic. Hope you like this chappy

FlareKnight- Well, I think it's too big to write about. I should have split this up into maybe three stories, but I am a newbie at writing ;). Thanks so much for your reviews, they truly help me. I hope you like this chappy.

DeathGoblin- Well finally an update… Thanks for reading, hope you like this chapter.

Ch 17- Perfection

"Where are those fools!? Don't they know they are only delaying their fate?" Cell said to himself as he was eyeing each island dotted across the ocean. 'They couldn't have gotten far because 16's head is damaged. They must be hiding on one of these islands… They can't possibly be underwater, they aren't smart enough.' He thought.

Ten minutes later, still nothing. 'No! I have gotten so close to being perfect! Where are they?' Cell thought as he wandered the ocean. Out no nowhere, Cell felt a huge power level headed straight towards him.

'What!? Androids don't have power levels.' Cell thought but had little time as he noticed something golden coming closer.

Within seconds, the mysterious golden person came. "Huh, Vegeta?" Cell said out loud.

Vegeta stopped within feet of him. "You must be Cell." Vegeta said in his typical smirk.

"And you must be Vegeta, prince of all saiyans. It's a pleasure to meet you Vegeta." Cell said with a smile.

Vegeta continued to smirk. He did enjoy being called the prince of all saiyans. Then he started to laugh. "This is going to be fun. You are going to die by my hands!" Vegeta said and powered up to his max.

"You have no idea what you are up against…" Cell said.

"Oh, but I do…" Vegeta said with a smirk.

Ten minutes into the battle, Cell was having a very tough time keeping up. Cell did not get what he bargained for. 'What is he!? How did he get all this power!? First the Namek, now the saiyans!' Cell thought as he was kicked back down to earth and smashed into a bunch of rocks on an island.

"So this is the great Cell!? The one that we should be so scared of!? How pathetic!" Vegeta said with his arms crossed. Cell came out of the rubble and rose slowly to match Vegeta's height.

"I am not perfect yet, I still need that other android, but when I do you won't be laughing so hard!" Cell said. He was cut and bruised badly. Vegeta was now toying with him.

Vegeta closed his eyes and smirked. "Well, I am not stopping you. The android is right below us. Enjoy…"

Cell looked at him flabbergasted. "What! Is this a trick?" Cell asked.

"No, but I only will give you five minutes… You better get going" Vegeta said.

18 looked up along with 16. They couldn't hear what they were talking about. 18 thought that Vegeta would finish off Cell, but Cell began to descend without Vegeta.

"Father! What are you doing? Don't you know the repercussions of doing this!?" Trunks said. He had followed his father here for exactly this reason. Vegeta was still blinded by pride.

"You will not interfere with this!" Vegeta said with anger.

"Like hell I won't! I have lived through too much for you to do this! They will die right now!" Ttrunks said and then powered up to fly down. He was stopped by his father who teleported in front of him and sent a crushing kick to his stomach.

Trunks went flying back but regained his posture in midair. "Father! You fool! Don't you realize what will happen!?" Vegeta's son said with fury.

"Yes I do son. There is nothing to worry about! Stay out of this. It's for your own good." Vegeta said.

"I'm sorry father, but I won't stand here idle and let him become complete!" Trunks said and flew down towards the androids and Cell.

"Idiot," Vegeta muttered and followed his son.

Trunks landed between Cell and android 18. Cell felt the time was right for his picking. 18 stood his ground.

"Stay back android! I will take care of Cell!" Trunks said.

"You fool! I killed you in the future, and I will do it again. I guess some people aren't satisfied with dying once." Cell chuckled.

"Cell, you do your thing, I will hold off my son." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Fa-Father… How could you?" Trunks asked.

There was silence. The fate of this future was left in the hands of Vegeta, Trunks, 18, 16, and Cell. And the odds were stacked against Trunks. There was a slight breeze on the warm tropical island. Cell smiled knowing now was the time.

Vegeta teleported and kneed his son in the stomach sending him ailing in pain. Vegeta then sent an uppercut to his son sending him flying into the air.

Trunks was sent sky high, but maintained his posture. "I never thought I would have to defeat my own father for the people of this world."

"You don't, just do as I say, and you won't have to fight" Vegea advised once he reached Trunks.

"No father. You have no idea. I'm sorry father, but I am afraid I will have to do everything in my power to stop you." Trunks said.

With super speed, Trunks kicked his unsuspecting father who went flying back. Trunks immediately fired a powerful blast at his father incinerating him, or so he thought.

Vegeta was not harmed by the blast and continued to smirk. Vegeta then began to laugh. "Haha. You fool! You can't kill your own father! Your feelings will get in the way! That blast was pathetically weak, even for you. Even baldy would be able to deflect that blast!" He said and continued to laugh.

But with anger, Trunks sent a stronger blast. Vegeta thought that his feelings would get in the way, but underestimated the blast and went flying with the blast in the distance. Trunks began to tear even thought he knew he did the right thing.

Trunks went flying back down to earth and saw 18 attempting to hold off Cell without any luck. Cell, however wasn't expecting a crushing blow to his head. He went flying into a bunch of rocks.

"It's you!" 18 said.

"Stay back android. I will finish off Cell, then you." Trunks said.

Cell resurfaced form the pile of rocks and saw Trunks powered up into a super saiyan. "Huh? I thought Vegeta was supposed to hold you back!" Cell said.

"Unlike my father, I know how destructive you androids are. I know how strong Dr. Gero can make androids and I know how strong you will become. That is why I am stopping you." Trunks said with anger.

"Heh, Trunks. Thankfully Vegeta is on my side at the moment…" Cell said and saw Vegeta coming at the unsuspecting Trunks.

Vegeta grabbed his son and wrapped his arms and legs around him. He had him in a very tight lock. "Android, do it now!" Vegeta yelled.

"Right…" Cell said and walked over to 18. The android attempted to step back but was already against a rock. Within seconds, Cell knocked her out cold. "Perfect…" he said.

"No! I won't let you do it!" Trunks yelled and struggled out of Vegeta's death grip. He continued to struggle, but to no avail, Vegeta's grip was just too much.

The android smirked as he picked up 18's body. 16 could only watch in terror as he knew he couldn't do a thing.

"Too bad Trunks. I hope you enjoy watching me become perfect!" Cell said with a smirk.

"Hurry up android, or I might let go of my son" Vegeta said as he maintained his death grip around his son. Cell nodded and began to suck android 18 up with his tail.

'No! This is it! I have to do something! Else it's too late!' Trunks thought. "Dad! Please hear me out! I have suffered for nearly twenty years with the androids! I beg you, for this world, for the rest of the universe, let me go!" Trunks yelled.

Vegeta's only response was laughter. Cell continued to suck 18 up. By now it was too late, as Cell began to glow and transform.

"IT'S UP TO YOU KRILLIN!" Trunks yelled. Krillin got out of the daze he was in. He immediately realized what Trunks said and attempted an attack. He was brushed aside like nothing. Cell kicked him with his foot and he went flying into a pile of rocks.

"NO!" Trunks yelled.

After about twenty seconds, Cell was complete. Vegeta let go of his son. Trunks didn't even bother to attack. He wasn't blinded like his father was. He could feel the depths of Cell's new power.

"Perfection…" Cell said as he punched the air to test his new speed.

"Well, your strength has increased somewhat. Now you may prove to be a formidable match for me. I can finally test my new strength!" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Too bad Vegeta. Your son was right, 100% right." Cell said as he turned to Vegeta who had his arms crossed.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Piccolo stood at the edge of the lookout sweating. He was now very nervous.

Mirai Gohan turned to Piccolo almost feeling the nervousness of his master. "What is it Piccolo?" he asked.

"Cell is complete… Vegeta failed." Piccolo said.

"What!? Vegeta's strength was so strong when he came out! How could he have failed?" Mirai Gohan asked. He was truly astounded.

"You were too young to truly remember Vegeta then." Piccolo said.

Mirai Gohan stared at his master. "What are you saying?" he asked.

"I am sure that Vegeta let him become complete…" Piccolo said

Mirai Gohan continued to stare. 'Is it possible? Did Vegeta really let him become complete? What about Trunks? How did Vegeta manage that? How can he be so cruel? Doesn't he realize what will happen?' Mirai Gohan thought as he closed his eyes to feel the true depths of Cell's new power.

He could feel that Vegeta and Cell were now fighting. It was now very obvious who was stronger. Vegeta paled in comparison to Cell's new strength. Cell was only beginning.

"What a fool…" Piccolo muttered. "Nobody can beat him now. Earth, the rest of the galaxy is in his path now. Earth is just a battle field to him. He has much bigger plans. I can feel it…" Piccolo said.

Mirai Gohan looked down at Earth from the lookout. 'Vegeta, what have you done?'

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ten minutes into the battle, Vegeta was damaged severely. He could hardly stand up on his own two feet. He had just attempted his ultimate attack. It did damage Cell, but Cell repaired himself. The attack actually managed to rip off one of Cell's limbs.

Vegeta was finally realizing what he had just created. Absolute perfection. 'Who would of thought? Me losing to a freak like that. At least I know he's not unbeatable. Maybe my son can do what I failed…' Vegeta said as his eyes became blurred. The last thing he saw was Cell's hands crossed over his chest and a smirk was plastered on his face.

"As you can see Vegeta, absolute perfection" he said as he watched Vegeta fall to his knees. He then fell completely on the ground not having enough energy.

Krillin had finally gotten out of the pile of rocks and watched Vegeta fall to the ground empty of energy.

"Krillin, I want you to take Vegeta far away." Trunks said.

"Wait, you're not going to do what I think you are going to do?" Krillin asked in fear.

"Fraid so. If I don't stop him now, you can say goodbye to earth, to the solar system, to the galaxy." Trunks said.

"I trust you Trunks." Krillin said as he walked over to Vegeta. He threw him over his back and began to fly away.

"Cell, your battle is with me now!" Trunks yelled.

"You think you can do what your father couldn't?" Cell asked.

"I have no idea, but I won't know if I don't try…" Trunks said and then powered up.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Krillin was flying towards the lookout with Vegeta over his back. He hadn't budged within the last ten minutes during the flight. Krillin tried to suppress the urge to sense what was going on else he may have to turn back. His only objective right now was to get Vegeta safe. Even though he was a ruthless man, he still proved to be an important fighter.

He got up to the top of the lookout, and set him on the ground. Piccolo came over along with Mirai Gohan.

"So tell me Krillin, did he really let Cell become complete?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes" was all that Krillin said.

"I should have known this might happen." Piccolo said.

"Do you think we should wake him up, or wait till the end of the battle?" Krillin asked.

"Knowing how destructive he is, I would say wait until he wakes up… I only hope Trunks can escape from battle before it's too late. We will meet up, and look at our hopeless options…" Piccolo said.

"I will put Vegeta on one of the beds then…" Krillin said as he picked up Vegeta.

Another silent minute went by as Mirai Gohan and Piccolo remained at the top of the lookout in fear.

"Do you think we have a chance?" Mirai Gohan finally said breaking the silence.

"Did you think you had a chance in the future? There is a chance even though it's small. Goku and your counterpart must increase their power above Vegeta's and then we may stand a chance…" Piccolo said.

Another silent minute went by.

"Right now we can only hope…" Piccolo finally said.

"Yeah… That's all I did in the future, hope…" Mirai Gohan mumbled.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Why can't I land a punch on you? Why!" Trunks yelled.

Cell smirked. "You are far stronger than me now…" Cell said.

"What!?" Trunks said with shock.

"That's right Trunks. You have far surpassed my power, but as you can see you sacrificed your speed." Cell said.

"You fool, even Vegeta realized. See I can do the same thing" Cell said and then powered up. His muscles grew and his power increased.

Trunks stood there silently with his mouth hanging open. 'How!?' He thought.

Cell let the power go, and went back to his normal perfect self. "As you can see, I can do the same thing. Too bad it sacrifices speed. Even Vegeta knew that. He didn't power up did he? Only you did because you are young and a complete fool…" Cell said.

'I let my pride get to me. I thought I could do it! I failed… I failed earth…' Trunks said. He lowered his power back to his normal self. No more super saiyan.

"That's it? You are just going to give up?" Cell asked.

"There is nothing else I can do. I only hope Goku succeeds where I failed…" Trunks said.

Cell walked over to Trunks. "Before you die, I am curious to where you got all of your power in such short time. Gero's measurements were very accurate, so it's hard to imagine that he was wrong. Tell me how!" Cell said.

"Why bother?" Trunks asked.

Cell stood there with his arms crossed. "How about this. I give you time to get stronger. If I give you enough time, can you get stronger?" He asked.

Trunks looked up. "You would do that?"

"It's the only true way I can test my power. Gather all the fighters you have. Meet me in around ten days…" Cell said casually.

'He's smart, but just as prideful as my father. Is he blind to see how strong we might get?' Trunks thought. "Wait! Where do you want to fight?" Trunks asked.

"Look at your TV. I will tell the world. The Cell Games should be a significant event for the human race. I will have it publically televised so the entire world can see my power, see my fear. I can't want to see the fear in their eyes…"

'Oh no!' Trunks stood there shocked. He was just like the other androids…

"Yes! That's it!" Cell said with a smile. "It will be around ten days. Be prepared. Gather all of the best fighters. It will be a tournament so I can test my perfected power. Bring Vegeta, bring Piccolo, bring yourself, and of course, bring Goku… See you in ten days…" Cell said and flew off.

Trunks watched Cell fly off in the distance. 'Should I follow?' Trunks thought then realized that was a stupid idea. 'Theres our chance. We can do this!' Trunks thought as he began to smile.

He began to fly towards the lookout.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"I don't know what happen, but Cell's power level vanished, yet Trunks is still alive and coming towards the lookout…" Piccolo said.

"What!? Did he do it!? No way!" Mirai Gohan said.

Krillin stood there flabbergasted. Was it possible? Did he do the impossible?

"I don't know… It's hard to imagine that Trunks succeeded, but it's possible…" Piccolo said.

"Wow…" Mirai Gohan said.

"We can only wait till he gets here…" Piccolo said.

After about ten minutes, Trunks made it to the top of the lookout. He saw Krillin, Piccolo, and his master, Gohan standing near the edge. He descended slowly. 'How am I going to tell them?'

Once he touched down on, everybody sensed something from the temple on the lookout. Vegeta came out, his clothes ripped and dried blood across his forehead.

"Tell me, what happen to Cell" he said as he approached the four fighers.

"I couldn't do it…" Trunks said. There was a gasp from Krilin and Gohan.

"You ran away… No honor…" Vegeta said.

Trunks ignored that comment even though it stung. "He wanted us to get stronger…" Trunks said.

"What?" Piccolo said loudly.

"He wants us to get stronger and train for the next ten days or so. He says he wants a tournament so he can test his strength before he destroys this world. It is supposed to be held in ten days." Trunks said.

"That's our chance" Piccolo said.

Right then, two huge power levels could be felt close. It was Goku and Chibi Gohan. Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin and Mirai Gohan turned their heads and saw Goku and Gohan standing together. Both were still in super saiyan form.

"It's about time Kakarot!" Vegeta said.

Goku and Gohan walked towards the other fighters. "What I can sense is that Cell is still alive, and stronger than ever… So everybody else is alright?"

Piccolo was the first to talk. "Yes, everybody is alive and well including Cell. Cell is now in his perfected form. I can tell Goku, that you have increased your power significantly, but I fell that even that won't be enough…"

"I know…" Goku said. Everybody look at him worried.

"What!? If you aren't strong enough then what chance do we have!?" Krillin asked.

"Don't worry guys. We will get him…" Goku said.

"Cell has arranged a tournament and it will be televised. In around ten days he wants all the strongest fighters. That means we have time to get stronger!" Piccolo said with a smile.

"That's fine, train all you want, but Gohan and I are going to train on the outside, not in the chamber." Goku said.

Everybody stared at him as if he grew three heads. Even Gohan stared at his father wondering what he was up to.

"What do you mean Kakarot!? Oh I get it, you are too weak to continue!" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Not quite Vegeta, but you go in the hyperbolic time chamber and get stronger. I know how important it is for you to keep up with my strength." Goku said with a smirk.

"Kakarot, call me crazy, but you are making it sounds like you are much stronger than me." Vegeta said.

"I'm far above you Vegeta, so you will need all the time you can get!" Goku said as his smirk deepened.

Vegeta just stood there angry. Goku never got to him like this. He never took pride in his strength in such a display. 'I will get you Kakarot one day!'

"Well Gohan and I should be going… You guys go on and train. Let's go Gohan…" Goku said. Gohan hesitated but continued with his father. They both jumped off of the lookout.

Everybody stood there not expecting this when they came out of the chamber. It was totally out of the ordinary.

'Did Goku hit his head again?' Piccolo thought. "Listen guys, I don't know what Goku has planned, but I am positive he has some sort of plan." Piccolo said.

"You are probably right…" Krillin said but still didn't sound sure.

"Piccolo! Get in the stupid Chamber!" Vegeta said.

Just when Piccolo was about to go with Mirai Gohan, the floor began to shake.

"What on earth is that power!?" Piccolo yelled in fear.

"What!? It can't be Cell! He doesn't know we are up here!" Krilin said.

"It's- It-s It's father!" Mirai Gohan stuttered.

"What!?" Vegeta said stunned. 'How!? His power is still going up!'

Down on Korin's tower, Goku was getting an estimate of his power. He continued to power up almost cracking the tower.

"That's enough!" Korin yelled.

Goku powered down and let out a sigh. "So that was half of my power, what did you think? How do I stack up against Cell?" Goku asked Korin.

"That was only half? Are all saiyans like that? They want to be the strongest?" Korin yelled. He took a sigh of breath glad that the show was over. "Even if that was half your power, Cell is still a lot stronger…" Korin said bluntly.

"Heh, I thought so!" Goku said with a smile. "Alright Korin, it was nice to see you again, let's go Gohan…"

Korin and Yajirobi stood there stunned. Goku and Gohan waved and left the tower.

"I don't know what Goku plans, but it better be good…" Korin said.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
_1 day later_

Vegeta and Trunks were the only ones left on the lookout along with Mr. Popo. Vegeta had stood in one spot for the last several hours not budging, but all of a sudden he sensed a power.

Vegeta turned and saw Piccolo and Mirai Gohn come out.

"Gohan!" Trunks yelled. "How was the training?" Trunks asked.

Gohan smiled. "It was good, but I don't think it was enough."

"Of course it wasn't enough. You two are half saiyans, only a true saiyan will kill Cell, and because Kakarot is stupid, I will be the one!" Vegeta said.

"Says the one that lost to Cell pathetically," Piccolo said.

"Namek! I wouldn't be talking. You also lost to Cell in his first form! How pathetic is that?" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Not quite as pathetic as how you lost." Piccolo said.

"What!?" Vegeta yelled. 'I should kill him for insulting me. He's lucky I am in such a good mood.'

"Trunks and I have decided to go back to Capsule Corp. and wait it out" Mirai Gohan said.

"Ok, good luck…" Piccolo said.

Vegeta watched the two warriors fly off. 'What fools. They don't deserve the title of a warrior…

"Why?" Piccolo asked without turning.

Vegeta turned his head at Piccolo. "Because I need the challenge. You want the easy way out with no honor. I am a true saiyan who wants to fight his warriors to the fullest!" Vegeta said.

"It's a big mistake you are going to have to suffer for the rest of your life for however long that may be. Perhaps ten days." Piccolo said.

"Better than winning with no honor. I would much rather die with honor than win with no honor. You fools would rather take the easy way out. I, prince of all saiyans, don't take the easy way out." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms again.

"Just remember you put your son's and Bulma's life on the line." Piccolo said.

"Pfft, I don't care about them…" Vegeta lied.

A few minutes went by with silence as Vegeta contemplated what he did. 'Damn you Cell. Damn you Kakarot. I will be the one to kill Cell. I deserve it! Kakarot stole Freiza from me, and now this! I won't let it happen! After this, I will finally prove to you who is stronger!'

Another minute of silence went by.

"What did it feel like?" Vegeta pondered.

Piccolo turned his head curious to what Vegeta was getting at. "What did what feel like?"

"You succeeded where I failed. How did it feel like?" Vegeta asked.

Piccolo closed his eyes knowing exactly what the saiyan prince was talking about. Another silent minute went by on the top of the tower.

"At first it felt good. I finally did what I have tried to do for some time. I failed when I first met him, I failed at the tournament, but after years, I succeeded in killing him. At first I loved it. Pure pleasure, yet in the coming minutes, I saw his smile on his face vanish as death approached him. Krillin, your woman, and Roshi stood there and watched him die. I killed two saiyans in one fell swoop. How ironic…." Piccolo said.

He went on though. "But while I was training Gohan, I realized that he might not ever have a father again. I was getting these strange feelings that I didn't deserve. I succeeded and it was time to move on, but I never moved on." Piccolo said.

"Heh, how pathetic. You let those emotions take over and now look at what you have become. A pathetic Namek who sacrifices his life for earthlings. The woman told me about you, about your reign of terror, about how you almost killed Kakarot a few times but failed each time until Raditz came. It's too bad that you chose this path. Your emotions have guided you." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Your emotions are guiding you as well. You are following the same path." Piccolo said.

"Only a fool would believe that…" Vegeta said as he began to walk towards the chamber. Piccolo knew exactly where he was going.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Days past as Piccolo and Vegeta made use of the time chamber while the other warriors took Goku's word and relaxed for the next days.

"Tomorrow is the big day? Think you are ready?" Bulma asked her long time friend.

Goku smiled. "There is nothing to worry about. Cell won't succeed." Goku said.

"You better be right!" Bulma said.

"I am" was Goku's response.

"Let's rest up everybody, tomorrow is the big day. Lets meet at the lookout at 9AM because the fight begins at 10AM" Goku said to all but Piccolo and Vegeta who were still training on the lookout.

"Ok, let's go our separate ways. See you at 9AM" Yamcha said.

Later that evening, Bulma was cleaning the kitchen. She was nervous. The fate of the world was being held tomorrow. Bulma turned to put the broom away back in the closet. After doing that she turned to get ready for bed but she saw a figure leaning against the counter.

"Vegeta!" Bulma said. She smiled and walked over to her mate and gave him a big hug. Strangely enough, Vegeta hugged her back.

"Sleep with me one last time…" Bulma said.

"There will be more times after this night…" Vegeta said. Bulma smiled. She had been worried that Vegeta may not return because of death or a dishonorable loss.

"Promise!" Bulma said.

"I promise…" Vegeta said.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

That next morning came quickly. It was almost 9 AM and the fighters began to appear on the lookout.

"Ok everybody here?" Goku asked. Tien, Yamcha, Trunks, Mirai Gohan, Chibi Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, (a/n am I forgetting anybody? Well you know…) all met up.

"I have no time for this idle talk, I am going ahead!" Vegeta said as he powered up and flew towards the Cell games. Everybody watched him.

"…Ok. Well, we should probably get going." Goku said as he began to fly off the tower followed by the rest of the warriors.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

'Fifteen minutes' Cell thought. He had been quite bored the last ten days as he stood day and night on his ring. Cell turned his head as he felt a power coming. 'Finally…'

Vegeta could be seen in the distance. 'Vegeta…' Cell thought with a smirk. Vegeta landed by the arena not powered into a super saiyan. He stood there in silence.

About five minutes later, Cell could feel a disturbance but not a power level. 'What do we have here?' A figure began to descend and landed next to the arena not too far from Vegeta.

"Android 16, I see you are still alive and with great repairs." Cell said.

16 didn't bother to respond. Just then everybody else began to land around Vegeta. 'Finally the Cell games are here…' Cell thought.

Android 16 walked over to the warriors. "16! You made it!" Krillin said happily.

"I came to support all of you. I will do everything in my power to help." 16 said.

"That's wonderful!" Krillin cheered.

Goku walked up. "Hey, my name is Goku. I don't think we met…" he said.

"I know who you are. I was created to destroy you, but I have changed my mind." 16 said.

"Androids don't have minds…" Vegeta mumbled.

On the other side, 3 mysterious human warriors gathered along with two camera men and an announcer for the human fighters. Just then a limo pulled up. Another fighter has arrived.

The announcer yelled, "Hercule! You made it!"

Hercule walked over to crowed and eyed Cell. Then he realized that there were other people here. 'They must be here to watch, my fan club…'

"Welcome, Welcome! Everybody. It's such a pleasure to host this wonderful event in earth's history. I thank all of you that came to witness my power. So let the games begin! So who is the first to fight?"

The three warriors immediately got on their feet. One said "I am…"

Cell stood there a little peeved. 'Great…'

After about ten minutes of the pathetic warriors display's Cell got a little annoyed. "Ok who's next…" Cell said.

Mr. Satan, known as Hercule got on the wrong and threw his cape off. "I am. I am the most powerful person on earth. You should feel honored to fight me. I will the one to kill you."

"Did you hear that folks!? Hercule is now going to fight!" the announcer said.

About five minutes later, Hercule ended up hitting a rock quite some distance away front the ring.

"Oh no! Hercule lost! The fate of the world is now known! What is going to happen now?" the announcer sound hopeless.

"Ok, now for the real games!" Cell said. A smirk made its way on his face as he was finally able to test his power.

"I will…" Goku said as he jumped on the ring.

Nearly ten minutes into the fight, Goku and Cell seemed evenly matched.

Every kick that Cell gave Goku deflected, vice versa. All the warriors including the oblivious humans watched this fight go on in utter amazement.

Another half an hour past and both warriors maintained their even power levels. However, one couldn't help but notice Goku seemed to be having a harder time with the battle, but it was still anybody's guess.

Another half an hour later, Goku was getting very tired and Cell was losing his energy also.

"Looks like you are almost out of energy!" Cell said as he breath heavily.

"The same can be said to you…" Goku countered.

"Yes, but you will make a mistake before I lose all my energy." Cell said. The two warriors began to spar again with kicks and punches. People could hardly see what was going on.

Cell managed to uppercut Goku. He went flying into the air. Cell watched Goku level out and regain his posture in midair.

"KA!"

Cell stood there wondering what Goku was doing. "Goku! What are you doing!?" Cell yelled.

"ME!"

"He can't be serious! He would blow up the world!" Krillin said.

"I think he is serious, I think that last punch to the head may have done him in!" Yamcha said with fear.

"HA!"

"Goku! Don't do it!" Cell yelled. 'Oh no!'

Piccolo watched in fear. "He realizes that he can't kill Cell. He has to blow the world to bits to destroy him. We are all going to die with him, cell and this world." Piccolo said.

"That's madness! Kakarot! Don't do something as absurd as that!" Vegeta yelled.

"ME!"

"Oh no! Goku!" Cell yelled.

Piccolo feared the worst now. "I guess we will all see each other in the next dimension. Goku's plan will work and it's the only option."

'What honor! Why does he have to be the one!? Why can't it be me! He is willing to destroy earth to protect the rest of the universe from Cell! Darn you Kakarot!' Vegeta thought.

"This is it!" Krillin yelled.

Everybody's eyes were glued on Goku high up in the atmosphere. Within an instant, he disappeared.

"What!?" Everybody yelled including Cell.

Everybody looked at the ring where Goku appeared, just mere face length from Cell.

"NO!" Cell yelled.

"HA!" Goku yelled as a huge blast engulfed Cell. The blast hit cell in such a way that the blast turned towards space. The ring had been obliterated by the blast. All the warriors ducked for cover as the blast went right over their heads.

After a minute, the smoke began to clear. Piccolo was the first to see Goku still standing. 'How ingenious,' he thought.

The smoke cleared and the legs of Cell were all that was left. Goku saw this but wasn't satisfied. 'I still sense to much energy from what is left of him.'

"He is going to regenerate!" Krillin yelled. Everybody stared at him and remembered that Cell could regenerate because of Piccolo's genes.

Right then and there, Cell's legs jumped to their feet and his body began to shake. Within seconds, his upper body and head sprouted from his legs.

"Eww! It looks like Cell just sprouted his body!" The announcer yelled.

Cell smirked at Goku. "As you can see, perfection!"

"Not quite, you lost most of your energy! What makes you think you can fight?" Goku asked.

"With that last blast, you lost most of yours too. It's just a matter of time now Goku." Cell said.

It was just a matter of time. After about ten more minutes of fighting, Goku couldn't fight anymore. He had lost all of his energy. Goku just got up from being punched to the ground. He struggled to get up.

He watched Cell that was also low on energy walk towards him. "Looks like you did it Cell. I give." Goku said.

"What?" Cell asked. He wasn't sure if he heard that right.

"I give up. I can't beat you…" Goku said.

"What? You can't just give up?" Cell said.

"But I did…" Goku added.

Cell began to laugh. "Well if you gave up, and nobody is here left to fight, then I shall blow up the world now…" Cell announced.

"Hold up Cell, I can't fight, but I know somebody that can…" Goku said.

"What are you talking about? Nobody on this pathetic planet can harm me. Who do you have in mind, Trunks? Vegeta? Piccolo!? Ha! There is nobody left to fight me!" Cell said with a smirk.

"Just hold on a sec, and I will get him…" Goku said.

He began to fly with what little energy he had left towards the rest of the warriors.

"Goku! What are we going to do!? None of us can fight at the level you fight at!" Yamcha said.

"Gohan, come here son…" Goku said.

"Yes dad?" Chibi Gohan said as he walked over to his father.

"Any day now Goku!" Cell yelled from the battlefield.

"You can do it. I know you can. You will beat Cell." Goku said.

Everybody then yelled, "What!?"

"I believe you dad!" Gohan said as he began to descend to the battlefield.

"Goku! You can't be serious! You want me to fight your son!?" Cell yelled.

"I am serious. Just wait and see…" Goku yelled.

"Are you sure Goku?" Asked Piccolo.

"Yes. Hey Trunks, do you have any more senzu beans?" Goku asked.

"Yeah sure… hold on…" Trunks said as he grabbed a senzu bean.

"Thanks…" Goku said. "Here Cell, catch!" Goku yelled as he threw the senzu bean straight towards cell.

"Are you crazy!?" Piccolo yelled.

"Why thanks Goku! You are truly a fool!" Cell yelled from the battlefield.

Cell ate the senzu been quickly and his power began to increase. "Get em Son!" Goku yelled.

Gohan believed his father 100% so he was going to try his best. "I believe my father. He has always succeeded. You will only add to that record…" Chibi Gohan said.

"Goku! Are you out of your mind!? Did Cell hit you in the head to hard? How can you let your son go down there!?" Piccolo asked.

"I first noticed Gohan's special strength in the chamber. He has a hidden strength which is far more powerful than I am. Just wait and see…" Goku said.

"I think you are wrong about your son… I just hope I am wrong…" Piccolo said.

After ten minutes of pathetic fighting, Gohan was no match for him. "Gohan this is stupid. I thought you were going to do what your father couldn't…" Cell said.

"Ever since I was a baby, I had this special hidden strength. It only comes out in rare moments. When Raditz was about to kill my dad, my power level went sky high, higher than my fathers. When I fought Freiza, my power level also went sky high and I was able to damage Freiza when Vegeta couldn't. I know what my father is talking about now…" Gohan said.

"Interesting… I am curious to see this power of yours." Cell said. Out of nowhere, a bunch of eggs came spitting out of his tail.

"You see this Gohan? Each one of these eggs will hatch. They are my children and have all my powers. They will attack each one of your friends up there on the cliffs. Then I hope to see your power…" Cell said.

"What!? You wouldn't!" Gohan whined.

"But I would…"

After one minute, each egg hatched to reveal a bunch of Cell children. "Children!" Cell yelled. All of them looked directly at Cell, himself.

"See those on the cliff? They are your enemy. Attack them. Make them suffer beyond belief." Cell said.

All of them nodded and began to fly towards the cliff.

"What!? You can't do that!" Gohan said.

After a few minutes, Gohan saw that there was no hope. All the little Cell's were taking out each of the warriors. What was he to do?

"Alright, you can kill them now!" Cell yelled but was surprised when two huge arms surrounded him.

"16!" Gohan yelled.

"Cell you destroy life. It's time I kill you!" 16 said as his grip tighten.

All of the little Cell's stopped to see what was going on down on the battlefield. Everybody now stared at 16 who had a death grip on Cell.

"And just what do you plan on doing with me?" Cell asked.

"I have a huge bomb in my body. It is a self destruct bomb that was created for last resorts. You will not survive this bomb. Dr. Gero placed it in me in case I couldn't kill Goku. It will incinerate and destroy every living cell in your body Cell." 16 said.

Cell was now becoming nervous and attempted to get out of the death grip. "Say goodbye Cell!"

Krillin stood there at the cliff with little hope. "But you can't…"

"How noble! Everybody duck for cover!" Piccolo yelled.

"No! NO! NO!!! Krillin yelled. 16, Bulma took out the bomb when you were being worked on! THERE IS NO BOMB!" Krillin yelled form the cliff.

Cell let out a sigh of relief. "Looks like I'm staying…" 16 let his grip lighten and Cell immediately got out of it, and blasted the unsuspecting android. The rest of his body fell apart in the blast and his head remained intact. It rolled to the ground right by Gohan's foot.

"16!" Gohan yelled.

"Another warrior you were not able to save… How many will it be until you break… Children! Continue your attacking!" Cell said.

"NO!" Gohan yelled. He sat there helpless.

"Yes…" Cell said.

"Go-Gohan…" 16's head muttered.

"16! You can still talk!" Gohan said.

"Gohan listen… You have to break though! Cell will kill everything in his path, even after destroying earth. His plans are much greater. He may become another Freiza! Kill him while you have the chance. I am sorry us androids have managed to ruin your life, but I apologize for all of them. Please set this world free-" 16 said but was crushed by Cell's foot before he could finish.

"Thanks 16, but we are doing this my way…" Cell said.

"NO!" Gohan yelled. He finally snapped. His power began to rise.

"Ahh…" Cell said. 'Finally….'

Gohan's power began to increase to a level past his father's. Everybody on the cliff including the Cell's turned their heads at the amazing power.

Gohan power was strong but it just wasn't enough. "So this is the great power… How laughable!" Cell said.

But it wasn't it, his power continued to go up. Before he knew it, his power went sky high. The whole planet began to rumble at the incredible power.

"This is it!" Goku yelled.

The yelling of a twelve year old boy continued to flood the desert. The pain in his yell was very evident. After about a few minutes, it subsided. Dust began to clear.

"So this is the great Gohan…" Cell said as his shadow could be picked out from the dust. Once it cleared, Cell got a good look at what had just happened. 'What the…'

Gohan's power was so powerful, Cell looked like nothing compared to him. "Well finally it happened. Maybe now I can test my true power." Cell said.

He charged Gohan, but the boy disappeared right in front of him. He reappeared right in front of a Cell junior and sliced his head off.

"What!?" Cell yelled.

Everybody looked flabbergasted as they just witnessed Gohan destroy one of those Cell junior's with one blow. Within a few minutes, Gohan had managed to destroy all of the Cell junior's.

He landed in front of Cell himself. "It's time!" Gohan said.

"That it is. You managed to destroy all of my children, but don't get too cocky, you have yet to destroy the one who created them!" Cell said. He was rather angry. He expected more from his children.

Gohan punched Cell once in the stomach. Cell bent over in pain and practically collapsed.

On the cliff, Goku smiled. "See, I told you he would be able to do it. Look at him, he's flawless."

"Incredible…" Piccolo said.

Cell felt a little sick after that one punch. 'What's happening with me!' He felt like vomiting which was exactly what he did, but android came out of his mouth. Cell spit him on the ground.

"Look what you have done! Imbecile!"

"You have brought this on yourself Cell. It's time that you die!"

"Nope! I am going to blow myself up now!" Cell yelled.

Gohan look at him as if he grew four legs. "What?"

"I am going to blow myself up. If you touch me, I will blow up and take this entire planet with me. You only have sixty seconds left to live!" Cell said.

He began to grow in size almost like a balloon. "HAHA! The great Gohan will lose. I guess it's more of a tie. I will also die." Cell said.

"Noooo…" Gohan said. 'What do I do now? I should have finished him off!'

"Thirty seconds Gohan." Cell said.

Krillin watched what was going on. "What are we going to do!?"

"I have an idea…" Goku said.

"Well spit it out!" Vegeta yelled.

"Thanks all…" Goku said.

He teleported to the battlefield. "Gohan…"

"Father! What am I going to do?" Gohan asked.

"Take care of your mother for me Gohan. I will talk to you later son." Goku said as he touched Cell and disappeared.

"Goku!" Everyboydy yelled.

"Dad…" Gohan said sadly. Gohan realized what he did. He sacrificed himself for his love ones. Everybody walked over to Gohan. Even Vegeta joined.

"Gohan…" Piccolo said. "You did well. It's not your fault… Cell still had one trick up his sleeve…"

Gohan began to tear up realizing that there were no more dragonballs. He didn't know what to do now.

Ten minutes passed everybody joined together to comfort Gohan. Mirai Gohan knew that it might have come to this. He just felt bad that it did have to be like this.

"Gohan, it's time we go home…" Krilin said.

Everybody was feeling sorrow, anger, sadness. Gohan got up from the ground not knowing what was going to happen. His father was really gone for life this time.

Out of nowhere, the wind picked up. Everybody could feel some power behind it.

"What is it!?" Krillin asked.

"Cell!" Piccolo yelled but it was too late. A special beam cannon went pierced Trunks's stomach. It went through him not even slowing down even hitting somebody as strong as Trunks.

"Oh no Trunks!" Krilin yelled.

"Cell!" Gohan yelled.

Vegeta stood there watching Yamcha tend to his son. "He's in really bad shape, I don't think he's going to make it!" Yamcha yelled.

Vegeta heard that, and looked at Cell who was smirking. 'He's dead? How can he be dead? My son can't possibly die form that thing.' Vegeta then turned back to his son who was now on the ground coughing up more blood.

Then the shock subsided. His emotions turned into anger. 'How could Cell do that? To my only son!? He has done everything to me, guided me, helped me along, and I just push him away. I'm not going to just sit around and do nothing. Cell! You killed my son! For that you will pay dearly!'

Gohan stared at Trunks, but then felt Vegeta's power skyrocket. "Vegeta?"

"Cell! You killed my son!" Vegeta screamed and ascended to super saiyan, but it didn't stop there. His power continued to grow. He was now approaching Goku's level of power. "Die!" Vegeta yelled. He charged Cell with everything he had and began to punch and kick him. Unfortunately for him, Cell managed to dodge all of the attacks.

Vegeta then sent a crushing kick to Cell's stomach hitting him full force. He went flying into the rouble. Vegeta then powered up for a series of blasts. He fired blast after blast towards Cell.

"Whoa! Do you feel that? Vegeta's power is enormous!" Yamcha yelled.

"He finally letting his emotions guide his fight…" Piccolo muttered.

Everybody stared at Piccolo, then back to what Vegeta was doing.

Mirai Gohan saw it. An opportunity. Trunks was now dead, and he wasn't going to just watch Vegeta topple Cell.

Mirai Gohan powered up and joined Vegeta. Vegeta noticed this but didn't care. Mirai Gohan began to fire blasts into the huge explosion that Vegeta had created.

"Krillin and Yamcha! Watch over Trunks. Tien come with me! Now is our chance!" Piccolo said as Piccolo rushed over to Vegeta and Mirai Gohan. Tien followed.

Piccolo yelled, "Now's our chance! Give him everything you got!"

Everybody was now firing away at Cell. Yamcha saw this along with Krillin.

"You have to join in!" Krillin said towards Gohan.

"Why should I? Cell is just too strong…" Gohan muttered. He was beyond sad. He could hardly function.

"Is that what your father would want?" Yamcha asked. Gohan remained crushed with a broken heart.

Krillin added, "Gohan I know how tough this is for you, but you have to help them. Your father would want this. Do what your father wants. He's watching you right now Gohan. Do it!"

Gohan got on his feet. "Fine, you are right… I should…" he said.

Gohan flew over to the battlefield and to everybody's surprise began firing at the explosions. After a minute of explosions, everybody stopped. Vegeta, Mirai Gohan, Tien, Piccolo and Gohan were all breathing heavily after such a display.

Several minutes went by with nothing. Then somebody began to rise from the rubble. It was Cell.

Everybody landed surrounding the android. "You fool! That wasn't in the rules!" Cell yelled.

"If you went by the old martial arts rules like you said, killing was not aloud!" Gohan yelled. He was very angry at Cell.

"So you all think you can beat me? Only Gohan has the power to fight at my level!" Cell yelled. He then powered up sending all the fighters except Gohan off in the distance. However they all came back and began to punch Cell.

"We can do this!" Gohan yelled as he continued to punch. Cell couldn't handle being ganged up like this. Piccolo managed to uppercut him. He went flying in the air.

"Gohan! That last uppercut used all my energy! Now's your chance to blast him without destroying earth.

"Right!" Gohan yelled. "KA-ME-HA-ME….. HA!" Gohan yelled.

"It's not enough fool!" Cell yelled high in the atmosphere. He saw the blast coming at him and powered up and also fired a Kamehame down towards earth.

The two blasts collided however Cell's blast had the upper hand because he was higher up. "This is it! Goodbye earth!" Cell yelled.

The blast was to powerful and Gohan could hardly maintain it. All of the other warriors saw an opportunity! Everybody including Yamcha and Krillin went high into the atmosphere to meet Cell.

"What!?" Cell yelled as they encircled him. He couldn't do a thing because he had to use all of his energy on the blast that Gohan had sent him.

"Fools!" Cell yelled and powered up so high, that the wind forced them back towards earth. All of them crashed on earth's surface very hard.

"Oh no!" Gohan yelled. None of them were getting back up. 'I can't do this! It's too much!'

_Really Gohan? I taught you better than this…_

Gohan heard in the back of his mind. "Dad?"

_Son, I know you can beat him_

"I don't know how to dad! I can't do it!"

_But you can! You and I both know you have the power! Do it son!_

Gohan yelled and put what energy was left in him in the blast. The blast doubled in size and Cell didn't know it was coming.

"Die Gohan!" Cell yelled but realized the blast was headed straight towards him. "What!? No!"

The blast engulfed Cell high in the atmosphere. Cell was finally being incinerated. Each and every cell in his body began to fall apart. "I will have my revenge one day! Until then…" Cell yelled but was dead before he could finish his sentence.

The blast continued into space. Because of the enormous energy, the blast went far into space and finally fell apart after quite some time. The battle was over.

Everybody was clapping and screaming hooray even as they were on the ground not being able to get up. Krillin was the first to get up.

"Gohan you did it!" Krillin yelled.

"Who would have thought my younger counterpart would be stronger than I? Good job Gohan…" Mirai Gohan said as he helped people up.

After a few minutes, everybody was up, but Gohan was too tired to get up. After several minutes of celebration, everybody was just too tired to continue.

"Thanks father…" Gohan muttered.

_No problem son. You did well. _

"Gohan who are you talking to?" Yamcha asked.

"Noone…" Gohan said but passed out. He was just too tired and zapped of his energy.

"Oh no! Is he ok!?" Yamcha asked.

"He will be fine. He's just tired… Let's go back up to the lookout. I will grab 18…" Krillin said.

"What?" Everybody said in unison.

"What? We can't just leave here behind…" Krillin said.

Everybody left except Piccolo and Vegeta. "You did a good job Vegeta. I knew your emotions would guide you eventually." Piccolo said.

"Just shut up Namek. I want my time alone…" Vegeta said.

"Very well…" Piccolo said and flew towards the lookout.

Vegeta just stood there to stun to believe this was the end result. 'Kakarot! You sacrificed yourself again! And look where I am now! I can't even prove my strength against you anymore! Damn you! Now look what you left me…" Vegeta said floating in the wind looking down at battled land.

Back up at the lookout, Everybody landed and greeted the new guardian, Dende. Goku chose him so that he could bring back the dragonballs. He was successful in that.

"Wow! You did it… and I am sorry for your loss everyone… He did the right thing…" the new guardian kid said.

"Yeah, but that's Goku for you…" Krillin said.

They wished back everybody that Cell killed and revived 18. They also used their second wish on 18 so that she could become more human. Goku in turn didn't want to come back to this world because it appeared that all the bad guys were after him. If he stayed dead, then peace may persist for a long period of time.

It was now one week later and it was time for Gohan and Trunks to return to the future.

"Thanks everybody. This trip will be remembered." Mirai Gohan said.

"Good luck in the future guys…" Krillin said.

"Goodbye father…" Trunks muttered.

"Son… Make your father proud…" Vegeta said.

Trunks waved back and Gohan did the same. The two closed the time machine they came in. Within a second, it disappeared in plain view. The two warriors were going back to the future now. There was still unfinished business…

A/N- Well it's been months since I have last updated. I really did enjoy writing about the future, but the whole coming back in time thing is just not very fun to write. I fell like I'm just repeating the actual manga. Oh well. I condensed the cell games in this whole chappy. I know it's fast, but I want to get back to the future. Hope you liked this chapter all, and the next one should be out…. Oh what do I know… 3 weeks? LOL. I have no idea…Now that it is the future I am writing about, the next chappy may come out before then.

I really want to thank all of you for reading this fic, my first fic. I know it's far from perfect and needs a lot of work grammatically. I really like the ideas, but writing is a different story. The dialog is pretty good, but the rest of the story just ok… It almost feels like an outline sometimes than an actual story. Like there is no umpf to it.

zfj


End file.
